


We Can Go Together

by ariawrites



Series: Put Away Your Dark Hearts [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A wild Seonghwa appears, Blacksmith!Jongho, But at least he's ticking some stuff off his pirate bucket list, Captain!Hongjoong, First Mate!Wooyoung, Hongjoong thinks he might have made a tactical error, Hongjoong's dreams have all come true, I'll TW the chapters containing it, It was at this moment...Hongjoong realised he fucked up, It's time to get all Indiana Jones up in here, Just when you thought it was safe to get back in the water..., M/M, Noble!San, Piracy ensues, Pirate!Ateez, Pirate!Yeosang, Pirates AU, Profanity, Scholar!Yunho, So Hongjoong is suffering, That time Jongho stabbed someone in the eye for asking him to rip a fruit in half, The bucket list does exist, There's also the usual piratey violence, With a spot of treasure hunting, Woosan are pining...sort of, Woosang BROTP, Wooyoung gets a little too friendly with The Strays, as always, there are mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: After two months spent engaging in the piratey behaviour of Hongjoong's dreams, the crew of The Aurora find themselves in Libertalia, the grandest of all the pirate havens, where Wooyoung does what he does best to try and snatch the map piece away from The Strays.But will he succeed and remain in one piece? Will Yunho be able to decode it? And where will it lead them?Hongjoong's hoping for somewhere nice and friendly, where they can get in and out without any trouble and just have a good time. Hongjoong's about to be disappointed. In fact, the suffering he's put through on a daily basis thanks to the pining between Wooyoung and San might even be preferable to this place.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Put Away Your Dark Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405168
Comments: 164
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, on Put Away Your Dark Hearts.... 
> 
> Haha, I'm kidding. Sort of. I've edited this chapter like three times, I still feel like it's kind of a mess and I'm hoping it won't bore you guys but we've got a time skip of two months and some background had to be filled in so you guys wouldn't be confused and like 'huh...when did that happen?!'. 
> 
> This is it guys, the adventure truly begins. The very first scene in this chapter, is the scene that came to my mind when I first came up with this fic. That and a vision of Wooyoung climbing out of a window and swaggering away :') Oh, and of course established feelings for each other yet pining for each other because Wooyoung can't do feelings Woosan. I've been so excited to get to this part, and really get things going! Of course I didn't quite envision having written the prequels, and I was expecting to fill in background as we went along, but here we are :') 
> 
> I've changed my original plan for this, if you follow me on Twitter you're probably aware of why :') I'm going to update this as and when I finish editing each chapter, rather than my original plan of edit the whole thing and then post a chapter every time I write a chapter of the next part cause you guys will be waiting forever otherwise. I don't know how many chapters this part will have, it's supposed to have 6 but I might cut some chapters in half to update faster and if they get too long! 
> 
> This chapter's a beast, I hope that makes up for the long, LONG wait for it, and thank you all for your patience <3 
> 
> (Also, you guys, I kinda...sorta...got in to one of ATEEZ's Europe fansigns and i'm low-key tempted to take pirate related props SOMEONE STOP ME)

_**You don't have to be afraid,** _

_**You can leave it to me.** _

_**When you make eye contact,** _

_**I'll be right next to you,** _

_**We can go together, everywhere.** _

The late night air was still and a little on the cool side. Darkness blanketing everything, broken only by the stars shining down brightly from the sky, the moon reflecting off of the waves and one lone, flickering lamp. The soft creaking of the ship as it rocked with the slight motion of the water, bobbing gently with the tide as it came and went, was the only sound to break the quiet stillness of the evening. It made him uneasy.

Captain Kim Hongjoong stood at the helm of his ship, staring out in to the night. His arms were folded, his fingers tapping against his sides restlessly. Hongjoong was...troubled, and trying very hard not to be. A feat that would be easier to achieve if not for the man pacing up and down the deck beside him, muttering vague threats under his breath.

"Will you stop that? You're putting me on edge" Hongjoong growled.

"Good! You should be on edge, we should _all_ be on edge right now. We should be storming the damn place Hongjoong!" Hongjoong sighed. The sigh that indicated he was trying to gather what little remained of his patience.

"San-"

"NO. He should have been back by now Hongjoong. You know that, I know you know that because your fingers are giving you away. You're not as calm as you want me to think you are, you're worried too" Hongjoong couldn't exactly deny it. Wooyoung _was_ late, and it _was_ cause to worry. Not least because if something went wrong then this was all Hongjoong's fault. He'd be the reason behind whatever bad thing was happening. Or had happened. But panicking wouldn't do anything to help, and Hongjoong knew he needed to keep a level head to face whatever problem came their way. He couldn't afford to panic, he had to remain as calm as he possibly could but San was making that _very_ difficult.

"What if something happened to him? What if...what if they caught him? He could be dead right now and we wouldn't know. What if he needs our help? What if he's waiting for us to come and save him?" San's voice was pitched slightly higher than it's normal tone and just shy of hysterical.

"San, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just running late...really, really late. But that's fine. Everyone's been late at some point in their life, it has to happen sometimes. I mean, he picked a really shitty time for it to happen to him, and if I find out he's actually just been having a beer in the tavern I _will_ hang him from the yardarm but...this is Wooyoung we're talking about. He can handle himself and he knows what he's doing" Hongjoong soothed, although he wasn't entirely at ease himself. He wouldn't be until Wooyoung finally showed up, and he was entirely serious about his threat if he found out the younger man was late because he'd been fucking around while Hongjoong stood here worrying away like his damn mother.

"Oh I'm well aware of that fact" he heard San mutter to himself, no doubt referring to the last part of Hongjoong's statement, before descending in to muttered threats again about what he'd do if Wooyoung had made him worry for nothing. If Wooyoung was perfectly fine and...enjoying himself while San fretted away. Hongjoong even heard a few curses thrown in there. San's vocabulary having been greatly enriched by the other crew members, though he hadn't realised the ex-noble could be quite so...creative with his threats.

Hongjoong was acutely aware that San was unhappy with their plan...or rather, his plan. It had been all his idea after all, and Wooyoung had readily agreed to it. It was Wooyoung's part in the plan that San took particular issue with, and only the blind..and Wooyoung himself, would fail to see why. The ex-nobles feelings were the root cause of his upset, feelings that had done nothing but grown stronger over time and San _hated_ the fact that Wooyoung was flirting his way into getting what they were after. That was clear to Hongjoong, as well as the fact that San was more than a little jealous and doing a poor job of hiding it. The odd comment here or there, emotions he couldn't quite hide flitting across his face or a certain kind of look being the only giveaway, and even then only if you happened to be looking. Which Hongjoong often was after happening to glance at San in time to see his reaction to Wooyoung's reports once or twice and feeling a need as Captain to keep an eye on the...situation. His unhappiness with the plan and Wooyoung's part in it was obvious, at least to him though at this stage he was sure that everyone aboard the ship was aware of San's feelings for Wooyoung...except for Wooyoung.

Part of Hongjoong wanted San to confess to the first mate because the tension was starting to get to him. But the other part of him knew that if San did...well. He wasn't entirely sure how Wooyoung would react given his past history, but he didn't think it would be particularly good. It certainly wouldn't be the sunshine and rainbows happily ever after that would take care of this little problem for him and end result in a nice, quiet life aboard the ship. To make the situation even more maddening, at least for Hongjoong, was that if he wasn't mistaken Wooyoung had developed a strong _affection_ towards San himself. Whatever initial attraction Wooyoung had initially felt towards San had clearly developed in to more no matter how much Wooyoung tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't happening. Wooyoung felt something for San, Hongjoong knew he did. But he also knew that Wooyoung wouldn't ever act on it, and though Hongjoong knew _why,_ and could understand...it didn't stop the frustration he felt towards the pair every now and then. Of course part of that frustration stemmed from him not quite knowing how to help them. How to help Wooyoung. The things he'd been through and the things that had been ingrained in to him because of it...you didn't just get over those easily. Hongjoong couldn't erase Wooyoung's past, his scars and the reaction he had when it came to feelings of attachment...of caring. No-one could. Much as he wished otherwise, he couldn't magically make it all go away so that Wooyoung and San could have a happily ever after rather than whatever mess was brewing. _I told you Yeosang, back in Tortuga, I warned you but oh no. It's not a curse Hongjoong, don't be so silly. It's all going to be fine Hongjoong._ _It's just a crush Hongjoong. Is it bollocks. But I have bigger problems right now._

"We should send someone to find him. Jongho, maybe? This is The Strays we're messing with Hongjoong, not just some random, run of the mill little band of pirates." San spoke up once again.

"Just...wait. Relax. I'm sure Wooyoung will be here soon, he probably got a little bit held up. He's probably just...taking his time, you want him to be careful right? This can't be rushed if we want it to go smoothly. We need that map piece San, no matter what, and if we want him to be safe it's better that he takes his time with it, okay?" San shot him a frustrated look and Hongjoong could see the hints of fear visible in his eyes. But he conceded the point, resuming his pacing across the deck. Hongjoong shut his eyes briefly before turning once again to stare in to the night. To stare at the blazing lights he could see in the distance, hoping to see Wooyoung's familiar figure coming towards them any moment now.

Hongjoong meant what he said, it was better for Wooyoung to take his time and make sure he got the piece of the map and remained in one piece himself at the same time, even if it meant Hongjoong had to spend a few hours worrying over him. But even then, it really shouldn't have taken him this long...should it? Hongjoong clenched his jaw.

_Where the fuck are you Wooyoung?! If you're lying in the gutter somewhere with a bullet to the head or a knife in your heart I'm going to find a shaman to revive you...and then I'm going to kill you myself._

* * *

It had been two months since they'd left Tortuga in a hurry and, upon getting some distance between themselves and the pirate port before The Strays could even think of catching up, had started to plot their scheme in intricate detail, making sure that nothing could go wrong...or at least allowing for a slim margin of error.

Wooyoung was the only real choice they had for their plan, not only because of his proficiency at flirting and getting exactly what he wanted from a person, the incident in Kingstown aside, but because Changbin hadn't seen him at the Square, at least not at a close enough distance that he'd be able to recognise him. Wooyoung had hesitated initially, before embracing his role wholeheartedly after some sort of personal epiphany that he hadn't cared to share. Possessing a working brain, Hongjoong suspected that his first mate's initial discomfort with the plan had something to do with San and whatever was developing between the two. Hongjoong just hoped the situation wouldn't blow up out of control. He was particularly grateful that San hadn't interfered with their plan. In fact, San had even gone so far as to make a valiant effort to reign in his obvious dislike for the whole thing, keeping his snide comments and the evil eye he usually directed at Hongjoong, to a minimum. Which was just as well because Hongjoong couldn't allow anyone to screw this up for them, and he wasn't above locking the ex-noble in the brig if he had to.

As Hongjoong saw it, this plan was their only option. They couldn't go up against The Strays in a fight to take the map piece from them by force, they were too outnumbered, too outgunned. They only had sixteen canons total with seven to either side of the main deck, vying for space with everything else, and the two stern canons located on the deck below. The Strays not only had a lot more than their meagre total, but they had more people to man them as well. There was no chance that they'd be able to take them in a fight and get them to hand the map piece over. Besides even if they did, or if they ambushed them and unleashed their canons on them..there was a high chance they'd lose the map piece at the same time. Being sneaky was the only choice they really had.

They _could_ have just had one of them sneak aboard The Miroh to snatch it, but that was far too great a risk. Captain Chan probably slept with the thing, no doubt with it clutched in his devious, evil little hands or hidden in a pocket somewhere. All it would take was one little scuffle, one out of place noise or one heavy handed touch and their thief would be dead in seconds.

Hongjoong's plan was the only way to keep all of his crew relatively safe, and as for Wooyoung? He knew what he was doing. It was practically second nature to him to flirt, wrap people around his finger and get them to do whatever he wanted. He would be fine. Besides, their target...this Changbin person, was _looking_ for someone to help him get rid of those pesky feelings for his vicious little friend. Why would he question a pretty stranger approaching him in a tavern to help him do just that? But Changbin was going to get a lot more than he bargained for. In all honesty it should be pathetically easy to con the pirate out of the map piece, and Hongjoong had every faith in Wooyoung's abilities.

They'd laid low that first week, putting the finishing touches to their plan while their new recruits had settled in. Despite Yeosang's initial insistence that they give Jongho a place aboard the ship, and his apparent ease around Yunho despite the man's intimidating stature, Hongjoong had still worried. Jongho has strong enough to snap a man's arm with his bare hands, and while Yunho was much like an over-excited puppy the majority of the time...they were still strangers, men. Men who were bigger and stronger than Yeosang. He'd been making progress, the nightmares had been lessening and the flashbacks he'd been experiencing were down to the odd one here or there. But just because they were gone, didn't mean that his trauma could be forgotten. It would always be there, festering under the surface, waiting for something to trigger it.

But it turned out that Hongjoong had no need to worry. Jongho had fast wormed his way in to Yeosang's affections, intimidating though he may appear. Thanks to his work as a blacksmith, he had strong, muscled arms that provided the strength he displayed regularly. Wooyoung had been more than entertained when the boy had offered to share an apple with him...ripping it in half to do so. Initially he'd mostly stood quietly, only talking when directly spoken to but he'd become chattier and chattier as the weeks had gone by and much to Hongjoong's dismay they discovered that he was quite the savage little shit when he wanted to be. _Because I didn't have enough of them aboard already, disrespecting me, ME! Their Captain, aboard my own damn ship. Making fun of my vertically challenged state, among other things. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yes._ _I blew up a damn fort and stole a ship. That'll do it._

It was perhaps Jongho's second or third night aboard The Aurora when it happened. Hongjoong had been steering his ship through the inky darkness, attempting to get them as great a distance from The Strays as fast as possible, a situation that was becoming far too familiar to him. _Here we are, f_ _leeing through the night yet again and constantly keeping on the move in case someone gives chase and tries to sink us to the depths. I do hope this doesn't become a pattern, it's far too exhausting._ He'd thought to himself, before Yunho had come rushing out on to the main deck.

_"Um, Captain? I need...a little help please" Yunho called up to Hongjoong, unable to stand still and fidgeting from foot to foot._

_"What's wrong?" Hongjoong frowned in concern._

_"It's um...it's Jongho. He's uh...he's..." Yunho was waving a hand around in the air as he tried to summon the word. "He's leaking"_

_"Leaking? Jongho's leaking? He's a fully grown man...well a boy actually, kind of, but you still get my point. He shouldn't be wetting the bed-"_

_"NO! No, not that kind of leaking, the leaking from the..." Yunho gestured towards his eyes._

_"...you mean he's crying?" Hongjoong asked, surprised._

_"Yes. Exactly!"_

_"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Hongjoong couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"_

_"Well yes, but I'm not very good with...emotions and...and...tears. I did quite a good job on The Miroh, I think, but this time I...I can't get him to stop crying and I don't know what to do_ _" Yunho's shoulders slumped._

_"I can't-" Hongjoong looked helplessly at the helm, before looking back at Yunho and his obvious panic. "Fuck it. Let me lock the rudder" Hongjoong wouldn't leave any of his crew when they were in need, wouldn't abandon them when they needed him. Let alone the youngest of them who'd been through so much, too much for anyone to handle, really._

_"It's okay Hongjoong, we'll go" Wooyoung's soft voice floated up to him. Hongjoong looked over_ _to see Wooyoung and Yeosang had emerged from their cabin._

_"We woke you...sorry" Wooyoung waved off the apology._

_"Is he in his room Yunho?" the taller man nodded eagerly, relief and gratitude melting across his face. He immediately turned to lead the way, Wooyoung setting off straight after him with Yeosang trailing behind._

_Hongjoong locked the rudder anyway, rushing down the stairs after them as soon as he was able to. The door to Jongho's room was open, heart wrenching wails drifting out towards him as he approached. Hongjoong's heart ached at the sound as he made his way in to the doorway. Jongho was sitting up in his bed, which was pushed against the right wall, San crouching down on the floor next to him and rubbing his leg. Wooyoung had crawled on to the bed so that he was on Jongho's other side with his arms wrapped around the younger boy, hugging him tightly while Yeosang was sitting on the edge of the bed near to where San crouched, holding Jongho's hand and stroking his hair. Hongjoong blinked at the scene in surprise._

_"He locks his emotions away a lot, I think. Something similar to this happened when we were locked in the brig of The Miroh but I managed to calm him down then. I was...I was flustered. I don't do emotions...but I managed to help him anyway. I was so proud of myself for that. It was just the two of us and I was all he had in that moment, I had to do something...I couldn't just leave him and I managed to make him feel better, to comfort him despite my inadequacies when it comes to these things. But tonight...this is worse than before. So much worse. I tried...I tried to do what I did before, it worked before, it really did but he just wouldn't stop and I was worried. All this crying can't be good for a person, I'd have to study the effects it has on the body to know for sure but it must be dehydrating him and he'll have a horrible headache and I didn't know what to do and my brain wouldn't work. That's...that's never happened to me before." Yunho was wringing his hands. "I don't know if it's nearly dying, or leaving his home behind...or all of that combined with the loss of his friend but...I could hear him crying through the wall and I tried...I really did but he just..." Yunho shrugged, helplessly._

_"It's okay Yunho, it's not your fault. I'm sure he appreciated the effort." Hongjoong patted his arm, watching as the others comforted the youngest as much as they could while he wailed._

Eventually, Jongho's cries had died down and his head had fallen to rest in Wooyoung's neck. Hongjoong had left them to go back up to the helm, leaving Wooyoung and Yeosang crammed in to Jongho's bed with him. One on either side with San and Yunho camping on the floor. He'd have liked to have joined them, to let Jongho know that he was there for him too, but someone had to make sure they didn't steer off course or hit a reef. After that, Yeosang had adopted Jongho as a little brother figure and showed no wariness around him. He frequently reached out to hug the boy, made sure he ate well, ruffled his hair and fussed over him as much as Jongho would allow. Wooyoung, naturally, was his usual clingy self with the boy as well.

In fact, all of his crew had placed Jongho into the 'little brother' category and were prone to babying him more than they probably should when he could most likely break any bone in their body without breaking a sweat. Jongho acted like it annoyed him, like they were bothering him with a scathing remark leaving his lips every now and then in response to it all, but he wasn't fooling anyone. They'd all seen evidence with their own eyes that he actually enjoyed it, otherwise they would have stopped. It had been quite the surprise to Hongjoong when he'd watched Jongho make his way over to Wooyoung one day, and then promptly throw his arms around Wooyoung's middle, placing his head on the elder's shoulder as he hugged Wooyoung from behind. He'd been even more surprised when he'd slid up next to Yeosang one evening as they were eating dinner, pressing against his side and hugging his arm. After the initial time or two he'd spotted such behaviour, the surprise soon wore off and it was no longer a strange sight to see Jongho using Yunho's stomach or San's chest as a pillow. Or to see him cuddling up to any of them, really, though he seemed to use Wooyoung as his personal teddy bear at points.

Even Hongjoong wasn't a stranger to Jongho's quiet affections. He'd been minding his own business one day, taking in the endless expanse of ocean and enjoying the breeze on his face when he'd suddenly found himself being hugged from behind with no way to break free. Not that he wanted to escape, it's just that once Jongho latches on to you, you're stuck there until he's had enough. He has quite the strong grip...and none of them possess the heart to try and remove him. It would appear that sometimes the youngest of them just needed a little bit of comfort but he couldn't quite bring himself to ask for it, to voice the words, so he just...did it. Whenever he felt like, and with no warning. Not that any of them minded, they were all more than happy to oblige him. Yeosang showed no hesitation when it came to Jongho, and Hongjoong assumed that seeing the youngest in such a state that night had awakened his protective instinct. Jongho might not look it...but he was their baby and they wouldn't hesitate to run someone through for making him so much as think about being sad.

Yeosang had even taken to Yunho a lot quicker than Hongjoong had thought he would given the man's size. He put it partly down to the Scholar's gentle and quiet demeanour combined with their bonding over a shared love of reading. Even though Yunho categorically refused to touch Yeosang's romance books and looked slightly queasy at the prospect of them. He hadn't yet been persuaded in to trying one of Wooyoung's adventure books either, each rejection of the offer making Wooyoung pout and San, who was always nearby, internally coo or some similar, sickening reaction, Hongjoong was sure of it. He could just tell from looking at the man.

Yunho was also quite perceptive, and he toned down his bounding, puppy-like enthusiasm when it came to making friends, though rather than startle Yeosang or make him uneasy, it simply amused him more than anything else. It was a quality that Hongjoong had been surprised that the scholar had, after all he'd spent how many years locked up in a library with nothing but books for company?! Although he supposed that could also be the reason that he _shouldn'_ t have been surprised. Either way, Yeosang had bonded with the scholar in no time at all, whatever wariness he might of had towards him decreasing rapidly until it wasn't an unusual sight to see the two of them curled up together reading in either Yunho's bed, around the table on the mid-level of the ship, or out on the deck in a corner somewhere.

San and Hongjoong himself had taken to the two new additions with ease, Wooyoung, however, may be outwardly relaxed with their new crew mates and had bonded with them himself, but Hongjoong still noted the faint anxiety Wooyoung would feel when it came to them. He'd catch it in the odd glance here or there, or in the general aura surrounding Wooyoung when his thoughts took a turn. When they'd niggle at him and make him worry and doubt about whether getting attached to them, allowing himself to become close with them was a mistake. Whether they'd leave him too at some point. San back to his riches, Yunho back to his books and scholarly life...Jongho was the only one Wooyoung felt perhaps a bit more content around purely because the boy didn't really have anywhere else to go. Though it was feasible he could jump ship at any given port and go back to blacksmithing, his need for vengeance outweighed that. Hongjoong had started to understand how Wooyoung's brain worked when it came to these things and he wished he could do something more to reassure him that the others weren't going anywhere. He sometimes wondered if somewhere deep inside of Wooyoung, hope had started to blossom again with each new crew member that joined them. Hope that he would finally have the family he'd always wanted, people that wouldn't leave him or hurt him. Though any slither of such a feeling probably wasn't a good thing in Wooyoung's book, he'd most likely assume it would make it all the worse when someone did leave.

Hongjoong was confident that no member of his crew would abandon them, that The Aurora was the only place for each of them and the bond between them now strong enough that they were stuck with each other for life, but making Wooyoung believe it, _truly_ believe it, was another story. Only time would be able to prove that to him, though he relaxed a little more each day he awoke to find everyone present and accounted for. Hongjoong had delivered the new crew members much the same speech he'd given to Wooyoung and Yeosang that hungover morning in Kingstown. Declaring them the abandoned and broken, making it clear they were all each other had from now on and that The Aurora was their new home. Telling them that though they may have had no-one before, they now had a crew...a _family._ And in the two months since they'd left Tortuga they had truly become that. A family. As such they had the tendency to drive Hongjoong up the wall in only the way that family could...but he relished it.

The bickering, the screeching, the general over excitement over the simplest things...the _noise_ when sometimes he just wanted a quiet moment to ruminate on his thoughts in peace. There was never a quiet moment, there was always _something,_ an endless cacophony of liveliness had taken over the ship with their new additions and Hongjoong found himself chief referee when it came to arguments...and chief defender usually combined with comforter when someone, usually Wooyoung, felt he was being wronged and he would sidle up next to him, latching on to Hongjoong's arm with a whine. They could be annoying, they could be downright infuriating...but they were his and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Alongside their bonding and scheming, the first month out of Tortuga was spent tracking The Strays and causing some good old fashioned, piratey mayhem as they'd made their way from place to place. Hongjoong had been accused by certain crew members of a morally upstanding persuasion, Yunho and San, of 'relishing' it all far too much, of getting far too in to it and _enjoying_ himself more than he should for someone who had 'allegedly been pushed to this way of life'. He'd even been accused once again of having some sort of piratey checklist that he was going through, crossing off each thing with delight as they engaged in it. When they'd been able to find no trace of one after searching Hongjoong's quarters and frisking him, Wooyoung and Yeosang had even made him one of his very own that was added to frequently by the pair, and that currently looked like this: 

_**Joongie's Bucket List of Pirate Related Activities!** _

~~_1\. Steal a ship_ ~~

~~_2\. Blow something up and make a mortal enemy in the process_ ~~

~~_3\. Steal my weight in gold_ ~~

~~_4\. Say fuck you to the Navy and sink one of their ships_ ~~

_5\. Keelhaul someone_

_6\. Maroon a traitor on a desert island and leave them to die. (Leave them a pistol with one shot if feeling generous)_

~~_7\. Visit Tortuga and engage in touristy activities_ ~~

~~_8\. Witness someone be brutally slain in the street in a show of pirate on pirate violence_ ~~

_9\. Fire pistol in to the air in celebration at the death of a mostly innocent pirate as a result of said violence_

~~_10\. Participate in a tavern brawl (killing someone optional)_ ~~

~~_11\. Attack and loot a ship...or four_ ~~

~~_12\. Make a noble shit themselves in fear at the sight of my Jolly Roger alone_ ~~

_13\. Visit Siren Cove (Preferably without being drowned by an angry siren)_

_14\. Hunt for and find some treasure...then bury it because apparently that's pirate protocol_

_15\. Kiss a mermaid (again, preferably without being drowned)_

_16\. Fight a sea monster (winning desirable)_

_17\. Make someone walk the plank_

_18\. Feed someone to the sharks_

_19\. Acquire an eye patch and a peg leg (parrot optional)_

_20\. Get a really big, obnoxious captain's hat_

_21\. Kidnap a noble for ransom (sending body parts to parents in a threatening manner optional)_

~~_22\. Corrupt an innocent soul_ ~~

Yunho and San _had_ joined in, albeit as remotely as possible at the start, it was Jongho, Yeosang and Wooyoung who had thrown themselves in to their new role as pirates with gleeful abandon. Their first ever attack as pirates Hongjoong had heard the most diabolical, maniacal cackle come out of Wooyoung's mouth as he'd run across the plank connecting the two ships towards their targets, waving his sword around in a very _un-_ piratey fashion. Yet it was Hongjoong accused of enjoying himself too much. Either way, as they'd journeyed from place to place in their hunt for The Strays, they'd tested themselves against a fair few crews and started to build up a reputation of their own. Was it really necessary to engage in such behaviour with the plan they already had in place? No, not really. In theory the finding of the treasure should do all the work for them, giving them all the power and status they needed, but it would take time and Hongjoong didn't see the harm in starting to make a name for themselves, if only so that they wouldn't have any crews trying to fuck with them while they were hunting the treasure down. That and it was just _really_ damn fun.

Their first target had been a small, yet horrifically vicious pirate crew. No-one would miss them, in fact Hongjoong had been pretty sure their demise would be celebrated by all who heard of it. So as they'd come across them on their way to their next destination, Hongjoong had decided it was now or never. It was the perfect chance to test out his crew, see what they were capable of and see how they fared against a real pirate crew. It was the first step towards building themselves up, and no-one had any qualms about taking it. Yunho and San had elected to man the canons, with Wooyoung joining them when it had become apparent they weren't very good at it and had astonishingly bad aim. He'd taken charge of the canons long enough to give them some pointers and fire a warning shot that had taken down the enemy ship's main mast and wrecked a decent amount of their rigging, thus ensuring they wouldn't be escaping any time soon.

Of course, with their target being pirates there was no white flag and offers to just _give_ them all of the valuables they had on board. Oh no. Instead a canon ball had come dangerously close to putting a hole in their own ship, to which Wooyoung had responded by firing another shot that had shouts of alarm drifting across the waves as it ploughed a hole through the enemy ship and set it well on its way to being scuppered. They were now on a time limit, and as they'd drifted closer the grappling hooks had been deployed and the gangplank thrown across from their ship to the enemies. Yunho and San were reluctant to actually _kill_ a person in cold blood, despite the nasty reputation of their first targets, so they'd been tasked with defending The Aurora from any possible invaders while the rest of the crew boarded the other ship. They'd been armed with swords and pistols, the latter to be used to shoot any approaching enemy pirates in the leg and send them toppling over in to the water...of course given their shocking aim with the canons, Hongjoong had also had to leave Jongho to assist them.

Hongjoong had, of course, led the charge across the gangplank. Closely followed by Yeosang and Wooyoung who were just as enthusiastic as Hongjoong himself who'd apparently been giggling 'like an evil little gremlin'. Once he'd seen Wooyoung throwing himself in to things with reckless abandon as the three of them took on the other pirate crew alone, San had been unable to stop himself from dashing across to join them in order to try and protect Wooyoung's back. A job usually taken on by Yeosang, but with only three of them to face the other crew it hadn't been possible. San had started to viciously slash at anyone who came near to the pair, any hesitance at killing or seriously maiming another human long gone. _Then_ Jongho had decided that he was bored of taking potshots from the safety of The Aurora, trying to pick off enemy pirates one by one from a safe distance and perhaps fancying a chance to take out some of his anger on pirates of a similar ilk to The Strays. He'd sauntered across the plank between the two ships not long after San, tossing a casual 'I'm going to join in with the fun, try not to let anyone get close enough to kill you' to Yunho over his shoulder. As soon as he'd jumped down on to the deck of the enemy ship, he'd immediately set about slashing and hacking along with the rest of them without a shred of hesitation. The little grimly satisfied smile creeping across his face indicating to Hongjoong that he was enjoying the chance to punish the pirates for all the bad things they'd done or even thought about doing.

Poor Yunho had been left alone on the deck of their ship, peering across at the mayhem and clutching a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. Hongjoong doubted that he knew how to use either, but during a break in the fighting he'd watched the scholar dithering about at the end of the plank connecting the two ships, before hurrying across to immediately prove Hongjoong right. He didn't know how to fight, that much was painfully clear though he'd gotten in a few lucky shots with his pistol and swipes as he wildly slashed his sword at anyone in the near vicinity...in between nearly shooting Yeosang's ear off, almost castrating Wooyoung and a near miss with Jongho's left eye. Throughout the entire battle, Yunho had also looked like he was a few seconds away from wetting his pants, though he'd become distracted by a dead body and his curiosity, almost getting himself killed until Jongho hauled him out of the way shouting, 'Can you be a creepy body snatcher later please?!'.

They'd eventually dispatched the pirates, the battle raging for who knew how long, and the ones they'd killed they tossed overboard or left to go down with the ship as it slowly began to sink beneath the waves. The ones who'd survived, eventually surrendering, were tied up with rough rope, tossed in to the little wooden tender used to ferry them from ship to land, and set adrift on the sea. After all, they needed survivors to spread the story of how a small crew of 6 had bested a crew triple their size. They'd then looted everything of value from the ship, gold, jewels, ropes of pearls, and then made their way back to The Aurora. The enemy ship had begun to list at this stage, and after pulling in the plank and retrieving the grappling hooks, they'd fired one last canon ball at the ship to send it swiftly to the depths. Pieces of wood, and scraps of sail the only marker of what had happened.

After that, they'd trained Yunho, teaching him how to use a sword to defend himself. A task that he'd quickly become invested in, seemingly eager to learn anything new no matter the nature of it. Yunho and San had also been instructed in the use of a pistol, though Yunho initially became quite distracted as he was far too interested in how the thing worked. San appeared to be familiar enough in how to use a pistol...his aim just needed a little work. Or perhaps he just wanted to be close to Wooyoung who often led them in target practice. Jongho had even joined them, though he'd seemed to pick up how to use the pistol well enough during the first attack they'd made. Wooyoung and Yeosang had also instructed the new recruits in how to fire and aim a canon, letting them practice on any new targets they came across, and their accuracy and speed had quickly improved.

In the two months since leaving Tortuga and despite the small size of their crew, they'd become excellent pirates if Hongjoong did say so himself. They attacked any target that presented itself to them, allowing them to become better and faster at taking any vessel they desired to, the process becoming smoother and smoother each time as everyone adjusted to each other's skills and how to best use them, and those with previously little experience firing canons and pistols or swinging a sword improved with practice. They soon had a routine down, and various plans of attack that meant they could take on almost any ship that they wanted to, though the larger crews...those the size of The Strays with large ships to match weren't quite possible for them as yet.

Sometimes they attacked with canons blazing first to disable the ship and to give Jongho, Yunho and San some much needed practice, their best tactic when it came to smaller crews that they knew they could take in a fight despite their limited number. Sometimes they attacked in the dead of night or on particularly foggy days by creeping up on the enemy ship, rowing their little wooden tender across to it then climbing up the side and disabling the rudder before quietly creeping throughout the ship and dispatching as many of the crew as they could before the alarm was raised. This was their best tactic when it came to ships with larger crews, or when they just wanted a challenge and it had yet to fail them.

The nature of their targets meant that, aside from that first attack of theirs, not a single member of Hongjoong's crew had any hesitation in killing when the occasion called for it and they swiftly became used to it. They only ever attacked the worst of the worst pirate crews. The ones that killed and murdered indiscriminately, that engaged in slavery, or were just outright cruel. The ones minding their own business, the ones looting, stealing and then drinking themselves to oblivion in Tortuga without harming a soul, they allowed to pass them by. When it came to the merchant and private vessels, they were easier targets. Sometimes just the sight of their Jolly Roger, waving cheerily in the breeze, was enough to have them running up a white flag and surrendering, before handing over everything of value that they had on board. Although sometimes they would have to disable the ship with a canon shot to the mast before they would cooperate. They left the crews and the passengers unharmed, but distinctly poorer than when they'd started out on their journeys...and with their clothes more soiled. As for any Navy patrols they came across? They were sunk to the bottom of the ocean with extreme prejudice. They usually allowed the crew a window of time to abandon ship and escape, but they didn't particularly care if they made it off the ship in time. After all, the Navy was the enemy and they wouldn't hesitate to blow them out of the water, killing Hongjoong and his entire crew without a second thought, so why shouldn't he show them the same courtesy? They were sending a message. A message to the Navy, a message to the pirates...a message to anyone who sailed the seas. ATEEZ were here and they weren't fucking around.

Their exploits had even garnered Jongho a reputation for his fearsome strength, both witnessed by surviving members of the crews who'd seen him hurling people about...and by others who'd witnessed him breaking fruits in half for his crew members at various ports to entertain them. Although Jongho had quickly tired of and it and when asked by one unsuspecting pirate to show him his fruit breaking trick...had instead received a dagger to the eye. The entire scene had been oddly chilling to Hongjoong.

_"I'm hungry" Wooyoung whined eyeing up the apples stacked neatly on a nearby stall._

_"Well buy one then Woo, no-one's stopping you" Yeosang had sighed._

_"But then I'll have to cut it with my dagger and that takes forever especially when we're walking" he whined again, eyeing Jongho._

_"You just want Jongho to do it for you" Yeosang replied._

_"I might lose a finger!" Wooyoung defended. "You don't want me to lose a finger do you? I wouldn't be able to hold a sword! Or fire a pistol!"_

_"Yes you would, don't be so dramatic. It'd only be on your non-dominant hand, it'll be fine" Hongjoong cut in._

_"But it's fun when Jongie does it" Wooyoung mumbled._ _The youngest of them sighed, tossing a coin to the owner of the stall and selecting a particularly large apple from the stack. Wooyoung clapped his hands in excitement, eagerly watching as Jongho first polished the apple on his shirt, then proceeded to rip it in half with his bare hands._

_"Thank you Jongie" Wooyoung cooed at the youngest, who blushed slightly at the nickname and accompanying hair ruffle he was treated to._

_"I KNOW YOU!" a voice yelled from their left. "You're that boy with the weird strength, the one who tosses people around like they're nothin'!" a pirate approached them excitedly. "Heard you can break a watermelon with one finger, my mate so it with his own two eyes he did"_

_"I can assure you, I can't do any such thing" Jongho replied warily._

_"But I just saw you rip that apple clean in half" the pirate argued._

_"That's two entirely different kinds of fruit, you fucking idiot" Hongjoong muttered as the pirate snatched a watermelon from the nearby fruit stall._

_"Show us kid, I know you can" the pirate pressed. "Go on lad, show us! Won't take you two seconds I'll bet. Break this here watermelon in half if you're really as strong as they say" he urged, unrelenting. A crowd slowly starting to form and join in with his demands. Hongjoong looked at Jongho, the fruit trick was something he did for his crew members because he could and because it brought them some entertainment when they were bored, it wasn't meant to be some sort of circus trick to entertain crowds. Sometimes it was even more efficient for Jongho to break up the various fruits for them than have them mess around with knives or daggers to cut or slice the fruits themselves...it was also the most efficient way for them to get their hands on orange juice when they were at sea._

_Jongho looked around at the gathered crowd before turning to look at the pirate who'd started it all...and then he smiled. Hongjoong felt a chill run down his spine at the sight and he wasn't entirely sure why. It was quite an adorable smile, he had to admit, it certainly didn't warrant such a reaction from him. But then in the blink of an eye, Jongho had palmed a dagger that he'd had secreted somewhere on his person...and rammed it straight through the pirates eye, that smile fading in to a deep scowl that was not in any way adorable to Hongjoong. The pirate fell to the ground, and Hongjoong was sure the man would have been moaning and writhing and cursing at them...except he was lying quite still and staring sightlessly at the sky with the eye that didn't currently have a dagger sticking out of it. Jongho let out a wearied sigh and bent to retrieve his dagger. Pulling it out of the mans eye, then wiping it off on the mans clothing. He turned to the crowd, staring in horrified silence, and said "What?"._

_"Alright folks, nothing to see here...just a little fruit cutting accident-"_

_"Fruit cutting accident Woo? Yeah, if his eyeball is suddenly a fucking apple" Yeosang hissed._

_"He just doesn't know his own strength is all, move along" Wooyoung tried to get the crowd to disperse._

_"I'm not a fucking circus performer here for your entertainment" Jongho had informed the crowd, who still hadn't made any moves to leave. "What do you think I am? The human fucking fruit knife?"_

_"I asked you all nicely" Wooyoung mumbled with a sigh, before drawing himself up. "What are you all standing around for? I said FUCK OFF" Wooyoung glared at the crowd until they slowly started to disperse, before turning to mutter to Jongho._

_"We need to get you a better moniker than 'the human fruit knife' Jongie. 'The slasher of fruits' perhaps? Or maybe 'The fruit ripper'? That has a nice ring to it" Wooyoung mused._

_"Those are equally as terrible as 'the human fruit knife' Wooyoung" Yeosang chimed in. "Besides, 'the slasher of fruits' makes no sense, he uses his hands. You don't slash things with your hands"_

_"I bet Jongho could" Wooyoung eyed the boy in question appraisingly._

_"We are not asking Jongho to try and slash a fruit with his bare hands, or risk losing an eye by trying to get him to do it with a knife." Hongjoong preempted, having visions of Wooyoung trying to get Jongho to slash a fruit to pieces with his dagger in quick succession, or karate chop the damn thing._

The crowd had departed, Wooyoung had munched on his damn apple that had started the whole thing and no-one had asked Jongho to rip apart a fruit ever again. Not even his own crew. If the youngest did it, it was never by request. It was only ever when he was offering to share it with one of the crew, felt like being helpful, or when he was hidden away in the depths of the ship and found it quicker and easier to do it with his own two hands. _He's taken to piracy, and general criminality, far too well and I don't know whether I should be proud of that fact, or guilty that we corrupted him so quickly._

Despite their activities, they never lost sight of their target. The Strays. And tracking them had been relatively easy, _they really should be more careful, more covert in their dealings but then again...I doubt they expect anyone to have the balls to go against them. They don't care who knows where they're going or what they're doing. Those bastards think they're untouchable._

* * *

Their first stop after Tortuga once they'd been sure that they weren't being pursued, and after getting their first attacks as pirates out of the way, had been the next nearest pirate port, Nassau.

Nassau was an interesting place, as well as the sight of the...eye stabbing incident, where the buildings and the foliage had merged in to one. Palm trees springing up between the buildings, lush greenery crawling across the walls and encroaching down the roads. It was also somewhat calmer than Tortuga...at least, no-one was being murdered in the streets. Or not regularly, anyway. In that initial month, Nassau had been their base of sorts. When they'd first arrived, they'd acquired some extra clothing for the new recruits and surprisingly, some books for Yunho. Although the suspicious red stains had Hongjoong thinking they'd been looted from a ship after everyone aboard had been massacred, not that Yunho seemed to mind in the least. Books were the one thing they hadn't managed to steal from any of the ships they'd encountered on their way to Nassau, pirates weren't really big readers and at that point they'd yet to come across any merchant or private vessels.

They'd then set about ferreting out as much information as they could about The Strays, and keeping up to date with what the crew had been up to and where they were heading next. Supplementing the information with whatever they could gather from some of the smaller pirate ports that they occasionally left Nassau to visit, wreaking havoc on unsuspecting ships along the way, in their quest to collect as many tidbits as they could and to ascertain whether what they'd discovered so far was gossip or fact. In some cases, they'd missed The Strays by days, finding only a brief direction that the ship was spotted heading in and having to wait to find out what their next move was. They'd also taken to acquiring as many books for Yunho as they could, often turning to black market dealers lurking in some of the ports to try and get their hands on the rarer ones. They needed to be ready for whatever Maddox was going to throw their way, whatever puzzles they would have to solve, or language they'd have to translate, so they made it their business to get their hands on any book related to Maddox, his treasure, any sniff of a legend relating to the two and any books on languages Yunho thought they had a chance of encountering in their quest but wasn't quite so proficient in and may need assistance with.

But whenever they left to visit other ports, it was to Nassau that they would always return. After all, eye stabbing incident aside, it was a nice place and from what they'd been able to gather, coupled with their near misses, The Strays hadn't settled in any one particular place as yet so Hongjoong had decided it was better to lie low and out of the way, biding their time for the perfect opportunity to sic Wooyoung on them. It seemed that The Strays had been on quite the rampage, with a lot of angry looting, pillaging and killing. To be expected from The Strays really.

Of course their rampage had taken some building up to and they _had_ spent the first week after their humiliation and pre-bloody rampage getting drunk in a tavern in Tortuga like normal people, if the pirate gossip was to be believed. That and plotting their vengeance...a fact Hongjoong knew to be true thanks to Wooyoung who'd delightfully informed him just the other week...

 _"Oh they fucking hate you Joongie, if they ever get their hands on you?" Wooyoung shuddered dramatically before continuing. "First of all they wanted to slice you all over, thousands of little cuts, then throw sea water over you and then repeat that for days. You'd be in agony constantly until they got bored of you and tossed you to the sharks...after they'd cut you a little bit more just because they can and they're fucking evil. But they decided that was too kind for you, and apparently so was keelhauling you in shark territory so they'd come swarming at the blood in the water as you were being dragged across the barnacles and having your skin cut open while trying not to drown. The thing is, they didn't think the sharks would get the chance to have a nibble because they wanted to pull you fast enough so you wouldn't drown, as they wanted to do it a few times._ _Although personally, and I told them this, the sharks would probably have taken a limb or two before the barnacles got you, they'd have pulled you up from at least the second round and you'd have been missing an arm or a leg or maybe a chunk of midsection, who knows, it depends what angle the shark could get at you. They could have just kept going until the sharks got all of you if they really wanted, so I think that would have provided plenty of suffering but they didn't listen to me. No-one ever listens to me." Wooyoung lamented._

_"Wonderful Wooyoung, I'm so pleased that you're making friends and bonding over how to brutally kill me. It's a true tragedy that they didn't heed your oh so wise words" Hongjoong couldn't keep the heavy sarcasm out of his voice._

_"It really is-hey! Don't be like that Joongie, I've got to fit in with them when Changbin drags me to drink with them all otherwise they'll get suspicious...or they'll think I'm weak and then I'll be the one getting keelhauled for fun. What would Yeosangie do without me? He'd be devastated, we're practically brothers! And what about Jongho? You know I'm his favourite for comfort cuddles. Anyway, where was I?" Hongjoong had noticed that Wooyoung avoided mentioning San, who would quite probably kill Hongjoong himself if anything happened to Wooyoung._

_"Keelhauling and sharks" he pointed out dryly._

_"Right right, so then the next plan was to literally hang, draw and quarter you, you know what that is right? They'd hang you until you're_ almost _dead and then rip out your guts while you're still alive and_ _THEN attach each of your limbs to a rope, and attach those ropes to horses and then have them pull you apart. But that's a bit difficult to do on a ship...because horses don't really belong on ships and there isn't enough space so they can't even have you just pulled apart by horses. They were quite sad about that, I felt a little bad for them because they'd been so excited until I pointed that out. But then Channie-"_

 _"Chan...ie? Did you just call Captain Chan...Channie?" Hongjoong narrowed his eyes._ Of course Wooyoung's made friends with the evil, vicious pirates, he could make friends with a plank of wood. Oh God, what if they're luring him in? 'Look at us, we're just poor misunderstood pirates, we're not the bad guys really. We're not at all threatening and mean. It hurts our feelings to hear what people say about us, pity us Wooyoungie'. And then once they've lulled him in to a false sense of security, they'll turn on him and rip him to shreds like a pack of wolves. Don't worry Wooyoung, as soon as you get the map piece...I'm going to get you out of there.

_"Oh sorry, bad habit. He insists I call him it, he's quite friendly when he's not being evil. Which is...about 2% of the time? Maybe 4?" Hongjoong's sense of foreboding increased._

_"Wooyoung?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Get the fuck on with it"_

_"Right. Chan said that was too good for you as well, the more he thought about it. Not enough pain or something, I think he wants to make your death as bloody as possible. They've been tossing out all kinds of ideas, leeches, flesh eating bugs, slicing your skin off slowly and ripping out your fingernails one by one then dipping you in salt water, maybe capturing a siren and letting it loose on you to do...sireny things. Or finding one of the fabled sea creature thingies, you know, the ones with all the tentacles and copious amounts of sharp teeth?, and feeding you to it. OH and Minho suggested cutting open your chest and literally pulling out your still beating heart, apparently some old pirate back in the day used to go around doing that and he's always wanted to have a go. Can you believe that?! Not that I know what he wants to do with a human heart-"_

_"Eat it probably, or something equally as fucked up knowing the bastard." Hongjoong muttered._

_"Chan's suggestion thought? I-" Wooyoung glanced at him and immediately stopped speaking, pressing his lips together._

_"What?"_

_"I don't think you want to know"_

_"Oh go on Wooyoung, you've told me everything else, you can't just stop there" Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably._

_"Your expression tells me otherwise and I'd hate to bore you..."_

_"Bore me? Oh no, I love hearing about all the agonising ways people want to kill me. Woohoo. Fun."_

_"Um, well...let's just say that it involves carving out eyes and burning hands to the bone and something about popping your head like a...like a watermelon and leave it at that shall we?" Hongjoong gagged at the thought, and the unpleasant mental images being called up with Wooyoung's words._

Eventually, Hongjoong and his crew had heard word that The Strays had been spotted heading towards yet another of the pirate havens, Libertalia. No doubt to celebrate their spoils now that they'd somewhat calmed down...if the lack of ships being blown to smithereens, and blood coating the ocean waves with a sprinkle of human limbs was anything to go by.

So as the first month had drawn to a close, their time in Nassau now over, it was to Libertalia that they'd headed. Taking on any ship that came their way, continuing to build up their reputation as they prepared to spring their plan in to motion as soon as they reached their destination. Libertalia was another of the pirate havens, though this one was perched on the eastern side of the island it called home. The island, aside from Libertalia, was uninhabited and had no known name. It had never even appeared on a map before it had been discovered by the pirates, who'd liked the look of it and taken it, as they were prone to do. The island as a whole was generally referred to by most as Libertalia, seeing as the pirates hadn't bothered to name the island they'd taken over, but the haven the island was named for was located just down from the island's tip and reached by a long, fairly wide bay stabbing inland. Libertalia was nestled at the end of the bay, surrounded by jungle with vines encroaching on the pale grey buildings, particularly the ones closest to the border where the jungle met civilisation, and trees pushed ever closer. The buildings in Libertalia were...extravagant, another case of the pirates trying to make one of their getaways as fancy as they felt they deserved. Hongjoong suspected that if it could have been managed, the buildings of Libertalia would have been created with white marble, rather than the grey stone they'd had to make do with.

Libertalia was, despite the encroaching jungle, remarkably cleaner and better kept than Tortuga. However, much like Tortuga, most of the buildings were two stories high, though the odd building here or there stretched up to three. Often ending in a domed roof, or a flat one decorated with a carved stone balustrade. The second floor of most of the buildings jutted out over the entryways and windows of the first floor, held up by thick, carved, square stone pillars topped with arches, to not only create a kind of covered walkway running along the outside of most of the buildings, but to create balconies. Because apparently pirates _loved_ balconies, probably because they enjoyed throwing people off of them during tavern brawls. Each balcony was home to a set of tall, square doors filled with squares of glass and rounded off at the top by a glass semi-circle filling the remaining distance between the doors and the flat top of the building, for no purpose that Hongjoong could see other than decoration. Though for the presumably cheaper rooms, rather than a set of double doors, there were slightly less tall windows that could be thrown open. The ledges of the windows were low enough that you could easily exit out of them to stand on the balcony, or perch on them quite comfortably to enjoy the evening breeze. Much like the doors, they were square in shape and filled in with small squares of glass, but above each of the sets of windows was a carved stone semi-circle, rather than a glass one. Each stone semi-circle containing a depiction of the ocean waves, the gaps around it filled in with plain stone leading up to the buildings flat top. The balcony of each room wasn't particularly wide, allowing only enough room to stand and lean on the stone balustrade, though Hongjoong supposed that if you threw the doors open you could drag a chair out if required. As such, each balcony was separated only by a thick, square, carved stone pillar much like the ones on the first floor, and each pillar was connected at the top by stone that arched around the windows and doors.

In the case of the taverns, a wider section of the second floor jutted further out from the building than the balconies of the other buildings in order to create a kind of terrace, not that Hongjoong expected pirates to sip wine and take in he views when they were at the tavern, of all places. In a feat of intelligence not often displayed by pirates, there were no balconies on the three story buildings. During construction someone must have realised the highly likely chance that a drunk pirate would tumble over and...splat. Hongjoong also noticed that there was a scattering of squat, wooden three-story buildings present as tall as the extravagant stone two story buildings, most likely private homes for some of the pirates who no longer left Libertalia, though some of them were clearly shops and restaurants. They were slightly more prevalent at the end of Libertalia that was slightly more run down, though there were enough scattered throughout the place to break up all the grey.

But the extravagance didn't end there, alongside the taverns, inns, shops, and multitude of places to eat, there was a rather grand square that featured a permanent market in its centre. The stalls made from wood with colourful cloth awnings, and selling a variety of different wares. Food, wine, ale, and various things clearly pilfered from other people. But surrounding the market were grand two-story buildings on both the left and right side in much the same style as those present all over Libertalia. This time, however, the carved arches present above the windows featured various sea creatures carved in intricate detail, and the middle of the side of the square that was home to the entrance to the market featured three tall arches on either side, that reached almost to the flat roof of the building. As you walked through one of said arches, you found yourself in a high ceilinged room made entirely of stone and the same thickness as the rest of the building. The walls were carved with depictions of the first pirates sailing the seven seas...and the creatures they allegedly encountered and Hongjoong had to drag his fascinated crew members away when they'd first explored the place.

On the opposite side of the square, however, was the grandest of the buildings yet. While it was for the most part, in the same style as the rest of the buildings in the square, the middle section of the building came out from the main building itself and was topped with a balustrade edged flat roof. And while windows decorated with balconies lined the upper floor, the windows on the lower level had been replaced with carvings of famous and legendary pirates. The extended middle section of the building featured three stone arches, the middle arch wider and slightly taller than the two flanking it. All three were home to a set of grand stairs that led up and in to the building. From what Hongjoong had gathered, the bottom level of the building was some kind of court room crossed with a trading guild. Meaning that it was a trading guild for around ninety percent of the time, but when the occasion called for it, it was apparently transformed in to a court to hear whatever case had come to their attention. Hongjoong presumed it was used for a serious breach of the pirate's code, or other equally as serious matters, anything else was usually dealt with aboard ship. There was even a flat, raised area of stone not far in front of the entrance to the building that was used for executions as a result of whatever verdict they came to in there. The middle section of the building featured a high ceiling with a stone balcony ringing the room at the level of the second floor. Two sets of stone steps climbed up to reach the second floor balcony and from there you could reach a multitude of other rooms for private trading and dealing, the more open kind was carried out on the first floor when it wasn't being used to put someone on trial.

Hongjoong assumed that it was from that second floor that you could reach the roof of the building. The entire roof of the building was ringed with the same carved stone balustrades as the other buildings. However, behind the flat edged roof of the extended part of the building housing the stairs, pillars rose up. But there were no windows or doors up there, just those pillars holding up another flat roof that was decorated in the middle with a large, intricately carved stone semi-circle. It was ancient Greek in style, if Hongjoong had to guess and he'd heard from a reliable source, Wooyoung, that there was a bar housed up there. A fact that had Hongjoong retracting his statement about pirates and their intelligence when he'd found out. Though he supposed the roof of the building didn't stretch to quite the height of the third-story buildings nearby.

Libertalia was truly a sight to behold, Hongjoong had to admit. He was guilty of staring around in open mouthed wonder like some sort of tourist when they'd first arrived and allowed themselves some time to explore as surreptitiously as they could, without drawing anyone's notice and with hats pulled down low to hide their features. Because by the time they'd reached Libertalia, two weeks after setting sail for it, The Strays were already there. Their ship, The Miroh, moored in pride of place along the docks. Hongjoong had opted to moor their own ship further around the bay at a little disused dock towards the more abandoned, run down, mostly claimed by the jungle area of Libertalia, were trees burst through roofs and vines strangled the buildings. The entrances and windows barely discernible and chunks of glass missing from them. It meant that Wooyoung would have a bit of a walk every time he returned to the ship, but they should avoid The Strays notice...and avoid Wooyoung being linked with them. They'd even sailed in under cover of darkness, their flag stowed away until further notice to keep them from standing out too much, though the ship was out of sight to all but those actually entering the bay as it was hidden when the bay dipped slightly further inland. They weren't sure if name of their ship had made it to The Strays ears, or the description but Hongjoong didn't want to take any chances. 

Not long after they'd docked, Wooyoung had ventured in to the town of Libertalia, the rest of the crew following at a discreet distance. It hadn't been long before he'd found The Strays and immediately sprung their plan in to action. The Strays had been lurking in one of the taverns, a ring of space around their group as everyone in the near vicinity to them had scrambled to a safe distance...not that there really was a safe distance once The Strays decided they wanted to make trouble. Hongjoong had watched as Wooyoung had sauntered up next to Changbin, making a show of 'accidentally' bumping in to him while he'd been drinking with his rowdy crew. Changbin had whipped around in anger to confront whoever had dared to bump in to him, but as soon as his angry glare had landed on Wooyoung's seemingly innocent face painted with faux apology, the man had instantly relaxed from his combative stance, a look of interest passing across his features. 

Wooyoung had coyly apologised for the collision before insisting on treating Changbin to a beer to make up for it. The other had readily accepted, following Wooyoung up to the bar, his gaze fixed on him predatorily. Hongjoong and the others hadn't hung around to watch him work, the longer they lingered the more chance there was the rest of The Strays would spot them and they'd end up in a confrontation they couldn't afford right then. That and Yeosang looked like he wanted to snatch his best friend up and lock him away from the potential danger Changbin and his crew presented. As soon as Wooyoung had made his way over to Changbin, Yeosang had been tense, fidgeting in place next to Hongjoong and looking ready to run to Wooyoung at any moment. San hadn't been much better. When Hongjoong had announced that they were leaving, Yeosang had taken a moment to ensure Wooyoung wasn't presently in any danger, eyes trained on Wooyoung and his fists clenched at his sides before reluctantly turning and quickly exiting the tavern before he could change his mind, like the others, Yeosang knew this was their best option. Their only option. But San hadn't moved an inch at Hongjoong's quiet order, eyes locked on Wooyoung, barely blinking. He'd required a harsh tug on the arm to get him to move, and Hongjoong had briefly feared that he'd have to drag the man out, but San had eventually turned and followed after Yeosang, looking no happier than the other.

From that night onwards, Wooyoung went in to town almost every single night. Always meeting up with Changbin and flirting with him at great personal peril, and not just because he could be found out, that his identity as a crew member of ATEEZ could be discovered or his true goal uncovered. But because if looks could kill, Felix had murdered Wooyoung at least one hundred times over the course of his flirtship with Changbin. Thankfully, he hadn't done anything about it, merely settling for glaring at Wooyoung whenever he and Changbin would be in the company of the rest of The Strays, and viciously stabbing a knife in to the table over and over. Wooyoung had proudly informed Hongjoong that he'd even had the nerve to wink and blow kisses at Felix in response to it, to which Hongjoong had yelled at him for a solid hour about not taking the danger to himself seriously. " _He's a fucking psychotic bastard Wooyoung, do not taunt him because he will gut you like a fish where you stand and we'll never find the body"_ he'd screamed at Wooyoung. Wooyoung had _promised_ him he'd stop, he'd _promised_ him that he'd behave and be careful and keep his insides where they belonged. Hongjoong knew it wasn't that Wooyoung didn't take this seriously, it was just Wooyoung getting too in to character, getting too carried away...and perhaps trying to relieve some of the constant tension he no doubt felt in the presence of all of them knowing what they were capable of and what they'd done to Jongho. However, as much as Wooyoung was playing his part well, there was one line he seemed reluctant to cross. 

Changbin had told Wooyoung that he wanted to 'forget someone' and so Wooyoung had obliged him, spending most of his time with him in the evenings. They would usually drink together, which worked in Wooyoung's favour because he usually got the other man so drunk that he didn't have to sleep with him. Something Wooyoung was strangely against, and Hongjoong wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want to. The old Wooyoung wouldn't have had a problem with it, would have probably enjoyed the opportunity and made the most of it. Hongjoong had a sneaking suspicion as to what was behind his change of heart, after all, before their little visit to Kingstown Wooyoung would have had no problem having fun for a few weeks and sleeping with a good looking man. He'd even whined for the opportunity. But even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, let alone out loud, he felt _something_ for San, and that little glimmer of feeling was preventing him from embracing his old self completely. Not that Hongjoong really cared as long as he got the job done, and he didn't particularly want Wooyoung to get that...intimate with one of The Strays. They were a bunch of savage, vicious, evil, bloodthirsty pirates, who knew what Changbin would do to him in such a situation. Hongjoong had given him orders to cut the bastards dick off if he even so much as looked at him wrong, let alone tried anything...funny. An order that had made Wooyoung coo at him for being so protective after coming up with this plan in the first place and reigning in Yeosang and San who'd been ready to lurk in the shadows and play bodyguard. 

So rather than taking his old approach to the situation, Wooyoung had settled for getting the man blindingly drunk at every opportunity and from the sounds of it...it hadn't been all that hard. Of course, to keep up the charade, Wooyoung had to allow Changbin some liberties but as far as Hongjoong was aware they'd done nothing more than kiss, with a bit of heavy petting, then once Changbin was suitably drunk off his ass to the point he'd pass out, Wooyoung would leave to return to the ship and debrief Hongjoong on every little detail. Changbin and the rest of The Strays assumed that he was staying in one of the inns slightly further out, but Wooyoung would always be the one to come to them and it was to Changbin's room that they would disappear. There were never any chivalrous offers to walk Wooyoung back to his lodgings for the night, which suited him just fine and Hongjoong knew he could handle himself should anything happen on the way back to the ship. 

It had taken a couple of weeks of meeting with Changbin, attracting his interest and worming his way in to his affections, gaining his trust with endless drinking sessions in the tavern. Endless conversations about anything and nothing, Wooyoung divulging as much of his past as he could without giving himself away. Wooyoung had started to crack Changbin's shell within a week with his light hearted flirting and willingness to listen to all his woes, before Changbin had spilled his guts about his feelings and given Wooyoung the opening he needed to get even closer to the man. His flirting was turned up a notch as Changbin's hard shell fell away and he'd become more receptive to Wooyoung's advances, apparently shaking off whatever slither of feeling had held him back before despite his obvious interest as soon as he'd laid eyes on Wooyoung. From there, it had been child's play for Wooyoung as Hongjoong had known it would be. No-one could hold out against Wooyoung when he turned on the charm and set his sights on you, and he always got what he wanted. Aside from the incident at the Kingstown docks that they were forbidden from talking about, or even alluding to. Once Changbin had given Wooyoung that opening, their flirting turning to more, it had only been a matter of time and when Changbin finally cracked, he'd sung like a canary less than a week later.

Wooyoung hadn't even had to ask, Changbin had shown up one evening more than ready to vent his frustrations about his crew and the damned map piece causing them so much trouble. Wooyoung had gotten all of the information The Strays had about that map piece, confirming everything that Yunho had told them, not that they didn't trust the scholar at this point but his information had come from The Strays themselves and there had been no guarantee that they hadn't just fed Yunho a load of shit to try and get him to do what they wanted. Wooyoung had even been able to fill in some of the missing information for them courtesy of Changbin...

_"It turns out that the person they'd looted the map piece from was a young noble with too much money and time on his hands looking for a thrill by doing some treasure hunting and captaining his own ship" Wooyoung informed Hongjoong. "Changbin didn't know anymore about where the map piece came from than what Yunho already told us."_

_"Because they killed him before they could find out" Hongjoong sighed._

_"It really was an accident Joonige, Jisung didn't do it on purpose he just gets a little bit excited sometimes and-"_

_"And what Wooyoung? Doesn't realise his own strength? Trips over his own feet? Has shit depth perception?" Hongjoong cut him off and Wooyoung shifted on his feet._

_"I'm sure Jeongin tripped him" Hongjoong scrubbed a hand down his face in exasperation._ How do I tell the rest of the crew, Yeosang and San in particular, that I think The Strays are brainwashing Wooyoung and pulling him in to their fucked up cult of madness, depravity and violence? They'll mutiny against me and leave me somewhere for the Navy to find for corrupting their precious Wooyoung and they'd probably be right to. He was supposed to wrap Changbin around his little finger not start sympathising with the crew of bloodthirsty killers.

_"What else did you find out Wooyoung?" Hongjoong said, his patience straining._

_"Well, after they killed him, they set fire to the ship and burned the rest of the crew alive-"_

_"Of course they did" Hongjoong muttered._

_"And the ones that didn't become human bonfires got eaten by the sharks."_

_"Which explains why word about the map piece hasn't gotten out...there were no survivors to tell the tale."_

_"Exactly. Dead men tell no tales Joongie. Changbin said the noble had bigger balls than they'd first thought too, because he'd looked ready to piss himself when they boarded the ship, but like Yunho said...they couldn't get a thing out of him about how he'd come across the map piece in the first place, or what led him to search for it."_

_"He probably heard the stories about Maddox, every kid hears about them at some point. He's a legend among pirates, but there's hundreds of stories about him in books and plays...maybe he had some sort of obsession with him since he was a kid and once he was old enough he decided to go looking for the fabled treasure before he got trapped in the life of a noble." Hongjoong mused._

_"That's what I thought too, and I guess it occurred to The Strays as well because Captain Chan had a temper tantrum that lasted three whole days when they realised that the answer to how he'd known where to look for the map piece might have been in one of the, and I quote, 'musty old books' that he had heaped around in his cabin...and that they'd set fire to."_

_"It honestly scares me whenever they show a glimmer of intelligence" Hongjoong muttered. "None of them thought to look in the books before they turned the ship in to a flaming wreck? I thought the first mate was supposed to have a brain?"_

_"Woojin was supervising the others out on deck so he didn't see the books otherwise he'd have looked and I guess no-one told him. The others? Well, they said the books smelled like 'mold and old people' and didn't want to go near them unless they had to use them to bludgeon someone to death." Wooyoung informed him._

_"If he was a noble, then he'd have had the money to track down any rare, hard to find and expensive to acquire book that had anything to do with Maddox. It's not out of the realm of possibility that one of those books was an original volume of his stories that hasn't been tampered with over the years to embellish it and make it grander than it was. It could have had information that's been edited out over the years, forgotten with each telling. For anyone looking, it could have had a clue to point you in the right direction of the first map piece...Maddox hid his treasure and went to all the trouble of making a map and clues, there had to be some initial starting point to put you on the journey to the first piece. Hell the man could have had his hands on a journal of Maddox's, or more information on the other map pieces...more clues to help us find them for all we know...those fucking idiots. I'm going to kill them. I swear I am." Hongjoong growled._

_"There's no point thinking about it now Hongjoong, what's done is done. They've got the first map piece, we'll take it from them and then all we have to do is follow the clues. There might have been something to help us in whatever he had stashed on board, but it's not like it's impossible without it. We can do this" Hongjoong nodded at Wooyoung's words._

_"Did they know anything else about the map piece? Anything they didn't tell Yunho?"_

_"No. None of them could translate it, I think Woojin tried but he couldn't figure it out either, that's why they had to snatch Yunho. They originally wanted to keep it to themselves without bringing anyone else in but they didn't have any other options. Captain Chan appraised it apparently, but he just proclaimed that it was 'really fucking old' and 'full of some fucking made up language'."_ _How the hell a pirate Captain, let alone one like Chan, was qualified to appraise an artefact like the map piece, he didn't know._

_"Made up language? As in some sort of code that only Maddox knew? Did he have some secret language among his crew?" Hongjoong's heart dropped. If that was the case then it could take Yunho years to decipher it._

_"Hmmm...no, it's probably just a language Chan hasn't seen before and couldn't read so he got frustrated and just said that. The Strays look up to Chan, they think he's the font of all knowledge, so he wouldn't have liked having his intelligence threatened by a scrap of paper...or skin as the case may be. Woojin's the only one he'd admit that kind of weakness to" Wooyoung shrugged. "They're quite sweet together actually-"_

_"What is it with you and Yunho and calling them 'sweet' and 'adorable', is this Stockholm syndrome? Did they get to you Wooyoungie?"_

_"No" Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "I'm just_ saying _that they're cute together when they're not murdering people and being a menace to society. Speaking of Yunho, since they lost him they're making plans to kidnap another scholar but they haven't picked a target yet. They keep arguing about whether it's better to pick one who's older and more likely to be scared in to complying, although Felix pointed out that an old 'coffin dodger' would probably have a heart attack and die as soon as they made an appearance; or a younger one who'd be sturdier but would take more torture to break. Minho said he's up to the challenge, and that there's no-one he hasn't been able to break but they also need whoever they kidnap to keep at least one of his eyes in his head so he can read the map piece. But Changbin says that Minho always gets too carried away when he's torturing people because has no self control and no sense of when enough is enough so they'd probably end up with a blind, mute scholar that's useless to them and then they'd have to start again. That's why they're still here, they can't leave until they've decided and every time they try to they end up fighting. Jisung broke Changbin's fingers for saying that about Minho just yesterday. Apparently it hurt Minho's feelings to have his skills slandered"_

_"Poor little murderous psychopath" Hongjoong murmured to himself, turning over this new information._

Hongjoong had thought that if such a book had existed, perhaps there was another copy, but they didn't really have the time to spare tracking down a rare book that possibly didn't exist and if it did it was no doubt in some private collection that they wouldn't be able to get their hands on though they had inquired with all the blackmarket dealers to no avail. If a diary of Maddox's _did_ exist and hadn't been incinerated on that ship, he had no clue where to even start looking for it. They'd heard no whisper of it when looking for books themselves either, so it was most likely a dead end and as Wooyoung had said...once they get their hands on the map piece, they can figure it out for themselves thanks to Yunho. But they needed to get their hands on it fast, because as soon as The Strays finally stopped bickering amongst themselves and having nightly fist fights as a result, they would be leaving to snatch someone else to force in to helping them and the map piece would be infinitely harder and more dangerous to get hold of. 

So he'd sent Wooyoung back to Changbin, and after getting him to talk about the map piece, divulging everything he knew, Wooyoung had subtly started to drop hints that he might perhaps be able to help them with their little translation problem. Mentioning his love of languages, his proficiency in many commonly known ones, as well as a handful of old, outdated if not dead languages. Bold lie after bold lie as Wooyoung had absolutely zero knowledge of any language other than his mother tongue...but Changbin didn't know that, and Changbin had looked at Wooyoung and, just as they'd planned, he'd seen his saviour. An end to all the useless bickering amongst his crew and a way for him to get himself back in to Captain Chan's good graces. He'd be the hero for once, solving their problem and getting them on their way to finding the treasure they so badly wanted to get their hands on. Because wouldn't it be easier to take Wooyoung up on his offer than go all the way to Archia to kidnap another scholar? Why waste time hunting down and torturing a new scholar in to submission for who knew how long, when Wooyoung was right there and offering to take a look at the map piece for them? Everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

Night after night Hongjoong waited for Wooyoung, he _always_ waited for Wooyoung. Standing at the helm of his ship in tense silence and staring in to the dark, waiting for the sound of Wooyoung's footsteps on the dock that allowed his worry to melt away. The visions of a million and one terrible things that could have happened to Wooyoung because of him, because of his plan, fading away with relief. Hongjoong wouldn't admit it out loud, but he couldn't sleep until Wooyoung had returned to the ship safe and sound and was ensconced in his own cabin. While the plan had been his...he was more than aware of the danger to Wooyoung. His intentions, or the crew to which he belonged being found out were just two worries among many. Perhaps they'd get bored of Wooyoung, perhaps they'd turn on him as they'd been known to do to their allies and lovers outside of their own crew. Hongjoong knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Wooyoung, and he knew the others wouldn't either.

Hongjoong wasn't the only one that waited for Wooyoung every night, of course he wasn't. Yeosang kept a vigil in Wooyoung's cabin, quietly waiting for him to return as he read a book...or more likely read the same page over and over again as he tried to distract himself and San...San planted himself right at the top of the gangplank. Leaning on the side of the ship and staring at the top of the dock. As soon as Wooyoung had made it on to the deck, San would always check him over to make sure he was in one piece, even though Wooyoung would whine at him and insist he can take care of himself. In the last week, as the flirting and heart to hearts had progressed to more, San would wrinkle his nose as he smelled Changbin's scent on him, frown at Wooyoung's mussed hair and rumpled clothing. And the time or two Wooyoung had returned with marks on his neck or collarbone, San would stare at them before swallowing and pretending he hadn't seen them.

Hongjoong had watched the two of them over the course of the last two months, watched them grow closer despite Wooyoung's obvious reluctance. Their growing feelings towards each other were obvious to the whole crew, but San had yet to act on them. Merely pining from afar, presumably unsure if his feelings were returned thanks to Wooyoung's attempts to try and push him away here and there. As for Wooyoung, he didn't appear to have even realised San's feelings for him, and Hongjoong wasn't sure whether he'd even acknowledge his own feelings. Wooyoung becoming attached to someone in that way was an unheard of occurrence and with his past scars...even if he did acknowledge them there's no guarantee he'd do anything other than push them down as far as he could, or push San away once and for all. Hongjoong highly suspected Wooyoung had only agreed to this plan as a chance to do exactly that...suppress if not kill his own feelings but it _really_ wasn't his place to get involved. Not yet anyway. A fact he reminded himself of at least three times a day when San's pacing and pining drove him to distraction. 

But tonight...all of that came to an end. All of the worry, all of the night's spent awake and staring in to the darkness with visions of Wooyoung's broken and bleeding body occupying his mind, all of the tension and unease came to an end. Tonight was the night Wooyoung had declared he would be able to get his hands on the map piece at long last.

_"It'll be like taking candy from a baby Hongjoongie. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Wooyoung practically sang the words to him over his shoulder, winking as he threw him a cheery wave before heading down the gangplank._

Hongjoong had watched him saunter down the gangplank and along the dock, a knot of foreboding lodging itself in his stomach and it had refused to move all evening. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing more than being so close to the finish line. Their prize in sight...within their reach. But a little voice in the back of his mind refused to believe that, instead he'd worried constantly that something had gone wrong. That Wooyoung had been found out, that they'd realised who he was, realised that he was after the map piece...realised that he was faking having the knowledge to help them, or maybe they'd caught him as he tried to steal it. Hongjoong was terrified that at that very moment, Wooyoung was lying dead somewhere at the hands of The Strays...and him. Because he bore the responsibility for whatever happened to Wooyoung. 

He glanced at his pocket watch, noting that it was two hours past the time that Wooyoung was due back. The time that he returned every single night, without fail, not a minute later and not a minute too soon. The time that he always promised he'd be back by. Hongjoong carefully tucked it away, willing himself to remain calm, willing his hands not to shake and refusing to look at a still pacing San who was becoming increasingly more panicked by the minute.

 _At what point do I leave the ship to go and look for him? Should I go now? If something's happened to him...I'll be too late by now won't I? I've left it too late. I should have gone when he was half an hour late...I should have gone even earlier. This is the fucking Strays. But then what if he'd just been waylaid? I couldn't just go running off as soon as he was a little late, I could have blown his cover and then he really would have been in trouble. We'd have been outnumbered and then we'd both have been fucked. Of course, San wouldn't have allowed himself to be left behind, he'd have insisted on coming with me and there's no way I would have been able to hold him back if Wooyoung was hurt or being hurt. He'd have thrown himself in to whatever situation had presented itself and made it worse. He'd have gotten himself and Wooyoung killed because they_ definitely _got a good look at him. They know his face._

Hongjoong pulled his pocket watch out once more, despite having just checked it and stared at the little hands as the quiet ticking filled the silence. He glanced up towards the dock, noting the lack of an Wooyoung shaped shadow heading their way and then frustratedly shoved the pocket watch back in to his pocket, before raking a hand through his hair as he glanced once more towards San. 

_Dammit, if I try and slip away to look for Wooyoung now, San_ will _follow me and I can't allow that. Not when he's like this. He'll draw too much attention to himself and we need to lay low just in case Wooyoung really is fine, but he's not currently capable of that. I'll have to get Yeosang to distract San, if he can even be distracted which I doubt right now. Maybe I should get Jongho to knock him out or physically hold the damn man back. Damn it all, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this, he's never been late before._

_Fuck Wooyoung, where are you?!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyung experiences his biggest humiliation yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sucks and I hate it, but I owe you guys an update and me fiddling with it for a few more days isn't going to make it suck less :/ Plus I can't read this for the millionth time, I'll lose my mind. This actually only part of what was supposed to be the second chapter, it ended up being 18K words and I tried to cut it down but I ended up having to cut it in half. 
> 
> I'm toying with doing shorter chapters but hopefully faster updates...

Trying not to grimace, Wooyoung watched Changbin as the man tilted his head back and drained the rest of his bottle of rum, before slamming the glass bottle down on to the table they were sitting at with a satisfied sigh. It required a conscious effort for him to disguise not only his slight disgust at the display, because _who the hell can chug down a good third of a bottle of rum in one go without even blinking although I bet Hongjoong would call it a pirate achievement...I need to remember to add it to his checklist when I get back_ , but also to disguise his increasing impatience.

It had been easier than he'd expected to get close to Changbin, one of the fearsome and terrifying Strays. Then again, the man was quite eager to forget his feelings and move on, having obviously reached some sort of breaking point with them. Changbin was actively looking for any opportunity to do so and Wooyoung was aware that he made for an irresistible one. It was why he was the only one capable of carrying out this part of the plan, and why he'd agreed despite Yeosang and San's dislike for the whole affair. Wooyoung had, despite his better judgement, found himself feeling a kinship with Changbin. After all, didn't Wooyoung want much the same thing? To forget his own... _feelings._ Under ordinary circumstances, Changbin would have been just the thing to achieve that. He'd have thrown himself in to the mission wholeheartedly, wooing Changbin and fucking away his feelings and he'd have returned to the ship right as rain and with the map piece in hand after having a _really_ good time with the man. He'd done it before whenever he had any feeling that he didn't want to deal with, acknowledge or dwell on and it had never failed him...until now.

Now, Wooyoung couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to San no matter what he did. He couldn't stop himself from noticing how very not-San Changbin was. He was the wrong height, the wrong build, the wrong touch, his hair didn't have the pretty red streaks in it that San's did...and he didn't have San's adorable dimples. When he was with Changbin, his brain was a constant litany of wrong, wrong wrong. Wooyoung's feelings, damn them to hell, had done nothing but grow in the months since leaving Tortuga, morphing in to something Wooyoung couldn't quite ignore no matter how hard he tried to stamp them down. To push them to the side and pretend that they didn't exist, they refused to just _fuck off._ They kept popping back up like persistent little un-wilting daisies at the most ridiculous of times...when San laughed. When San smiled and his dimples made an appearance. When San pouted at not getting his way or when he wanted something. When San just stood there doing nothing but looking so beautifully San-like. When San just fucking _breathed_ near Wooyoung.

Wooyoung hadn't quite felt like this before with another person, he never let himself become attached. Any feelings he might have developed were swiftly and brutally destroyed before such a thing could happen. It was why he tended to sleep with a person once and never again...because it was safer that way. But this was...something else. No matter what he did, Wooyoung just couldn't budge San from his thoughts, couldn't temper his feelings as they'd grown larger and stronger the more time they'd spent together after fleeing Tortuga. He'd had a hard time dealing with them. Trying his hardest to simply not acknowledge them or to push them down and to the back of his mind because they _scared_ him. Wooyoung didn't do attachments to other people because that led to feelings, and in his experience feelings were dangerous. Feelings led to expectations and hopes and dreams...all of which had been crushed by anyone he'd had any kind of attachment to or feeling for. Feelings, whether romantic or not, made it hurt all the more when that person left.

Wooyoung wouldn't act on his feelings, he _couldn't._

Wooyoung was a street rat turned cadet turned pirate, with a brief time spent moonlighting as a regular kid somewhere in the middle courtesy of Yeosang and his family. He was so far beneath San that under normal circumstances he shouldn't be able to so much as catch a glimpse of the man. It didn't matter that San was now one of them, that he was a pirate too, San was just...different from the rest of them. From him. He always would be because he still had a home to return to. As much as Wooyoung would like to adopt a normal way of thinking, to be able to push his issues to one side and forget them...he couldn't. He'd lived with those thoughts for too long, had them embedded in his brain as it all just being how the world worked. At least for him. Wooyoung would never be able to forget that every single person who was supposed to care for him, to love him and cherish him and look out for him, had instead hurt him over and over before abandoning him. It was always there, a creeping little insidious thought that even Yeosang wasn't entirely safe from on his worst days. So as much as Wooyoung liked San...he didn't quite trust that the ex-noble would remain with them. He was coming to care for San too much and that was dangerous because San wasn't Yeosang. San hadn't proven over and over that he would always remain by Wooyoung's side, shown him that he wasn't going anywhere no matter what and therefore allowing Wooyoung to fight back against his own brain. San could quite easily decide he'd had enough of this little adventure and was ready to return home and settle down. To battle against his family to inherit what is rightfully his. It wasn't an impossible course of action, and Wooyoung couldn't allow himself to forget that fact.

As such, Wooyoung had been slightly off his game when it came to Changbin and his mission. He'd flirted with the man perfectly fine and one would think he was back to his old self after his little blip at Kingstown if not for the fact that he couldn't quite make himself take that final step whenever he was with Changbin. In an absolutely horrific turn of events, Wooyoung found that he had no desire to sleep with, well, anyone. This had never happened to him before, and certainly not when there was so much riding on it and it wasn't because he'd had regular contact with the man and suddenly developed a conscience about using people. It was because of San. It was because of his misbehaving feelings that refused to do as they were told. So he'd kissed Changbin, heatedly and on more than one occasion. He'd even allowed for some groping, but Wooyoung hadn't quite been able to manage more than that much to his frustration. Luckily for him, Changbin hadn't pushed for more than that either, even when he wasn't blind drunk and it was obvious he couldn't quite take that step either.

_What an absolutely pathetic pair of pirates we make. So much for being cold, ruthless bastards._

That night, rather than drinking with the other Strays as Wooyoung had been known to do, an unavoidable outcome of having to get and remain close to Changbin - _they're a bunch of complete psychopaths, that's for certain. But at least they're mildly entertaining...when they aren't lightly maiming or outright murdering people in cold blood anyway -_ he was instead with Changbin in the man's room. His room was one of many The Strays had rented at one of Libertalia's popular inns, the entire crew staying there rather than aboard the ship while they were docked. Apparently, as they'd been planning to stay a while in this particular port, they'd decided lodging there was preferable than on The Miroh as they were sick of the cramped confines of the ship and felt a change of scenery was in order. That and their ship had needed somewhat of a deep clean after the amount of blood that had been spilled on their decks, and in their brig courtesy of their violent rampage and having the crew members hanging about was bound to result in more before it could even be cleaned in the first place. Wooyoung didn't know why they bothered, he gave it three days out of Libertalia at the most before they stained their freshly cleaned decks.

It helped that the expense of the inn was covered by a nice haul of loot on their way here, and Wooyoung was fairly sure the indulgence was a reward from Captain Chan to his crew for one of the more high profile targets that they'd dealt with on the way. Something about some minor royalty from another country, more riches than they'd laid eyes on in a year and a torture session from Minho that had made Wooyoung actively have to stop himself from gagging at the table so as not to seem weak in front of the others. He'd had to swallow the bile down and laugh along with them, praising Minho's ability to peel a person's flesh from their bones in ever so precise, delicate layers while they screamed bloody murder. _And Minho can be quite charming when he's not being a bloodthirsty psycho._ Wooyoung sighed.

He had been surprised that he'd been accepted so readily in to The Strays gatherings, he'd expected to spend his time with Changbin and Changbin alone. Perhaps with the odd run-in with the others here and there and a one-off introduction never to be repeated. He hadn't expected to be...included. _Welcomed,_ by the crew. Considering what he knew of them, it was unsettling for them to be so friendly towards him. They'd been suspicious of him at first, of course they had, but Changbin had advocated for him and after an initially tense meeting with The Strays wherein they'd proceeded to sound him out. To test him with increasingly horrific tales of their deeds waiting for him to break, until it had become obvious that Wooyoung would do no such thing and that he could hold his own among them. After that he'd quickly been welcomed in to the fold, and engaged in conversation anytime he ran in to them. He even understood what Yunho had meant about poor Hyunjin, if separated from the others and given a chance not to be an evil, murderous, violent bastard...Wooyoung was convinced he'd be quite a nice man. He sympathised with Hyunjin and his plight wholeheartedly after watching Seungmin harshly reject him more times than he could count, he'd even provided a shoulder for Hyunjin to cry on. If Wooyoung hadn't been on a mission, if he hadn't had to focus his sole attention on Changbin...he might have helped Hyunjin out a little. Tested the waters and see if it was possible to make Seungmin a little jealous. Much as he rejected Hyunjin, Wooyoung wasn't convinced about the sincerity behind it. The man was meaner about it than he had to be, and while Hyunjin wasn't the brightest, even he wouldn't keep trying if there wasn't something to make him think he had a chance. He even had to admit that Minho was...sweet with Jisung. Shockingly so, when you consider the fact he's the ship's torturer and lovingly dedicated to his job. Wooyoung knew The Strays reputation, he'd seen their behaviour up close and personal back in Tortuga...but when they spent time with him they were friendly. Snarky idiots with short fuses in some cases, but they'd never been anything but friendly and welcoming to him. Trying to reconcile the two different images he had of The Strays was unsettling to say the least, but he could never forget what they'd tried to do to Jongho. What they'd done to his friend and how it had effected the boy...he'd been there for part of the aftermath of it after all.

In order to not raise any suspicions, Wooyoung had to come up with a cover story not only for Changbin, but for the other Strays as well. As far as they were all concerned, Wooyoung was a pirate without a crew, looking for a new adventure to go on and killing some time in Libertalia until he found it. Initially he'd painted himself as only being interested in enjoying himself. In drinking, looking for a good time with a pretty man and anything shiny. He'd even paraded around Changbin's room bedecked in strings of pearls, a ring on every finger courtesy of Changbin's treasure hoard, all to drive the point home. But as it became clear that he'd be spending time with the other Strays as well as Changbin himself and needing to somewhat fit in with them...Wooyoung had let them glimpse the facade that he'd created of a harmless, party-boy pirate. He'd hinted heavily that he'd fallen out with his old crew in a violent way, which seemed to delight The Strays who constantly begged him for details. Wooyoung had simply had to make a show of drinking more than usual one night, and then let loose a carefully crafted story of bloodshed and savagery that he knew The Strays would enjoy. He'd had them under his spell in seconds as he'd told of a Captain viciously backstabbed and a betrayal of his fictional former crew that ended with blood coating the deck and bodies piled everywhere.

 _"You seem so lackadaisical and harmless, but you're more than you appear aren't you? I knew it the moment we first met. You didn't even flinch no matter what nasty little detail we threw at you. Didn't seem the slightest bit shaken or disgusted either. Underneath that pretty exterior you're quite ruthless aren't you mate? I can tell. You're savage and hungry for blood...I can respect that."_ Chan had said to him, with a slow, savage smile of approval. Wooyoung had merely smirked back at him, neither confirming nor denying as he hid the shiver that Chan's smile sent down his spine. The picture they'd formed of Wooyoung was of a greedy bastard who'd mutinied against his crew to steal some priceless treasure, tearing any who got in his way into shreds. They had no suspicions about his real identity and they'd accepted him as one of their own. He wouldn't be surprised if they offered him a place in their crew when it came time for them to leave, Chan had hinted as much here and there, a circumstance that was fast approaching.

Time was running out for Wooyoung to complete his mission, it had taken days, weeks, to get as close to Changbin as he needed to. To get him to trust him, to confide in him, but now he had no time left to spare. Wooyoung needed to get his hands on the map piece, and he needed to do it tonight. If not...what would they do then? If he couldn't get the map piece before The Strays left Libertalia...what options would they have? Would Hongjoong send Wooyoung to join The Stray's crew? To keep up this charade, partake in whatever horrific activity The Strays initiated? Would he have to try and get the map piece from a sleeping Chan and then sneak off the ship? They would expect him to translate it for them, expect him to lead them towards the next piece...he'd have days before they realised he was bullshitting them. Days before they found out he was a liar, that he'd been sent to steal the map piece from them and then they'd do who knew what to him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pleasant. They couldn't risk it, he had to get the map piece before they left port or they were well and truly fucked.

Wooyoung had been with Changbin for hours, engaging in their usual routine when it was just the two of them. Meaning a nice meal, some wine and then...lips crashing together in a frantic attempt to forget the fact that they had feelings for people they couldn't involve themselves with. The fact that San's face kept coming unbidden to his mind did nothing to ease Wooyoung's frustration, already present due to the fact Changbin still hadn't presented him with the damn map piece. He was becoming increasingly frustrated not just with the mission, but with his feelings and his lack of control over them. If there was one thing Wooyoung hated, it was not being in control of things that could come back to hurt him. He needed to be in control to protect himself, so that he wouldn't have to suffer such pains again.

They'd soon disappeared up to Changbin's room, where they would spend the rest of the evening. Dipping in to the bottles of rum that he had stashed there as you'd expect from a pirate. _It's really so very cliche of him,_ Wooyoung never failed to think whenever he'd enter the room and see the bottles tucked on to shelves, sticking out of a chest at the foot of the bed and lingering half full on the table. Wooyoung always let Changbin do most of the drinking, drinking whenever Changbin's attention was focused on him. Drinking just enough for the other man to think that Wooyoung was keeping pace with him, matching him drink for drink when in reality most of it was ending up on the always sticky wooden floorboards. Changbin no doubt assuming he'd drunkenly spilled his rum everywhere, which wasn't entirely out of the ordinary. Once Changbin was past a certain point, Wooyoung didn't need to tip out the rum he'd be plied with because Changbin was no longer in a state to keep track of how much he'd been drinking anyway.

Wooyoung sighed as he watched Changbin pull the cork out of a fresh bottle of rum with his teeth, spitting it in to a corner of the room and taking a long swallow. He was perched in the chair next to Changbin's, at the rickety wooden table occupying the centre of the dimly let room. The balcony doors were thrown open to the cool night air, letting in the dull buzzing of some kind of insect indigenous to the area and loud as fuck. The candle planted in the centre of the table guttered in the breeze. Wooyoung was on edge, he had been on edge all evening, partly because San had stopped him before he left that evening. Pulling him to one side and urging him to be careful in a show of caring that Wooyoung wasn't used to from anyone other than Yeosang. That made him uncomfortable for a multitude of reasons, the least of which because there was an implication of caring in the gesture and that alone terrified him and made him antsy.

The other cause of his unrest was that tonight was the night. Changbin had promised him that he would bring him the map piece to examine, to see if he could translate it for them...or at least that's what Changbin thought his intentions were. It had taken Wooyoung a while to build up to asking him about the map piece, he'd had to tread carefully to avoid raising suspicions. Carefully staging conversations that could have cause to lead to the map piece being mentioned, never outright mentioning it himself in case the other man should suspect his motives. Once it had been brought up, Changbin needing to vent about the entire situation and by this point knowing Wooyoung would be more than willing to listen and empathise with him, he'd feigned ignorance about the whole thing. Asking innocuous questions to keep him talking about it, offering advice here and there. Conversation after conversation of him soothing Changbin's frazzled nerves about the whole thing, while subtly dropping hints about his proficiency with languages. He'd even waited in the tavern for Changbin, feet propped up on the table, while he pretended to read a book in Spanish, and Yunho had taught him some phrases in a few other languages to throw out here and there. Feeding in to the illusion, waiting for the perfect moment to set his final trap. Once Changbin had specifically mentioned the strange language they couldn't decipher, rather than just ranting about how much trouble the map piece had caused for them, Wooyoung had the perfect opening. His questions had become pointed, and when Changbin had asked why he had such an interest in the 'childish scribblings on the fucking thing'...all he'd had to do was reiterate that he was quite good with languages, even knew a few dead ones, thus implying that he might have the skills to translate the map piece for them and put an end to their struggle.

It was all complete bollocks, but Changbin didn't know that. Changbin didn't know that Wooyoung had never stepped foot in a learning institution of any kind or even a library. Changbin was more than eager to agree to let Wooyoung have a look at it, presumably because if he solved their little problem Captain Chan would treat him with the respect he thought he deserved. Unfortunately for Changbin, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He'd presumably gotten Chan's permission to show it to Wooyoung, so it would be obvious the map piece had been stolen on his watch. Wooyoung almost felt a little bit bad. Almost. After all of his efforts, all of his hard work, tonight was the night the map piece would be in his hands and not a moment too soon. Or at least, it would be if Changbin ever handed the thing over. All he'd done throughout the entire evening was drink...and kiss Wooyoung lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. It would seem that Changbin was in one of his melancholy moods and Wooyoung was in no mood to indulge him.

_It's not like I'm in a rush or anything Changbin. Do you want me to look at the fucking thing or not?! It's late, I should have been back hours ago and Hongjoong's probably going crazy wondering where I am. He will quite probably kill me when I eventually make it back to the ship and San...San will be worried too. He won't have gone to bed yet, he'll be waiting for me like he always is._

The thought sent an uncomfortable prickling across Wooyoung's skin, testing his already stretched taught nerves and making him feel like crawling out of his own skin. The thought...warmed him. That San would be worrying for him. But it also sent a powerful jolt of fear and dread throughout him. Yeosang was the one that worried for him. Yeosang was the one that cared about him, Hongjoong too. The two of them...they were safe. They weren't going anywhere. But San? San wasn't safe. San was...unknown. Wooyoung shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Woo, c'mere" Changbin's quiet voice broke in to his swirling thoughts. He looked up to see Changbin, chair pushed out from the table and turned slightly in his direction while the man gestured him closer with a smirk. Wooyoung immediately got to his feet, sauntering over to stand in front of Changbin's chair. Changbin grabbed Wooyoung's wrist, pulling him down and on to his lap. "Pretty Wooyoungie" he murmured, stroking Wooyoung's face. Wooyoung situated himself more comfortably, making a show of wriggling around as he did so until Changbin's hands clamped down on his hips. "Stop" he growled. But Wooyoung didn't want to stop. He needed to get rid of the itchy feeling, needed to get rid of the thoughts whispering away in the back of his mind. Needed to get rid of the image of San's face currently haunting him, the worry clear in his eyes. _This has gone on long enough. It ends tonight. San is my crew mate, nothing more nothing less. He can't be anything more than that. He can't. I've gotten too attached, and this is getting...it's getting out of control. Forget. I just want to forget. I want to get rid of these feelings, I need to._

It wasn't like Wooyoung hadn't tried before, he had, but he hadn't been quite so motivated as he was right now, with that antsy, itchy feeling scratching at him. He needed to _do_ something. Something to try and take back the control he felt like he was losing, so when Changbin pressed his lips against his, Wooyoung reciprocated the kiss with everything he had. His hands threaded in to the other mans hair as he deepened the kiss. Changbin's hands were running up Wooyoung's sides, dragging his shirt up. Wooyoung broke off the kiss long enough to hurriedly pull the buttons open, helping Changbin rid him of the garment before latching back on to his lips again. Wooyoung's hands sliding down from his hair to his waist. He felt Changbin's hands slide down his bare skin to then fumble with his pants. Wooyoung ground down on Changbin's lap making the man halt his movements and moan in to his mouth.

"Why am I the only one getting unclothed right now?" he teased, nipping at Changbin's lip. Changbin removed his hands from Wooyoung's open pants, shucking off his coat and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

"There, now we're even" he smirked, pulling Wooyoung towards him by the back of the neck. His lips dragging down Wooyoung's neck and sucking on the skin there.

_I'm going to have to cover that up before I get back to the ship, otherwise San won't be happy. No...no I don't. I don't care what he thinks. He knows I'm a flirt, I made sure he knew it. But this entire scheme no doubt makes him think even less of me than he did before, when he thought I was just a shameless flirt thanks to Hongjoong and Yeosang teasing me about my past exploits. Now he won't just think it, he'll know it and he'll know I'm so much worse than just a flirt. Rather than just hearing about it, he'll see the evidence for himself. It'll be hard to ignore it when it's right in front of his eyes, this is exactly what I need to push him away. To keep him away from me before things become too out of control. Before I lose myself and let allow this attachment to go too far. I need to protect myself. I can't...not again..._

Wooyoung shook away the thoughts, the image of person after person turning their backs on him. Hurting him and then abandoning him as if he was nothing. Shook away the thought that this was wrong. That Changbin was _wrong_ and... _you've got to be kidding me._ Wooyoung paused, his hand inside Changbin's pants stilling on the mans dick as he pulled back to try and get a look at Changbin's face where it was buried in his neck and... _yes. Yes he has. The fucker's passed out. I have never felt so disrespected in my entire life. I was about to give him the best night of his miserable existence and he goes and passes out drunk. Right in the middle. Who the fuck passes out when I'm sat on their lap with my damn hand on their dick, I'm not even remotely unskilled at this. The gall. None of the others can ever find out about this, especially not Hongjoong and Yeosang, I'll never hear the end of i-_

Wooyoung's eyes caught on Changbin's coat, lying discarded on the floor. Or rather, what was sticking out of it. A rolled up piece of something a light tan colour. Like a bucket of cold water thrown over him, he remembered his mission. Remembered why it was he was here tonight in the first place. Wooyoung climbed off of Changbin's lap, doing his own pants back up and tugging his shirt back on over his head before quietly making his way over to the coat. Crouching down, he tugged the thing out. It was a piece of parchment, _Yunho didn't say it was parchment, he said it was beaten animal hide of some kind or something similar._ Wooyoung frowned, carefully unrolling the parchment... _for the love of-just when I thought you couldn't become any more pathetic than you already were, you proved me wrong. Changbin, you really need to get ahold of yourself. Grow some balls and do something or let it fucking go. This is...sweet I suppose, if not slightly sad._ Wooyoung thought as he examined the lifelike representation of Felix sketched on to the parchment that had been tucked in to the coat pocket closest to Changbin's heart.

Wooyoung searched the coats pockets for the map piece, but finding nothing he stalked back over to Changbin, in no mood to fuck around any longer. His mind once again clear and focused. He poked Changbin in the shoulder, repeatedly until the man groaned.

"Mmm wha?"

"Where's the map piece?" Wooyoung asked, bluntly. Changbin was too drunk to register anything anyway, it no longer mattered if he kept up the act and he'd be long gone by the time he sobered up. Of course, the chances of Changbin remembering any of this were slim.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're fucking beautiful?" Changbin slurred.

"Obviously, have you seen me?" Wooyoung smirked, raising an eyebrow. Changbin pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, one hand drifting down to Wooyoung's ass, squeezing before heading towards his groin. Wooyoung caught his hand before he could touch him there, slapping it away.

"Stop that, you had your chance and you wasted it" he sniffed haughtily. "I'm not in the mood now"

"But I'm in the mood" Changbin tried to sound suggestive but was too drunk to pull it off.

"Good for you. Give me the map piece and then you can go fuck yourself...literally."

"Map piece?" Changbin squinted. "Leads to something...something important...scholar fucked us over. Shoulda pulled his teeth out...no wait his tongue. Pull his tongue out-"

"If you'd done that he wouldn't be able to _tell_ you anything would he?"

"Oh...you're right. Wooyoungie's so smart...fingernails then. Shoulda pulled out the fingernails. Fucking useless things, what's the point of them anyway?"

"For me to gouge your eye out with if you don't give me the fucking map piece. I have somewhere to be if I want to keep my head attached to my neck." Wooyoung was becoming more irritable by the minute, he was tired. He wanted to go back to the ship, crawl in to bed and sleep for a very long time. His emotions and his thoughts had calmed down, they were no longer overwhelming him and making him agitated, but he couldn't help but feel... _guilty._ Which was ridiculous because he didn't owe San anything. They weren't involved with each other, and Wooyoung planned on keeping it that way. But for the first time in his entire existence he felt...ashamed, of what he'd almost done. What he would have done if Changbin hadn't passed out.

"Too pretty to die" Changbin mumbled.

"I've said this before, I'm glad someone acknowledges it." Wooyoung sighed.

"What were we talking 'bout?" Changbin slurred.

"Oh _fuck_ me-"

"I'm trying" Changbin whined, reaching for Wooyoung once again. Wooyoung allowed Changbin to pull him down once again, tracing his fingers over the other mans collarbone and changing tack.

"Changbinnie, you said you'd let me look at the map piece" Wooyoung pouted, reigning in his impatience and the urge to choke the life out of the man.

"Mmm, 'cause you're _so_ smart" Changbin grinned. "You're gonna translate it for us and then Chan'll let you come with us to find the treasure" he informed Wooyoung. _Oh goodie. I win an all expenses paid trip to hell on the high seas. Murder and depravity abound. I can't wait._

"What if I don't want to?" Wooyoung asked, kissing Changbin's neck.

"Why not?" the whine was back in Changbin's voice. "Should join our crew...beautiful...smart...fit right in" Wooyoung had to repress a snort. _I have more intelligence than most of them put together. You couldn't pay me to join that disaster waiting to happen. I'd be constantly refereeing arguments over the pettiest things, 'Wooyoung, Minho cut my prisoner's toe off when I told him to get his own', 'Wooyoung, Jeongin stabbed me in the back with a fork. He said it was an accident but I don't believe him, there was nothing for him to trip over', 'Wooyoung, Minho won't share his latest victim with me, it's not fair. I only want to rip out a nail or two...maybe a tooth'. I can envision it now, judging from the squabbles I've already seen break out amongst The Strays. Not to mention Hyunjin's pining for Seungmin, the emotional rants he'd go on when he'd had one too many sips of rum because of_ course _the man's a lightweight. I'd have to spend hours listening to him lament over Seungmin and trying to make him feel better and there's only so much shit I can talk. And then there's Felix. He would 'accidentally' knock me overboard in to a convenient hoard of sharks before the week's out if the glares he's constantly shooting me are anything to go by. Yet he still won't do a thing about whatever it is he feels for Changbin, to the extent that here we are. He was_ this _close to sleeping with me to try and get over Felix, because neither of them can summon the balls to rectify the situation. I'd almost feel sorry for them, if I wouldn't be caught between their little shit show, trapped with nowhere to go. Join their crew? I think the fuck not._

"I'll think about it" Wooyoung lied. "But I can only join if I can translate the map piece, right?" Changbin nodded his head vigorously.

"Think Chan likes you enough he might make an esepshon...egcepshun...expection."

"Exception?"

"Yeah that one" Wooyoung grimaced.

"But still...if I can translate it, Chan will be _so_ pleased with us. We'll have solved his biggest problem, we'll be leading him towards the treasure. He'll reward us...you could be co-First Mate with Woojin" Wooyoung coaxed, cupping Changbin's face in his hands and stroking the skin. "Let me take a look at it, hmm?"

Changbin grinned at him dopily, giggling. "Pretty" he poked Wooyoung's cheek.

"I know, and I know it's hard when you're seeing my beauty up close like this but please try and focus. The map piece, where is it?" Wooyoung demanded again. Changbin leaned in, his lips a breath away from Wooyoung's.

"M'pocket. Coat pocket"

"Which one" Wooyoung breathed, watching as Changbin's eyes dropped to his lips.

"Hidden...left side..."

"Thank you" Wooyoung smiled, pulling back and releasing his hold on Changbin's head.

"Welcome" Changbin hiccuped, right before his head slammed down on to the table. Wooyoung raised his eyebrows. _Fucking finally, first he decides that tonight is the night he can hold his liquor, I'll leave out the part about coming incredibly close to sleeping with him right before he passed out, that's too humiliating. Then the had the gall to regain consciousness and refuse to answer a simple question. Was it really so hard? Hongjoong will be going out of his mind...and San..._

Wooyoung poked Changbin in the shoulder once again to make sure he was really out of it this time, and when the man didn't stir he poked him in the cheek for good measure. Changbin's head lolled to the side but he did nothing other than let out a rumbling snore. Wooyoung snatched up Changbin's coat from the floor, searching the left side for a hidden pocket. If he hadn't been looking for the thing, he wouldn't have noticed. The inside pocket being so obvious, why would you even look for another? It wasn't particularly easy to pick out either, but after carefully working his way down the inside of the coat, he spotted a very slight raise in the coats lining. It took him a further minute or two to figure out how to get in to the thing. He assumed it wasn't sewn shut because frankly, that was too much work, but he couldn't see an opening to the pocket at the top. He ran his fingers over the area again and again until his fingertips caught on the edge of the fabric. The pocket's opening was to the side, so close to the seam were the side panel of the coat met the back panel that it was almost invisible unless you already knew it was there...or spent minutes of your life caressing a coat like a lunatic.

Wooyoung stuck his hand into the secret pocket, feeling around until he touched something soft. Grasping hold of it, he pulled it out in to the dim candlelight of the room. It was a piece of material...no, some kind of animal skin. Smooth and beaten a light tan colour, whether that was the original colour or whether it was caused by age he didn't know. What he did know was that this must be the map piece he'd come for. It was a somewhat triangular shape and from what Wooyoung could tell it looked to be the top part of the map. Specifically the top left portion of the map, the corner section seemingly having been ripped off, if the long, jagged edge was anything to go by. Not that the original edges of the map were the smoothest themselves. While they weren't jagged and frayed as the ripped edge was, they weren't perfectly straight either. Perhaps the map had been drawn on to a scrap of whatever this was, the edges worn smooth over time.

Wooyoung studied the map piece, he could make out part of the Caribbean on it. Port Royal was right up in the left corner, just the edge of it visible on the map, as was Kingstown which was peeking out on the left edge of the map. Tortuga, Nassau and a few of the other pirate ports were clearly visible across the map piece, waves drawn here and there with a ship or two scattered across the map's sea. Port Royal even had a little fort detailed on it, the place names written in neat, fancy writing full of swirls and flourishes. Wooyoung was only looking at one piece of the map, but from what he could tell from it so far he assumed that the map as a whole was focused on pirate territory, which made sense considering who the map's creator was. It also explained why just the barest edges of the upstanding parts of the Caribbean were visible.

Wooyoung noticed something else about the finely detailed map, something that had his breath catching in his throat. _It's real...this really is a treasure map._ In the bottom left corner of the map piece, cursive writing in faded black ink was scrawled next to Kingstown. _What the fuck does that say? Sicut...mel dulce..voces..something per...circu-what now?_ Wooyoung puzzled over the words, sounding them out in his head and feeling quite pleased with himself when he figured out which language it was that he was looking at. _Latin. That...is definitely Latin. Still don't know what the fuck it says, but it's Latin alright._

Wooyoung smirked to himself, checking the map piece over one more time before neatly rolling it up. He snatched his coat up off of the back of the chair he'd draped it over and quickly shrugged it on, tucking the rolled up map piece in to the inner pocket of his coat before grabbing one of the half full rum bottles off of the table. Wooyoung took a celebratory swig from the bottle, then tilted it at Changbin in a salute.

"Cheers mate", Wooyoung swigged again, wincing at the burn before setting the bottle back down. He'd just started to skirt around the table, and Changbin's slumped form when he paused, looking at the passed out man. _He really is so damn pathetic...but then so am I, aren't I? I tried to do the same thing tonight that he wanted to do and...I don't think it would have even worked. We'd have both felt like shit in the morning, if I'm being honest for the both of us._

Wooyoung backtracked slightly, sighing as he grabbed Changbin under the arms and hauled him up. He dragged the man's deadweight backwards across the room, towards the rather large, comfortable looking bed, before tossing him down on to it. Having made sure Changbin had landed face up and wasn't in danger of suffocating to death, Wooyoung dusted his hands off.

_And that will serve as my apology for fucking you over, because part of me feels a tiny, little bit bad for deceiving you like this. For letting you pour out all your emotions and heartache and empathising with you, acting like your friend and promising to help you get off of Chan's shit list when in reality I've just put you higher on it. You more than deserve it for what you were going to do to Jongho, for what you did to his friend but...for being nothing but polite and, dare I say it, kind to me and for being a fairly competent kisser, you escape a crick in the neck. You're welcome, you bastard._

Wooyoung sauntered over to the balcony doors, in theory, the other Strays should be either in bed, in someone else's bed or face down drunk somewhere much like Changbin but he couldn't risk one of them spotting him leaving Changbin's room and waylaying him, not now that he had what they needed. There was a chance they'd keep him long enough, asking endless questions that he was in no mood to answer, that Changbin himself would recover from his drunken stupor, realise the map piece had gone for a walk and come looking for him. Wooyoung would then have to face yet more questions that he didn't want to answer and, quite frankly, no longer had the patience to lie his way out of. He wasn't particularly in the mood to fight his way out either should The Strays turn murderous.

No, it would be so much easier, and appealingly dramatic, to just...vanish out of the balcony doors and quickly return to the ship with his prize before things could have a chance to go badly. There was no point tempting fate, and he didn't fancy his chances of making it out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs and through the inn's common area without bumping in to at least one of The Strays. They were everywhere, usually, like an evil, bloodthirsty rash. Besides, this wasn't the first time Wooyoung had fled in to the night out of a bedroom window, and this one wasn't particularly high up. He strolled out of the open balcony doors, feeling the cold air waft over him as he emerged out on to the balcony.

It was quite a nice view, the streets lit with bright lamps, taverns and restaurants bustling with life and noise that drifted up to him. But his mission was over, the role he'd taken on had come to an end and after the near mistake he'd made earlier...he found that he just wanted to go home. Back to The Aurora, where he could climb in to bed and quietly whine to Yeosang about it all. Of course Yeosang would berate him for being such a monumental idiot as to think he could fuck his feelings away, but he'd do it in a loving manner so it was okay. Wooyoung supposed he should be thankful that Changbin's lack of alcohol tolerance had come back from whatever trip it had taken and saved him from himself.

After checking once more that the map piece was secure, Wooyoung grabbed hold of the balcony's stone railing and threw a foot up on to it, pulling himself up so that he was crouched precariously on it. He briefly looked down to make sure he wasn't about to land on anyone, toyed with the idea of looting Changbin's room a little before deciding that it wasn't worth it and leaping down to the ground. Wooyoung landed in a graceful crouch, then quickly straightened up. He tugged on the sleeves of his coat, dusting himself off a little as he breathed in the fresh night air. _Mission complete._ He thought, a smirk spreading across his face as he started to saunter away from the inn, heading in the direction that would take him to the disused, dilapidated part of town...and towards the ship he called home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's fine, everything's fine. He's totally not been triggered by San and lashing out in fear because of his feelings. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> At least Hongjoong's got his map piece and the first clue, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse/violence etc but nothing too detailed, just a TW in case. 
> 
> Please note that I don't know shit about Latin, I don't know the language, so what I've used is probably incorrect, just go with it :') 
> 
> Now on to the longer note: 
> 
> Hey, hi, hello.  
> This update is late, I'm sorry for that. Not sure if anyone's even still reading this :')  
> I got a little bit stressed with this fic and had to take a break and I came close to just...not finishing it? Kinda felt like this was really crappy and I needed to change how I write it and make it shorter or something. 
> 
> I've also had a major stress with work because of the virus, we were working in store literally until the government forced us to close and it wasn't a great experience, then the virus and lockdown has been getting to me and my mental health hasn't been all that great tbh and the next thing I knew it was April and I hadn't updated in too long. 
> 
> I've been tweaking this chapter a lot, probably way more than necessary, I'm hoping to get back in to my groove for the coming chapters. I've been a little more excited about this and writing it lately so hopefully I'm back on track.

As Wooyoung approached the docks at last, he could see San waiting for him as he always was. But he wasn't in his usual place at the end of the gangplank waiting to greet him and do his usual check-over. Instead the familiar head of red and black hair was pacing up and down, up and down and... _ah shit. There's Hongjoong as usual, he's so tiny I can't tell if he's angry from here. Who am I kidding? Of course he's angry. He and San are both going to kill me while Yeosang just looks at me with those sad, worried eyes that make me feel guilty. I said I'd be back so much earlier than this, I usually am, I just didn't anticipate Changbin developing a sudden tolerance for alcohol and our uh...let's not mention that ever again._

Wooyoung paused, observing the ship and its occupants as he tried to decide whether his death was going to be swift or brutal and drawn out. _Hongjoong doesn't strike me as the torturing type but then again he did threaten to cut a man's dick off so who knows. He's small but probably vicious. San won't let him kill me though...will he?_ His eyes drifted from Hongjoong back to San.

 _San is...definitely worried if the pacing is anything to go by, though he doesn't look angry...from here anyway. Oh well, at least Yeosang won't want to do me bodily harm._ He thought to himself with a hum. Wooyoung would viciously deny the fact that his stomach had warmed a little at the thought of San being _worried_ for him. It was an entirely different feeling when that worry or caring came from San rather than Yeosang, Hongjoong or any of the others. It was always different when it came to San.

From what he could see as he started to walk along the dock, San and Hongjoong were in a heated debate. So they didn't immediately notice him as he approached the ship, or as he strolled up the gangplank, too immersed in their bickering over whether or not to go looking for him by the sounds of it, and if so then who out of the two of them should go.

"We don't know what the situation is, San, we could ruin everything-"

"I don't care. I'm going to look for him Hongjoong, it's been too long. Anything could have happened-"

"I'm blindingly aware of that fact San, but I'm the Captain. I say we wait-"

"No! We've waited long enough and you know it" Hongjoong shut his eyes for a moment, taking in a shaky breath.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. But if anyone's going to go looking for him, it'll be me"

"And why is that?"

"Because this situation requires a level-head, caution and stealth. None of which you're capable of right now and you know it-"

"Aw, there's no need to argue over me" Wooyoung cooed as he jumped down from the gangplank on to the deck with a light thud. Both San and Hongjoong's heads immediately snapped towards him.

"WOOYOUNG" San exclaimed, rushing down the steps from the helm and straight over to him.

At San's shout, Wooyoung noticed the door to his cabin cracking open as Yeosang stuck his head out. Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably under the weight of three gazes that were turning from worried to relieved at his return. _I guess I really did worry everyone then, didn't I? I'm late but I'm not_ that _late._ He grumbled internally as San skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Is that why you're late? Have they had you strapped down somewhere while they tortured you for information?" San babbled, grabbing Wooyoung by the arms and examining every inch of him as he talked. "If they did I'll go and...and...and..."

"Does he _look_ like he's been tortured San?" Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"It's alright San, I'm fine. Unless you class torture as having to try and get a straight answer out of an incredibly drunk Changbin."

"Nothing...nothing happened? Really?"

"Really San. Nothing happened. He just had a higher tolerance for his rum tonight than usual. He passed out before he could give me the map piece, then I had to wake him back up and try and get him to focus long enough to tell me where he put the thing. Not an easy feat when he'd drunk pretty much his body weight in rum. Which reminds me, Yeosang, we need to add 'drink rum like it's water' to Joongie's pirate list!" Yeosang snorted, smiling slightly in response.

"Did you get it?" Hongjoong asked quietly. "I understand if you could't, we can try again tomorrow-"

"What do you take me for Joongie? Of course I got it" Wooyoung smirked, pulling the map piece out of his inner jacket pocket with a dramatic flourish, then waggling it in the air at Hongjoong as he came up next to them.

"I'm glad you're alright" Hongjoong smiled at him, squeezing his arm. "You had us worried there for a minute"

"Just take your map piece and go Hongjoong, I know it's causing you physical pain to not snatch it from me" Wooyoung rolled his eyes, offering it to him.

"I mean it Wooyoungie" Hongjoong replied, levelling him with one of his Serious Captain faces. Wooyoung shuffled his feet. _I think I might have preferred it if he yelled at me, or tried to throttle me for taking so long and making them worry. Now he's just making me feel guilty and Yeosang hasn't even said anything yet._

"I'm sorry. I couldn't rush it or I'd look too eager and it would have been suspicious. I had to wait for him to reveal it to me first...or get so drunk I could question him. I didn't mean to make you worry"

"I know Wooyoung, it's fine as long as you're safe." Hongjoong pulled him in to a brief hug. After pulling back, Hongjoong smiled at him, pinching his cheek. "Good job Wooyoungieee" Hongjoong cooed, while Wooyoung grimaced at him.

"Take it! Take it and stop manhandling me!" Wooyoung got out through Hongjoong's grip on his face.

"This is it?" Hongjoong asked, directing his attention to the map piece in Wooyoung's hand.

"No, it's a really old, dirty handkerchief that I decided to dig out and wave around to fuck with you." Wooyoung drawled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, this is the map piece. Enjoy" he handed the map piece to Hongjoong, who took it from him reverently.

Hongjoong unfurled it, turning it over and over in his hands as he felt the material, and brushed a finger along the edges. He looked over the blank back of the map, briefly holding it up to the nearby lamp though nothing was revealed. He then turned the map piece over once again, focusing on to the map itself. Wooyoung could see Hongjoong's eyes running over the the places, the illustrations, the labels, taking in all the same details that he himself had already done. He could see the exact moment Hongjoong's eyes found the clue scrawled at the pointed bottom of the map, his eyes widening. Wooyoung knew how he felt, of course they knew they were looking for a treasure map, or at least a piece of one, but actually seeing it...confirming that it was indeed that with their own eyes was entirely different. Suddenly, it had all become real. The legendary treasure, the clues, the journey ahead of them.

"I hope Yunho's awake reading one of his needlessly long, overly complicated books, because if he's not he's about to get a _very_ rude awakening" Hongjoong breathed, grinning to himself before disappearing quickly across the deck and down the steps to the lower level of the ship. Yunho's name echoing through the ship as Hongjoong yelled for their scholar.

"Jongho's not going to be happy if Hongjoong wakes him up" Wooyoung cackled. "We might find out if he can split a human head the same way that he can split an apple" Wooyoung turned, laughing, to face San who was too busy staring at him to pay attention to what he'd been saying.

"San?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Your neck..."

"Yes I know, it's so smooth. So tanned...so graceful" Wooyoung teased.

"No Wooyoung, what's _on_ it?" San's jaw was clenched.

"Huh?" _Oh. Oh shit. I forgot to cover the damn marks._ Wooyoung quickly brought his hand up to cover the red mark Changbin had sucked on to his skin. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Wooyoung"

"Well it's nothing you haven't seen me come back with before" Wooyoung shot back.

It was true. San had seen him with marks on his neck courtesy of Changbin before, though it was only once or twice. The first time it had ever happened, San hadn't said anything, he'd just looked at him with disappointment which had rankled Wooyoung a little bit though he chose to ignore why. After that he'd taken care to hide any marks Changbin gave him to avoid that look from San once again. He'd forgotten a time or two, hoping to be able to slip past San and avoid him seeing but he always did. He always gave him that same look and it always made Wooyoung feel strange. _Guilty._ Which was ridiculous because he and San were nothing to each other but crew mates.

Wooyoung made a concentrated effort to stand still as San ran his eyes over him from head to toe. Trying not to shift uncomfortably under the other man's gaze.

"You're right, I have seen you come back like _that_ , before. Even though you're just supposed to simply be flirting with him and getting him drunk-" San replied but Wooyoung cut him off. _What the hell is he getting so mad about? I'm just following the plan._

"Trying to seduce Changbin to get the super secret map piece from The Strays can't be done with just some sweet words, a sultry look and a wink San. Even if I am excellent and highly skilled at all three. It takes more than that to pull this off. To get close to him, to get him to trust me...you know that. You know I've had to go to a certain extent to get us what we need. Touching...kissing-"

"I'm well aware Wooyoung. I don't like it, but I'm well aware. But since when did that include sleeping with him?" San replied archly.

Wooyoung went cold. _How does he-no. I didn't actually sleep with him. Maybe I wanted to for a little bit back there but...but I didn't. Okay, it was only because Changbin passed out and if he hadn't I would have...I would probably have...but that's not the point. I didn't. This is ridiculous, what is his problem?!_

"I didn't sleep with him San" Wooyoung drawled. "There might have been some groping involved but-"

"You are aware that your shirt is buttoned up completely wrong, your hair is a mess and your belt is undone, yes?"

Wooyoung glanced down at himself. _Well shit._ Wooyoung had been so focused on obtaining the map piece and getting out of there that he hadn't stopped to check his appearance, to make himself presentable before returning to the ship. He'd never had to worry about adjusting clothing before, because there'd never been any clothing removed and there had never been any below the belt touching other than Changbin groping his ass a time or two.

_But still, why is he getting so worked up about it? I know he's my friend and he's concerned but...this is who I am. He knows that. I suppose it's quite shocking to see the evidence of it after only hearing about it but I'm in no mood to argue. We should be celebrating!_

"I was uh..not aware of that fact no." Wooyoung admitted, resisting the urge to fiddle with his clothes. "I don't know what you're getting so upset about San, but I didn't sleep with him. There might have been some...light groping involved tonight and things perhaps could have escalated but they didn't. And even if they had, I don't see how it's any business of yours." he replied with a sniff.

"It's my business because you're my...you're my friend Wooyoung. You're my friend and you're better than this-"

"No, I'm really not" Wooyoung couldn't help the bitter laugh that slipped out.

" _Yes,_ you are. I know you might not think it but you are. You're better than letting other people use you-"

"What makes you think that I'm letting people use me? I'm the one in charge of this. _Me._ I'm the one using other people. Nobody's using me San. I'm the one pulling the strings, I'm the one in control." Wooyoung clenched his fists. _No-one uses me. No-one takes whatever they want from me and then tosses me away like rubbish. Not anymore. Never again._

"I agreed to do this because I'm the only one that could get the job done. We needed the map piece, I had the skill set to deliver it...and I did. It doesn't matter how I did it, how I toyed with him to get what I wanted. I was the one in control the entire time, I was the one using _him._ " he spat out through gritted teeth.

"Did you need to go that far though Woo?" San's voice was tinged with despair.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Things didn't quite go according to plan, he took longer to get utterly shit faced than he usually does and I had to...improvise." Wooyoung lied. "But I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're so worried about" Wooyoung repeated.

"I'm worried about _you-"_ Wooyoung blinked in surprise.

"Why? I do this kind of thing all the time. I'm a flirt San, you know this. I know you do. You've heard the stories. I flirt to get what I want, I sleep with people because I can, and then I discard them when I'm done. This is nothing unusual for me, I know what I'm doing."

"He's one of The Strays, Wooyoung and you're trying to steal something incredibly important to them, right under his nose. If he'd found out, if you'd let something slip-"

"What part of 'I know what I'm doing' did you just fail to comprehend San? I'm not an amateur" Wooyoung couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"You could have gotten hurt Wooyoung. Being that close to him, that intimate...who knows what he could have done. They're a bunch of murderous psychopaths he could have hurt you and when you took too long to get back tonight I-"

"Why are you making such an issue out of this? You don't need to be so protective of me San." Wooyoung cut in.

"Clearly I do because you go around thinking that it's a good idea to come very close to jumping in to bed with someone who could quite possibly kill you in your damn sleep when he's done with you" San was getting more annoyed by the minute, Wooyoung could tell from the set of his jaw and the look in his eyes as they traded words back and forth.

"Look, I'm fine San. I'm back in one piece. I got what I wanted from him, and I walked away like I always do. How many times do I have to say it? You're making a fuss over nothing-"

"It's not nothing. Not to me. I _care_ about you Wooyoung. I happen to give a shit that you've been putting yourself in danger for weeks. That tonight it could have all gone horribly wrong and you could have fucking died. Even though you're trying to push me away, I'm your...I'm your friend and I care about you" San's last words were quiet.

Wooyoung froze, four little words repeating over and over in his head. _I care about you. I care about you. I care about you._ The words overlaying a sudden slew of images. His parents, who were supposed to love and care for him. _"We care about you, at least while you're useful"_ they cackled in his memory. _"It's because we care"_ they said, voices laced with faux sympathy before they beat him within in an inch of his life. Yeosang's parents, loving, caring, looking after him and making him feel like part of the family, telling him that they loved him just as much as Yeosang...before that entire situation imploded in his face. Wooyoung shook his head slightly to clear it.

 _Yeosang's the only person who ever says that and means it. Hongjoong gives a damn too I guess. But it's different. It's different with them. Of course I'm trying to push you away San, because if you get any closer then it'll only hurt more when you leave me. If you care...you're going to leave. You're going to hurt me just like all the others. That's just how it is. You're not...you're not like Yeosang and Hongjoong. I can't-_ Wooyoung tried to push down the tendril of panic San's words had rising up and leaving him uneasy at best. The night had already had him on edge, he'd already had an emotionally trying time when just considering the fact that San could care about him. But to have San actually say the words to him, out loud...Wooyoung didn't like it. Sure it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside...for approximately thirty seconds before the panic and the fear washed it away. He'd been trying...he really had, but there were some things he just couldn't push past, and when it came to San everything was different. Everything was harder. Not that he wouldn't care if any of the others left, that would hurt him too...but it would be different when it came to San. He was already dangerously close to the man, he couldn't afford to become any closer.

Wooyoung trusted Yeosang and Hongjoong to always be by his side, he'd become used to Hongjoong's form of caring for his crew and it no longer set him on edge. Jongho too, had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Not only did he have no other place to go, but despite his tough outer appearance he was quite...soft, on the inside. He needed to be looked after, and some part of him _wanted_ to be looked after. Wooyoung had found himself becoming quite close with the younger boy, and Jongho appeared to have formed a similar attachment to him. After all, they'd both been abandoned by their parents at a young age, they had a little in common. Wooyoung was quite attached to the boy, to a degree that should have had him putting some space between them but Jongho appeared to understand his fears and had quietly reassured him more than once that he wasn't going anywhere. The Aurora was his new home and he had no plans to leave it. To leave him. Yunho on the other hand, could quite possibly return to his old life. It was a thought that occasionally struck him, making him take a step back from the Scholar here and there. Though Wooyoung was starting to relax around him, to allow himself to become close with the man. Not least because Yunho had taken to commenting every now and then about how he 'couldn't possibly leave the ship' because 'no-one else would procure him the books he needs so easily' and the 'live samples' he sometimes asked to study, mainly various breeds of fish. Or the not so live samples in some cases. Assuring Wooyoung in his own way of his permanency.

That just left San. San was an unknown quantity to Wooyoung. He knew what San's life had been like, knew what his family had done to him...but there was still a small chance he could decide that this life wasn't for him. That he'd become tired of the canon fire and the blood and decide to return home. Or at least return to civilised society. His...feelings for San made it all the harder to reassure himself. It was one thing if San was merely his friend...his crew mate, but with his feelings involved Wooyoung knew it would hurt all the more if San abandoned him too. Which is why he felt that he needed to protect himself. To push San away and to stop himself from becoming attached any further. Wooyoung couldn't allow himself to feel anything but friendship for San, so that if he was the one left behind once again he'd be able to shrug it off and move along, push down the pain and act as if everything was fine rather than letting it ruin him like it had done so many times before. It was better this way, even if San didn't leave. Even if he stayed, Wooyoung would be bound to screw up any kind of...of relationship they may have, that he might decide to initiate. Because he was Wooyoung and he was damaged. Broken. And everything he touched turned to shit. Look at Yeosang's parents, they'd been fine until he arrived. He and Yeosang would have been able to remain at the Fort, they'd have found some way to deal with that bastard Simmons if Wooyoung hadn't lost his temper and then dragged Yeosang down with him. Sure, they'd landed on their feet and things weren't so bad now but the fact remained...all he did was ruin things.

So maybe he had tried to push San away. To play up to his flirty persona in order to make San take a step back from him. To show San who he really is and make him realise that Wooyoung wasn't a good person. Not really.

"Do you think I didn't know?" San asked, softly. Evidently he hadn't done a very good job at hiding his initial surprise at San's words. "I know the _real_ you Wooyoung. You showed him to me when we were in Kingstown, even if you didn't mean to. In Tortuga...going through with this plan, you might be trying to show yourself in a certain light, to make me think bad things of you, but I know it's not who you really are"

Wooyoung tried not to let the words effect him, but San's words combined with the insistence that he cared had his hackles rising involuntarily. The need to protect himself, protect his feelings, coming to the surface. _Close, he's too close. I fucked up in Kingstown, I really did. But I didn't think I'd see him again, and then I just...I just...I wasn't thinking straight because of that stupid crush._

"You don't know shit about me" Wooyoung snapped. "So stop pretending that you do and get off my back about this damn mission and how I choose to go about enacting it" _Why can't you just accept the person I'm showing you. Almost everyone else does, but then Yeosang's always the exception. Why do you have to be so difficult about this?_

"Oh my _god_ _,_ why can't you let someone besides Yeosang give a shit about you?" San snapped back, his patience having evidently run out. "Why do you have to make it so hard for other people to care about you? To be close to you? You just turn people away, shut them out so it's always just you and Yeosang and then you wonder-" He could see the instant regret flare in San's eyes as he cut himself off, but he didn't back down either.

"You know why" he replied, coldly. Wooyoung had been stupid, he'd told him in Kingstown. Told him more than he should have.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yeah. You did. You don't get it San, because you lived a perfectly happy life with your parents until your mother died. But things still weren't that bad for you were they? Your father might have hidden himself away from you, but he didn't beat you within in an inch of your life every time you fucked up, beating you just for damn breathing and then abandon you like yesterday's rubbish when you'd outgrown your usefulness. You didn't have to live on the streets, scraping to get by and getting stabbed in the back by anyone you dared to try and be close to until you finally learned your lesson. You got to live in a mansion with all the money you could possibly need, with everything handed to you. I got to watch the only home I'd ever known implode, watch my best friend, my _brother,_ lose his family. Lose everything he'd ever known and then get treated the same way I'd been."

"Wooyoung-"

"No, San. You want to know why I make it so hard for people to care about me? Why Yeosang is the only person I'll let care? Because everyone, every single person in my life who was supposed to care about me. Supposed to love me and take care of me. Who's dared to utter those fucking words to me at any point in my life, has hurt me in some way. Has turned around and walked away, abandoned and discarded me like I was nothing. Of course, maybe it was my own fault a time or two, maybe it wasn't. But I've learned that the people who say they care about you, all leave eventually so it's better not to get too attached. Attachments are dangerous. Attachments are painful. That's just how it is San. All I'm doing is showing a little self-preservation." 

"Wooyoung, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I didn't mean...I shouldn't have-" San sighed. "I understand, Wooyoung. I really do, I just...I just want to be allowed to care about you, to worry about you. Everyone else is, you don't seem to be trying to push any of them away. It's only me and I don't understand _why_ "

"Why? Because you're a fucking noble San. You've got a family to go back to, a home and a life to return to. Yeah it might be hard, but I'm sure your daddy's money can iron everything out and he can reign in his new wife. You can go home at any point, inherit your fortune and go back to the life you're used to instead of having to stay stuck on a ship for weeks at a time, eating the same shitty food when we're at sea, sleeping in a shitty bed in a shitty little cabin, sailing through storms that could sink us, having to man the ship while you're lashed with rain and nearly washed overboard or being stuck dead in the water when there's no wind, no rain, nothing but the heat. You can leave this all behind at any moment"

"And you think I'd do that, do you? That's what you think of me? You think I'd just abandon you, abandon all of you when I get bored? When I can't take it anymore? I made this decision, I threw away my old life to join this crew. My life before is gone, it's nothing to me now and I have no desire to return to it. The Aurora is the only home I have now, the only family, and you think I'd turn my back on it?" San was breathing hard, fists clenched. Wooyoung eyed him, raising a brow, and shrugged slightly as he replied.

"Won't you?" he leaned in. "You don't belong here, do you?" 

"Fuck you" San hissed, before storming past him. Wooyoung listened as the other man's feet thumped angrily against the steps down to the lower level, no doubt heading straight for his cabin. He shoved down the guilty feeling pricking at him, because he hadn't lied, had he? He'd just said the truth, it wasn't his fault San hadn't liked it. Wooyoung closed his eyes and breathed out. As he did so, he could make out the soft sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh Wooyoungie, what did you say that for?" Yeosang's voice was soft, gentle.

"If you heard all that then you'd know that I didn't utter a single lie." Wooyoung grumbled. "He doesn't belong here. He's a noble Yeosang, he's not like the rest of us." Wooyoung pushed past Yeosang, heading for his cabin. Moments later he heard the telltale sound of Yeosang following along behind him.

"Yet you so badly wanted him to join us didn't you? I remember you, lurking on the deck the night before we were due to leave Kingstown" Yeosang teased.

"That was before...when I thought he wouldn't actually...when I...oh shut up Yeosang. Anyway, he started it! What did I even do? I just did as I was _asked_ to do. Seduce Changbin, check. Get the map piece, check. I don't know why he suddenly decided to make a fuss." Wooyoung rubbed at his neck, his hand ghosting over the place Changbin had marked.

"Maybe because you came back looking like you'd been ravished rather than just engaged in a little bit of fooling around like usual...and you came back hours late." the cabin door clicked shut softly behind them.

"And what's the issue with that? I did what I needed to do to get us what we needed, why am I not being patted on the back and told 'good job Wooyoungie' like I so rightly deserve? None of you had to listen to Changbin's whining and lamenting about Felix. He spent two fucking hours mooning about his freckles one evening. Two. Hours." Wooyoung groaned at the memory.

"It's just..San was just worried about you Woo. I was too" he felt Yeosang's arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. "This isn't like any of your usual trysts, you've had to keep this up for weeks and one wrong move could have gotten you killed. Brutally. You were so late back tonight Woo, I thought something had happened. Hongjoong and San did too, I could hear them bickering about whether or not they should go and try to find you. In fact I think Hongjoong was seconds away from doing just that."

"But it was fine, I'm fine. Everything went according to plan...mostly. It just took longer to get him drunk off his ass than usual, that's all"

"Did it?" Yeosang sounded skeptical. "Nothing else happened?"

"Like what?" Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know...something like you momentarily losing your goddamn mind and sleeping with the murderous pirate?" Wooyoung scoffed.

"No. Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because as San pointed out, your shirt is buttoned wrong and your belt wasn't even done up Woo" Yeosang replied drily.

"Okay so...maybe I thought about it. Maybe...maybe I came close to...to doing it because I had a momentary lapse in judgement and I wanted to...to forget some things. But I didn't actually go through with it. I got the map piece and I came straight back here and then San started arguing with me over ridiculous things" Wooyoung mumbled.

"Forget some things like...your feelings for San?" Yeosang's voice was sly.

"What? No. Feelings for San? I have no such thing" he laughed awkwardly.

"Right. Of course you don't. So you don't feel the slightest bit bad about anything you said to him then?" He could feel Yeosang eyeing him, and he was immensely glad the other man couldn't see his face.

"No. I told you, I only told the truth and evidently the truth hurts" Wooyoung folded his arms.

"So you're feeling both guilty, and really fucking awful about what you said to him, right?" Yeosang prodded.

"...maybe" he mumbled. Yeosang squeezed him tighter, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Knew it, I can speak fluent Wooyoung" he teased, before his voice became more serious. "You know you're going to have to apologise to him, don't you? He was just concerned about you Woo"

"So? I don't need his concern" he grumbled. He could practically feel Yeosang rolling his eyes, but he stood his ground. _I wanted to push him away and I've achieved that. I should be feeling quite proud of myself right now. I completed two missions tonight, instead of just one._ Yeosang gently turned Wooyoung in his arms, bringing them face to face. His fingers gripped Wooyoung's chin gently, forcing him to look at Yeosang.

"Wooyoung it's okay to be close to San. You don't need to push him away and keep him at a distance. He's not going to leave you...to leave us. San chose us, Woo."

"He can still _un_ -choose us. Do you really think he's going to stick around? When the thrill of it all wears off and things get hard?"

"He's stuck around this long Woo" Yeosang pointed out. "San's not likely to leave, I'm sure of it. Hongjoong is too otherwise he wouldn't have let him join us in the first place. He won't stop anyone from leaving if that's what they really want but...we've all been left behind too many times. If Hongjoong thought that San was the type of person who'd run home when things got tough or when the excitement of it all wore off, he would have told him to find a different crew. Hongjoong treats us all as family, a found family not bound by blood, but family nonetheless. He won't let anyone hurt us and as for San? If he were treating this as some grand adventure, he'd have left before he added more charges to his criminal record, he's definitely had more than enough adventure to last him a lifetime. He's not going anywhere Wooyoung" Yeosang reassured. "If he was he'd have gone before he had to watch you and Changbin" Yeosang muttered.

Wooyoung wanted to believe Yeosang, he wanted to believe him more than anything but he couldn't stop the little nagging voice of doubt that was convinced otherwise. That had been shown too many times that people had no problem walking away from him. If it were any of the others, Yeosang's assurances would be enough, but this was _San._ After Yeosang, San was the person that he was closest to on the entire ship. The level of closeness that he had with San...the _attachment_ he had with him, combined with his feelings just made his anxiety all the worse. Made it harder for him to shake the niggling thoughts that wormed their way in. It scared him because he knew already that if San left, it would hurt him more than it ever had before and he would do anything to avoid that kind of pain.

"He said he cares about me" Wooyoung whispered. He knew Yeosang would understand. Would know why those words had caused such a reaction in him.

"Oh Wooyoungie, I know how hearing those words, especially from San, makes you feel. But he didn't say them to hurt you or to try and trick or manipulate you like others have, he means it Wooyoung and he just wanted to explain to you why he was so upset. He wanted to make you understand so he told you how he felt. He was being honest. I hate to break it to you, but we all care about you Woo even if we don't say it out loud, and none of us are going anywhere. It's okay. You can let other people care about you and you can care for them in return, or at least let the people on this ship. It's safe here Wooyoung, The Aurora is safe, the rest of the crew are _safe_. You don't need to be scared of letting them care for you, it's not like before-"

"It's always like before. Always. It just keeps happening to me Yeosangie. Every time I let myself care about someone, let myself become attached, they always leave. Even though my parents were bastards, even though I hated them...they were still my parents. They were supposed to care about me but they just left me alone. Every friend I had on the streets fucked me over, no matter how much they said they cared about me and wanted to be close with me, they stabbed me in the back until I just stopped trusting everyone and then you...you know what happened, you were there. Your parents cared about me, but I ruined everything. Everything was fine until I showed up, I'm still surprised you haven't left me"

"You're never getting rid of me Wooyoungie, you know that." Yeosang smiled, before becoming serious once again.

"It wasn't your fault Wooyoung, stop thinking that it is. Stop thinking that you ruin everything you touch, because you don't." Yeosang rubbed his cheekbone with his finger. "You just had the misfortune of encountering shitty person after shitty person and my father...he couldn't handle what happened and that's no-ones fault. Not really. It's certainly not yours. Things are different now though, Wooyoung. No-one aboard this ship is going to hurt you like that, because they've all felt a similar pain in some form or another."

"But-"

"No buts. Jongho loves you like an older brother even if he doesn't always know how to properly show it, even if he's a little bit gruff when he tries. He loves you and you should let him because he needs you, he's attached himself to you more than any of us because of the similarities you share, and you've got no chance of getting rid of him. You've seen his arms, he'll cling on to you and you won't be able to pry him free, he's too strong. And Yunho, he thinks of you like a younger brother. He's always fussing over you, and playing with you even though he just really wants to read his boring, stuffy books. He doesn't even shout at you when you interrupt his reading, or you're too loud when he's trying to concentrate. I know both of them have tried to reassure you in their own way. Just like Hongjoong did. You know he's not going anywhere either, he's like the over-protective father we didn't ask for. Then there's San. San...he really cares about you Woo, you can see that. I know you can, and I know that you care about him too otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way that you did tonight. I might even feel like my position as best friend is being challenged" Yeosang joked.

"You're not my best friend Sangie, you're my brother. You stopped being just my friend years ago." Wooyoung sniffled, Yeosang chuckling as he swiped at Wooyoung's eyes.

"My point is, I know it's hard and I know that it's scary for you to let people in, to let people be close to you, to let yourself become attached and to know that they love and care about you. For so long it's just been the two of us, trusting no-one but each other but...we're not alone anymore Woo. I'm not the only person that loves you, that cares about you and I promise you that it's okay. You can care for them back and love them as much as they love you. You can open your heart to them, they won't hurt you."

"You don't know that Yeosang."

"I do, because we're all each other has now. We all need each other in different ways. We all need this ship and what it has to offer...a family. A safe place. A place to belong. You'll see Woo, everything's okay now. Things can be different here." Wooyoung allowed himself to be soothed by the words, even if it would likely only last for this one night, and he'd be back to shoving his worries deep down inside tomorrow. His thoughts turned towards the other members of their crew.

It had been a long time since Wooyoung had anyone other than Yeosang to actually give a damn about, and he wasn't entirely sure that he was doing a good job of showing that he cared about them. Genuinely cared, and wasn't just pretending to get something out of them like he did with almost everyone else in his life before. He tended to treat everyone the same way he treated Yeosang though on a slightly lesser scale, it was the only way he knew how. Being overly touchy and clingy though he knew it was probably annoying, that he was probably too much sometimes...but they all allowed it. None of them ever rebuffed him, or showed any irritation with him. Not even Jongho who liked physical affection the least out of all of them, he'd never once shoved him off. Whenever he tried to show his affection for his crew mates in other ways, he was sure it came out all wrong. Bothering Yunho when he was trying to study and read, being too loud around him in general. Teasing Hongjoong mercilessly and babying Jongho more than he ever needed. He wasn't sure it was the normal kind of caring, but he knew that they understood because they never once snapped at him for it. Never once rejected him. He knew they cared, how could he not?

"We're all broken in some way Wooyoungie, they all understand that" Yeosang spoke as if he'd read his mind. "Now, if you wanted something...more-"

"What do you mean?" Wooyoung decided to be purposely obtuse.

"You _know_ what I mean Woo" Yeosang said, his voice sly while Wooyoung scoffed. Forbidding his cheeks from heating up at the words. _I'm a notorious flirt. It's one of my greatest life skills, I do not blush at such things._ He thought to himself primly. "I know that deep down, you just want to be loved. No matter how you try to hide it, you want to find your soulmate and get a happy ending just like in all of the books you steal from me to read." Wooyoung didn't like the truth to Yeosang's words, didn't like how well the other man knew him and could read him, and he certainly didn't like the serious tone to the conversation.

"Oh yes Sangie, that's likely to happen all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps I'll fall in love with a porpoise? Maybe a siren is my soulmate? Or perhaps a jellyfish? Or maybe-"

"San?"

"Or maybe San-wait. What? No." Wooyoung spluttered. "San? Don't be ridiculous Yeosang." he could feel himself getting flustered and hurriedly attempted to put a stop to it. To Yeosang, it would be like scenting blood in the water.

"Oh, so you don't have feelings for San?" Yeosang asked, casually.

"No, of course I don't. I told you. I mean...he's...he's not bad looking and then there's the dimples but-"

"But what?" Yeosang raised a brow, waiting.

"You know" he hissed, giving up. 

"Of course I know, I know you better than you know yourself Wooyoungie" he cooed. Wooyoung sighed.

"I don't have _feelings,_ I have...maybe..."

"Yes?"

"I'm getting there, shut up!" Wooyoung snapped, taking a breath. He knew it was far easier to just admit it to Yeosang, than to feign ignorance and put up with Yeosang baiting him for days...possibly even weeks. Taunting and teasing him with the knowledge.

"I may have a slight, minuscule, teeny, tiny little c-c-c-" Wooyoung struggled to get the word out, Yeosang making encouraging gestures at him.

"C'mon Woo, you can do it. It's just a word"

"C- _crush._ Okay. A crush. On San. Happy now? Ugh I hate you."

"No you don't" Yeosang practically sang at him. "It's okay to give him a chance Wooyoung-"

"No. No it's not okay. You know I don't do relationships Yeosang, I don't do feelings. I can't allow myself to be vulnerable like that. You _know_ why, we've been over this. I'll allow myself to open up, allow myself to get close and get attached and _feel_ things and then he'll walk away because they _always_ walk away. He'll get tired of me, or this life, or my issues or all of the above and more. Allowing the others to care about me, allowing myself to care about them...that's entirely different to _this._ To how I...how I may feel about San and acting on it." 

"Woo-"

"No Yeosang. I-I can't. I can't open myself up to being hurt like that, because I think that kind of pain would be worse than any I've already experienced and it might destroy me this time. I might allow the others to be close to me, I might allow them to care about me, but what you're talking about? That kind of love and caring goes beyond that Yeosang. It goes deeper and I can't do it. I can't do that. I can't let myself get that close to a person, can't let myself get that attached...can't let myself _feel_ like that. I can't. I need to protect the pieces of me that are left Yeosang. I swore I would. I swore I'd never feel worthless and hopeless again. Swore I'd never be made to feel like nothing again. If I allow myself to be that vulnerable with a person, to feel things like...like you're suggesting then it'll be so much worse than that when it all comes to an end. When it all goes wrong, because it _will_ go wrong Yeosang. It always does." Wooyoung took a moment to calm himself, to rid the vehemence from his voice that revealed the fear he was trying to hide before speaking again. 

"It's different Yeosang. It's two different kinds of caring, two different kinds of love. It's not the same, at least to me." Wooyoung tried to make him understand. 

_One I can allow because I can still keep a wall between us, I can get over that kind of betrayal if they walk away even if I'm scared of that eventuality every damn day. The other? The other would mean no walls between us...it would mean getting closer to someone than I've ever been before, closer even than I am with Yeosang, and I'm not ashamed to admit that scares me. Because as much as I've been hurt and abandoned by people that I care about before...being abandoned by the person that I love...that I've allowed that close to me, that I've let in to every part of me and allowed myself to be vulnerable and open around? That would ruin me completely and I know it. I've known it for years. So what if I do want to be loved? So what if I do want to find my soulmate and get a storybook happy ending? I've always known that no matter how much I might secretly want that, secretly wish for it...it could never happen for me. Because of who I am, because of what I've become. Because I could never allow myself to be that intimate with another person. Not after having so many pieces of me broken and shattered again and again._

"Okay Woo, okay. I understand. But...there's no guarantee it would go wrong if you wanted to try Wooyoung. You'll see that eventually. You'll see that you're allowed to be happy, to relax, without feeling like it's all too good to be true and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing that's happened to you has been your fault, okay?" Wooyoung shrugged, picking at his nails.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not that serious. It's just a crush and besides, he's a noble and I'm a lowly commoner. It wouldn't work" Wooyoung tried to play it off. 

"You don't know if you don't try"

"Yeosang, I grew up on the streets conning people and stealing while he lived in a mansion wanting for nothing. He's a pampered prince and I'm a fucked up mess, it wouldn't end well"

"So you're not going to do anything about it?"

"It's just a stupid crush Yeosang, relax. It'll go away eventually" Wooyoung shot back, voice firm despite the lie.

"Sure Woo" Yeosang didn't sound remotely convinced, but thankfully he dropped the subject. Refraining from pushing any further. 

_It's okay, he'll see. It's just another of my silly crushes, admittedly it's developed in to a little bit more than that but it's all under control. It'll die down in to nothing, I'm sure. Otherwise I'll just find someone in the next port and follow through on what I started with Changbin, then I can rid myself of whatever this is and start getting back to normal before it gets worse. Getting too attached to San, getting attached to San in that way can't happen. Not anymore than I already am anyway. He can be my friend, my crew mate...but he can be nothing more than that. I refuse to open myself up to that kind of pain, to lose control and allow someone the chance to destroy me so completely._

* * *

Hongjoong hurried down the ships steps as fast as he could, jumping down the last couple with a loud thump and then rushing towards the door of the room that now belonged to Yunho. He banged on it excitedly, eager to show the map piece to the scholar and get this adventure underway. He knew he should be quiet, Jongho was no doubt sleeping and wouldn't take kindly to being woken up in such a manner, but...they had it. They finally had it in their hands, the first piece of the map. The first stepping stone to their future. Yunho _needed_ to see this, and he needed to see it now. He didn't care what time it was, this couldn't wait.

"Yunho!" he called, banging on the door once again. Hongjoong heard a quiet creak, the door to his left slowly cracking open.

"Hongjoong?" a quiet voice murmured. _Oh shit, I woke the baby._

"Ah, sorry to wake you Jongho" Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't wake me." came the blunt reply. _Oh...so Jongho was waiting up for Wooyoung too. He shouldn't have worried by himself, he should have come to the rest of us though I suppose that's just his way. I wonder if he's waited for him every night? He can probably tell that Wooyoung's returned safely when he hears San come down to his cabin...that's probably why he could tell something was wrong tonight._

Jongho regarded him in silence, fiddling with his sleeve.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to...to Wooyoung?" he asked hesitantly. Hongjoong's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Don't worry Jongho, Wooyoung's fine." Jongho's eyes took in Hongjoong, gauging his sincerity and finally taking in what was clenched in Hongjoong's left hand.

"Is that it?" Hongjoong nodded.

"Wooyoung just returned with it, he's late...had us all a little worried, but he's perfectly fine. Nothing happened to him" Jongho nodded to himself, seemingly contemplating something.

He might be quiet, and he might not always show his emotions freely but he'd become quite attached to his crew mates in the time they'd all spent together. Yunho who'd been there for him aboard The Miroh, comforting him as best as he could and keeping an eye on him. Hongjoong who'd offered him a safe place to stay with people to care for him. Who'd given him a family and a home. San and Yeosang who always tried to comfort him when he was sad, who always tried to make him feel at ease and at home on the ship...and Wooyoung. Wooyoung who'd unhesitatingly crawled into bed beside him, pulling him in to a hug to comfort him as best as he could when everything had become too much for him. Who never said a word or made a fuss when Jongho latched on to him. Who Jongho allowed to cuddle him and fuss over him. Who made room for him with he and Yeosang on the odd night here or there when he didn't want to be alone. Jongho always endured Wooyoung's clinginess in stoic silence, but he never, ever shook him off or pushed him away, regardless of whether he was in the mood for it or not. Jongho allowed such things with the others, but something about Wooyoung had Jongho going to him for comfort the most.

Hongjoong had watched earlier that day as Jongho had silently sidled up behind Wooyoung, who'd been standing at the helm, and wrapped his arms around his middle. Jongho had stood there for a good hour, not moving, just resting his face against Wooyoung's back and Wooyoung hadn't commented. He'd acknowledged it, patting the boys hands clasped across his stomach, but he hadn't made a fuss or drawn attention to it. He'd just carried on, moving as little as possible until Jongho had evidently had enough and released him. The kid had been...damaged by what he'd seen. What he'd experienced. But Hongjoong hoped they were all going a little way to offering him the comfort and support he needed.

Jongho disappeared back in to his room and Hongjoong resumed banging on Yunho's door. _Seriously? One of our crew might have been murdered by The Strays tonight for all he knew, and he's just sleeping through it? We all knew Wooyoung was going after the map piece tonight. That if he was caught he wouldn't make it out alive and he's just...sleeping. Completely unbothered. Or at least I assume he's sleeping seeing as he still won't open the damn door._

"YUNHO OPEN THE DOOR" Hongjoong yelled. He was answered by the creak of a door opening, but it wasn't the one he needed. Hongjoong glanced to the left again to see Jongho with a blanket clutched in his arms as he quietly exited his room, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Hongjoong" Jongho murmured as he headed for the steps up to the main deck and no doubt heading straight for Wooyoung's cabin. He wasn't surprised, he assumed Jongho would have had the thought more than once this evening that Wooyoung might end up like his friend and he supposed now that he was back safely, Jongho wanted to check on him. To see for himself.

Hongjoong was about to raise his hand to thump on Yunho's door _again_ when loud, angry footsteps rang out on the stairs. _Oh, what now?_

"San, wh-" Hongjoong started as he spotted the other man descend from the stairs. San stomped past him without even acknowledging his presence. Hongjoong blinked, watching as San practically ripped open the door to his room, muttering under his breath the entire time, before slamming the poor door shut behind him.

"Goodnight to you too" Hongjoong blinked at the closed door. _I don't think I've ever seen him angry before. I don't think any of us has. What the hell is going on? Who pissed him off that ba-wait no. No, I know exactly who the culprit is and I really don't want to know what just went on. I just want to gush over my map piece, if only Yunho would be so kind as to answer the fucking door._

Hongjoong raised his hand to Yunho's door once again. "YUN-" the door in front of him swung open abruptly, revealing Yunho who blinked at him in surprise with a book clutched in one hand. _Not sleeping...reading. For the love of-_

"Oh, Hongjoong"

"I've been banging on your door and shouting your name for what feels like hours, and it was certainly long enough for some sort of drama to play out on deck that's going to make me want to throw myself to the sharks in the morning when I have to deal with the fall out...and that's all you have to say to me?" Yunho blinked at him.

"I was _reading_ Hongjoong" Yunho said, as if speaking to a simpleton.

"Yes, I can see that" Hongjoong was well aware at this point that Yunho could become so lost in a book that the real world faded in to the background and everything else ceased to exist. Their ship could be blown up and sunk from under them and he probably wouldn't notice. "Good is it?"

"Yes actually, it's a rather fascinating book about the mating habits of-" Hongjoong held his hand up, breathing deeply through his nose.

"I don't care, I wasn't asking. I was being sarcastic Yunho." Yunho made a sound of quiet disappointment that Hongjoong chose to ignore. "Look, you need to take a-what the _fuck_ is that?!" Hongjoong tried incredibly hard not to screech as his eyes landed on a spot just to the side of Yunho.

"Hmmm?"

"THAT!" Hongjoong gestured in the direction he was staring, and Yunho turned to glance over his shoulder. His eyes landing on the skeleton dangling from a hook in the ceiling.

"Oh, you mean Quentin?" Yunho's voice was far too casual for Hongjoong's liking.

"Why the _fuck_ does it have a name?!" Hongjoong eyed the skeleton leering at him from across the cabin. _Jongho warned me..._

"He, not 'it' and _he_ was a living person at one time Hongjoong. He deserves to have a name, especially as he's going to be helping me in my studies" Hongjoong grimaced at the scholar. _I really don't want to know what that means._

"Where the hell did you even get it? No-" Hongjoong held up a hand. "-on second thoughts I don't want to know" he sighed as visions started to play out behind his eyes. Visions of Yunho at one of the pirate ports they'd previously visited - _because let's be honest here, that's the only place a corpse would be lying around in the street for anyone to find-_ coming across some poor, deceased pirate minding his own business, just trying to be deceased in peace...but instead being corpse-napped by Yunho and then... _I have no idea how he'd even take a human body and make it like that thing over there and I really, really don't want to know that either._

"I'm going to say this once Yunho, I admire your... _thirst_ for knowledge but you _cannot_ just take any random, unattended corpse you come across and-"

"He was like that when I found him!" Yunho interrupted quickly. "I swear!" Hongjoong blinked.

"Well that's...reassuring, I suppose."

"One of the apothecaries no longer had a use for it, so I took it off their hands" Yunho explained, while Hongjoong eyed him. "Anyway, enough about Quentin. You were saying?"

"Oh. Right. You need to take a look at this...now." Hongjoong brandished the map piece and Yunho's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Is that...?"

"Yes Yunho, yes it is" he grinned, eery skeleton instantly forgotten. Yunho ushered Hongjoong into his room, carefully marking his place in his book and placing it down on his desk.

Books were...everywhere. Yunho had only been with them for two months and it was already likely that he would run out of space upon his next visit to a bookshop unless he decided to build a bed and furniture out of the things. No doubt he'd commandeer the free space in everyone else's rooms next, or ask Hongjoong to do something absurd like turn the brig in to a library.

Yunho's bed was neatly made, so he couldn't have been reading in comfort there. From the looks of the pulled out chair at the desk to one side of the room, he'd been perched there instead. The candle flickering away in its little holder over half used. _How he can read for so long in such an uncomfortable position is beyond me._ Hongjoong shook his head, focusing back on his reason for bothering Yunho at such an hour. Hongjoong put the flickering candle to one side, eagerly spreading out the map piece in the middle of the desk. It looked much like you'd imagine a treasure map would...or at least a piece of it. It was drawn on to some kind of smooth material that was slightly too thick and sturdy to be paper and light brown in colour. It looked old and worn, but it had lasted.

Hongjoong and Yunho stared down at the map piece. The side that had been ripped from the rest of the map was obvious due to the more jagged, frayed quality to it. The other edges, the ones indicating that this was indeed the top left piece of the map, were tattered either by age or perhaps the overall piece used for the map had been roughly hacked from a larger piece of whatever this material was. Time eventually wearing the edges to a certain degree of smoothness. Parts of the 'respectable' area of the Caribbean could be seen. Kingstown and Port Royal neatly picked out, along with the less respectable places. Tortuga, Nassau and one or two others though Hongjoong couldn't see Libertalia.

The most interesting part of the map, however, was the neat, cursive writing scrawled across the bottom corner of the map piece.

**Sicut mel dulce voces sunt per circulum fluctus,**

**aquatiles eorum sepulcris vocant homines.**

**Hinc invenire deest,**

**sequitur simpliciter observata aestus reciprocatione.**

"What….the fuck does that say?" Hongjoong breathed.

"I don't know" Yunho mused. "Yet" he added, before Hongjoong could make a single comment.

"Do you know which language that is at least?"

"Yes, of course I do, it's Latin." Yunho had that same thoughtful quality to his voice. It made Hongjoong nervous.

"Is that a...good thing?" he prodded.

"I know the language...but not as well as I'd like. It's such a clunky language I got bored of it and moved on to Ancient Greek" _Of course you did Yunho. As if it's as easy as getting bored of eating apples for breakfast every morning and so switching to bananas._

"But you can translate it right?" Hongjoong pushed.

"Of course, what do you take me for? It will just take some time, I can't instantly translate it in a few minutes unfortunately. It's a tricky language...but I'm confident I can do it. I'll just need a day or two" Hongjoong nodded in relief. _A day or two? I thought he was going to say at least a week...or three._

"Alright then, I'll leave it with you." Yunho nodded absently, eyes fixed on the map piece. "But first we need to get away from Libertalia, we need to be long gone by the time The Strays realise what's happened because despite their questionable intelligence I don't think it'll take them long to work out the culprit and come looking for Woo. But...for that we need a heading" Hongjoong eyed the map piece. _It's showing us everywhere that we've already been so far, and from the looks of it the map is spreading out further in to what's technically considered pirate territory. Which means...what we're looking for is in there somewhere._

"This is fascinating, I've never seen pirate ports marked on a map before…"

"That would be because most of them are supposed to be _secret._ The general island might be known, by the Navy and regular sailors at least, but the exact location of the ports is never marked out, not like this. Hell half the maps in circulation don't even mark down the islands suspected of housing a pirate port, or they only mark the ones that are on the border, as it were. No-ones going to be stupid enough to venture in to pirate territory to try and map it out, are they? Now can we focus please?"

"Yes. Right. You were saying?" Hongjoong sighed.

"Do any of those Latin words indicate a direction to you?" Yunho took a moment to read over the words, turning them over in his head before finally giving him a response.

"No. I'd recognise the words for South, East, West, North and so on, and they're certainly not included in the lines we've been given. Wherever it wants us to go, we're being told in a more obscure way than simply South or North-West." _Because that would be too easy, wouldn't it?_

"I'm assuming we're going to be heading to someplace that isn't on this particular piece of the map, and most likely isn't clearly marked on any other map. Until we translate what this says," he tapped the map's bottom corner, "we can't form a solid heading. I'm not overly familiar with pirate territory, so we're essentially sailing blind as soon as we go in too deep." Hongjoong admitted.

"We can't take a guess as to which place, exactly, we're heading to. The possibilities are endless and we don't know what we're looking for until I've translated at least some of this but-"

"-but we can take a guess as to the general direction that we need to go" Hongjoong finished, having caught on to Yunho's train of thought.

"Exactly" the scholar confirmed, and they both turned their gaze to the map piece, looking it over once again.

"East" they said in unison, grinning at each other as the spirit of adventure started to overtake them.

"We'll head in a roughly Eastward direction while you translate the clue. Then, when we have a more solid heading, we can adjust accordingly. It's not much, but at least it's a start and we'll be heading in roughly the right direction. It'll get us out of The Strays reach again too." Hongjoong couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

_It's happening...it's finally starting. Our adventure begins now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like I write too much for these updates but I just want you guys to understand Woo and that he's scared and that's why he's acting the way he is even if it's not entirely rational to anyone else. I don't want you guys to get frustrated with him :(


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duuuuuh dun. Duuuuuuh dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...once again this chapter is only part of the original chapter it's from because I got carried away editing and decided to have some fun so I kinda, sorta added in something that wasn't supposed to be there and now it's 7K words longer than it should be...oops? 
> 
> This chapter has been such a struggle, I lost the first 3 hours of edits which y'all might have seen me screeching about on Twitter :') At times it kinda felt like pulling teeth cause despite my notes I'm struggling a little to remember everything/keep everything straight, and after 5 days of editing I spent over a week having a constant crisis over this chapter and going over it so many times I kinda hate it a little bit now. 
> 
> SO y'all should thank svtstarlight because I finally cracked and asked her to read part of the chapter after she'd put up with my panicked screeching about it when I was in the 'I hate this I'm gonna orphan it ugh' place :') I couldn't look at it objectively anymore and she reassured me it was fine! 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I just realised (because I had to keep searching back through the other parts cause continuity) that while I have a deck by deck description of the ship in my notes...I didn't fully describe the ship to you because I think I was trying to streamline the narrative in the earlier parts and I was already excessively describing everything else so if you're wondering...the ship does get described more in this part! 
> 
> If y'all want me to give you a quick run down of the layout of the ship in the notes in the next chapter let me know?
> 
> Also after looking through the remaining chapters, once I've edited them I feel like this part is going to be 8 chapters long....
> 
> I know y'all said it was okay for me to take my time with this, which I appreciate because I know the pain of waiting for an update, but I'm just hella frustrated because I anticipated having loads of time during lockdown to not only do all my uni work but also WRITE ALL THE THINGS and I kinda thought I'd have finished editing the chapters for this part and started writing the ones for the next one but I have these weird bursts when I'm super productive and get loads of stuff done and then a few days where I do literally nothing, like I lose hours on twitter tf. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is a little disappointing for you, I'm sure it's going to take a turn most of you aren't expecting and I'm really worried it's going to be a let down for all of you and I know you've been waiting ages for this chapter. 
> 
> If you're still reading I appreciate you more than Hongjoong appreciates pirates brawling in the streets of Tortuga :')

Yeosang sighed as he watched Wooyoung shoot San a regretful, guilty look for the umpteenth time that morning. San, of course, not catching sight of said look because Wooyoung made sure to execute it when his back was turned, before turning back to his current task...fiddling with the lines and not really doing anything at all, it would seem. _Other than stewing in regret and lurking in the near vicinity in order to shoot him said regretful, guilty looks._

Yeosang flicked his gaze over to San as, right on cue, the ex-noble glanced over his shoulder at Wooyoung, a sad, longing look in his eyes before reluctantly tearing his gaze away...and then it was Wooyoung’s turn once again. The atmosphere between the two could be described as awkward, at best. Painfully so if you were Yeosang and thus subjected to being around the both of them at the same time. Hongjoong was at the helm, blissfully unaware of the incident that had transpired the previous night, and thankfully so otherwise he'd be ripping his hair out by now if his drunk ramblings at Tortuga were anything to go on. Yunho, meanwhile, was locked away in his room pouring over the map piece and the books he'd deemed necessary to aid in deciphering it, while Jongho was all the way over at the other end of the ship and minding his own business. Leaving Yeosang alone to suffer the pair all by himself. 

Yeosang hadn’t been able to talk with Wooyoung any further regarding San and his feelings towards the man. _And he_ does _have feelings, I'm sure of it. He can call it a silly little crush as much as he likes but I_ _know him, and while I'm not entirely sure just how strong those feelings are exactly...they_ are _there. He wouldn't have reacted quite so strongly last night if they weren't_ _. Of course, Wooyoung can't or won't admit that as long as he's safely locked inside his little fortress of denial._ _I understand his fear and I understand that these are scary new feelings that he hasn't encountered before...but he's ruining his chance at true happiness and I can't allow that to happen. I won't._

He'd been unwilling to press Wooyoung any further on the subject the previous night considering how worked up he'd become on the subject. Which was just as well because no sooner had the words 'sure Woo' left his mouth than a quiet tap had come at the door to Wooyoung's cabin. Yeosang had sighed, wondering what disaster was about to befall them next that evening, but when he opened the cabin door it was to reveal Jongho standing there in his night clothes with a blanket clutched to his chest. Jongho’s eyes had slid right past him to latch on to Wooyoung and Yeosang had immediately understood the purpose of the youngest crew member’s visit. He’d smiled encouragingly at Jongho and then moved aside to allow him entrance into the cabin before shutting the door softly behind him. 

Given that he was only a year younger than them, they tried not to baby Jongho excessively but it was hard not to when he'd been through so much and felt like a younger brother to them both. When he had been, and would continue to be, affected by all that he'd experienced at the hands of The Strays. Jongho had initially been quite hesitant to become close to each of them, to become close to yet more people that could be taken away from him, but that initial hesitation had faded away over the weeks as they each did their best to make him feel at home and to show him that he could rely on them to stay by his side. 

Yeosang knew that the youngest of their crew still had fears about them all, about losing them, not that he would ever voice such things out loud. Jongho kept all of his fears and worries to himself though sometimes the fear and anxiety would overtake him visibly enough that you could tell exactly what he was feeling if you knew what to look for. Like now for instance; the white knuckled grip that he had on his blanket, the way his eyes immediately locked on Wooyoung. Looking past Yeosang as if he wasn’t even there. And then there was his very presence outside of their cabin. Jongho had quite an interesting reaction when it came to his fear of losing those he’d become close to. Rather than taking Wooyoung’s approach and pushing them away, keeping them at a distance, Jongho responded to his own fear by latching on to them even tighter. 

As evidenced when he made his way over to Wooyoung -who’d glanced over his shoulder to see who’d arrived at their door, a smile lighting up his face as he'd spotted Jongho - and wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly from behind. Wooyoung had reached a hand up to where Jongho’s hands were clasped across his stomach, patting them gently. 

“I’m okay Jongho, see? I’m all in one piece just as I said I’d be, have I ever proven you wrong? I have no intention of ruining my streak” Wooyoung grinned before his tone took on a more serious note. “ I always come back, okay?” 

Jongho had merely squeezed Wooyoung tighter in response. As soon as Wooyoung would leave to see Changbin and occasionally the rest of The Strays, Jongho would be on edge. Of course he would be, Wooyoung was an older brother to him and he’d already had one brother taken away from him by the Strays. As soon as Wooyoung’s figure had disappeared down the dock, Jongho would pace the deck looking for something to do to no doubt distract himself from his thoughts. Checking things that had no need to be checked, fiddling with things that were perfectly secure and had been all day and possibly throughout the ship's entire existence, or redoing any number of things that had already been seen to no more than a couple of hours before. Once he'd run out of things to fiddle with and poke at, he would retreat to his cabin where Yeosang was almost sure that he didn't sleep until he heard the familiar tread of San's footsteps returning to his cabin and thus indicating that Wooyoung had returned to them safe and sound. Or perhaps San offered a light tap on the door and verbal confirmation of Wooyoung's return. 

Either way, it wouldn’t have escaped Jongho’s notice that Wooyoung was late that night. No doubt he’d been just as panicked and worried as Yeosang and the others had been, if not more so given his history with the Strays. 

_Poor Jongho was all alone in his cabin, no doubt terrified that he'd lost Wooyoung now too, and we just left him there. I should have gone to check on him...I was just so worried about Woo and I couldn't focus on anything else. I'm sorry Jongho. I tell Wooyoung over and over again that it's not just he and I anymore. That there are other people now that care about him and worry for him, but I need to remember that too. I need to remember that we're not alone anymore._

Yeosang had lamented as he’d watched the two, feeling incredibly guilty as he was faced with Jongho and the remnants of his fear. Eventually, Jongho had released his grip long enough for Wooyoung to ready himself for bed. 

"I see you're in the mood for a sleepover" Wooyoung’s voice was cheerful as he nodded to the blanket still clutched in Jongho’s hands. "Understandable, my bed is the comfiest on the ship." he bragged. 

The youngest member of their crew could never quite seem to bring himself to voice his needs, to ask for the comfort and physical affection that he needed from his crew members and they were unsure whether it was because he didn't quite know how, he was unused to it, or he was just a more reserved person. Or perhaps even a combination of all three. So Wooyoung made sure that he never made too much of a fuss when Jongho felt the need to cling to any of them and seek comfort. He treated him as he normally would, acting as if nothing was unusual about his behaviour because he wanted nothing more than for Jongho to be comfortable enough to come to them freely, without feeling embarrassed or self conscious, whenever he needed them. Whenever he needed to reassure himself through touch or even when he just wanted some comfort and affection.

“Something like that” Jongho replied with a slight nod, shifting on his feet. Wooyoung smiled at him in response and climbed in to bed before patting the space next to him as soon as he'd made himself comfortable. Jongho immediately settled into the space next to him, latching on to him once again and leaving Yeosang to take the space on Wooyoung's other side. 

_I really should start trying to sleep in my own cabin before I get too used to sleeping with Wooyoung and his subconscious need to cling to things in his sleep. I'm getting better...no I_ am _better. I'm not like I was before, I've come a long way. I wasn't nearly as tense around Yunho and Jongho as I was with the others, I haven't had a flashback in over a week and the nightmares are rare now. Though not quite rare enough for my liking. I can't keep using Wooyoung as a safety blanket forever, I know that, it's just...the thought of waking up alone with nothing but the darkness around me after one of those nightmares, no matter how rare they may be now._ Yeosang shivered despite the heat from the sun. _I know he'd let me, he'd never turn me away, but it's not fair to him. I need to overcome this. I've been doing well so far, I just need to summon some courage and take that last step. Right now, however, there are more pressing issues to deal with._

Yeosang shook his thoughts away and turned his attention back to the idiot he called his best friend and the object of said idiot’s affections, even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, least of all himself. The way that Wooyoung had panicked the previous night when San had expressed his concern for him and uttered the innocuous words ‘I care about you’ - a phrase that never sat quite right with Wooyoung unless it came from Yeosang himself-combined with Yeosang's own observations in recent weeks were all the confirmation of Wooyoung's feelings that he needed. 

Wooyoung clearly wanted to be close with San but at the same time he was so very afraid of allowing himself to be. Of allowing himself to feel anything too deeply or become too _attached_ to anyone he deemed risky. Yeosang understood Wooyoung, he understood how he thought, how his brain worked when it came to these things. He’d been hurt one too many times by all the people who’d abandoned him over the years and it had inflicted an incredibly deep wound. The worst of it perhaps being wrought by what had happened to Yeosang’s parents. Wooyoung had been able to experience what it was like to be genuinely cared for and loved before having it brutally ripped away from him, blaming himself as if he was some sort of pestilence when he was no such thing. As such, whenever Wooyoung felt safe and happy, whenever things were going seemingly too well, he would often start to worry that it was all about to go wrong, that it was all about to fall apart as it had done so many times before. Sometimes he might just wait, constantly on edge, for that to happen, but more often than not he would simply remove himself from the situation before there was even the slightest chance of that happening. 

As a result, Yeosang had watched as Wooyoung avoided attachment to any other person for years, hiding under his flirty persona and cutting things off before they could develop any further than a mere flirtation or one night stand, all so that he could remain in control. So that he could protect himself, protect his heart, from being hurt again. And to Wooyoung, who'd never been able to control a single thing throughout his entire life no matter what it was, who'd had no control over any of the shitty things that had happened to him, having control meant that he could never be hurt again because he wouldn't allow it. It meant no longer being helpless while shitty thing after shitty thing happened because he had the power to shield himself from it all, to prevent it before it happened, and now that he finally had that control...he was going to cling to it as tightly as he could. 

As far as Wooyoung was concerned, feelings and relationships got in the way of that. They would take that precious control away from him and give it to the other person, to _San_ if he pursued his feelings for the man. He would be trusting that person with the power to utterly devastate him...and trusting them not to use it. Trusting them not to hurt him so deeply that it sent him falling back down into the black pit of despair he'd found himself in too many times before, trapped with his pain and those nasty, insidious thoughts telling him that it was all his fault, that he deserved it, until he finally managed to find the strength to drag himself back out once again. Wooyoung didn't have that kind of trust left in him, not anymore. Not after everything that had been done to him. He would never allow another person to have _that_ kind of power over him, to have the power to break him so completely because _that_ was what Wooyoung feared the most, deep down; being cast back into that horrible darkness one time too many and no longer having the will to pull himself back out. To be cast back down into it permanently...and that was a fate that he would do anything to prevent.

As such Yeosang wasn't sure Wooyoung had, or even could, realise himself how much his own feelings had developed from a mere crush to be gotten over like all of the others, to something more. To something that had the potential to be deeper than anything he'd experienced before. Wooyoung could try to convince himself that what he felt was nothing more than a crush but Yeosang knew he was wrong. He knew Wooyoung better than any other person on this Earth and he knew the truth of Wooyoung's heart from simply looking at him whenever he was with San. Wooyoung's happiness was standing right in front of him and Yeosang could see it as clear as day. But he also knew Wooyoung would never reach for it, that he couldn't or simply wouldn't acknowledge or act on his feelings. Instead he'd push them aside as if they didn't exist, squashing them down and doing his best to shove San away at the same time. A tactic that had worked remarkably well for him each and every time he'd deployed it on someone he'd deemed to be getting too close to him, to be threatening the control he so desperately needed...but none of those people had been San. Yeosang could sense the connection that the two of them seemed to share and he'd be damned if he was going to let it snap. San was...different. He could feel it. 

Ordinarily, Wooyoung's words the previous night wouldn't have bothered him in the least. Had he been speaking to anyone else, he would have delivered them with a face devoid of all emotion and a voice that was filled with uncharacteristic coldness before going about his day as if nothing had happened and he certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it. But when he'd spoken to San, Yeosang hadn't detected any of that detached coldness as he'd uttered the words, and he hadn't missed the instant regret that had bloomed in Wooyoung's eyes for upsetting San to such an extent. Then of course, there were the wistful, guilty looks being thrown around all morning and testing Yeosang's patience. Unlike his usual calm, usually planned and inevitable attack, Wooyoung's words to San had been a knee-jerk reaction caused by one simple, seemingly insignificant word combined with feelings that he refused to admit to...and it had created quite the problem for Yeosang. 

Despite battling the part of himself that warned against doing so, Wooyoung was warming up to and becoming comfortable with their new crew members faster each time. Largely in part due to his understanding of the personal circumstances leading to each of them leaving their old lives behind to join them on the Aurora, but also because he perhaps felt he didn't have to give up his control when it came to his relationships with them. Whenever Wooyoung's anxiety would rear its ugly head, Yeosang was there to adeptly soothe it away much as he had done the previous night though there was becoming less of a need for him to do so thanks to the others reassuring gestures towards him. When it came to San, however, Yeosang had no idea what to do. Wooyoung had said himself that it was different when it came to San and no matter what he said he could never seem to calm Wooyoung when it came to him. In fact last night, all he'd managed to do was make him even more worked up. 

Yeosang wasn't sure if his subconscious had acknowledged his feelings when he himself refused to, leading to the triggering of Wooyoung's fear and insistence that the ex-noble would leave, or if he was so fixated on the idea of San eventually leaving them as a way to protect himself from anything he might come to feel. To make it easier for him to ignore the feelings trying to fight their way to the surface. The only thing he was sure of, besides Wooyoung's feelings, was that Wooyoung was particularly fixated on the idea of San leaving, either because -as Wooyoung believed- he would ruin things as he always did, or because San would tire of him and discard him as others had done. That fixation, and Wooyoung's inability to free himself of it, were another indicator to Yeosang. Because to Wooyoung, when love and feelings were involved that's just what people did. They abandoned you and left you as if you were nothing. 

Yet despite all of that, there was Wooyoung. Hovering near to San and quite clearly wanting to talk to him. To possibly apologise for his harsh words and repair things in order to become close to him once again. Something that Wooyoung had never before had a reason to do no matter how much he liked a person. 

_Oh Wooyoungie, what am I going to do with you? I just want you to be happy and loved like you deserve to be. To be cherished. To find the soulmate that you’ve always dreamed about even if you won’t admit it to me, because you deserve to find him. Nobody deserves it more. You’ve helped me so much Wooyoung and I want to help you in return, but I can’t if you won’t let me. I know it’s hard for you and I know it’s scary. I know these feelings are terrifying to you but please let me help you because I think your soulmate is on this very ship. I think he’s right there in front of you, and I don’t want you to lose him. Please, Wooyoungie._

If Wooyoung was closest to Yeosang out of all of their crew members...San wasn’t too far behind him and regardless of whether or not they remained as friends or became something more, Yeosang could see that San meant a lot to Wooyoung. That Wooyoung treated and reacted very differently to San than he had with anyone before; opening up to him, the need and desire to stick close to him despite his own fears and worries...and wanting to actually apologise for hurting him even though he’d _wanted_ to hurt him. To push him away. Yeosang was of the opinion that San may be the key to Wooyoung finding his happiness - in some form or another, romantic or platonic- and all he wanted was for San to not give up on Wooyoung before that happened. 

He knew it could be hard, Wooyoung would put up walls and he’d try to push away anybody that got too close. He had moments when he’d panic or become anxious at thoughts of the person abandoning him and close himself off until he overcame it and he could lash out if he was overwhelmed or pushed too far in a direction he didn’t want to go. Yeosang _needed_ San to understand Wooyoung so that he wouldn’t tire of him, wouldn’t do as Wooyoung wished and allow himself to be pushed away. 

San’s feelings for Wooyoung were obvious to at least himself and Hongjoong and though they’d been close in Kingstown -Wooyoung had even brought San to the ship to spend time with them himself, further proving that San was different- they’d only grown closer as they’d spent time together over the past weeks. Wooyoung’s intentions may have initially been to help San settle in and become comfortable aboard the ship, either because he wanted to give the ex-noble no reason to leave or because he felt some sort of responsibility for him as the one who’d brought him there, but they’d become more and more attached to each other as the days passed and Wooyoung no longer had an excuse to spend quite so much time with him. Yeosang had been aware of San’s crush morphing into feelings since the first moment he’d caught him gazing longingly at Wooyoung...and then looking away guiltily as his eyes had strayed to Yeosang standing next to him. 

That, and his personal quest to find Wooyoung’s happiness, had been why he’d so quickly cleared up the misunderstanding before it could develop any further. He just wanted what was best for Wooyoung and he was sure that San was _it,_ whether as a friend or something more. So he’d tried his best to set them on the right path without meddling too much and asking for nothing more than San’s patience. Unfortunately for him, their argument the previous night had perhaps but a kink in things and had _definitely_ caused more than a little tension. Not that there hadn't been any tension between the two of them before, of course, courtesy of their plan and San's dislike of Wooyoung throwing himself into danger...and someone else's arms. 

Yeosang had briefly toyed with the idea of staying out of things. Of keeping his distance and observing them. Not involving himself in any way other than to simply be an ear to listen should either of them require it and letting the pair work things out on their own. 

_But I know Wooyoung all too well and I'll most likely be dead by the time that happens._ He thought, watching as Wooyoung shot San another of his regretful, kicked puppy looks with absolutely _no_ intention whatsoever of actually going over to talk to the man. _Of course he won't, no matter how much he might want to. Not when he thinks he's succeeded in finally pushing San far, far away from him._

Wooyoung had the nerve to let out yet another sigh and Yeosang couldn't take it any longer. 

_That's it. They're driving me mad and it's not even noon yet, I can't be subjected to this torture any longer and if Hongjoong catches on he won't hesitate to throw them overboard and leave them to splash about in the sea until they figure out their problems and reconcile or a shark beats them to it. At the very least he'll just threaten them with that because I'm around ninety-five percent sure he wouldn't_ actually _do such a thing, he's too soft when it comes to Wooyoung. The final five percent of me however, fully acknowledges that he can be quite vicious when he wants to be and this requires a gentler hand._

With the last echoes of Wooyoung’s regretful sigh ringing in his ears, Yeosang casually sauntered over to San. Coming right up next to the ex-noble and making him jump ever so slightly when he said his name, his presence having gone undetected by the other man. 

_Evidently he's too busy brooding and pining to notice anything else. The Strays could appear right at this very moment and sink us to the depths, yet San would be none the wiser as he shoots Woo another hurt yet longing look. It's maddening._

“San _please_ , for all that is good and holy in this world...go and talk to him. I know he hurt you last night but he didn't mean what he said. I'm sure he'd quite like to tell you that himself, but we both know he won't come over here and initiate a conversation no matter how badly he wants to. You know what he's doing San, you know him." 

San sighed. “Yes Yeosang, I do. I gave him the perfect opportunity to push me away and he lashed out and took it." 

“Did he succeed?” Yeosang asked, somewhat nervously. San was silent, fingers nimbly tying and retying the knots in the lower rigging before replying. 

“No. No of course he didn’t. He could...he could never push me away, no matter what he says or does. I understand him too well for that, no matter how furious he makes me. It's just...I’d just been so worried about him Yeosang. He was late back and we were waiting for what felt like hours. So many awful scenarios played out in my mind and then when he did finally make an appearance, his neck..I thought something had _happened._ He shouldn’t have been in that position. Wooyoung is more than that flirty mask he wears. We should have found another way. I was just...I was frustrated and I snapped and I shouldn’t have, I know that but...he just makes it so hard for me to care about him.” San’s fingers stilled as the rush of words halted for a brief moment. “I just want to be allowed to worry about him Yeosang, to show him that I care.” 

“Your choice of words brought his defences up-” Yeosang started. 

“Yes, I’m aware.” San snorted as he cut him off. “I don’t belong here? I think I’ve proven that I belong here just as much as the rest of you. Initially that statement of his may have been true. I won’t deny that I was out of my depth, I had none of the experience of the rest of you. But things have changed since then, I’ve more than earned my place and there’s nowhere I’d rather be. Of all the things he could have chosen to say to me-” 

“I did warn you, though I suppose I failed to mention that he can be quite adept at knowing exactly which buttons to press to make you incandescently furious” Yeosang commented. “Especially when he’s scared and feeling...cornered” 

“Scared? Because I said that I care about him? I _do_ , he has to know that? I know that _you_ do” 

“That entire conversation was a disaster from start to finish San, you should have just told him, ‘Wooyoungie, I see you’re sporting a hickey or two and it looks like you’ve been utterly ravished. In all honesty, I'm ridiculously, insanely jealous because I too, want to ravish you', instead of poking and prodding around the subject.” San’s silence and clenched jaw conceded the point. 

“I was _worried_ -” 

“Of course you were San. We all were, but you kept prodding at him and you hit one too many sore points doing so. The grand finale being those four little words. I know you were only being honest and trying to make him understand but that’s the worst thing you could have possibly said to him at that point. Nothing good has ever come from those words as far as he’s concerned.” 

“I just wanted him to know-” 

“He _does_ San, that’s what makes him so uneasy. He’s not used to being cared about by anyone other than me and it took him quite a while to get used to that as it is. Not many people have ever genuinely cared about him beyond what they can get from him or _us_ e him for" San winced at the word.

“He lets the others worry over him, he lets them care for him Yeosang-” 

“Because it’s different. You and Wooyoung...it's _different_. You’ve become so close. Almost as close as he and I are and you have a bond that he doesn’t have with the others. It makes him anxious, more than he normally would be and the other’s caring is implied more than ever expressly stated. Hongjoong’s never even expressly said it. The words...the confirmation scared him San. Those words scare him.” the other man started to shake his head. 

“I should have walked away. He was just doing what had been agreed upon, we needed that map piece but I just...you're right. I was jealous. I have no right to be but I was and I was fully aware of it. I should have walked away but I just couldn't let it go." San repeated a bit more quietly. 

“San, it’s okay-” 

“No, it’s not. I _know_ why he makes it so hard for people to care about him, I _know_ what he’s been through and I understand how it’s shaped him as a person. I shouldn’t have said what I said, I didn’t mean it. I didn’t want to upset him I just….I just wanted to care about him. I wanted to make sure that he was okay and he hadn’t been hurt and I just...I wanted to be there for him but he wouldn’t let me.” 

“I think he wants to let you San, and that perhaps scares him all the more. I heard what he said to you and you might not have liked to hear any of it but he was being honest with you. He was voicing his fears, the ones he usually keeps hidden from everyone. Everything he said to you? That’s what he worries about when it comes to you and it might not be rational to you, it might not make sense because you and I both know that it isn’t true...but to him, to his mind...it’s a constant worry gnawing away at him. Hell, he even worries the same about Hongjoong and he’s had multiple opportunities to abandon us that he hasn’t taken. But he still worries that one day Hongjoong will wake up and decide he’s deadweight, pulling him down from his ambitions and so he’ll abandon him for a better crew. His worries are just worse when it comes to you because of the bond he feels with you. It makes him more scared that you'll leave and he thinks you have more reason to than the rest of us." 

“Hongjoong would never-I would never-” 

“I know, and so does he...most of the time. But it doesn’t stop that doubt and anxiety from gnawing away at him over and over. It’s almost as if he has two sides of his mind fighting away with each other and he’s terrified of being abandoned again especially by someone he cares for so much. By someone he’s let himself get attached to against his better judgement.” 

Yeosang glanced over at Wooyoung, head tilted slightly to one side as he watched him. 

“He wants to apologise to you for what he said but you and I both know he won’t do that when he thinks he’s succeeded at pushing you away from him. If you want Wooyoung to be in your life San, it’s not going to be easy and that’s a fact that eats at him too. He wants to be able to trust people and he wants to be able to let people in but it’s hard for him. He’s trying. He really is, he just...he doesn’t want to be hurt again and when he thinks there’s a chance of that, when he thinks he’s letting himself get too close to somebody-” 

“He lashes out to protect himself and I essentially poked a kraken, right?” 

“Kraken's don't exist but yes, pretty much. You also managed to poke quite a few of his sore spots and vulnerabilities which didn’t entirely help matters. I just...he’s still learning that it’s okay to be cared for. That it’s okay to let everyone here be close and let them love him. This is all new for him, having a family that is, and considering what happened last time…” Yeosang trailed off as long buried memories flooded back. Yeosang mentally shook himself before they could swallow him whole and drag him down into the darkness. 

“He’s just-he’s fighting against his own mind half the time and he’s scared but he’s trying” Yeosang said quietly. 

“I know.” San’s voice was quiet. “I understand him, Yeosang, and you’re right. I knew it wouldn’t be easy at all, but experiencing it was…” San let out a humorless laugh. “It was something, shall we say? I’m angry at him for what he said, I know he was lashing out, -I knew it when he said it, and I knew it before but it was too late to stop the conversation- but it really fucking hurt to hear it Yeosang. He knew exactly what to say, and he knew how it would make me feel and he said it anyway. I also know that it’s partially my own fault. I let my jealousy control me and I backed him into a corner when I shouldn’t have. I said everything wrong, and I knew I’d upset him somehow but I couldn’t let it go and I should have I just...I just wanted to hug him” San’s voice ended in a whisper. “Instead I ruined everything” 

“I think you’ll find that he thinks the opposite and that he’s the one that ruined everything. He’s of the opinion that it’s all he ever does” Yeosang commented and San sighed. 

“He’s such a...such an…” 

“Idiot?” Yeosang provided. 

“ _Yes_ ” San exhaled the word, though there was still a fondness to it. “I’ve known since Tortuga that this was going to be hard, that even being just his friend wouldn’t be an easy task, our conversation that night confirmed it, but my feelings keep...complicating things.” 

“Oh believe me, you’re not alone in that” Yeosang muttered. 

“Pardon?” 

“Nothing, so...you still...you still care about him?” Yeosang’s voice was tentative, but he had to check. He had to make sure that Wooyoung still had his person, even if he had a lot of apologising to do. Seeing that San understood Wooyoung, even the parts that seem irrational to others, made Yeosang all the more sure that San was a special person and one that Wooyoung needed. 

“My feelings aren’t just going to magically go away Yeosang, no matter how much he makes me want to punch him in his ridiculously good looking face. I’m sure you’re aware of that fact. They’re still here, causing me misery on a daily basis. I’m trying to put them aside so that I can at least be friends with him, but that whole predicament with Changbin didn’t make it any easier though at least my suffering on that front is finally over. Unless we come across some shipwreck survivor or a mermaid that he can use so he can put on that mask of his and continue trying to push me away that way.” San grumbled, before taking a calming breath. San looked up, his face serious, and looked him dead in the eye. 

“I won’t abandon him, Yeosang. I’ll prove to him that I’m not like everyone else that’s been in his life before, that I mean everything that I’ve said to him. I’ll prove that I’m not going anywhere and that I’ll always be by his side from now on, no matter how long it takes to do so.” Yeosang held San’s gaze for a moment or two, the words hanging in the air around them, before he let out a small smile. 

“Wonderful. Now before I throw myself overboard can you be the bigger person and go and fix things with him so it’s less fucking awkward?” 

“You know, you sounded disturbingly like Hongjoong” San commented casually. 

“I think that’s the rudest thing you’ve ever said to me” Yeosang sniffed. “Now shoo!” 

“But I said I’d help Yunho with that map piece-” Yeosang had noticed that Yunho had quickly bonded with San after he’d joined their crew. While San’s education had skewed more towards taking over after his father and Yunho’s had headed towards more leisurely and scholarly pursuits -and had continued on further than San’s- they were somewhat similarly educated albeit in different places. In fact San was quite well read himself and though he wasn’t as familiar with the Latin language as Yunho, he’d still offered to help the scholar try to decipher the clue by helping search through his books for assistance. 

Unfortunately for San, and as much as the friendship between the two warmed his heart, Yeosang wasn’t about to let San slip away and allow this stifling, uncomfortable atmosphere to continue to permeate the air. It needed to be fixed, and it needed to be fixed _now,_ preferably before the others started to notice and things became all the more awkward….or Hongjoong started screeching about marooning himself and walking the plank again. 

“Yunho can wait another few minutes, it’s not like he’s going anywhere, believe me. He’s practically been chained to his desk since last night.” Yeosang pointed out. “Besides, Wooyoung’s on the way. Move.” 

Yeosang pushed San’s shoulder, forcing him to stumble a few steps in Wooyoung’s direction but the man still looked unsure. 

“You know he won’t be angry at you, don’t you? Come on San, I know you want to make up with him, so go” San hesitantly made his way over to Wooyoung, Yeosang following closely behind in order to shamelessly eavesdrop on their conversation and ensure all went smoothly. _I don’t want another repeat of last night. I told Hongjoong I’d handle anything like this. I know he told me we’d handle anything together but...he’s got enough to deal with right now what with the map piece and everything, he doesn’t need to deal with this too._

Yeosang watched as San shuffled to a stop behind Wooyoung who was currently facing away from him, the sea spread out in front of him. Yeosang was fairly sure that Wooyoung had been watching the two of them chat, no doubt spinning around to make a show of studiously _not_ looking at them when they’d made a move in his direction. 

“Wooyoung….Wooyoungie?” San’s voice was gentle but Wooyoung stiffened in response regardless. 

“Mmmm?” Wooyoung hummed, attempting to sound uninterested as he fiddled with his hands. 

“I-about last night. I want to...I want to talk to you about what happened, I'm so-” Wooyoung's shoulders slumped at the words. 

“I’m...I'm sorry Sannie” Wooyoung’s voice was quiet and Yeosang couldn’t hide his surprise at the words rolling out of his mouth with ease rather than having to be pulled out like you’d pull a tooth. 

“I’m...I’m not going to say that I didn’t mean it. Because I did.” San flinched slightly at the words and Yeosang resisted the urge to throttle his best friend. “You belong and yet you don’t at the same time. You don’t belong here because you’re better than this, you’re meant for better things than being a pirate. You could have a really good life San, never having to worry about anything. You could...you could be someone important, Yunho too, and I wonder how long it’ll be before you realise that yourself. You still have attachments San, the rest of us don’t.” 

“Attachments that I threw away when I boarded this ship Wooyoung. They mean nothing to me anymore, that life means nothing to me. This ship and our crew are all that matter to me now. Yes, I might think about the life I could have lived if I hadn’t joined the crew, with all the money and the expensive clothes...but I know that I would have been utterly miserable. I’m the happiest I could possibly be here, with all of you.” San’s voice left no room for argument. “I don’t belong in that life Wooyoung. I belong here.” Wooyoung nodded slightly. 

“You do, I-I know that. I might think sometimes that you don’t belong here but I _know_ that you don’t belong anywhere else. The ship wouldn’t be the same without you, you’ve made your place here. You’ve come such a long way since you joined us, I don’t have to explain every little thing to you anymore,” Wooyoung’s voice took on a teasing tone. “-you know what you’re doing now and...you’re good at it. You’ve really adapted to this life. I just can’t help but feel like you deserve more San.” 

“I deserve to be happy, and I’m happy here. I know you find it hard to believe but I’m not going anywhere Wooyoung.” San moved closer, coming to Wooyoung’s side and ducking his head as he attempted to catch a glimpse of Wooyoung’s face. To make Wooyoung look at him and read the sincerity in his eyes. 

“I know. I’m sorry San, I really am. You’re part of our family now and I...I shouldn’t have said it. You just...you said some things that didn’t sit right with me, that...that opened some old wounds and I was maybe a little bit scared and I...I shouldn’t have said it, I’m sorry” Wooyoung risked a peek at San. 

Yeosang wanted to hug his best friend, as scared as Wooyoung was about being close with San, as much as he was battling his inner doubts...he’d still managed to talk to San with some honesty and to apologise, something Yeosang thought he would never see. At least not any time soon. A gruff ‘sorry’ thrown out after San had apologised, perhaps. But a genuine apology complete with as much of the truth as Wooyoung could allow himself to speak? Yeosang hadn’t predicted this turn of events and it left him feeling a little choked up and brimming with pride. _He’s trying so hard and he’s doing his best to overcome everything, though if this were any other person I doubt he’d be quite this honest. I knew it. There really is something special about San._

“I’m sorry too Wooyoung. I shouldn’t have lost my temper with you and I shouldn’t have kept pressing you when I knew better. I said some things that I shouldn’t have, that were unfair of me to say and I didn’t mean any of it, not really. I was just….so scared, Wooyoung. You let him get that close to you, let him do _that_ to you. He’s a murderer among other things and I know you think that _I_ deserve better but so do you. You deserve better than putting yourself into that position because you think that’s all you’re good for, that it’s your only skill and all you can contribute. It’s a mask that you wear to protect yourself, it’s not who you are. Not really. You might not believe it Wooyoung but you _are_ better than this and you didn’t need to go that far to get the map piece. You have other skills.” Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably and Yeosang immediately moved closer. 

“It worked out fine in the end San” 

“ _This_ time, yes. But you came back so late, I was _worried._ I thought something had happened to you like maybe he’d...he’d tried to force you to do something you didn’t want to do or maybe that freckled one had finally decided to get you out of his way and just murder you? It wasn’t that I didn’t think you were capable or that you didn’t know what you were doing, I was just...I was terrified something bad had happened and you were so blase about it all and I got frustrated and I’m sorry.” San finished in a rush. 

_There should have been an ‘I’m jealous and I have feelings for you Wooyoung, let me smooch you’ in there somewhere but close enough. I suppose it’s too soon for that kind of talk anyway, but this will have to do for now._

“I’m sorry for worrying you Sannie, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for making it-I’m-” Wooyoung huffed out a breath before trying again. “I know you care about me. I know everyone here does. It’s just...it’s strange for me and I’m not entirely used to it yet. It’s been Yeosang and I for so long, I never thought there would be anyone else that would worry for me and care what happened to me and I haven’t had particularly good experiences with people saying those kinds of things. It makes me..it makes me feel-” Yeosang pressed a hand to Wooyoung’s back in comfort. _It’s okay Wooyoungie, you can say it._

“It makes me feel anxious, San. I don’t like that feeling it...it puts me on edge and then...you know what happened.” San nodded. 

“You upset me but I also upset you and I pushed you too far, but I think it was good that we had this conversation. I understand how you feel Wooyoung, I understand you, and I want you to know that you’re my friend and I’m not going to allow you to push me away. I’m going to prove to you that I’m not like anyone else. I’m going to prove to you that I’m going to stay by your side, okay?” Wooyoung looked doubtful but nodded slightly. It was all the agreement San needed apparently.

“Good. I think we should put this behind us, we’ve both apologised and acknowledged how we made the other feel and I don’t think there’s a point to dwelling on it. Just...please stop trying to make me think badly of you, because that could never happen Wooyoung. I see you, the real you, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll show you that, I promise. So in return stop trying to chase me off and push me away, _please_.” 

Wooyoung made a sound in response that could have been taken either as a positive or a negative, his eyes glued to where his hands rested on the ship’s handrail. Other than a quick peek to the side at San now and then, Wooyoung had remained facing forward. Unable to look at San and keeping his gaze either on his hands, his boots or out at the sea as he’d spoken. Yeosang thought that not being able to see San’s reaction to his words was partially what had enabled him to speak so truthfully with San, though he was most likely also a little bit scared to look at him because of what he might find there. 

“Wooyoung, look at me” San insisted gently. Wooyoung started to raise his head but soon froze. His eyes trained ahead even when San carefully touched his arm. “Wooyoung?” San asked, concern evident in his voice as the other man’s head remained fixed in place. Yeosang pressed closer on his other side. 

“Woo?” he tried, but Wooyoung just blinked. 

“I’m sorry, I know we’re having an important conversation but I think I’m hallucinating” Wooyoung murmured. 

“What are you talking about?” Yeosang’s brow creased in confusion. Still not looking at either of them, Wooyoung raised a hand, pointing out to sea. 

“Are you my eyes deceiving me or is there a very beautiful but also quite possibly dead man floating on that piece of wood?” 

Yeosang followed Wooyoung’s pointing finger, his eyes eventually landing on a broken piece of wood bobbing gently on the water. Yeosang could see a man lying with his head and upper body sprawled across it, his lower half submerged in the sea. Wooyoung was correct, from what Yeosang could see at this distance; the man was indeed beautiful with his messy blonde hair and seemingly perfect features. Or at least, Yeosang imagined that they would be perfect without the bruises and cuts marring them. His arms didn’t appear to be in any better condition than his face. The man looked to have been badly beaten...or worse. 

“Your eyes are working perfectly fine Wooyoung” Yeosang breathed. “On all counts.” 

“Oh for fucks _sake,_ I wasn’t being serious. That wasn’t a challenge!” he heard San mutter under his breath but Yeosang was so distracted by the stranger floating on his piece of wood that he couldn’t even tease the ex-noble. 

_There’s no way he could be alive, just look at the condition he’s in and who knows how long he’s been floating there but...what if…._

“Haul him in. Haul him in right now” Yeosang ordered, his voice slightly raised. Wooyoung moved instantly, starting to prepare one of the grapples as they watched the piece of wood float closer. 

“What is it?” Hongjoong called from the helm having evidently noticed the sudden sense of panic emanating from their little section of the deck, accompanied by the sudden rush of movement. 

“There’s a man floating in the water!” Yeosang called back, eyes remaining glued to said man. 

“What?!” Hongjoong exclaimed, abandoning the helm and rushing down the steps two at a time to come and look for himself. “I think I misheard you Yeosang. We’re out in the middle of the ocean and sailing through shark infested waters as we speak, not in a nice, relaxing lagoon where people floating through the water aren’t out of the-” Hongjoong stopped abruptly as he reached them and caught sight of the man. “Fuck me, there really is.” Hongjoong blinked in surprise. “Did his ship wreck?” 

“I don’t know.” Yeosang answered. “That piece of wood he’s lying on looks like it came from a ship that’s no longer in one piece, judging by the state of it. But those wounds wouldn’t have been caused by a shipwreck, or even an attack on a ship. He looks like he was beaten within an inch of his life.” 

“He looks pretty.” San rolled his eyes petulantly at Wooyoung’s comment. 

“He looks _dead_ ” Jongho pointed out having drifted over to see what all the commotion was about. 

“That _would_ explain why he’s just floating there.” Hongjoong agreed. “This isn’t the best spot to enjoy the lovely cool water and bask in the sun though he looks like he remains un-nibbled and has all of his limbs still attached” Hongjoong mused. “Those wounds of his must be bleeding, I’m surprised the sharks aren’t circling.” 

“Definitely dead” Jongho decided. 

“Do sharks not like to eat dead people? It seems like they’d make the easiest prey, especially when they’re just floating there like that all helpless and practically screaming 'eat me, eat me' at them” 

“I don’t know Wooyoung, I’ve never felt the need to get into the water and ask one what its dining preferences are.” Hongjoong answered. "If you'd like to ask one yourself, I'm sure I can arrange it" 

“Perhaps there’s not enough blood in the water to attract them?” San offered. 

“Maybe he’s run out of blood?” Wooyoung added before wrinkling his nose. "Maybe he's not... _fresh_ enough?"

“Like I said, _definitely_ dead” Jongho piped up again. 

“These are shark infested waters, there’s enough of them in there that even the faintest hint of blood would have them running...or uh, the shark equivalent.” Hongjoong replied. 

“Swunning?” Wooyoung’s voice was thoughtful. “Or is it, Swinning?” Hongjoong let out a long suffering sigh. 

“That’s not important, what _is_ important is that he should be one big ringing dinner bell but there’s not a shark to be seen. It’s...odd” 

“We’re hauling him in,” Yeosang said, stubbornly. “There’s a chance that he’s still alive” 

“There’s also a very good chance that he’s dead, Yeosang. We’ll only have to tip him right back overboard, we’re at _sea._ We can’t bury him properly and we’re not keeping a body on my ship until we find land to do so, we’ll never get the smell of rotting corpse out. Leave him for the sharks.” 

“I don’t think they’re hungry Joongie” Wooyoung whispered. 

“What if he’s alive Hongjoong? What if he’s been lying there, holding on all this time and waiting for someone to rescue him? Hoping and praying that someone will find him and save him?” _Like I hoped and prayed for someone to save me from Simmons that day. I was lucky though, I had Wooyoung but he...he has no-one._

“We can’t just...we can’t just leave him there. We can’t just turn our backs and sail away as if he doesn’t exist.” Yeosang argued. 

“Yeosang….he couldn’t possibly be alive. Look at him,” Hongjoong’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “He’s been beaten to shit and he’s probably been floating there for days without food or water and slowly bleeding out. I’m sorry Yeosang-” 

“NO” Yeosang burst out. “No. We’re rescuing him.” 

“Uh...I hate to interrupt your argument but I think he just moved.” Wooyoung broke in. “His hand...I’m sure I just saw it move.” 

“It was probably just the waves Wooyoung, as we’ve already established...he’s dead.” Hongjoong retorted. 

“We didn’t establish shit Hongjoong” Yeosang snapped. “He needs our help, we can’t just ignore him. If he’s...if he’s alive and we just sail away and leave him to die then we’re no better than whoever put him in that state in the first place” 

Yeosang turned to Wooyoung, needing his best friend to be on his side and to back him up. _He thinks he might have seen him move, he has to agree with me. He has to. We can’t just leave him there, it’s wrong. We have to help him, I...I have to help him, even if it’s too late. Because I’m sick of seeing people suffer. Because...because without Wooyoung that could have been me._

Wooyoung moved his gaze from him to Hongjoong and back again. Yeosang poured as much pleading into his eyes as possible, begging Wooyoung to trust him as he’s always trusted him. _He’s like us Wooyoungie, he’s been beaten and tossed away like rubbish. He needs us. We can’t turn our backs on him, it’s not right._

“I’m hauling him in, Joong. Look at him. That’s how I used to look after a particularly nasty round with my parents or Yeosang’s father or when the other street kids lured me in to gang up on me. That’s how Yeosang used to look when I wasn’t fast enough to protect him from the person he shouldn’t have needed protecting from. Someone did that to him, beat him or worse, and then just threw him into the sea like a used toy.” San was looking at Wooyoung with pained eyes, his hand hesitating over his shoulder. “He’s one of us Hongjoong. We can’t…” Wooyoung’s voice trailed off and he clenched his hands before startling a little as San’s hand finally found it’s way to his shoulder. 

“We can’t just leave him there” Yeosang finished. Hongjoong looked between the two of them and sighed. 

“You’re right. I just...I don’t want you to be upset if he’s-” Yeosang impulsively hugged their Captain, taking him by surprise if the jolt he gave was any indication. 

“I’d be more upset if we left him and I think you would be too. It would haunt us all if we could have helped him but we didn’t. We’d always wonder ‘what if’. ‘What if he really was alive?’.” Hongjoong nodded in grudging agreement. 

“For your sake, I hope he really _is_ alive” Hongjoong said bluntly before descending into mumbled grumblings. “And mine otherwise my beautiful ship is going to smell like dead people. That’s a stench that you really can’t get out, just so you know. It seeps into the wood and-” Hongjoong cut himself off with a deep inhale. Once he’d regained his composure he turned to Wooyoung. 

“Do it” he instructed simply and Wooyoung leaped to obey. Quickly checking to make sure that the grappling hook was secured correctly before snatching it up. He allowed the rope to coil on the floor, gripping it not too far below the four pronged metal hook itself and then adopting a loose hold on a section of the rope further down. Wooyoung used his hold closest to the hook to twirl the grappling hook above his head, taking careful aim before launching it in the direction of the piece of wood. 

Yeosang held his breath as the hook sailed through the air...before falling into the waves just shy of their target with a dull splash. Wooyoung quickly hauled the grappling hook back in and repeated the process again...and again...and again, but it was no use. The tide had started to turn, partly because of the ship's motion as it cut through the water, and the piece of wood was now drifting _further_ away from them instead of closer as it had been before. _We wasted too much time arguing._

“I can’t do it.” Wooyoung ground out. “He’s covering too much of the wood and I’m worried that I’ll hit _him_ with the hook instead of it. He’s been hurt enough without me adding to it.” Wooyoung hauled in the hook as he spoke, then tossed it to one side. “I’ll have to go in after him” he announced before Yeosang could protest, moving to pull off his boots. San started to splutter. 

“What?! Wooyoung, weren’t you listening? These are shark infested waters! SHARKS, WOOYOUNG. Lurking down there, beneath the waves with big pointy teeth and no doubt waiting for a snack, you can’t!” 

“They haven’t eaten him” Wooyoung pointed out, nodding his head towards the stranger on the wood as he discarded his boots to one side. “So I don’t think they’re feeling peckish today.” 

“Because he’s dead” Jongho pointed out once again. 

“Yes, _thank you_ Jongho” Yeosang hissed. 

“Sharks will eat anything that bleeds, Woo.” San argued. “I don’t know why they’ve let him be, it’s strange-” 

“Maybe they’re full. Maybe they don’t fancy human today.” he replied, pulling off his jacket and dropping it to the deck before starting to unbuckle the two belts slung around his waist. "If his ship really did wreck nearby maybe they overate and their little shark stomachs are all bloated and they just can't take another bite" 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Jongho warned, inching closer to Wooyoung. 

“We’re too far away for me to use the grappling hook without causing him more damage, and we agreed that we’re going to help him. So how else am I supposed to get him?” Wooyoung asked, exasperated, as he started to unbutton his waistcoat. 

“Maybe we could wait for the waves to turn again and bring him closer?” San offered. 

“If he isn’t dead already, he will be by the time that happens” Wooyoung countered, shrugging off his waistcoat and dropping it to the deck, leaving him in nothing but his trousers and shirt. “Look, there’s a damsel in distress that’s in need of a heroic rescue and I’m more than happy to oblige.” 

Wooyoung winked at San, then proceeded to pull himself up onto the ship’s wide handrail. 

“It’s a man” Jongho pointed out, fingers nervously picking at the skin around his nail beds. Yeosang wasn’t sure the boy even knew he was doing it. 

“A mansel in distress, then. Either way, I’m still happy to provide the heroic rescue. It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.” Wooyoung quipped. 

“Wooyoung, if you take one _step_ off of this ship-'' At Hongjoong’s low, threatening tone of voice, he turned to glance at them over his shoulder. 

“Relax. We haven’t seen a shark all day, maybe they’re asleep? Or perhaps it’s their day off? Or like I said...perhaps they overindulged earlier today, happens to the best of us.” 

“Wooyoung-” San started, but was cut off as Wooyoung launched himself off the handrail and forward in a graceful arc. His body cutting smoothly into the water in a perfect dive. 

“You know, I think he’s always wanted to do that.” Hongjoong commented, earning a sour look from San. “What? You saw him! ‘Oh no, the grappling hook won’t work. I guess there’s no other choice, I _have_ to strip off and dive into these notoriously shark infested waters to save him, oh well!’. He didn’t even hesitate!” Hongjoong defended. “When he gets back here I’m going to wring his neck.” 

“Jongho, get the rope ladder and throw it down.” Yeosang instructed as he started to pull off his own boots. “I need you to throw it over the side and then climb down it until you’re just above the water, okay? We’ll have to pass him to you” Jongho nodded, scurrying away. Yeosang felt a stab of relief as he tossed his boots aside and started to work on the wide belt around his waist. Though he really _did_ need the boy’s help, he’d also wanted to distract him from the worry he could start to see creep in. 

“San, we’ll need to make sure it’s well secured and-wait, _we_?” Hongjoong ground to a halt. Yeosang dropped his belt and waistcoat to the deck and straightened up. 

“Did you think I was undressing in solidarity?” he snarked, raising a brow before following in Wooyoung’s footsteps. 

“Yeosang, don’t you da-” ignoring Hongjoong, he dived off of the side of the ship and into the clear water. As he breached the surface, he could hear Hongjoong yelling from the ship. 

“AND NO MORE ROMANCE BOOKS FOR YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?! THEY’RE CLEARLY ADDLING YOUR BRAIN! I EXPECT THIS KIND OF RECKLESS BEHAVIOUR FROM WOOYOUNG-” Yeosang snorted a laugh, shaking his head before focusing on the task at hand. 

“DON’T COME CRYING TO ME IF A SHARK DECIDES TO EAT YOUR TOES OR NIBBLE ON YOUR JUICY, JUICY THIGHS. I’M TALKING TO YOU WOOYOUNG! YES YOU! WHO ELSE HAS JUICY THIGHS AMONG US?!” 

Their Captain’s yelling faded into the background as Yeosang concentrated, moving smoothly through the water towards the man on the piece of wood and hoping that if he didn’t splash around and flail too much he wouldn’t attract the attention of a shark mistaking him for prey. 

_The water isn’t too cold so we shouldn’t have to worry about him having hypothermia although who knows how long he’s been in here and his injuries...they really don’t look good._ Yeosang worried as he swam, soon reaching the stranger on the piece of wood and only moments after Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung had grabbed hold of the piece of wood upon reaching it, treading water as he surveyed the situation. Yeosang followed his lead, carefully taking hold of his own corner of wood. 

“Is he…” Yeosang trailed off, unable to fully ask the question. As Wooyoung studied the man, Yeosang joined him, their eyes skimming over the blonde hair falling partially across his face, high cheekbones and full, perfectly shaped lips. The man’s head rested on the damp wood and was turned to one side, facing them. His bruised and bleeding arms were limp, the right stretched out further than the left as if he’d heaved himself across it before collapsing immediately after. Yeosang’s eyes drifted lower, down the exposed, golden skin of the man’s neck and towards the upper half of his body clad in a loose, raggedy white shirt. _It doesn’t look like he’s breathing, I can’t...I can’t see him breathing. Maybe Jongho was right._ Yeosang felt a stab of pain as he looked at the man. Wooyoung carefully held two fingers to the stranger's neck, biting down on his lower lip and tilting his head to one side as he waited. 

_Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead._ Yeosang internally chanted as he waited for Wooyoung to speak, watching as he moved his fingers from the man’s neck to just under his nose. 

“He’s...he’s alive. Barely. His pulse is weak and it seems like he’s barely breathing but...he’s alive.” Wooyoung announced, the relief clear in his voice. Yeosang couldn’t help but smile, the expression mirrored on Wooyoung’s face. 

_That’s it, hold on. We’re going to save you._

“Okay….okay, so how do we do this?” Yeosang questioned. 

“I didn’t really think that far ahead-” 

“Wooyoung!” 

“Time was of the essence okay, but I’m good at multitasking so I schemed while I swam. I was thinking about leaving him on that piece of wood and pulling it along with me. It seems like the easiest option to get him back to the ship as fast as possible. Any option I could come up with left me swimming with one arm or unable to swim properly in case I hurt him more, but this way seems to be the smoothest. If I tried to swim with him not only would I have one arm to work with but I’d have to keep readjusting him to make sure he doesn’t drown and it would take twice as long, and if I got behind him and pushed the wood I wouldn’t be able to move properly. I was just worried that the motion combined with the movement of the water would make him slip off and then things would be infinitely worse than they already are...but now that you’re here too it could work.” Yeosang nodded in agreement. 

“If you pull the wood, I can swim alongside and keep an eye on him. If it looks like he’s going to slide off I'll catch him and we can readjust.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I think we should be as careful as possible though. There’s no telling how much damage has been done to him, he might even have broken bones...he _should_ have, really, from the looks of him.” Wooyoung mused, eyeing the man before tightening his grip on the piece of wood and giving an experimental tug. He let out a disgusted noise. “The wood’s starting to get slimy from being in the water for so long, I’m not sure how far we’ll get, perhaps I made a slight logistical error” 

“Let’s just try it, okay Woo? It’s the best plan we have.” Wooyoung nodded in response. “Let’s go.” 

Wooyoung gripped the wood tightly with his left hand and started to swim with his right, heading back towards the ship. It was slow going as Wooyoung towed the heavy wood and its passenger through the water, Yeosang keeping pace next to them, though it was still the faster, most painless option available to them. The man had been floating close enough to the ship that they could distantly make out his features, but not close enough to make this an easy mission, especially as the gentle swells of the water had started to push him further away from them. 

They were about halfway back to the ship when Wooyoung stopped for the second time to readjust his grip on the slippery wood. Yeosang taking the opportunity to gently maneuver the man back in place as the combination of his heavy body and the movement through the water meant that, unable to hold on to the wood himself, the man had started to slip off bit by bit. 

“Ready?” asked Wooyoung. “Hopefully we can make it back without stopping again.” Yeosang was about to answer when he felt something bump his leg. 

“I know you’re impatient to get back to the ship Wooyoung, I am too, but you have to give me more than three seconds to answer you” Yeosang grumbled. 

“What are you talking about?” Wooyoung frowned. 

“You just nudged my leg!” 

“No I didn’t” Wooyoung blinked, perplexed. 

“Yes you did!” 

“Yeosang, we’re trying to get a possibly dying man back to the ship so we can save his life. I hate to be the voice of reason here but now isn’t the appropriate time to play footsie with you.” 

“If you didn’t nudge my leg then...who did?” Yeosang frowned in confusion and Wooyoung froze. His eyes slowly sliding down to the clear water below them, whatever he saw made him inhale sharply and Yeosang went cold all over. He forced his gaze down as well, peering into the clear as glass depths. His gaze immediately snagged on the sleek grey shape cutting through the water below them and far too close for comfort. Yeosang cringed as the pointed dorsal fin scraped along the sole of his foot. 

“I think it was him and I think he was trying to see if you were food” Wooyoung whispered. 

“It could be...it could be a she” Yeosang forced out through lungs tight with fear. 

“Is that important right now?!” Wooyoung hissed. “Whatever you do, don’t panic. You and I both know that if you start splashing around it’ll think you’re prey and then it _will_ try and take a bite.” 

“I’m not going to _panic_ , Woo. I’m a bit too preoccupied with my crippling fear” 

“How angry do you think Joongie will be if a shark eats us?” Wooyoung wondered. “He only let us go because I told him they were asleep...or too full to move.” 

“He didn’t _let_ us do anything, he didn’t want either of us to leave the ship.” Yeosang muttered. “Didn’t you hear him shouting? I think he was afraid something like this would happen” 

“Oh, so that’s what he was saying.” Wooyoung’s voice was thoughtful. “His screaming sounded vaguely threatening so I tuned it out.” 

“Wooyoung” Yeosang groaned. 

“What? His screeching hurts my ears” Wooyoung pouted.

“He was _concerned._ ” 

“So...what you’re saying is that he’ll be so relieved we survived that he won’t shout at us when we get back?” Wooyoung asked, hopefully. Yeosang eyed the dark shape circling lazily below them. 

“You mean _if_ we get back” he muttered. “No, what I’m saying is I think he’ll be angry enough to retrieve our bodies from that shark’s digestive system and piece us back together just so that he can throttle us _and_ shout at us at the same time. _Then_ he’ll give our bodies to Yunho and we’ll be Quentin’s new best friends.” 

“I was afraid you’d say that” Wooyoung sighed. “Maybe...maybe it’s not a shark. Maybe it’s just a cute, overly chubby dolphin? Dolphins are friendly! I bet it just wanted to play and that’s why it nudged you! I bet all the other dolphins bully it for being so chubby, poor thing.” 

“Dolphin’s eat fish Wooyoung, I don’t think that’s a very fattening diet.” 

“...I find your negativity deeply upsetting at this trying time.” Yeosang sighed. 

“Yes Wooyoung, it is indeed possible that it’s just a dolphin with a weight problem. My mistake, how foolish of me.” 

_I have never wanted to believe something quite so badly before, least of all any of Wooyoung’s nonsense._ Yeosang thought as he and Wooyoung peered into the water, their eyes glued to the grey shape as they tried to get a better look at it. _Please be a very cute, very chubby dolphin that just wants to make some friends because all the other dolphins have made it into an outcast for indulging in too many fish...I’m begging you._

As they watched, the grey shape started to turn; revealing one dead black eye and a row of very sharp looking teeth. 

“That’s, uh...that’s definitely not a dolphin” Wooyoung murmured. 

“Well spotted Wooyoung.” Yeosang snapped. “It’s coming back around and I don’t think it’ll settle for an experimental nudge this time” 

“We need to get him off this piece of wood. _Now._ ” Wooyoung instructed. 

“And then what?” 

“One of us to either side of him with his arms over our shoulders, it’s going to jostle him and it’s going to hurt him and I know we wanted to avoid all of that but it’s the only way we stand a chance of getting back to the ship before Winston there tries to nibble on us.” 

“Why are you naming the shark!?” 

“Because it makes it less completely fucking terrifying if I do” Wooyoung snapped back. “Once he’s in the water and we’ve got hold of him we’ll need to swim for it as fast as we can-” 

“- and hope we’re fast enough to outswim a shark.” Yeosang finished. Wooyoung nodded grimly. 

“Winston looks like he’s out for a Sunday stroll right now and we need to keep it that way. No sudden movements.” Wooyoung instructed before carefully starting to make his way around the piece of wood, moving as smoothly as possible. Yeosang shifted closer to the man, sliding an arm around his waist and grabbing hold of him as tightly as he dared. He then started to gently tug him backwards off of the piece of wood while Wooyoung carefully pulled it out from under him. The man began to slide back into the water and as Yeosang took more of his weight he struggled to hold onto his bigger frame and keep himself above water. The man’s left hand hit the water with a splash, and Yeosang winced before hastily ducking under his now free arm. 

“Um Yeosang, I think Winston knows his lunch is trying to escape and he’s understandably quite upset about it” Wooyoung breathed. Yeosang glanced to the side to see the shark cutting through the water faster than before, tail whipping from side to side. 

“Shit.” 

“Fuck no sudden movements, we don’t have time for it now, hurry Yeosang” Wooyoung yelped, pulling harder on the wood. Yeosang heaved the man backwards and he finally slipped free. As his head lolled against Yeosang’s neck, he heard the man let out a faint groan and looked down to see the stranger’s brow creasing. 

“It’s okay...it’s okay, I’ve got you” he murmured soothingly. 

“Move...Yeosang MOVE” Wooyoung yelled, putting a hand on each of their backs and pushing them forward through the water as hard as he could. The shark shot up out of the water, its snout breaching the surface inches from where he’d just been and yelling broke out from the direction of the ship. Yeosang stared, stunned. The shark was so close that he could see the chunks of flesh caught in its teeth from its last meal and the water dripping down its smooth skin. An overpowering smell of rotting meat and brine wafted over them. 

Wooyoung spun around, latching on to the piece of wood floating mercifully nearby and shoving it into the gaping jaws looming over them, the soft flesh of his hand catching on the wood’s jagged edge in the process and ripping open. The shark bit down on the wood, thrashing it about. 

“GO” Wooyoung yelled, sliding an arm quickly around the man and pulling his right arm over his shoulders while Yeosang shook off his stupour. With the man secured between them, they started to swim back towards the ship, powering through the water as fast as they could manage. Seconds felt like minutes, the ship slowly getting closer and closer. He could see Jongho hanging off of the rope ladder, yelling at them to hurry, and Hongjoong and San leaning far over the ship’s handrail with their pistols trained on the ocean behind them. _They’re above us, they can see what we can’t. They can see where it is and I’m willing to bet it isn’t going to quietly give up, especially with Wooyoung bleeding so badly now._

Yeosang chanced a look back over his shoulder in time to see a dorsal fin rise up out of the waves, cutting menacingly through the water’s smooth surface and heading in their direction. San and Hongjoong opened fire, some of their shots evidently hitting their target as blood started to thread through the water, but that didn’t slow it down. 

“Give him to me” Wooyoung commanded as they reached the ship, wrapping his arm more securely around the man’s waist and grabbing hold of the rope ladder, his arm stretched up above his head. Yeosang glanced at the man’s battered face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” Yeosang murmured as he realised Wooyoung’s plan. “-but this is probably going to hurt” Yeosang relinquished his hold, watching as Wooyoung placed his foot on the lowest rung of the ladder hanging just below the water. Wooyoung used his grip on the rope ladder combined with his upper and lower body strength to heave the two of them out of the water, his teeth gritted with effort. With only Wooyoung’s grip around his waist to support him, the man’s head lolled and he dangled limply, letting out a moan of pain. 

As they surged up towards him Jongho, not too far above them, caught hold of the man. Quickly taking some of his weight and, with some help from Wooyoung, maneuvering him on to his shoulder. Jongho didn’t hesitate, he immediately started to climb back up the ladder towards the deck. Clouds of acrid smoke from Hongjoong and San’s pistols drifted through the air as the two of them continued to fire as fast as reloading would allow. 

“Sangie, quickly!” Wooyoung prompted, hand outstretched towards him. Yeosang placed one hand on the ladder and the other in Wooyoung’s grip, allowing his friend to partially pull him up the ladder and out of the dangerous water before starting to climb himself. They’d made it a few feet up the ladder when they felt it jolt, Yeosang nearly losing his grip as a result. 

“Fuck off Winston, lunch time’s cancelled” Wooyoung grit out, holding on for dear life as the ladder swung from side to side sharply. The shark having latched on to the bottom of the ladder that was still trailing in the water. 

“In his defence...I think he’s stuck” Yeosang shouted up at his friend. 

“Serves him right for trying to eat you.... _again._ ” Wooyoung retorted and Yeosang had to concede the point though he shuddered to think of how narrow an escape he’d just had...twice. Wooyoung must have pulled him up just as the shark had reached them, jaws presumably open and ready to bite him in half. Instead he’d gotten his teeth caught in the rope ladder and was apparently attempting to free himself. Though if he managed to shake one of them loose in the process it would undoubtedly be a bonus for him. 

The ladder continued to jolt sharply this way and that as the shark shook its head. Yeosang held on so tightly that his knuckles turned white, though his grip was slick thanks to the water. As soon as there was a brief lull in the ladder’s movements he let go of it, holding on with one hand in favour of wrapping an arm around the rung he was currently clinging to for a more secure grip.

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung called down to him, his body twisted so that he could look at him properly. “Are you-” Before Wooyoung could finish his question, the ladder jerked roughly to the left. Wooyoung’s grip, already precarious thanks to their time in the water and made even more so by the way he’d twisted his body to check on Yeosang, gave and his left hand slipped free of the rung he’d been holding on to above his head while his body fell back slightly. Before Wooyoung could recover and grab back on to it however, the ladder jolted viciously in the opposite direction, whipping Wooyoung to the side and causing his legs to slide free as he swung through the air. 

“WOOYOUNG” Yeosang yelled. He could see blood dripping down Wooyoung’s wrist from the wound on his hand...the one currently clutching onto the ladder while his legs dangled in the air, his feet unable to find purchase on it because of its too rapid movements. Yeosang could only watch from below as Wooyoung fought to hold on despite his rapidly slipping grip but it was a losing battle. 

Just as the ladder stopped moving with one last jerk, the shark seemingly succeeding in freeing itself, Wooyoung’s hand slipped free of the rung. For Yeosang, time seemed to grind to a crawl as he watched Wooyoung fall. As he felt water spray him accompanied by the crashing sound of something large ripping up through the surface of the sea. 

“WOOYOUNG” he distantly heard San scream, echoed by Hongjoong as Wooyoung started to fall past him. Yeosang didn’t think, didn’t hesitate. His hand shot out to snatch at Wooyoung, blindly grabbing for him as he plummeted past. The arm he’d wrapped around the rung straining as he reached for the person he cherished the most. The one who’d _always_ protected him. _Now it’s my turn._

His fingers wrapped around Wooyoung’s wrist in a vice-like grip, his shoulder screaming as the sudden weight almost jolted his arm out of its socket. Yeosang looked down with panicked eyes to see the shark half out of the water, its mouth stretched wide open towards Wooyoung in a moment that seemed to stretch on and on before it’s jaws snapped closed...no less than an inch away from Wooyoung’s dangling feet. 

Yeosang sagged in relief as the shark fell back into the water, an enthusiastic round of pistol fire following it into the depths. After a moment of stunned silence, Wooyoung quickly latched onto the ladder, taking the pressure off of Yeosang’s arm and shoulder and they resumed their climb towards the deck of the ship. Jongho was waiting at the top to help them up and over the side and soon enough they were standing on the blessedly solid deck of the ship, a steadily growing puddle surrounding them as they dripped onto the wood while Jongho ran his eyes over them. The boy’s hand reached towards them before falling back to his side as the others approached, though he inched closer to them. 

“Well that was a close one” Wooyoung murmured. Yeosang shot him a look of disbelief as Hongjoong stormed towards them with a face like thunder and Yeosang tensed. 

“Joongie! I told you it’d be fine!” Wooyoung said brightly as the Captain came to a stop in front of them. He looked Wooyoung up and down for a moment before proceeding to punched Wooyoung on the arm, _hard._

“OW-” 

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?” Hongjoong yelled, making Yeosang flinch despite the fact he knew Hongjoong’s anger came from a place of caring. From a place of worry and fear. He knew it wasn’t like before, that it wasn’t like his father but...Hongjoong had never raised his voice to them before. He’d done his fair share of playful yelling and scolding but...not quite like this. Yeosang had expected him to shout and he’d expected him to be angry, but not quite this degree of angry. He’d expected the anger that was more heavy annoyance and irritation than anything else and Yeosang couldn’t shake the thoughts invading his head. _Is this it? Is this the moment he turns on me, on us, like...like my father?_

“Uuuh...that there are sharks...in the water…” Wooyoung mumbled hesitantly, sliding slightly in front of Yeosang. Hongjoong’s gaze slide from one to the other, evidently noting their reactions and he made a visible effort to calm himself. 

“And did you listen?” Hongjoong’s voice was dangerously low as he reigned himself in. 

“......no” came the mumbled response. 

“NO, YOU DIDN’T LISTEN! You just had to have your heroic romance storybook moment didn’t you Wooyoung? Once wasn’t enough was it?! I TOLD you not to take a step off this ship but you went and did it anyway!-"

"Technically it wasn't a step it was a dive-"

"AM I JOKE TO ALL OF YOU?! I’M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS DAMN SHIP BUT NO-ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!” Yeosang relaxed as the angry aura surrounding Hongjoong cracked. 

“I listen to you” San murmured. 

“Me too” Jongho added. 

“Suck ups” Wooyoung hissed at them. “But Joongie, we hadn’t seen a shark all day” He whined, sidling closer to their Captain. 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN THEY AREN’T THERE, THIS IS SHARK TERRITORY THEY’RE ALWAYS THERE, LURKING BENEATH THE SURFACE WAITING FOR IDIOTS LIKE YOU TO JUMP IN SO THEY CAN NIBBLE ON YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!” Hongjoong’s voice reached an impressively high pitch. “I bet that shark thought all its Christmases had come at once when you jumped in like an _idiot_ and started waving those ridiculously well toned thighs in front of its face" he snarled. 

“I don’t think sharks have faces Joongie but thanks for the compli-” Wooyoung started, but Hongjoong cut him off as he grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, hauling him in close. 

“Told you so” whispered Yeosang. “He’s finished with the yelling and now it’s time for the throttling” 

“I told you not to do ONE thing-” 

“How else was I supposed to get him?! The grapple wouldn’t land!” 

“We have a boat Wooyoung. You may remember it? It’s little wooden thing with two oars, big enough to comfortably seat all of us and it’s just over there” Hongjoong pointed in the direction of their ship’s rowboat, resting innocuously in place just in front of the forecastle deck. 

“......oh, right.” Wooyoung muttered. 

“You reckless fucking _idiot”_ Hongjoong hissed before pulling Wooyoung into a tight hug. 

“...it still would have taken too long” Wooyoung muttered, snuggling into their Captain’s embrace as said Captain thumped him on the back in response. A few moments later he pulled away, immediately rounding on Yeosang. 

“And as for YOU-” he started, but Yeosang held up a hand, palm out.

“If I hadn’t jumped in after him he really would have been eaten by that shark” he pointed out. Hongjoong narrowed his eyes before conceding the point with a sigh and pulling Yeosang into his own hug. Yeosang patted their Captain’s back gently until he was released, watching as San tentatively took ahold of Wooyoung’s injured hand to examine the wound.

“From now on, there will be no more rescuing of mysterious, half-dead strangers floating on random chunks of wood at sea, do I make myself clear?” Hongjoong said primly, adjusting his coat. 

“But if they’re half alive we should-” Wooyoung started. 

“I SAID NO” Hongjoong all but screeched and they all murmured their agreement. The wrath of Hongjoong now out of the way, Yeosang’s eyes immediately started to scan the deck looking for the strange man. A pained groan drawing his attention to the side where he was laying on the deck in his own little puddle of water, presumably where Jongho had placed him before he’d come rushing back to try and help them. 

“Jongho, my cabin….take him to my cabin. I keep all of the medical supplies there” Jongho nodded, glancing at the two of them once more and then carefully picking the man up and setting off across the deck at a fast pace. 

“I need some dry clothes for him…someone ask Yunho. It’s better if they’re on the loose side right now” Yeosang instructed. Wooyoung nodded in response, moving to set off after Jongho only to be stopped by San’s hand latching on to his wrist and Hongjoong’s voice. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” his voice cracked like a whip. “First you’re going to change into some dry clothes because I’m not nursing you back to health if you catch something-” 

“I wouldn’t want you to nurse me anyway Hongjoongie, I’m sensing that you don’t have a very good bedside manner and you seem the type to accidentally kill a patient” Wooyoung retorted. 

“Oh believe me, if I kill you Wooyoung it won’t be an accident.” Wooyoung stuck his tongue out in response. “ _Second,_ you’re going to let Yeosang tend to your hand before it becomes infected and we’re left with no choice but to cut it off so that you become First Mate Hook.” Wooyoung recoiled. 

“I’ll speak to Yunho and see if I can borrow some clothes.” San cut in, taking hold of Wooyoung’s uninjured hand and pulling him away. The latter leaning down to snatch up his discarded boots and clothing as they went. 

“Hongjoong, could you get me a bucket of water please?” Yeosang asked as he picked up his own discarded clothing and started to make his way across the deck. 

“Of course.” the Captain agreed before leaning in and bringing him to a halt. “If you or Wooyoung ever scare me like that again I’m going to hang you from the yardarm for at least a day...maybe two, understood?” 

“Aye Captain” Yeosang breathed. 

“Wonderful.” Hongjoong patted his hair briefly, smiling warmly at him as he did so. “Please pass the message along to Wooyoung for me seeing as he won’t listen to a word I say” Yeosang thought he detected a slight sulkiness to the older man’s words, but before he could answer him Hongjoong turned away. 

“I’m sorry, it was my fault. I insisted-” he tried. 

“Hurry to your patient Yeosang, it seemed like he was in a lot of pain and it’d be rude to keep him waiting any longer.” he threw over his shoulder, heading off to fulfill Yeosang’s request. 

Yeosang stared after Hongjoong for a moment, the words reverberating in his head. _My patient...my very first patient, aside from Wooyoung and his many, mostly flirting induced, brawls and….before. I’ve been reading up as much as I can. I just...I hope I’m enough to keep him alive._ Yeosang thought, worrying at his bottom lip before giving himself a shake. He hurried the rest of the way across the deck and started down the steps. Bright and warm sunlight giving way to cool shadows as he descended into the lower level of the ship in search of the man they’d plucked from the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I figure some of y'all were expecting drama and angst after the end of last chapter so I'm really sorry if this chapter let you down. It's just that I wanted San to be understanding with Wooyoung because he does get him and is coming to get him more and more, and he wants to prove to Woo that he's not going to go anywhere no matter what he does. He's not going to put any space between them even though he's pretty pissed at him. 
> 
> ALSO full disclosure y'all, I don't know shit about sharks. I just read a book when I was younger by some ex-SAS dude that said if you splash around sharks think you're food and googled a little so I could add something exciting in after all the feelings so you don't get bored! So I highly doubt I depicted any of that accurately, just roll with it :') 
> 
> I assume you guys know who they rescued yeah? ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll* and the new member iiiiiisssss......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse and violence not too graphic but TW just in case. 
> 
> So...I should be sleeping because I have work again tomorrow but I really wanted to finish going over this to get it posted for you guys finally! If I've missed anything...please forgive me it's nearly 3am and I'm tired :') 
> 
> Fair warning, the next two weeks I've got hardcore revision to do for an exam and then one last assignment due and then I'm FREE FOR THE SUMMER WOOHOOOO! I'm so excited to have time to finish editing all the chapters for this part and start writing the next one omg. 
> 
> I'm so tired I really can't think right now and I can't remember if there was anything else I wanted to say to you guys :( 
> 
> Thank you all once again for sticking with me and patiently waiting for these updates, this one's like 15K so I hope that makes up for the wait! I hope everyone's staying safe and well <3

Wooyoung hissed as Yeosang tightened the bandage he was tying in place over the now cleaned and patched up gash on his friend’s palm. 

“OUCH” he said, pointedly. “You didn’t need to pull it that tight, it  _ hurts. _ ”

“Don’t be such a baby Woo, you and I both know this is one of the  _ least  _ painful injuries you’ve ever had” Yeosang murmured as he finished securing the bandage in place. 

“I cut my palm  _ and _ I nearly got eaten by a shark... _ twice _ ” Wooyoung said through a pout. “Is it too much to ask for a little tenderness and care?” 

“Granted this might be the first injury in a  _ very  _ long time not inflicted by an enraged spouse or lover, but you still got it doing something idiotic-” 

“I prefer the term ‘heroic’” Wooyoung mumbled. 

“Either way, you’ve come to the wrong person. If it’s fussing you’re after, why don’t you ask San?” Yeosang said, voice sly. He could hear San let out a choked sound from the direction of the bed where he and Jongho were in the process of changing Yeosang’s next patient into dry clothes. 

“There, that should be fine” he declared. 

“Should be?” Wooyoung gasped. “What do you mean  _ should  _ be!? I can’t lose my hand Sangie-” 

“You  _ won’t _ Woo, don't be so dramatic. How many times have I fixed your injuries?” Wooyoung pursed his lips, eyes drifting up to the ceiling of Yeosang’s cabin as he attempted to mentally calculate the answer. Yeosang sighed,  _ we don’t have time for him to go back over every little cut, scrape, bruise, slice, gash or broken bone that he’s gotten from his various...escapades.  _

“Hundreds Wooyoung, the answer is hundreds. And you still have all your limbs attached and there's been no lasting damage” he pointed out. 

“That we _know_ of” Wooyoung mumbled, fiddling with the bandage. Yeosang smiled at his friend, reaching out to run his fingers through the other man's hair affectionately. 

“Would I let any wound of yours become so infected that you have to lose your hand entirely and instead acquire a sharp, deadly implement as an appendage in its place?” Yeosang asked. Wooyoung eyed him. 

“I think it depends on your mood really, doesn’t it Sangie? You can be quite petty sometimes, when you want to be” Yeosang swatted at him in mock outrage and Wooyoung grinned at him. "Though if anyone could pull off a hook for a hand...it's definitely me" he preened, as Yeosang rolled his eyes. 

“You might want to take a look at this Yeosang” Jongho’s quiet voice drifted over from near to the bed. 

Yeosang turned to see both Jongho and San standing next to his bed, gazing down at the stranger now lying in it. The man hadn’t been wearing boots and his clothing had been thin, raggedy and had definitely seen better days. Not to mention that it was soaked through from his time in the water, so San had retrieved some of Yunho’s spare clothing and he and Jongho had been in the process of trying to dry the man off and change him as Wooyoung and Yeosang had themselves changed into fresh, dry clothes before Yeosang had taken care of Wooyoung’s wound. The two of them had managed to get the man into a pair of black trousers and carefully dried his hair though the soft, loose grey shirt they were supposed to put on him was still held in San’s hands. 

“I think it would be best to put this on him...after.” San explained, looking down at the man. 

Yeosang made his way over to them, the chair Wooyoung had been occupying creaking as he got to his feet to follow. Judging from what he’d seen of the man when they’d rescued him and the glimpse of him he’d seen on the deck before Jongho had brought him below, Yeosang had already concluded the worst but that couldn’t prepare him for the sight he was greeted with when he came to a halt next to San. Yeosang followed San’s gaze down to the man lying on his bed, his gaze briefly skimming over the man’s beautiful features that were marred only by a previously hidden dark bruise on one cheekbone. His eyes continued down his elegant neck, briefly snagging on a rather curious necklace that was at odds with his poor appearance and then halting on the man’s chest. Yeosang swallowed a gasp and he could feel Wooyoung tense from his position just behind him. 

The man’s chest and abdomen were littered with bruises, marks, a scar or two and a few healing gashes here and there. Whatever this man had been through...it wasn’t pleasant. Yeosang and Wooyoung knew that all too well. Yeosang quickly reached for Wooyoung’s hand, squeezing it tightly in comfort. The same memories currently running through his head were no doubt coming to the surface in Wooyoung’s own mind.  _ That piece of wood may have come from a wreck but no shipwreck caused these injuries. These came from a person...he’s just like us. I knew it.  _

Yeosang’s thoughts were interrupted by his cabin door slamming open. 

“Is he dead? Tell me he’s not dead, not to be insensitive but I wasn’t joking when I said it’s almost impossible to get the smell of corpse out-” Hongjoong descended into muttering as he hauled in a bucket of water. 

“He’s alive” San said quietly. 

“Oh thank Go-” 

“For now” Jongho added, the words causing Yeosang to snap out of his thoughts and Hongjoong to sigh. 

“You seem to be feeling quite negative today Jongho” their Captain commented and Jongho shrugged. 

"Just being realistic" he responded, as Yeosang tuned them out to focus on his patient. 

Now that Hongjoong had appeared with the water he’d requested, he had everything that he needed to tend to his very first patient aboard their ship. Yeosang carefully wiped and dabbed at the cuts, scrapes and gashes on the man's torso. Cleaning them and disinfecting them as best as he could, before stitching those that needed it and gently wrapping them in bandages. He then set about rubbing salve onto the man’s bruises and carefully feeling for any broken bones the man may have because from the look of him...he should have more than a few. 

And yet, by some miracle, there were none.  _ I suppose he must be incredibly lucky, at least in this. Either that or he just has very strong bones. It’s just...from the state that he was in I’d thought he may at least have a cracked rib or two but he’s perfectly fine in that regard.  _

As Yeosang worked, he whispered soothing words to the unconscious man as he let out a pained whimper now and again. At some point, Jongho had retreated back out onto the deck along with Hongjoong who needed to get back to manning the helm. Wooyoung, however, had stayed with him. Right by his side, acting as his assistant and passing him various jars and bottles or helping him to raise the man off the bed as needed to fully wrap the bandages around him, and then carefully manoeuvring him to allow Yeosang to repeat the process on his equally as scarred and battered back.  San hovering nearby and cutting bandages or going to get a fresh bucket of water when required. He’d even returned at one point with Jongho in tow, the younger carrying a pitcher of water and some tankards but Yeosang had no time for his own refreshment. 

It took him over an hour to finish caring for the man, possibly even two. He'd lost track of time, completely absorbed in his task  and when the last bruise had been seen to and the shirt that they’d found for him had finally been pulled over his torso; Yeosang finally sat back with a relieved sigh. 

_ I did it. My first patient and he’s still alive and breathing and there’s no sign of infection so far. I really did it. I’ve taken care of Wooyoung in much the same way many a time before but this is...different. This is different to my clumsy fumblings while I tried to patch Wooyoung up without my father finding out. Making do with whatever I could sneak in without him discovering it and trying not to wake him from where he’d inevitably passed out. I learned over time, I had to. Wooyoung always protected me and taking care of his wounds, making sure he didn’t die or hurt anymore than he already was, was the least I could do. The scrapes he got into after we left was more like practice and it was never as serious as before. But this man...he looks worse than I’d ever seen Wooyoung. He...he should be dead. He looked like he should be dead and yet… _

“We should leave him to rest Yeosangie” Wooyoung said, softly. His hands coming to rest on Yeosang’s shoulders from his place behind the chair that Yeosang was perched in. 

“You go Woo, I’ll stay with him. I...I don’t want him to wake up alone” Yeosang nibbled on his bottom lip. 

“But what if he wakes up? What if he’s...what if he’s dangerous?” Yeosang knew what Wooyoung was getting at.  _ What if he’s like Simmons?  _ That’s what he was really saying. He was just being protective and ordinarily Yeosang wouldn’t feel any particular desire to remain alone in a room with a strange man, no matter how much better he’d been doing. But...this man had clearly been through so much and none of it pleasant. He’d been through something so very similar to he and Wooyoung and Yeosang couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid of this man.  _ After all, I’m sure he’s going to be much more afraid of me than I am of him when he wakes up in a strange place with a strange man, with who knows what as his last memory before he lost consciousness.  _

“Does he really look dangerous to you, Wooyoungie? There’s barely an inch of him that isn’t bruised or scraped or  _ damaged _ . He looks...he looks like-” 

“He looks like us” Wooyoung finished, quietly. Yeosang nodded. _His back...I hate to think how he got those scars._

“I’ll be fine Woo. I’m not...I’m not scared of him.” Yeosang could feel Wooyoung’s eyes boring a hole into his back as he studied him. Making sure that he really was okay, that he was _really_ comfortable with this. 

“Come on Woo,” San’s soft voice broke in. “I thought you wanted some ‘tenderness and care’?” Yeosang glanced to the side at the words, in time to see Wooyoung stiffen. 

“If you’ll allow me, I think it would be best for us to get you some food and then for you to rest for a while.” San’s words were careful. “As you said, you nearly got eaten by a shark twice today…” San trailed off. Silence reigned for a moment or two and Yeosang watched from the corner of his eye as Wooyoung seemed to fight to make himself relax. 

“It  _ is  _ exhausting being heroic,” Wooyoung finally managed, attempting to inject his usual ‘loveable scoundrel’ attitude into the words. “And it wasn’t any normal kind of heroics, like saving a little kitty from a tree or protecting a lady’s honour from villains.”  _ Considering how many times he’s ruined a ladies ‘honour’ himself, I’m surprised that he can say that with a straight face.  _

“Granted it was quite a daring and heroic rescue for our helpless mansel in distress, but I practically fought a shark, didn’t I?! I think that sets it apart from the regular kind of heroics. It’s almost like fighting a dragon, or a monster really” 

San nodded sagely in response. “It was the most heroic-y heroics that I’ve ever seen” he responded, his voice serious. “You’ve more than earned a break Wooyoungie. I think nearly getting eaten by a shark warrants breaking into Hongjoong’s rum stash-” 

“I can’t even be angry at Winston” Wooyoung sighed, interrupting San and once more fully at ease. “We all do and say things we don’t mean when we’re hungry, and look at me! Hongjoong’s right about my thighs, who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to take a bite?” Yeosang muffled a snort as San’s eyes flashed down to the body part in question and then back up to Wooyoung’s face. San’s own face turning a now familiar shade of pink as he swallowed. 

“E-exactly. I’m sure...I’m sure many people would like to um...to take a bite.” San mumbled. _I'm sure you'd be at the front of the queue Sannie._ “Now let’s uh...let’s go and leave Yeosang to monitor his patient, while you get some rest.” San rushed out, grabbing onto Wooyoung’s wrist and pulling him towards the door. Wooyoung evidently decided to trust Yeosang’s decision and allowed San to pull him along. The pair quietly exiting the cabin and leaving Yeosang alone with the man. 

Yeosang settled into his chair to wait for the man to wake up. Hoping that he  _ would _ . Because even though he was currently alive and breathing, there was no certainty that he’d regain consciousness though Yeosang was hopeful. 

_ He seems to be quite lucky. It’s strange. Considering the state of him and the fact that he’s unconscious and has been for who knows how long...I’d expected things to be more serious. He was practically dead and yet...there were no serious wounds. A lot of bruises, and some fairly deep cuts but...nothing life threatening. There weren’t even any cracked bones, let alone broken ones and considering the bruising...there should have been more than one. It’s strange...not that I wish he’d been more severely hurt, of course I don’t! It just...it doesn’t make sense.  _ Yeosang shook himself.  _ I’m overthinking this. He’s going to live. I saved him and he’s going to live. He was practically dead because he’s been floating there for possibly days with no food or water, though some of these wounds are...fresh. Too fresh to have been days old….stop it.  _

He scolded himself. Doing his best to shrug off the peculiarities of it all.  _ Perhaps things had just seemed much worse when we were pulling him out of the water because of the tension and the urgency and the panic. Perhaps neither Wooyoung or I could get a clear picture of things because of the adrenalin. I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we saved him and he’s going to be fine.  _

To take his mind off of his thoughts, Yeosang decided to attempt to read a book as he waited for the man to wake. But at some point the tiredness from the rescue and the shark attack won out and his eyes became heavier and heavier. Soon enough, he’d drifted off to sleep. 

The next thing he knew, he was jolted awake by  _ something.  _ Yeosang blinked sleepily as he tried to work out what it was that had woken him. It would seem that at some point he’d moved in his sleep so that his head was pillowed by his arms which had found their way onto the bed. The book he’d been reading had been discarded on the floor. His eyes drifted over to his patient and he froze. The man was awake, panting and staring at him with wide, dark,  _ beautiful  _ eyes. Yeosang snapped upright. 

“It’s okay...it’s okay, please calm down” Yeosang tried to soothe as the man gasped for breath, his eyes darting around the cabin in panic. “You’re safe now, I promise!” 

“Who...who are you? Where am I?!” the man asked, his hand clutching at his necklace as he attempted to get up from the bed. Yeosang shot to his feet, his chair clattering to the ground as he rushed to stop the man from moving. 

“Please don’t, you shouldn’t move just yet!” Yeosang implored. “I’m Yeosang, I took care of you...you’re on our ship. It’s okay now. No-one here is going to hurt you” 

“SANGIE!” a loud, familiar voice rang out before the man it belonged to burst into the room, San not too far behind him. “What happened? Are you okay?!” the man in the bed started at the loud voice, his head snapping towards Wooyoung. 

“I’m fine Woo, nothing happened. He just...he woke up and he’s a little disoriented and confused right now.” 

“I heard a crash!” Wooyoung argued. 

“I was trying to stop him from getting out of bed Woo, and the chair fell over. That’s all, I’m  _ okay. _ ” he reassured and after a moment, Wooyoung nodded. 

“Now, as much as I love and appreciate you and your concern for me...I’d quite like it if we don’t scare him anymore than he already is. I know this is going to be hard for you Wooyoung, but please just...don’t speak for a minute.” Wooyoung pouted and presented Yeosang with a raised middle finger but he ignored his friend. Instead turning back to the frightened man in his bed. 

“Hey, look at me,” he said softly. “Don’t be scared. You’re safe, this ship is safe. That’s just Wooyoung, and San is right there behind him. They’re my friends, they won’t hurt you. He was just worried that you might hurt me-” 

“He’s worried that  _ I’m  _ going to hurt  _ you _ ?” the man narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh, um...we’ve just been through a lot. We’ve not always experienced the kindest people the world has to offer, much like you it would seem. We’re a little wary of strangers but...we couldn’t leave you.” Yeosang mumbled. The man’s eyes became slightly less suspicious, though the wariness remained. 

“You...saved me?” he asked. 

“Yes...Wooyoung and I did. We pulled you out of the water-” 

“And almost got eaten by Winston the Great White, you’re welcome” Wooyoung muttered. Yeosang rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

“I took care of your injuries and we changed you into some dry clothes, I hope you don’t mind it’s just...we couldn’t leave you in wet clothes to get sick.” Yeosang explained. 

“You said that we’re on a ship?” the man glanced around him. 

“Yes! The Aurora! You’re in my cabin. I had to bring you here because this is where I keep the medical supplies” 

“You’re a...doctor?” the man questioned. Yeosang glanced away, shifting uncomfortably. 

“You could say that…” he trailed off. 

“Yeosang’s the closest thing we have to one, he always takes care of us!” Wooyoung chipped in. “He’s a lot better than Yunho anyway…” Wooyoung muttered. Yunho may have an interest in the sciences but when it came to medicine...let’s just say he wasn’t very good at putting it to practice. There was a good chance that if you were life threateningly wounded, you’d die before Yunho could even attempt to help you as he’d be too busy asking you a multitude of questions and scribbling down the answers while most likely prodding and poking at you for ‘research purposes’. You'd gasp your dying breath while he asked you such delightful questions as 'so what exactly does it feel like to be impaled by a sword?' or 'I know your leg has been hacked off, but does it still _feel_ like it's attached?' and so on. 

“I’m not...I’m not properly trained or anything though” Yeosang mumbled. 

“Well, you haven’t killed anyone yet and as you said, nobody’s lost a limb so I’d say you’re trained enough. No need to thank me” Wooyoung preened. 

Yeosang finally raised his gaze from the very interesting knot in one of the wooden planks that made up the floor of his cabin, in order to shoot Wooyoung a glare with no real heat behind it. 

"I wasn't planning on it" he snarked. 

“You don’t have a real doctor on board? What kind of ship doesn’t have a doctor?” the man questioned. 

“We’re not your average ship” Wooyoung said casually. “Just wait until you meet the others-” 

“Others?” the man’s eyes turned wary and he tensed. 

“Don’t worry,” Yeosang soothed. “There’s only three of us not present, we’re a small crew. No-one here will hurt you, I promise.” 

“Quite a few of us are in the unique position to understand what you’ve been through, Yeosang and myself in particular” Wooyoung added. “This ship is a safe place for you” he assured. 

“Are you...are you the Captain?” Yeosang couldn’t stop the horrified gasp from slipping out while Wooyoung snorted. 

“Wooyoung? The Captain?! Only in my nightmares” Yeosang muttered. 

“HEY! I’d be a pretty good Captain!” Wooyoung protested. “Wouldn’t I be the best Captain San?!” Wooyoung turned wide, imploring eyes on San who started to stutter. 

“Y-you uh...as the Captain? Well um...I don’t think you’d do a  _ bad  _ job, it’s just-” 

“It’s just that while you do possess a few Captain-like qualities and your navigation skills are second to none...you’re more of a ‘punch first and ask questions later’ person Woo. Which would undoubtedly end badly for us as you do insist on throwing yourself into fights without thinking it through. We'd be barred from ports, in debt up to our eyeballs from the constant repairs to the Aurora to keep her afloat, and that's if she doesn't end up sunk from all your...enthusiasm.  Either that or you’d get distracted by a pretty mermaid-” Yeosang teased before Wooyoung cut him off. 

“Fuck both of you, I’m the First Mate!” Wooyoung protested. “You know what that means?” Wooyoung didn’t wait for an answer. “That means that if Hongjoong mysteriously falls overboard or gets eaten by a shark or run through with a sword,  _ I’m  _ the one in charge. _I’m_ his second in command! He _said_ so!” Wooyoung pouted and Yeosang eyed him in response. 

“Very Captain-y Woo” 

“Shut up” he mumbled back. 

“You...don’t have a quartermaster?” the stranger asked. Wooyoung shrugged. 

“We don’t really go in for labels on this ship. We have our Captain, I’m the first mate although technically I suppose I have some of a quartermaster’s duties as well...but other than that everyone chips in where they can.” Yeosang nodded along in agreement, watching as the very confused stranger tried to organise his thoughts. 

“So...he’s the second in command, and you’re the doctor that isn’t really a doctor?” he said slowly. 

“Right!” Wooyoung agreed. “Technically Yeosang’s the Second Mate though. After our Captain, he and I are the ones with the most nautical knowledge and experience.” Yeosang noted the confused look on the man’s face and jumped in to explain. 

“Wooyoung and I are ex-Navy, along with our Captain but the others are a bit of a mix” 

“Yeah, San here’s our resident ex-noble, and we’ve got a blacksmith  _ and  _ a scholar!” Wooyoung bragged. “None of them had ever stepped foot on a ship before but you’d never be able to tell now!” he praised. 

“We’re quite the crew of misfits” Yeosang said, fondly. The stranger seemed to be processing all of this new information, his eyes darting to each of them. Yeosang could practically see the gears turning behind the man’s eyes as he attempted to figure out...something. Yeosang wasn’t sure what, but he was definitely trying to puzzle something out.  _ Most likely how such a strange crew came to be.  _

“And the Aurora is our safe haven...and now it’s yours too” Wooyoung smiled. “For as long as you need.” The man nodded and Yeosang crouched down next to him. 

“Now that we’ve introduced ourselves and you know we don’t mean any harm, that you’re safe here...could you tell us who  _ you  _ are?” Yeosang asked as Wooyoung made a noise of agreement. 

“I dove into shark infested waters to pull you to safety, nearly losing my life...or at least a limb, to a shark in the process,” Wooyoung started, dramatically. “The least you could do is answer that, not that I don’t enjoy the mysterious stranger aesthetic that you’re currently exuding.” Wooyoung winked. Yeosang heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes heavenward. San, meanwhile, let out exasperated breath and promptly whacked him on the arm. 

“OW, Sannie” Wooyoung whined. “I’m still fragile!” 

“No you’re not” San and Yeosang replied at the same time. 

“It was a little gash to the palm Woo-” Yeosang started. 

“It was deep enough that it needed  _ stitches,  _ and it nearly cost me my  _ life.  _ I’m  _ traumatised _ -” Yeosang ignored him, and turned back to the man who’d been sitting quietly, watching them all. 

“What’s your name?” he asked softly. 

The man seemed to have calmed down although Yeosang could still practically see the thoughts running through his head, the wariness and calculation as he tried to decide whether to trust them or not. Whether it really was safe as they’d said. 

"I still haven't heard a 'thank you Wooyoung, for saving me from Winston and his very bad case of the munchies' you know Yeosang! I saved you from death's rancid jaws!" Wooyoung was whining in the background. 

_ I don’t think he realises we’re pirates just yet, which is most likely a good thing right now. Whatever ship he was on before...it was clearly attacked by a pirate crew and there’s no need to cause him anymore panic just yet. Once he see’s that we mean what we say...that we really aren’t going to hurt him, then we can tell him. For now it’s best that he thinks we’re just...a very strange group of sailors out for adventure or merchants of some kind.  _

The man eyed each of them once again, Wooyoung and San smiling at him encouragingly, before seemingly coming to a decision. 

“Seonghwa” he said, his voice low and quiet. “My name is Seonghwa.” 

* * *

Seonghwa had come to consciousness slowly and painfully. It had taken a moment for him to register the fact that he was still alive...and that he didn’t know where he was. Once that fact solidified in his mind he’d lunged up, panicked gasps escaping him as he’d frantically searched the room.  _ It sailed away, I saw it. I watched it. It left me behind, I can’t be...I can’t be back…. _

The last clear memory in his mind had been of being tossed overboard like so much rubbish, of watching that ship sail away and leave him to die. And he’d been thankful. He’d been  _ relieved.  _ His memories of what had happened after that were hazy and he’d evidently drifted into unconsciousness though his mind had conjured plenty of horrifying scenarios for him. Replaying that final beating when he’d really thought that he was going to die...when he almost had, and playing a fun little game of ‘what if’. What if they came back for him? What if some other pirate crew found him and he was right back where he’d started? 

And then he’d come to consciousness, in pain but alive...and clearly on a ship from what he could feel and the muted sound of the ocean. His first thought had been that they’d come back for him. They’d hauled him out of the water, loathe to lose their toy, and dragged him back aboard. Panic had overtaken him in that moment. He’d thought that he was finally free, he’d  _ welcomed  _ death. But as he’d frantically searched his surroundings, trying to work out if what he feared was true...the cabin hadn’t appeared to be familiar. Then again, he hadn’t really explored the ship that he’d been locked up on before. As he wrestled with his growing panic, his eyes had fallen on a head of messy brown hair pillowed on a pair of arms. 

_ This is a first...no-one’s ever sat with me and waited until I’ve woken up before. I’m usually alone. I prefer it that way.  _

Normally when he woke up after being beaten or tortured unconscious he’d wake up on a squalid floor either alone and thankfully so as it meant he could have a break from the endless pain. Or with company having had a bucket of water thrown over him or having been kicked and slapped to bring him back to consciousness ready to endure yet more pain and suffering in the endless cycle of it that his life had become. There had been a time when his first instinct had been to try and get up and away as fast as possible from whoever had come to make his life a misery for that day, or simply wanted to play with him because they were bored. They always seemed to need him to be awake for whatever they had planned, presumably because they enjoyed hearing him scream. But he never had anywhere to get away  _ to _ and his desperate scrabbling across the cell floor only ever served to amuse whoever it was that had come to torture him. Seonghwa had soon come to take whatever small victories he could and so he’d stopped giving them the satisfaction of seeing him squirm to get away. Of seeing him struggle. 

But he’d woken up of his own accord, with no harsh words ringing in his ears and no stinging slap or aching ribs courtesy of a boot. He’d woken up comfortable and...warm. Seonghwa couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt warmth of any kind.  _ I’m not back there...they truly did leave me to die. Thank the gods.  _

As he let it all sink in, the man that had apparently been sleeping in the chair next to him slowly blinked awake. Seonghwa studied the man, taking in the dark brown hair parted just off centre and swept back at the sides, though it was slightly mussed. His features were….strikingly beautiful, he had to admit and when the man turned to look at him fully, Seonghwa spotted a red birthmark decorating the skin near to one pretty eye. Then their eyes met and Seonghwa felt the panic clawing its way back up his throat. 

_ I may not be back on that hellish ship, but that leaves an entirely different question...where the hell am I now? And who is that? What...what are they going to do with me?  _

Through his panic, a soothing, soft deep voice was speaking to him. Attempting to calm him and reassure him that he was...safe?  _ No. No I can’t believe that.  _ Seonghwa’s hand crept up to his necklace as he gave voice to his panic, even though he knew he shouldn’t draw attention to it.  _ Still there. It’s still there, they haven’t taken it from me...but they must have noticed it when they treated my wounds. When they changed me… _

Because someone had changed him into warm and dry clothes, he realised. And someone had also taken the time to clean and dress his wounds. Considering he’d woken up to the man by his bedside, Seonghwa could only assume it was the pretty man with the soft voice. 

_ Do they realise what this is? Do they realise what I am? Are they going to hurt me? Is  _ he  _ going to hurt me? He said that I’m safe here but it could all be a ploy to get me to trust them. Bringing me aboard and tending to my wounds, soothing me. It could all be to make me trust them for whatever sick game they want to play. To make me feel at ease so they can enjoy the despair when they reveal their purpose. When the beatings start. A pretty outside can mask all manner of evil, I know that better than most.  _

Seonghwa ignored the pain shooting through him as he tried to get to his feet, the man beside him immediately jumping up to stop him. He dimly registered the words the man was saying, his name;  _ Yeosang _ , and more assurances that he wouldn’t be hurt.  _ Unfortunately I can no longer trust the words of men.  _

He flinched as a loud voice rang throughout the room and a door was slammed open, hitting the wall as it did so and heralding the arrival of a young man. Seonghwa immediately turned his attention to the intruder, knowing that he was now fully outnumbered and had no chance of making it out of this room.  _ Trapped. I’m trapped once again.  _

Seonghwa eyed the newcomer. Much like the man that was beside him, he couldn’t be much younger than Seonghwa himself. Blonde hair perfectly parted in the middle, brushed eyes that were defined with smudged kohl. He was clad in leather trousers paired with a loose black shirt that was open at the neck and silver glittered in his ears. Despite his dark and dangerous appearance...and the cold air to his features, he didn’t seem to be all that scary to Seonghwa. Nor was the man that was close behind him, his hair both black and red and his features sharp. At least, they weren’t the kind of scary that he was used to, anyway. As he studied the newcomers more he noticed that the blonde man seemed more...wary, than anything else. The sense of violence that he was used to, particularly accompanied by loud noises, was missing. And despite the defensive stance the man had adopted, as if he was ready to leap at him at any moment, his eyes seemed...kind and there was a pain hidden in them that surprised Seonghwa. 

It was the kind of pain that was created from a prolonged period of time spent soaking in suffering and fear. The kind that festered and taunted and refused to leave no matter how much you begged. No matter how much you reassured yourself. The kind of pain that Seonghwa imagined might be present in his own eyes at that moment, hidden behind the fear and panic. He cocked his head curiously at the man as he talked with the soft spoken one, Yeosang. He seemed... _ protective.  _

Seonghwa soon learned the newcomers' names, Wooyoung and San. And he’d been right in his assumption of moments before as it was revealed that blondie,  _ Wooyoung _ , was concerned that Seonghwa would or had hurt his friend. 

_ Of all things, he’s worried that  _ I  _ hurt  _ him _? If anything it would surely be the other way around. I haven’t hurt a person in a long while and I’m far too weak right now to even try. Surely they know that? Surely they know I won’t be able to fight against them? It’s...strange. It’s been such a long time since anyone’s been afraid of me. Afraid of what I’ll do to them. Afraid that I’ll cause them irreparable harm. Instead, I’m the one being harmed and there’s no need at all to fear a caged animal, is there?  _

Seonghwa found the whole situation so absurd that he hadn’t been able to stop the words from slipping out. From voicing his disbelief. He tried to remain suspicious and vigilant. Tried to remain wary and on his guard...but the man’s mumbled response eased the tension he’d been feeling. He sensed a kinship in those words.  _ We’re...alike, it seems. They’ve experienced their own personal hell and it still haunts them, I can...empathise with that.  _

The words, the kindness in the man’s eyes, the worry for  _ him _ and the simple fact that despite Wooyoung’s concern for his friend’s safety no move had been made to restrain him. To lock him away, tie him down and render him completely helpless...it all had the tension bleeding from him. Instead, they spoke with him. They treated him like a  _ person _ as they explained how they’d risked their own lives to rescue him because they just couldn’t leave him. As they explained how they’d taken _care_ of him instead of just leaving him hurt and in pain. 

The realisation hit him even harder that he was truly away from  _ them.  _ Away from that cursed ship that had caused him so much suffering. Though he wasn’t sure exactly what kind of ship it was that he’d been brought upon. It was called the Aurora apparently, and Yeosang was the man that had taken such good care of his wounds. Which was where the peculiarities came in. Yeosang was a doctor...but also not a doctor. In fact they apparently had no real doctor aboard and while he’d initially felt a stab of fear at the mention of others...he’d also found himself curious about this strange crew. Listening as they bantered back and forth and trying to get to grips with who was who and what their role aboard the ship was, while also trying to figure out just what kind of ship had such a strange collection of people and such a lax hierarchy. 

_ There are no uniforms and Wooyoung, Yeosang and their Captain -Hongjoong I think they said his name was- are all ex-Navy so this isn’t a Navy ship. San is an ex-noble and then there’s two others that I haven’t met yet. That Yunho person they mentioned and one other, and one of them’s a scholar while the other is a blacksmith and now they’re all crewing this ship. This strange ship that has no quartermaster and no set roles other than Captain and First Mate...could they be a crew for hire? A merchant vessel willing to transport anything to anywhere, whether it’s goods or passengers. Though there was no mention of a merchant or his agent aboard, nor any other passengers. Then again my unease must have been obvious to them, perhaps they didn’t want to overwhelm me with too many people and settled for simply introducing the crew. They can’t be...they can’t be pirates. They’re nothing like those bastards. No. No this must be a merchant vessel or perhaps they simply sail from port to port, taking on odd jobs to earn money. That must be it. They couldn’t possibly be pirates.  _

Seonghwa refused to believe such a thing. He had been assured again and again that the Aurora was a safe place for him and it had been implied that others aboard had experienced similar violence to himself. Yeosang and Wooyoung in particular, a fact he could believe after watching the two’s initial interactions when Wooyoung had burst into the room. He was starting to relax, starting to feel at ease amongst these three strangers. A feeling that must have been reciprocated if the bickering and bantering they were engaging in was anything to go by, and the smile that had melted away the coldness to Wooyoung’s features as he’d declared their ship a safe haven for him. A smile that made Seonghwa feel the strangest urge to do the same as Wooyoung teased and joked. _It’s been so long since someone smiled at me without malice and depravity hidden away inside it. So long since_ I _last smiled...since I last felt like I could that I wonder if I even know how to anymore._

His swirling thoughts had been interrupted by Yeosang asking for his name. The question startling him because no-one had asked him that aboard the previous ship. Of course they hadn’t, they were vicious, bloodthirsty pirates. They hadn’t cared what he’d been called, all they’d cared about was how much they could make him bleed while still keeping him alive. 

Seonghwa still had questions and he couldn’t shake the faint wariness that was still hanging over him because though they had been kind to him so far, they were still strangers and his instincts were screaming at him not to make the same mistake as before. Not to be that trusting, naive fool that he had been. But as he looked at the friendly, smiling faces surrounding him he felt... _ safe.  _ Like he hadn’t felt in he didn’t know how long.  _ What’s the harm in telling them? They can’t use it to hurt me and I haven’t heard it in so long… _

So he told them his name.  _ Seonghwa.  _ It had been so long since anyone had used that name that it sounded foreign to him. 

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang’s deep, soft voice repeated and Seonghwa wanted to cry at the sound of it. 

“A pretty name for a pretty man” Wooyoung winked, smirking before quickly taking what looked to be a sharp elbow to the ribs. 

“Now  _ really  _ isn’t the time Wooyoung.” San hissed. 

“But it’s true!” he protested. "And for your information, it's _always_ the time to compliment a beautiful man" he mumbled to himself. 

“Read the room!” San retorted, while Yeosang sighed. 

“I’m going to check your bandages, okay?” Yeosang asked, ignoring them. “You moved quite suddenly earlier and I want to make sure nothing was made worse” Seonghwa nodded, slowly. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay Seonghwa, you woke up in a strange place after something traumatic and you were startled.” Yeosang soothed, setting about his task.  _ It’s so strange to hear him use my name. I never thought...I never thought I’d hear it from someone else’s lips again. I’d almost forgotten what it was like...to have a name.  _

Seonghwa watched Yeosang’s hands as he carefully unwrapped bandages, checking and double checking that all was as it should be. As he took great care re-wrapping his injuries before reaching for a pot of salve that Wooyoung handed to him, the latter having come to perch on the side of the bed to assist. San, meanwhile, carefully handed him a tankard of water before moving to hover in the background near to Wooyoung. 

_ They’re...really not going to hurt me? I want so badly to believe it. So badly to hope, if I’m even capable of such a thing anymore. They don’t seem like bad people, they seem...they seem kind. Caring. They rescued me at great personal peril simply because they couldn’t bear to leave me...because I needed help. They’re taking care of me. Why would they go to all of this trouble, why would they risk themselves to save me if they were only going to hurt me? Why waste supplies trying to heal me, only to undo it later? It makes no sense. I have been far too trusting before, I’ve been proven wrong when I’ve thought people to be kind and...understanding. But none have bothered to risk their lives for me before, none have shown such great kindness to a mere stranger. Can I...can I trust them? They don’t seem like they’re in the business of torturing people for sport and I...I have a feeling. Could it be that I’m safe now? Really safe?  _

Seonghwa mused, taking a small sip of the water and then a larger one once he realised it really was just water. As Yeosang went about rubbing a medicinal smelling salve onto his bruises, Seonghwa felt a stab of guilt.  _ It’s pointless...but I find that I don’t have the heart to tell him that. Not when he’s taking so much care. Bruises should be easy enough to explain away, perhaps even some of these cuts and scrapes as they’re not too deep, though the ones that required stitches may be tricky. I’m just thankful the bones that they broke healed before Yeosang and the others found me. Those would be far harder to explain.  _

Assuming they weren’t going to toss him overboard as soon as an opportunity arose, it would have been incredibly difficult for him to explain how he’d miraculously healed from what he’d been fairly sure were broken ribs, far sooner than should be humanly possible. As it was, it appeared that all that remained of his time aboard that cursed ship were bruises and a few cuts and scars.

_ And here I thought luck had abandoned me, it seems it decided to shine on me once again. It’s miraculous that I managed to get out alive. That they grew bored of me and threw me overboard before outright killing me. Instead they just left me to drown, too weak to save myself. Or perhaps they thought I might slowly succumb to my injuries. They learned so much and yet nothing at all.  _

As Seonghwa allowed Yeosang to check him over, his mind started to wander back to  _ that  _ place. To the series of events that had led up to him finding himself aboard this strange ship. To the vicious beating he’d received as a result of the Captain of that damned ship being disappointed. 

The pirates whose ship he’d been aboard had set out to attack a merchant vessel. One that they’d been informed by whatever little rat they had running around the docks, ferreting out information, that there was a substantial amount of loot on board. From what Seonghwa had gathered it was supposed to be of the shiny, glittering variety that should have been worth an unimaginable fortune. Allegedly this shiny treasure they so coveted was on its way to supply a well known jewellery maker who would then use it to supply beautiful creations for some royalty somewhere or other that Seonghwa had never heard of. 

However, after going through all of the effort of attacking the ship and rendering it dead in the water with no chance of escape, all without causing too much damage so as to preserve their soon to be loot...it had been revealed that their snitch had lied to them. Or perhaps had been lied to themselves by a rival merchant or as a safety measure to protect the real jewels, Seonghwa would never find out how that particular tale would end. Though he imagined the poor soul would end up taking his place, at least for a while. Rather than the gold and glittering jewels of a pirate’s dream, all the ship had been carrying was silk. Which was quite obviously not the prize they’d been hoping for, although from what Seonghwa had gathered from his time in ports, he was sure that it would still fetch a substantial amount of gold. 

Of course, that wasn’t enough for the Captain and he’d flown into one of his rages. Taking out all his anger and frustration on his favourite punching bag, Seonghwa. He’d had him dragged from his cell in the brig all the way up on to the main deck where he’d proceeded to vent his frustrations over and over with his fists and his boots and anything else he could reach on the deck. He'd even unbuckled one of his belts, ripping it from his waist and bringing it down again and again, the buckle ripping his skin open. All while gunpowder and a slow burning fuse had the poor ship erupting into pieces...along with everyone who had been aboard and survived the initial attack. The Captain had ordered them all tied to what was left of the masts so there was no chance that a single one of them could escape. Seonghwa had been able to hear the pleading, crying and screaming before he’d even made it to the main deck. 

He’d watched as the fuse finally hit the kegs of gunpowder that had no doubt been arranged somewhere in the ship’s mid-deck, the sides of it bulging with the initial explosion before ripping apart. Pieces of wood and rope flying in every direction and coming to settle in the water...and pieces of people. All while scraps of flaming sail fluttered gently across the scene of destruction. What remained of the ship burning and billowing smoke. Creaking as it slowly started its descent into the waves. The sharks had come not long after, the scent of fresh blood drawing them to the scene. 

Seonghwa watched it all through teary eyes as he felt his skin tear open and bones break. The Captain had ended his tirade just short of killing him. Seonghwa had been able to feel how close death was to him, had been begging for it to come as he’d begged for weeks. He’d been so sure that this was it, that this was where he would die and the suffering he’d endured would finally end as his body was pushed beyond even it’s capabilities. 

_ So this is where I meet my end? On the dirty, blood soaked deck of a pirate ship after being beaten and broken for weeks on end, for months I suppose. I lost track of time, in the end. How could I possibly hold on to such a thing when the pain and the exhaustion created a haze that had the days blending into one. When I would pass out only to be forced awake an indeterminate amount of time later, with no sunlight to count the hours. No meals to mark the time passing, only scraps tossed here and there to keep me alive. Just pain upon pain upon pain in one long, continuous day broken only by sweet unconsciousness.  _

_ But that’s all going to come to an end right here, right now all because of one temper tantrum from one unhinged, sadistic, evil man. I’ll never return home, never get to be lectured that they ‘told me so’...never get to see if there really is more to the world than this. If kindness exists without it covering deceit, without it being a trap. I’ll never get to see what other wonders this world has to offer, never get to explore more wonderful new places and that hurts. It hurts because despite how things turned out...I remember the wonder I felt in that port. I remember the excitement and the amazing things I’d seen and touched and tasted and I...I want more. Perhaps that makes me foolish. I indulged in my curiosity, my naivety and look where it got me. My life snuffed out after weeks and weeks of endless pain and suffering, my punishment for daring to think I knew better than the elders. Because I let that curiosity get the best of me.  _

_ Yet despite that, despite all that I’ve suffered, there’s a small shred of that initial wonder, that urge to see and experience all I can, that hasn’t quite been beaten out of me. A small part of me that remembers it wasn’t always like this, not in the beginning, and that part mourns. Because for a moment there, I had been right. Right to be curious, right to indulge my urge to explore. The world truly is a wondrous, beautiful place. I hadn’t been wrong about that. It really...it really wasn’t as bad as the elders led us all to believe. It’s not the world we should be afraid of, it’s the people. People are the problem….no. Not all people.  _ He’d realised with the sudden kind of clarity that near death brought. Brief flashes of memory coming back to him after being beaten away, of the baker that had given him extra pastries after seeing his delight upon trying one. The kindly lady that had allowed him to try on garment after garment and even brought out a larger mirror so that he could fully examine himself. The elderly man that had allowed him to spend hours in his bookshop, browsing through the titles even though he didn’t buy a thing. 

_ I was right about that too, wasn’t I? There are kind people existing in the world, they aren’t all evil. They don’t all delight in torture and pain, it’s only a few. A very select group of people. Pirates. I was just unlucky enough to be thrown in their path. If I hadn’t been so naive to the ways of the world, so trusting...then I would have continued to explore and experience all the world had to offer without experiencing this living hell. My punishment.  _

_ I wish...I wish that I could have one more chance. One last chance to experience the good of the world, the good of humanity. To see more than this squalid little ship and these disgusting, vicious people. One more chance...please.  _

As Seonghwa had internally pleaded, though still expecting to find his time on this Earth at an end, the Captain had thrown him away in disgust. His battered body skidding across the slimy wood of the deck. 

_ “Get rid of it” the Captain spat.  _

_ “Captain?”  _

_ “Do I need to repeat myself? Get rid of it!” he roared. “It’s practically dead.”  _

_ “It’s no matter Captain, give it time and it’ll be right as rain just as all the times before-” _

_ “No, it won’t. Look at its eyes. It’s broken,” he sneered. “And I find I’m no longer fond of its screams. Get me a new, livelier plaything when we next make port.” he instructed, his voice dismissive.  _

_ “Aye Captain!” the Quartermaster replied with a sharp nod.  _

The last Seonghwa had seen the Captain was stomping off to his cabin without a backward glance, no doubt to drown himself in a bottle of rum. Seonghwa had then been heaved up by the Quartermaster and tossed overboard like a broken, discarded toy. His body crashing into the water below to join the other debris floating there. 

His wounds had been so much worse than they currently were, blood coiling throughout the water around him. As much as the salt had stung against his wounds, the feel of the water on his skin had been blissful. Comforting.  _ Soothing.  _ It had also served to bring him around a little more and he remembered thinking that this was it. That he was free, one way or another. He was finally away from those wretched men and that wretched ship. 

Of course, he was in the middle of the sea with no land in sight and one ship blown to pieces while the other sailed away as fast as it could. His body was beaten so badly that it was at its limit and refusing to cooperate, to work. His mind was struggling to stay conscious, and the sharks were circling. Despite his weakened state, they had no interest in him. Not yet anyway.  _ Why would they? I’m the one thing that sharks fear.  _

Seonghwa had managed to grab onto a nearby piece of wood, hauling himself up onto it. He’d only meant to rest, to lie there and allow his body to heal and perhaps gain some of his strength back but at some point he must have passed into unconsciousness as his body worked overtime to bring him back from the brink and to try to heal him now that it actually had a chance to do so. 

A vivid, clear memory suddenly struck him of hearing a deep, gravelly voice telling him to hold on. Telling him that someone was coming to rescue him, right before he passed out.  _ Perhaps it was the shark...Winston, did Wooyoung name it? Or perhaps I was just hallucinating.  _

“He’s awake!” a cheerful voice sounded in the cabin, jolting Seonghwa from his thoughts. He glanced up to see a short man with strawberry blonde hair standing paused in the cabin’s doorway, flanked by two others. One only a little taller than him with reddish brown hair and the other much taller with deep brown hair who was peering at him curiously. The one who’d spoken strode into the room, the other two trailing behind him. Seonghwa noticed that the tallest of them was clutching some papers in his hand that he kept glancing at, but it seemed that his curiosity at their new arrival was far stronger than his...whatever it was he had been occupied with. 

The influx of new people had Seongwha’s guard shooting up and though Seoghwa had become good at adopting a blank mask in such uncertain situations, his unease must have seeped through because Yeosang patted his hand reassuringly from his side while Wooyoung settled himself more comfortably on the bed nearby. Turning to face the newcomers from his spot and at the same time remaining in place like a shield. San, meanwhile, had elected to lean against the wall at the foot of the bed. Close to Seonghwa in an effort to make him feel at ease...but also close to Wooyoung, Seonghwa noted. 

“Seonghwa, this is our Captain.” Wooyoung introduced. “Joongie,” he crooned the man’s name. “This is Seonghwa” The Captain rolled his eyes and shot his First Mate a playful glare. 

“Can we not maintain a sense of decorum and occasion even for one minute?” He muttered. 

“No” a chorus of voices replied to him, making him sigh. 

“Captain Kim Hongjoong.” he reintroduced, turning to Seonghwa with a smile and a wave. “That’s how you  _ should  _ introduce your Captain to strangers you’ve plucked from the ocean” he hissed at Wooyoung. “With respect and a sense of courtesy!” 

“Since when?” Yeosang muttered to himself. 

“Sure Joongie, I’ll remember that for the next time we find a strange man floating near dead in the water. I’m sure it happens  _ all  _ the time” Wooyoung drawled and Seonghwa watched as San suppressed a smile at the other man’s antics while their Captain spluttered. 

His attention soon slid back to the newcomers though, specifically the...well built one with the reddish brown hair standing to one side of the Captain, his face stoic. Seonghwa felt the wariness rising back up at the presence of he and the Captain. 

_ Something may be telling me that I’m safe here, to trust in them when they say they won’t hurt me and they may seem kind enough but...he resembles  _ them  _ so much more than the others. The cold, expressionless face...the muscle, it’s all too familiar.  _ His gaze slid back to the Captain.  _ This wouldn’t be the first time a Captain put on an act to lure me in. Perhaps they really were trying to lull me into a false sense of security. They picked the right people to do it, the soft spoken, gentle seeming boy with the beautiful face. The friendly, pretty boy with an infectious smile that’s so skilled at putting a person at ease...and flirting at every possible opportunity it seems. And then there’s dimples over there. ‘Oh, don’t be afraid Seonghwa. We couldn’t possibly be evil, psychotic pirates who relish in torture and pain because one of us has dimples. There isn’t a single, threatening thing about dimples. Look, isn’t he cute? Blatantly in love with Casanova over there, but so adorable with his little dimples and his cute face.  _

“That one,” Wooyoung pointed, having noted the direction of Seonghwa’s gaze. “Is Jongho. The ex-blacksmith I was telling you about” 

_ A blacksmith?  _ Seonghwa tilted his head curiously. He’d seen one at work briefly when he’d been at the port, been fascinated by his way with metal. Bending and shaping it to his will with such strength and skill. Looking at the boy, he could believe it though it did nothing to reassure him. 

The boy, Jongho, nodded to him. Eyeing Seonghwa right back and the tension stretching between them. 

“He’s my little baby” Wooyoung cooed into the silence and the boy’s stoic face broke. 

“ _ Wooyoung _ ” he half whined, half hissed. His cheeks flushing pink despite the glare he shot at the older man. 

“What? You are!” Wooyoung launched himself at the boy, ruffling his hair and through the embarrassment, Seonghwa spied a very small smile breaking through the thin veil of annoyance. Completely transforming Jongho’s face and allowing Seonghwa to see how truly young the boy was. All sense of intimidation lost as the boy’s baby-face was revealed to him. 

“Don’t worry, Jongho wouldn’t hurt a fly” Yeosang reassured from beside him. Their Captain, Hongjoong, let out a snort. His delicate features twisted incredulously. 

“Are we talking about the same Jongho? Stabbed someone in the eye with a knife, Jongho?” 

“He had it coming!” Wooyoung valiantly defended. “How would  _ you  _ like to be treated like a circus animal?” 

“Says the person that was whining for him to do the trick anyway” Hongjoong pointed out while Seonghwa tilted his head curiously.  _ A circus animal? I suppose I can relate to that to some extent. That’s what I was to those pirates after all, a caged animal there for their entertainment. Though it seems this boy managed to fight back, unlike me.  _

“Trick?” Seonghwa mumbled, more to himself than anything but Yeosang seemed to hear him regardless. 

“It’s nothing really. Jongho’s just quite strong, so much so that he can rip apples in half, among other things” 

“It’s so much fun!” Wooyoung clapped excitedly, before clinging on to Jongho. “I’ll get him to show you some time” 

“What did you  _ just  _ say?” the exasperation was clear in Hongjoong’s voice. 

“It’s okay when  _ I  _ ask, isn’t it Jongie?” Wooyoung cooed once again, clutching the boy to him as he mumbled something unintelligible in response that was neither negative nor positive from what Seonghwa could make out. 

“Anyway, it’s like Yeosang said. Jongho won’t hurt a soul.” Wooyoung confirmed. “Not unless they deserve it anyway,” he added. “Like annoying Watermelon guy or a certain evil pirate Captain we all know and hate” 

“Pirate...Captain?” Seonghwa asked, carefully. 

“Captain Chan” Wooyoung answered, but Seonghwa didn’t recognise the name. “Completely evil, despite his excellent taste in attire and  _ really  _ attractive accent-” 

“ _Really_ , Wooyoung?” Hongjoong drawled. 

“What? I can appreciate a sexy accent while still acknowledging that he is quite possibly Satan incarnate and one-hundred percent deserved Jongho’s attempt to assassinate him. You can’t say anything, you practically drooled over his  _ hat. _ ” Wooyoung snapped back. 

_ He tried to kill a pirate? And a Captain no less? Anyone who tries to get rid of those vermin is a friend to me. Though there’s a story there, I suspect.  _ _ One that will most likely reveal that he too, has suffered at the hands of pirates. Much like I have. He may be baby-faced but he has a great inner strength...and an unusual physical one allegedly.  _ Seonghwa glanced around at the faces surrounding him, noting the glances being shot in Jongho’s direction.  _ Two things stand out about this crew.  _ He mused.  _ The first being that they’re all inexplicably good looking, the second being that they seem to have experienced their fair share of pain. Some more than others.  _

“I did not  _ drool  _ over a hat, not even close!” the Captain argued back. 

“You were seconds away from a dreamy, wistful sigh” Wooyoung pointed out. 

“You little-” 

“ANYWAY” Yeosang cut into the pair's bickering. “The only one of us left to introduce us our scholar, Yunho.” he nodded towards the tallest of them all who was alternating between gazing longingly at the pages he was holding on to, and shooting Seonghwa curious looks. 

“Personally, I’m surprised that he removed his nose from whichever book it was stuck in. You’re just  _ that _ intriguing Seonghwa!” Yeosang commented, brightly. 

“Well I already missed the chance to examine a Carcharodon Carcharias-” 

“A  _ what _ ?” Hongjoong squinted at the scholar. 

“Great White shark” San translated. “That’s its scientific name” 

“ _ Oh _ , you mean Winston! You should have just  _ said _ , calling him  _ it  _ and cara...cacodon...rarias... _ whatever _ , is rude. You’ll hurt his feelings.” 

“He’s a shark Wooyoung, I don’t think he has feelings.” Hongjoong pointed out. Wooyoung let out a scandalised gasp in response. 

"There's no need to be so rude to Winston!" 

"Why are you getting so defensive over the shark that tried to eat you just a few hours ago?" Hongjoong shot back, eyes narrowed. 

"Well, the thing is...." Wooyoung trailed off. 

"Yes, Wooyoung? Don't be shy, enlighten us as to why you've decided to be the best of friends with a shark, of all things." Hongjoong pressed. 

"I just think that a pet shark would give us an edge and a certain dramatic flair" Wooyoung replied. 

"We are _not_ befriending, taming or _keeping_ a shark." Hongjoong hissed, as Yunho let out a wistful sigh. 

“To see one up close would have been….ground breaking! Utterly life changing-” 

“Yes, I imagine getting a limb ripped off would indeed be life changing” Hongjoong commented, dryly. 

“There’s no telling the kinds of discoveries I could have made-” 

“I think you would have discovered its digestive system” Yeosang muttered, while the other crew members took a moment to look at Yunho. Seemingly picturing his encounter with the shark and how it would have ended up as they let out a collective shudder. 

“New rule. Arms and legs remain _inside_ the ship Yunho. No reaching out to pat a shark, or anything else of the carnivorous persuasion, so that you can caress its skin to feel the texture or whichever scientific reasoning is circulating in that brain of yours. No sticking your arms into strange jaws filled with razor sharp teeth to collect a sample of who knows what. And absolutely _no_ leaning over the side of the ship precariously to get a better look at whatever dangerous predator we come across.” 

“But Hongjoong-” 

“NO” Hongjoong snapped. “I cannot  _ believe  _ I have to say this shit to you, you're all adults...allegedly” 

At Hongjoong’s words, Yunho adopted an expression that looked remarkably like a kicked puppy. 

“I’m sure there’ll be another opportunity Yunho” San comforted. “We live on the sea, we’re bound to come across another...and you can examine it from a safe distance” San added, noting Hongjoong's murderous look. 

“It’s rare to get the chance to examine one in such close proximity though” he said, sadly. “You really do need to warn me in advance if you’re going to do something exciting like dive off of the ship and attract a shark or some other sea creature. Not only did a miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime but my entire schedule for figuring out the...you know, has been thrown off by all the excitement.” Yunho scolded. 

“I’m so very sorry Yunho. Next time a man is floating half dead in the water with possibly minutes left to live, I’ll consult your schedule to see if it’s an appropriate time to rescue him or when would be best to squeeze it in” Wooyoung drawled, Yeosang snorting as he handed Seonghwa a cup of water. 

“That’s very consi-” Yunho stopped, narrowing his eyes as the sarcasm finally registered before huffing. “Well you could at  _ least  _ have told me” 

“We were a little busy Yunho” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “You know, shark infested waters? Half-dead Seonghwa? Time being of the essence? Nobody had the time to go all the way down to your cabin and spend a minimum of fifteen minutes banging on the door to get your attention away from your latest book.” Yunho harrumphed in response. 

Seonghwa was trying valiantly to keep his guard up, to remain wary in the face of these new arrivals. He knew better than to be so trusting and he refused to allow himself to be locked away aboard yet another ship to be a crew’s entertainment. He would fight this time, he would fight to remain free from the pain and the suffering he’d been subjected to. But that resolve was quickly starting to fade when confronted with the bright smiles and banter of the crew surrounding him. He felt...welcomed, and not at all out of place amongst them. They were so friendly it was almost impossible to believe they could be capable of any of the atrocities that had been visited against him. 

“So, Seonghwa...how’d you end up beaten within an inch of your life and floating in the middle of the ocean on a shard of ship?” Hongjoong asked, casually. San immediately and viciously elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Hongjoong!” He hissed. “You can’t just  _ ask  _ like that!” 

“Yeah Joongie, show some tact” Wooyoung added. “It’s gotta be a sensitive subje-” 

“ _ Pirates”  _ Seonghwa couldn’t help the venomous hiss that escaped him as he said the word, his face contorting. The cheap wood of the tankard that had still been clutched in his hands split and cracked from the pressure of his grip as it tightened. Yeosang flinched back, whether it was from the harsh tone or the breaking wood he wasn’t sure. Seonghwa forced himself to relax as he took in the other man’s reaction, head cocked to one side and their previous conversation playing back in his mind.  _ We’ve not experienced the kindest people the world has to offer. Much like you….  _

“ _ Definitely _ a sensitive subject” Wooyoung muttered, eyebrows raised. 

“I’m sorry” Seonghwa said, his voice as soft and quiet as he could make it. “I...I didn’t mean to startle you, I let my anger get the best of me” 

“It’s okay. I think...I think you’re more than entitled to that anger, from what we can see” Yeosang replied, a few heads nodding. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to...if it’s too difficult” he assured. 

“Right, sorry” Hongjoong agreed. “You can tell us in your own time or you don’t have to at all. The only thing you  _ need _ to tell us what you’d like to do next.” 

“What... _ I  _ want to do?” Seonghwa blinked at the Captain. He hadn’t had the luxury of making his own choices in far too long. Hongjoong sent him a small smile. 

“Yes, what  _ you  _ want to do. You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, or we can drop you off at the next port we pass.”

“You...you’re willing to let me go?” he asked, incredulously. His hand snaking up to touch his necklace.  _ They don’t...they  _ can’t  _ know what I am. Not if they’re just going to allow me to leave like that… _

“Uh...yes? Why wouldn’t we? I mean...I wouldn’t say no to another crew member.” Hongjoong mused. “No offence but I think you might belong here” 

“Why would I be offended?” Seonghwa’s brow scrunched in confusion and Hongjoong scratched the back of his neck. 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Jongho mumbled. “You don’t know them yet. You haven’t  _ seen _ the things I have, you don’t  _ know _ . Gaining far too much joy from blowing things up, among other things I'm not at liberty to discuss right now. Diving into shark infested waters with no hesitation after the other idiot that dove in to be some sort of heroic romance novel lead." Jongho started to list, pointing at each offending crew member. 

"Seducing vicious, murderous pirates and calling them by weird pet names. Practically foaming at the mouth to rush and rescue  _ that  _ one and let’s not forget the time that pirate dared to look at Wo-” 

“HEY! Says the person that stabbed someone in the eye unprovoked-” 

“He was  _ plenty _ provoked, we’ve been over this San” Wooyoung spoke up. 

“-And thought it was a good idea to take on all of The Strays by himself” San finished. Jongho ignored him  and turned to Yunho.

“And then there’s  _ that  _ one” Jongho stood for a moment trying to summon the appropriate words, his mouth moving wordlessly before giving up and turning back to face Seonghwa. “They’re all cra-” Jongho was cut off by Wooyoung’s elbow planting itself in his ribs. 

“That’s not very nice Jongho, we  _ saved  _ you from death’s icy clutches-” 

“Yes I know, I was there” Jongho muttered back.

“You’re really selling us as a crew” Yeosang mumbled. Hongjoong ignored them all. 

“It’s because we’re uh...how is it that you put it Wooyoung?” Hongjoong turned to the younger man who was busy forcing Jongho into a headlock...or maybe it was a hug. “The broken, the beaten and the damned was it?” 

“I have never once referred to us with so much drama and angst Joongie” he sniffed. 

“That’s not true Woo, you used to refer to us as ‘the abandoned and the broken” San chipped in. 

“That’s the one!” Hongjoong snapped his fingers. “What were you saying about drama and angst?” he raised a brow at Wooyoung, who looked ready to argue back until Yeosang cut into the conversation. 

“What Hongjoong is trying to say is that...there could be a place for you here, if you wanted. Most of us have been treated poorly by other people, we...we know what it’s like. But we won’t make you stay if you don’t want to, we would never do that. Perhaps...perhaps you’d rather go home?” Yeosang’s voice was hesitant and Seonghwa sighed. 

“Home? I’m quite sure I’m not welcome there any longer.” he murmured. 

“I’m sure that’s not true-” San started. 

“Welcome to the club” Wooyoung commented simultaneously. San glared at the blonde man and Wooyoung blinked at him in surprise. 

“What? It’s true, not one of us is welcome back home except for maybe Yunho-” 

“Actually, I didn’t really have any friends back in Archia, mostly because I preferred books and my studies-” 

“I am  _ shocked _ ” Jongho drawled, before Wooyoung quieted him. 

“And partly because I was much more intelligent than the others. I think they disliked me because of it and I’m sure they’re glad to see the back of me so that they can have a chance to shine at last.” 

“That’s very humble of you Yunho” Hongjoong commented with a fond smile. 

“Thank you” the scholar replied seriously. 

“Like I was saying,” Wooyoung raised his voice slightly, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “We don’t have homes anymore and we won’t get a warm welcome if we do go back. Yunho will probably get stabbed to death with a broken test tube or bludgeoned with an unnecessarily long and ridiculously heavy book by angry, jealous fellow geniuses, apparently.” Yunho nodded sagely and Yeosang took over. 

“San’s stepmother tried to  _ kill  _ him and his father just decided, ‘hmmm. I’m very sorry to hear that San but while that is truly horrific and incredibly shitty for you...I’m going to have to let it go because I can’t have my precious reputation sullied so we either cover it up and hope she doesn’t try and kill you  _ yet again _ , or you just leave and don’t come back’.” Yeosang looked towards San who simply nodded. 

“Harsh but...true” he conceded. 

“So if San goes home, he’ll either be in constant fear of his life, his stepmother will finally succeed in killing him, or he’ll be arrested for killing the assassin his stepmother sent after him” Yeosang sent a meaningful look that Seonghwa couldn’t decipher, towards Wooyoung. 

“Jongho,” Wooyoung carried on, ignoring Yeosang’s look. “Has a target on his back from his failed assassination attempt against The Strays and their Captain and if  _ he  _ goes home they’ll find him and...I don’t even want to know what they’d do. It won’t be pleasant and it won’t be fun.” 

“Our true home, if you can even call it that, is the last place Wooyoung or I ever want to be again” Yeosang commented quietly and Seonghwa looked at him curiously. 

“Mine was...okay. But it wasn’t really a home. Not a true one. I might miss some of the kids but I much prefer it here, with all of you” Hongjoong chipped in. 

“You just like blowing things up” Wooyoung accused. “And speaking of blowing things up. That’s what we did to the last place the three of us could technically call home, and between the unfortunate accidental deaths as a result, the large amount of damage and the theft...I think they’ll take great joy in executing us if we even step a toe near there.” he finished. 

_ They’re certainly...interesting. A true crew of misfits as Yeosang described, albeit of the criminal persuasion it would seem. Though I don’t sense any danger or malice from them, not that my instincts served me so well before. They still seem to be kinder than those bastards and...I believe them. They really have suffered a lot.  _

“You could have perhaps put all of that a bit more delicately….” San said, though he conceded Wooyoung’s earlier point. 

“Trust me San, speaking of it all like that makes it easier to deal with” Wooyoung’s voice was quieter than usual, at least to Seonghwa. 

“I….I have no home to go to either” Seonghwa wasn’t entirely sure what compelled him to speak, to offer this tidbit of information. It was almost as if he’d spoken without thinking, without his mind’s permission to do so. 

Perhaps it was because he’d had no-one to talk to in such a long time. Perhaps it was because he wanted to share a piece of himself with them, as they had with him so trustingly. Perhaps he just wanted to speak, to say the words out loud and be listened to. Or perhaps it was because for the first time since he’d been captured he felt comfortable and safe and  _ seen.  _ He felt like a person instead of just a thing. A  _ toy.  _ And from what he could tell, they would understand him. In fact, there may be no better people to do so. Whatever it was, at Yeosang’s encouraging nod he found himself letting the words slip out. 

“I left my home when I….when I shouldn’t have. When I was warned explicitly so many times not to all because I thought I knew better but clearly I...didn’t.” he said, carefully. “I thought I knew more about the world and the way that people work and...and I was curious. Naive. I just wanted to see what it was like but I strayed too far. I let my guard down too quickly and I...trusted too easily. Feared nothing.” Seonghwa took a shaky breath. “I was taken by pirates. They were kind...at first. But it was all an act just to lure me and I went along with it. I went with them to their ship because they said they’d show it to me and I’d always wanted to see what one looked like properly, without all the-” Seonghwa cut himself off abruptly.  _ Don’t get too comfortable Seonghwa. You need to be careful this time. They may truly be kind but that doesn’t mean their nature can’t change. Not once they know what you are.  _

“Once I was on board they changed. They were no longer kind and friendly but cruel and...and vicious. They knocked me out before I had a chance to fight back. I just remember that moment...when that gnawing feeling of something being...not right was proven to be justified. Not some strange anxiety I had because of everything I’d always been told. I should have listened to that instinct but I didn’t and when I saw their faces...saw how they changed and twisted and I realised what I’d walked into...I still remember the way that my stomach just dropped.” Seonghwa let out a humourless laugh. “When I woke up I was caged in their ship like an animal. Captured in some dingy, dirty cell. I suppose to them that’s all I am. They hate my people and they wanted revenge for a very old grudge, and I suppose they decided to take that revenge out on me as I’m sure you can see. The only one of my people stupid enough to leave the safety of our home and walk right into their hands.” Seonghwa kept his gaze fixed on a spot of the blanket currently covering his legs so that he didn’t have to see the reaction to his words. The judgement for being such a  _ fool. _

“They kept me locked away in that cell and they only dragged me out when they wanted some entertainment. They beat me for fun, tortured me because they were bored and they wanted to experiment. To test out new methods and see how I worked-” 

“Ah men of science!” Yunho exclaimed suddenly. “I understand the urge to experiment, to test to understand how things work but perhaps they could have been a little more humane, after all there are plenty of books on human anatomy-” 

“Yunho?” 

“Yes Wooyoung?” 

“Shut up.” Wooyoung hissed. Seonghwa felt his lips twitch in a smile. 

“Not quite...Yunho” he said the name carefully, testing it.  _ I never even knew what any of them were called, aside from nicknames. Not that I’d have used them had I known. They didn’t deserve to be called anything other than the title that they were...bastards.  _

“Go on” Yeosang said, voice quiet yet encouraging. 

“I...I thought I’d never get away from them. I thought I’d die there, in that cell. In the darkness. Although right at the end there I thought it would be on that deck. But after the Captain beat me half to death in a rage over a bad looting, he grew tired of me. I was no longer amusing to him, so he had me thrown overboard. I assume he thought I’d die of my injuries or drown or be devoured by a shark.” 

“But you lived” Yeosang said and something in his voice made Seonghwa look up. His gaze flicked from person to person in surprise, seeing nothing but empathy and sorrow for….for him. Seonghwa settled his gaze back on Yeosang and his smile, so full of hope and kindness, and he attempted to smile back. Though he suspected that he looked more pained than anything else. 

“I did.” he nodded. “But now I’m adrift in the world. More so than I was before. I’ve proven that I can’t survive on my own and I left without telling anyone although I’m sure they worked out where it is that I went. Leaving is expressly forbidden, it’s for our own safety but...I broke that rule. The one rule we have to abide by, the most important one that exists among my people. They won’t accept me back, they barely accepted me before but now I’m...I’m beaten and broken. I’m a disgrace to my people. As I said...I won’t be welcomed back. Or perhaps they might make an exception for mother but I’m sure I’ll be punished and I don’t relish the thought of more beatings. I have...I have nowhere else to go. I have no place in this world, not anymore.” 

“Yes, you do” Yeosang’s deep voice was soft as he spoke. “Your place can be here...if you want it. You can stay with us. We need more crew members and we have plenty of room!” 

“He’s right,” Wooyoung added. “You might not be able to survive on your own, but you don’t have to. You’ve got us now if...if you want.” 

“This ship is our home,” Yeosang spoke again. “The only one any of us have anymore...the only one that matters now.” 

“You’d be among friends here Seonghwa,” Hongjoong’s voice chimed in next. “Kindred spirits even. Every single one of us is in the unique position to understand what you’ve been through, some more than most. You told us your story, I think it’s our turn to show the same trust and tell you ours.” Hongjoong announced. 

Seonghwa remained in place, listening with rapt attention as each member of the crew spoke. As they recounted their own sufferings and all they’d been through before finding their place aboard this ship. It started with Wooyoung and the beatings and abuse he’d endured since he was just a small child, that he’d tried to protect Yeosang from. Some protective instinct Seonghwa had thought long dead rising to the surface and urging him to snatch the blonde up in a hug, echoed again as Yeosang began to speak of his own pain, followed closely by San and Jongho. 

They’d taken a quick break before getting to Yunho and Hongjoong’s own stories. Partially because Yeosang’s room had become rather overcrowded with all of them in it, so they’d decided it might be best to relocate which would also provide Seonghwa the chance to stretch his legs and get some fresh air after being cooped up. So once Jongho had finished telling his rather harrowing tale, something he’d only achieved with Wooyoung and Hongjoong supporting him to either side and a comforting hand to the back and arm, they’d made their way from Yeosang’s cabin up to the main deck. Each of them had settled in various different paces; Seonghwa had perched on a crate to one side of the deck with Yeosang settling on the wooden planks beside him, Wooyoung had opted to lean casually against the side of the ship nearby and in between two cannons with San perching on a barrel close to him, Yunho had folded his tall frame onto the deck itself much like Yeosang while Jongho had followed Wooyoung’s lead to lean against the side of the ship with his arms crossed. Hongjoong, meanwhile, had perched himself on the steps that led from the main deck up to what Seonghwa assumed was the helm. 

This small break also afforded Jongho some time to collect himself after telling his own story and one he still clearly wasn’t quite used to telling, the disbelief that such a thing had  _ actually  _ happened occasionally shining through with the lingering anger. 

Once they’d made themselves comfortable, Yunho had told Seonghwa of his father’s abandonment of him and his mother, and how he’d had to watch his beloved mother die slowly and in constant agony. Unable to help her or find any kind of cure and Yunho’s place in society, despite his intelligence and status as a prodigy, being no use at all when it came to getting her the treatments and medicine she needed. Most doctors had laughed in his face when he’d sought help but been unable to provide the funds while other, more well-off members of society had no trouble at all acquiring unnecessary medicines for simple little problems. Seonghwa supposed that it wasn’t all that strange that Yunho had decided to give up on society despite his love of knowledge and being in the best place to capitalise on that. In fact it seemed he’d been rather lonely once his mother died, his intelligence and the praise of his tutors being nothing but a threat to others. 

Hongjoong had been the last of them to speak, shooting a quick glance at Yeosang who’d merely nodded in return as Wooyoung squeezed his shoulder, before launching into the tale of how he’d met the pair. Of how they’d come to start this crew in the first place, sparing Yeosang from having to delve into such a painful memory himself and making it startingly clear as to why Wooyoung was so protective of him. But also giving Seonghwa an idea of what it was this little crew stood for. 

_ Family...a found family but family nonetheless. They have nowhere else to go, and no-one left to care for them, each a misfit in their own way and each having been cast out or cast themselves out...and so they made their own haven.  _

As each member of the crew spoke, Seonghwa was struck by a sense of belonging. Seeing parts of his own story in them, parts of  _ himself.  _

_ I really am among kindred spirits. All of them...they’ve been through so much. So much pain and hurt and they all bear scars because of it...just as I do. They’ve all lost their place in the world and can no longer return to it, or no longer wish to. They really do...understand. If I...if I can trust them, I could really find a place to belong here. I could have a home again...a family. One that I’ve chosen myself and that understands me. Understands my hopes and my dreams and the healing I need to do. Perhaps, with them by my side, I could….I could try again. I could try to experience the world I’ve dreamed of for so long, again. Perhaps this time it won’t end in disaster and I can truly experience everything there is to see and touch and taste. With them...I won’t be alone again, and I won’t be confined back to that place. This could be the one place I belong...among those who also don’t belong.  _

Seonghwa thought as the cool breeze caressed his cheek. However, while he was clear on certain aspects of this strange crew and their ship..he wasn’t quite as clear on others. Like what exactly they  _ were,  _ or why they’d decided it was a wonderful idea to take a little trip to Tortuga in the first place. Even if it had ended with them meeting Jongho and Yunho.  _ Only pirates go to Tortuga...or less savoury sailors. They don’t seem like they belong in such a place, and nothing I’ve seen of them suggests they’re something as vile as a pirate. Perhaps they were just...curious? Or they had no choice but to stop there as they’d fled with San? They’ve only established themselves as a crew recently, and they’ve spent all of their time fleeing from the Navy and murder charges and pirates, which means I was wrong. They can’t be merchants or anything of the sort...perhaps they’re adventurers? Or perhaps they haven’t decided what it is they want to be yet.  _

“There’s...one thing that I don’t understand” Seonghwa started, hesitantly. “You’re all ex-Navy, or ex-nobles, or scholars or blacksmiths...you’re not an ordinary crew but….but what are you exactly? What do you plan to do?” 

Seonghwa was leaning towards the possibility that they’d decided to be adventurers, sailing the seven seas in search of creatures of myth and legend and unknown lands. It would explain why they’d thought Tortuga was their ideal destination. Such types frequently tried to find their way there and some of them even made it. The pirates didn’t bother them as long as they weren’t bothered in return and some  _ interesting _ maps often found their way into pirate hands. The kind an adventurer would pay good money to lay their hands on, though it wasn’t always enough of an incentive. Most adventurers took one look at the chaos that was Tortuga and fled before having even set foot very far into the place, or at least that was what Seonghwa had heard. From what Hongjoong had said of their exploits at the Fort, they should have enough to get by, before needing to start taking on some odd jobs. 

“Uh...well….” Hongjoong started, scratching the back of his neck as an awkward and uncharacteristic silence descended upon the deck. Seonghwa tilted his head inquisitively. “How do I...uh...how do I put this?” 

“Spit it out Hongjoong” Wooyoung pressed. 

“Oh?  _ You  _ tell him then” Hongjoong shot back and Seonghwa narrowed his eyes. He noticed that none of the crew would meet his eyes, their own wandering either up to the sky or down to the wooden planks below them as soon as his gaze landed on them.  _ They’re hiding something from me.  _

An itchy sense of foreboding started to creep up his spine and Seonghwa looked carefully around the deck.  _ Boat for going ashore….cannons, about 14 or so….Captain’s and First Mate quarters...rigging...there’s nothing out of the ordinary. This is just like any other ship. It’s more armed than a merchant vessel would be, or one for pleasure trips but that’s to be expected considering who it was stolen from.  _

“Tell me what?” he asked, the wind brushing his face once again and this time drawing attention to a light fluttering sound. “What...what are you hiding from me? What don’t you want to tell me?” 

“Calm down Seonghwa” Yeosang soothed. “Please don’t get upset.” 

“We’re not trying to hide it from you, it's just….” Wooyoung trailed off. 

“It’s just that given your earlier reaction,” Hongjoong continued. “We’re...wary of distressing you and we don’t want you to get the wrong idea about us” he finished, his head shifting to the side and his gaze along with it, not quite far enough to peek over his own shoulder, as the fluttering sounded again. 

Seonghwa felt the pit in his stomach open up. The one he’d only experienced once before...when those pirates had turned on him.  _ No...no they can’t be. They’ve been kind...they saved me and cared for me. They told me their stories. They...they want me to stay, they want to give me a home.  _

The fluttering noise came once again and this time Seonghwa turned his head towards it with a clawing sense of dread. His gaze sliding up and past Hongjoong's current perch to the stern of the ship and h is eyes immediately landing on the flag cheerily waving in the ocean breeze. He couldn’t see much of it at first, all he could glean from it was that it was black. But it was enough to have his throat close up.  _ There’s only one type of person that has a black flag. The Navy favour their country’s flag as do private vessels if they choose to fly one. Merchant vessels often use a company flag but black flags? Usually they...they…. _ Seonghwa shook his head.  _ No. Not necessarily. This crew is unusual in every aspect that I’ve seen, it’s possible they also have an unusual flag.  _

Seonghwa watched as the wind sent the flag snapping open and he went cold at the sight. There, fluttering in the breeze was a black flag displaying a cutlass with the words ‘ATEEZ’ emblazoned below it and a skull and crossbones below that.  _ Jolly Roger. The mark of the pirates.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah sorry, I know I cut it in a really awkward place but if I hadn't this chapter would have been like 20K+ and no-one's gonna wanna read a chapter that long so I had to cut it off here and merge it with the next chapter, I'M SORRY! 
> 
> P.S. I'm gonna change the taaaaaags in a bit ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our next destination iiiiiissss....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST HANDED IN MY FINAL ASSIGNMENT OF FIRST YEAR I'M FREE Y'ALL! 
> 
> As promised on Twitter, here's the next chapter! As per usual, it ended up being like 20K so I've had to split it...again. It's really looking like there's gonna be 8/9 chapters to this part by the time I'm done editing them, depending how long they end up being and if I have to cut them again! I'm kinda hoping I won't have to cut the next chapter but if it gets near to 20K again I'm gonna have to! It just feels weird cutting the chapters off in the places they weren't supposed to be :( 
> 
> I have about a chapter and a half left to edit for these parts, I've recently established a schedule so I'm alternating the days between editing the chapters for this that have been sitting in my drafts since like...early this year/late last year (yes, this part has been finished for months *nervous chuckle*) and writing Beautiful Liar and it's working really well! Plus everyone's comments are keeping me motivated! Now I'm done with uni for the summer, I can write for longer than like an hour/two hours each night too so I'm really hoping to quickly finish editing the chapters for this and then start writing the next part! I had to wait to start it until I'd finished editing this cause it had been so long I forgot stuff :') 
> 
> Anywaaaaaay, hope you guys like the chapter and any comments are always much appreciated <3 
> 
> P.S. please ignore my shitty clue writing, I tried okay :')  
> Oh, and I updated the tags ;)

Seonghwa let out a hiss and Yeosang jolted at the sudden sound, his eyes going wide at whatever it was he saw on Seonghwa’s face. Wooyoung lurched forward, placing himself in front of Yeosang and between he and Seonghwa. One hand hovering above the hilt of his sword. Seonghwa tried to calm himself, tried to calm the panic and the outrage the realisation brought. 

_They’ve been nothing but kind to me so far, they’ve made no move to imprison me or hurt me. All they’ve done is talk to me, entrust me with their stories, care for my wounds and offer me a choice for the first time in my life. No...no I was too trusting before and look what happened, look at everything I suffered for my foolishness-but...but if they were going to hurt me surely they would have done it by now? Surely they wouldn’t have taken the time to make me feel so at ease? And...and they don’t know what I am. I’m sure of it._

“You’re….you’re _pirates_ ” Seonghwa struggled to get the word out, struggled to keep the vehemence and venom out of his tone when he finally managed it. The word hissing through his teeth and into the silence between them all. 

“Sort of” Yunho hedged. 

“Kind of” Yeosang winced. 

“Maybe...a little bit” Wooyoung held up two fingers, holding them a couple of centimetres apart. 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘sort of’ ‘maybe’ ‘kind of’?!” Jongho imitated each of them as he spoke. “You were right there the last couple of months, there’s nothing more piratey than what we've been doing!” Jongho broke in. “You,” He pointed at Wooyoung. “Said just last week that we’re now ‘the most piratey pirates to ever pirate’!” 

“I was _highly_ intoxicated at the time, you can’t hold that phrase against me!” Wooyoung protested. “And it makes me sound stupid” he finished with a mumble. 

“And nothing else you say does?” 

“Why are you _attacking_ me Jongho!? I thought I was your favourite!” Wooyoung whined. Jongho opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hongjoong. 

“We _are_ pirates Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said carefully. “But we’re not _bad_ pirates” 

“We’re actually really good at i-” San cut Wooyoung off with an elbow to the ribs. 

“That’s not what he meant” he hissed, before turning to Seonghwa. “We’re good pirates” he assured, cheerfully. 

“There’s no such thing” Seonghwa sneered. “You’re all as bad as each other.” Seonghwa tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice but he remembered the ship he’d been aboard previously. Remembered the Captain’s friends and how they’d made him bleed at gatherings. 

“Look, sure we may have robbed a few ships. Sunk a few to the bottom of the sea or blown them to pieces because it’s really, _really_ fun and all’s fair when it comes to looting and pillaging _but_ we’ve never killed anybody!” Hongjoong defended. 

“Well…..” his crew chimed in unison. 

“I hate to say it Joong, but….we may or may not have killed or at least maimed some of the arguably innocent people at Fort Charles before we left” Yeosang said, hesitantly. 

“And cannonballs do tend to just...rip through things and send very sharp pieces of wood flying everywhere that could, in theory, impale a person. So _perhaps_ a few more Navy personnel have suffered at our hands” Wooyoung said, dramatically. Hongjoong shrugged. 

“We haven’t killed anybody that didn’t deserve it” he corrected, the rest of his crew nodding. “If they’re ordinary people or merchants we rob them, maybe disable their ship, but we don’t harm them. We let them go on their way after they’ve handed everything over and we’ve given them a little fright. If they’re Navy...we might give them a chance to abandon ship if we’re feeling kind, and then again we might not. We show them just the same amount of courtesy that they’d show us which is…” Hongjoong looked to Yeosang and Wooyoung, the three communicating silently. 

“Fuck all” the three said at once. 

“Some of them die, some of them don’t, but none of them are particularly innocent although I guess you could call it a slight...morally grey area for us. The pirates though? Most of them are drunk, really fucking lazy, or both. They’re practically harmless and they’re only really interested in looting anything shiny and drinking as much rum as they can get their hands on. But the ones like the type that held you prisoner? The evil, twisted, vicious bastards? Those we kill with no hesitation.” 

“How noble” Seonghwa muttered. His urge to believe them, to trust them because of the feeling of safety they’d given him fighting with his distrust of their kind. 

“You don’t have to believe us Seonghwa, but I promise we’re as fair as we can be and we’ve got lines that we won’t cross.” Hongjoong held his gaze. “We’ll defend ourselves, defend each other and there may be some casualties from that, but we’re not cruel.” 

“We’re new at this whole pirate thing, but we want to make a name for ourselves Seonghwa. We _need_ to make a name for ourselves so that we can be protected. So that our family can remain unharmed.” Yeosang added. 

“And you know, just for once it’d be _really_ nice to be the people at the top of the food chain instead of being constantly beaten down and shit on all the way at the bottom” Wooyoung threw in. 

“Thank you for that _lovely_ visual Wooyoung” Hongjoong sighed. 

“Was I wrong?!” 

“....no.” Hongjoong conceded. “Look Seonghwa, the point is we’re pirates. We’ve done piratey things, I won’t lie about that-” 

“Won’t you?” 

“ _No_. We’ve been honest with you Seonghwa. We told you exactly what we did to the Fort, to The Strays when we rescued Jongho...we didn’t try to hide who we were or what we’ve done. We weren’t going to lie to you about what we are, or try to hide it. We were just...waiting for the right time to tell you. You’ve been through a lot and we just wanted you to relax. To feel safe for the first time in a long while. We didn’t want to panic you or upset you and I’d hoped that by sharing our stories...it’d make you feel somewhat at home so that when we told you what we are you wouldn’t look at us in the same light as the pirates that held you captive.” 

“We’re nothing like them Seonghwa, I swear” Yeosang cut in, pushing past Wooyoung. “Please believe us. We’d never hurt you, we’d never torture someone-” 

“Unless it’s The Strays” Jongho broke in, gruffly. 

“Or Simmons” Wooyoung cracked his knuckles. _The beast that tried to force himself on Yeosang? I have to agree with you there._

“Unless it’s a select few individuals who most definitely deserve it and have more than had it coming” Hongjoong amended. “I’ll be honest, in order to build our reputation we have to do what we have to do. We have to loot ships, we have to sink them, attack them, blow them out of the water and fire at any Navy ship that’s unfortunate enough to cross our path. Because it’s my crew’s safety, I’ll give no quarter when it comes to that...but only to those who deserve it. We’ll rob innocent civilians blind, but we won’t harm them unless we have no other choice. Unless they force my hand because I _will_ protect my crew. My _family._ But we don’t have to be...to be….” Hongjoong struggled for the word he was looking for. 

“Mean?” Yeosang suggested. 

“Nasty?” Wooyoung chimed in. 

“Barbaric?” San added. 

“Evil, bloodthirsty, psychotic, sociopathic bastards” Jongho supplied, calmly but with a vicious edge to the words. Causing a beat of silence in which Hongjoong eyed him and Wooyoung sidled to within touching distance of him. _Evidently his grudge is still going strong,_ _not that I can blame him. I don’t think anyone would. The calmness that he said all of that with though...that’s a little worrying._

“Yes. That” Hongjoong agreed, eventually. “We can achieve what we want, we can keep ourselves safe without kicking other people down. Without being cruel and vicious….and we will. We _have_ been.” 

“Except for those absolute fucking bas-” 

“YES JONGHO. I think he gets it” Hongjoong said through gritted teeth. Wooyoung, meanwhile, had started to pet the boy’s hair soothingly. 

“You’re talking about The Strays? The ones that you rescued Jongho from?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Yes.” Yeosang answered quietly. 

“Them and those like them” Hongjoong added. 

“They’re your...enemy?” 

“Well they certainly aren’t our friends” Hongjoong commented. “If they ever get their hands on us, they’ll probably have a _really_ good time making us suffer before they finally kill us.” 

“Because of Jongho?” 

“Because of Jongho” Hongjoong agreed. “But also because they’re in the position that we want, a position that they don’t deserve and have no business holding. So we’re going to take it from them, and we’re going to do it our way and they will no doubt do everything they can to defend it. We don’t need to become them or become worse than them to do it. We don’t have to stoop to their level. We can and we will take what’s theirs without shedding innocent blood and becoming monsters ourselves. We’re already doing it. Even the pirates are getting scared of us now, the ones that should be anyway. The ones like the crew that took you.” 

“But...why?” 

“Because once we’re in charge, once we’re the pirate kings, we’ll be safe. No-one will be able to touch us and no-one will ever be able to hurt us again. We’ll finally be safe, finally be free to do as we please...and we’ll be the ones all the other pirates answer to. We can make it so that crews like The Strays, crews like your captors...they can’t hurt anyone again. They’ll have to fall in line...or we’ll wipe them out.” 

“We’re kind of betting on them being too scared of us or awed by our power and legendary status to even think of stepping a toe out of line though, otherwise it’s going to be _exhausting._ ” Wooyoung said, sheepishly. 

“But we will if we have to!” Yeosang added, hurriedly. 

“And how exactly are you planning to achieve all this? Enough power that even the most vicious crews will just do as you say?” 

“We have a way” Hongjoong smirked. “And it doesn’t involve a blood drenched fight for power because who has time for that?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, curiously. 

_They’re pirates but...they don’t act like any pirate I’ve come across before. Not that I’ve come across many but the ones I have are more than enough to leave a...lasting impression. They were all vicious and cruel and there wasn’t a speck of humanity in them but...Hongjoong and his crew are different. They pulled me from the water when others would have left me for dead. They made sure that I was comfortable and tended to my wounds instead of leaving me to suffer or inflicting more upon me. They’re...they’re treating me like a person. They’ve allowed me up onto the main deck instead of keeping me caged and locked away because they wanted me to get some fresh air...to be comfortable. They’re so concerned with my feelings and comfort...and what I would think of them. They don’t know what I am, I know that for certain. But regardless, the pirates I’ve encountered never treat others this way. They’re never so...kind and empathetic._

The pirate Captain that had kept Seonghwa captive had been quite the social butterfly...Seonghwa had been entertainment for many a pirate crew, each as bad as the other. In his opinion, they were all demons and there needed to be some sort of pirate plague to thin the numbers. 

_Hongjoong talks of being better than the others and...I think I could believe that. From the sides of themselves that they’ve shown me so far, they’re certainly that. It could all be a show, a grand play to lure me into trusting them but….to what end? What use would I be to them? I was only an amusement to the other crew because of what I am although...the other captives they took fared little better. At least they didn’t violate me. No. There’s no good reason for them to go to such lengths to make me trust them...to put me at ease so that I might stay. We’re out in the middle of the ocean, there’s no need for such a farce. There’s no need to go quite this far...unless they’re telling the truth. Unless they really...they really aren’t like the others. They so badly want me to believe them...to trust them. I want to, I really do. Because with them...perhaps I could be that plague._

Hongjoong eyed him, seemingly to gauge his intent before answering the question in his eyes. 

“There’s a map. One that leads to a legendary treasure that’s famous among pirates. Unfortunately, it’s been ripped into three pieces to make it as difficult as possible to locate it _but_ we happen to have recently acquired-” 

“ _I_ stole it from The Strays” Wooyoung declared proudly, Hongjoong glaring at him for the interruption. “Right out from under their noses using _considerable_ skill” San let out an unimpressed snort. 

“As I was saying,” Hongjoong said, pointedly. “We _recently acquired_ the first piece. Yunho’s currently in the process of translating what it says so that we can seek out the next piece. Our plan is to track down the pieces of the map and then use them to track down the treasure.” 

“Your plan is to...find the biggest treasure to ever exist to prove that you’re the bestest pirates on the seven seas?” Seonghwa asked, drily. 

“Fuck yes!” Wooyoung cheered. 

“Not exactly” Hongjoong said at the same time, voice raised to be heard. “Once we get our hands on the treasure we’ll be the pirates that discovered it. The ones that did what no other pirate has been able to do so far. We’ll be legends in our own right, the best of the best and we’ll be respected. Nobody can touch a legend after all. We might be rich, but we’ll be powerful too and for the first time in our lives we’ll be the ones wielding it instead of being fucked over by it.” 

“Nobody knows what exactly the treasure _is_ ,” Yunho piped up. “It could be gold and jewels, it could be a fearsome weapon that the world has never seen before, or _weapons_. It could even be lost, valuable texts full of forgotten knowledge.” 

"Fuck, I hope not." Wooyoung groaned. 

“It doesn’t matter what it is, we’ll win either way. Knowledge is power." Hongjoong said with a pointed glance at Wooyoung. "Who knows what could be in any lost texts that we can use to our advantage? That we can sell to the highest bidder or give to those that need it? If it’s a weapon we can use it. The mere _threat_ of it would be enough to keep the other pirates in line...even the Navy would be at our feet. And if it’s just gold and riches beyond our wildest dreams...that’s fine too. Money’s another form of power after all. It doesn’t matter what we find, in some form or another it’s going to give us the power we need to make sure we’re on top. Untouchable. There’ll be no-one that can shove our noses into the dirt again, or cause us pain. We can live the rest of our lives doing whatever we please and no-one will be able to stop us. No-one will be able to take us down.” 

_He’s right. Knowledge, weapons, gold...it’s all power but in different forms. The other pirates will have no choice but to fall at their feet. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if most of the others would practically worship them. There are many crews that have been searching for this treasure, but no-one has ever succeeded. Most die trying, in fact. Or at least that’s what I’ve heard in my travels. If they were to find it, no matter what it is, they’d be the undisputed leaders and my people...I’m sure this is it. There must be hundreds of different versions of this tale; the one Hongjoong and his crew are familiar with and I picked up fragments of strikingly similar tales from the other crews I had the misfortune to spend time with. Then there was that old book from that nasty little wreck...I remember it clearly. I found it...and I made the mistake of asking my mother about it. She was furious. She made it more than clear she thought it all a fairy tale but the Elders...they told me the story. Of a legendary treasure waiting to be found, hidden away by a noble pirate to test his brethren. To find those that would lead the pirates to greater things. The Elders said that whoever finds this treasure is worthy to be the Pirate Kings, and once they’ve been found...our people will be free. My mother clearly didn’t agree. She thinks it’s all nonsense and I couldn’t really blame her but...what if it’s true? The tale bears a striking resemblance to what Hongjoong’s told me so far. What if this treasure is the legendary treasure...what if I can save my people?_

_If they were to find the treasure, no-one would ever challenge them again. They’d have too much support from the pirate populace. It really could give them all the protection that they need. Prestige, honour, respect...power. It would all be theirs and whatever they say would be law. All of the pirate crews would follow their lead, no matter how begrudgingly and if they didn’t...Hongjoong and his crew wouldn’t have to do much to make them. If I asked them...if I helped them find it...they could make sure my people are safe. The Strays seem to be powerful because they’re feared, they’re certainly not leading anyone...there are certain rules and codes the pirates follow but there’s no true leader. Not anymore anyway. Once upon a time there was a Pirate King, or so our records say. The pirates followed his example, he meted out justice when it was needed and there were regular meetings in Libertalia amongst the Pirate Lords, those Captains that were considered to be the best of the best. The most powerful with not just one crew but several. But those days are gone. The pirates are a splintered species, crews operating alone though well within the code...usually. They still deal with those operating out of bounds but it wasn’t as it was before. There was one unique code that all adhered to and while some remnants of that old code remain...each crew follows their own for the most part. There’s not the same sense of unity that there was before. If disaster should befall the pirates...would they be able to band together to overcome it? Doubtful. I’d feel pity for them, if I didn’t hate them quite so much. The Navy does their best to eradicate them and it won’t be long before there’s an alliance between them and the East India Trading Company to ensure that happens. Perhaps fate has a hand in the sudden discovery of this map piece…_

_Although from the sounds of it, I don’t think The Strays will go down without a fight. Not when they had their precious map piece stolen from their possession. They’ll be wanting it back, and they’ll want to maintain their position at the top. As it stands, no pirate is willing to go against them...until now, anyway. They let them have or do whatever it is they want in order to keep their own lives. But if they were to lose the power they’ve gained they have more than enough enemies that would love to take a shot at them. In fact, I suspect that there might be a queue, and Jongho over there will be at the front of it._

_The treasure could make that possible. It could change everything. If Hongjoong and his crew are genuine, if they truly mean what they say...then they could make every single pirate crew adhere to one universal code and rid the world of those that only seek to cause pain and suffering. No-one else would have to suffer as I did, ever again. They would be able to present a united front against those that want piracy to be eradicated instead of each fighting a lone battle against a force much greater than them. The pirates might be feared now, but how long can that really last? How long before people get tired of it all and there’s a concentrated effort to put an end to it? When that time comes they’ll need a leader, they’ll need to work as one instead of individual crews. But that’s not important, I couldn’t care less about the bastards. What is important is my people...and with the treasure, I could save them. I could bring them safety. We’d never have to live in fear again._

“It’s...more than that though” Wooyoung’s quiet voice floated into the silence, and Seonghwa looked at him curiously. 

“Yes, we’ll hopefully achieve all of that and more. But...we’re on an adventure together. We’re seeing new places, exploring the seven seas and all that it has to offer with no rules or regulations, no time limit. We can go wherever we want, do whatever we want...we’re having fun. No-one’s telling us what to do-” 

“ _Excuse_ me, I’m right here!” Hongjoong broke in, making Wooyoung roll his eyes. 

“No-one’s telling us to do anything we _don’t_ want to do” He corrected. “No-one’s making us act like people we aren’t, trying to carve out some little role to fulfill to survive. We can all be ourselves here. We’ve all somehow managed to find each other, and find a place that we all belong. Even if we don’t find the treasure...I think it’s still a worthy endeavour.” 

“Honestly, I’m just here to take the thing that The Strays want the most and completely and utterly fuck them over. Their dreams will be ruined and they’ll be full of despair and misery. They might even destroy themselves though that’s just phase one of my plan for vengeance…” 

“We love you too Jongho” Hongjoong sighed, though the youngest’s words would perhaps have been much more hurtful if he hadn’t been clinging on to Wooyoung like a little starfish as he’d spoken. _Yes, vengeance is clearly the only reason you’re here._

Hongjoong turned back to Seonghwa. 

“Seonghwa, you have no home to go to. No other place that you can stay...but there’s a place for you here if you want it. All I ask is that before you give us an answer...you’re sure. Because we’re a family and we’ve each been abandoned enough. Once you join this crew, you don’t abandon it. You don’t abandon _us_. So if you still can’t trust us after we opened up to you, after we told you the truth in its entirety...if you want to leave, then you just need to tell us and we’ll drop you off wherever it is you want to go and we won’t look back. But if you want to stay...if you want to find the treasure and change things then you need to be all in.” Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa hadn’t heard him sound more serious since he’d met him. 

Seonghwa gazed around at each of the crew members, all of whom were looking at him with various different expressions. Yunho looked...curious, though that appeared to be his natural state. Jongho was stoic though still clinging on to Wooyoung. San was smiling at him encouragingly, in contrast to Hongjoong’s steady, neutral gaze. Evidently he’d said his piece and now he was just awaiting Seonghwa’s decision. He wouldn’t interfere further than that, unwilling to try to persuade him either way it seemed. 

_This will be my decision and my decision alone, they won’t interfere. They won’t try and pressure me to stay or to go. My fate is in my own two hands for once in my entire life._

Seonghwa’s gaze trailed over to Wooyoung, who was eyeing him...warily. Not surprising considering all that had been shared with him of Wooyoung’s past. He was the crew member that had been abandoned the most, left time and time again and he was waiting to see if Seonghwa would be another retreating back. Or if he would stay with them...and that itself would doubtless open up some anxiety. His gaze finally settled on Yeosang, who seemed to be a strange mix of curious, wary and...hopeful? Seonghwa felt an odd tug somewhere in his chest as he took in the other man’s features and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _What...is this?_ He mused briefly, before turning his thoughts to the decision that would shape his fate. 

_I can’t return home, that’s for certain. I won’t be welcomed back and even if my mother does manage to make them accept me back and allow me to return...I’ll be locked away in that place. Unable to leave ever again. I’ll be watched constantly, guarded to ensure I don’t slip away again. I’m not sure I’d have a problem with that, either. Look at all that’s happened to me since I decided I wanted to see more of the world than that same little island, and that same tedious, unchanging bay. The same stretch of water and reef and rocks. But...that’s so unlike myself it scares me. I’ve been through a living hell, experienced the worst that the world has to offer. I should want nothing more than to hide away at home and never come out again. Safe and protected. It wouldn’t even be a punishment, it would be more of a blessing but...that isn’t me. That’s never who I’ve been. I would be running away and not in the right way. I’d be letting those bastards win. They’ve caused me unimaginable pain and suffering, my experiences at their hands will haunt me for the rest of my life and I will…I will work to overcome them but they haven’t broken me. Not quite...not yet. That became clear before they threw me off that forsaken ship._

_I don’t want to run away and hide from the world...I want to live. I will be more cautious, less trusting and naive because I have learned my lesson but I want...I want to experience the good of the world. The wondrous, miraculous, beautiful things and the kind, interesting people that inhabit it. I know they’re out there, I remember that they do exist and I want humanity to prove me wrong. To prove they’re better than those bastards and I want to make beautiful, happy memories to replace the dark, blighted ones. If I return home...I’ll be locked away with nothing but those memories to keep me company. To haunt me. But if I stay….if I stay I can replace them. I can...I can try again. I begged for another chance and it seems Poseidon has granted it. I would be foolish not to take it. I want to do this for my people. To help them. But I also want to do this...for me. I want to take what’s being offered, I want a chance to be myself and to be free. And I want to become a plague upon all the blackhearted pirate scum that laid a hand on me._

“So...will you join us?” Hongjoong asked, quietly. 

Seonghwa looked up at him, meeting his gaze directly. Seonghwa knew that every single crew member aboard this ship understood him, more than anyone ever would. They might not know all of the details of what he’d been through but they had more than an idea, and some of them had suffered similarly themselves. He was among equals here. Among those that could understand his pain, his need for vengeance that he would act upon if he was given any opportunity to do so, his need to...be free to be himself. Or at least as much of himself as he could allow. No-one would ever understand him better than the individuals on this particular ship...though he was keeping a part of himself hidden from them. 

_It’s for my own safety. I have to. They can’t ever know the truth about me or they’ll turn on me in an instant...no matter what they say. I...I think I might trust them. Something is telling me too. But there’s only so much trust I have left to give and it doesn’t extend that far. They’ve been nothing but honest with me, that’s true, and perhaps I should feel a little bad about keeping such a thing from them but...I don’t have any other choice._

_This is a chance to change things. To protect my people and allow them to finally be safe...to be free. The pirates might follow one or two rules left over from times long past, from the last Pirate King, but left to their own devices they mostly do as they please. They think nothing of acting like little savages because The Strays always do worse than them, so it’s okay because they aren’t as bad. Really, they want to be just like them but they don’t have the balls. But if we find the treasure...if we become the new Pirate Kings, the first in centuries….things would change for the better. Things could go back to how they were before, long ago and no doubt long forgotten. There will always be bad seeds, but they can be weeded out. This world needs a Pirate King to keep them in check. They can pillage and plunder as much as they like, but there should be boundaries. There should be honour as there was once before....and will be once again with any luck. Time will tell._

_At the very least, I’ll be able to purge any pirates we come across. Any affiliated with that damned ship. I’ll wipe them all off the map. And I’ll have the adventure I’ve always longed for while I’m doing it. But rather than going alone...I’ll be with friends._ Family. _I’ll have others to look out for me. To watch my back, unlike before when I allowed my naivety to get the better of me. It won’t happen again. I will prove that I’m stronger than whatever they could do to me, and then I’ll find that Captain and I’ll rip his throat out._

No words needed to be exchanged between he and the Captain. His eyes must have conveyed his intent because Hongjoong burst into a slow smile, nodding his head at him. 

“Welcome to the crew” Wooyoung said with a smirk, Yeosang breaking out into a small smile beside him as the realisation that he would be staying spread amongst them. Hongjoong tsked in annoyance. 

“That’s _my_ line Wooyoung. I’m the Captain here!” 

“But you said it last time” Wooyoung whined. “And you were too slow.” 

“I was building up to it for dramatic effect” Hongjoong sniffed, earning an eye-roll. 

“What dramatic effect?!” Wooyoung shot back. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand Wooyoungie” Hongjoong said, sweetly. 

“It’s not too late to jump overboard.” Jongho commented quietly, Wooyoung immediately clutching his chest as if he’d been shot. 

“You wound me Jongho, how could you? I thought you loved me!” he cried, advancing towards the youngest crew member. 

“After all we’ve been through together. The daring rescue, the brush with death...the _snuggles_ ” Jongho whacked Wooyoung on the arm in annoyance, making the older man whine and pout in response. But Seonghwa didn’t miss the way Jongho re-attached himself to Wooyoung moments later. Arms thrown around the older man’s shoulders as he hugged him from behind and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Especially as the rest of the crew erupted into bickering in response to Jongho’s comment, arguing against him and complaining about the unfairness of it all. 

_It’s been a long time since I’ve had a family...I think I’ve quite missed it._

* * *

Despite how he’d joined them, his vehemence towards pirates in general and his occasionally cold demeanour, Seonghwa fit in with the crew fairly smoothly. Hongjoong and the rest of the crew did their best to make the man feel at ease, to make him feel as safe as possible. He may have initially been wary and distrustful, seemingly waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Hongjoong and the others made sure to spend the rest of his first day aboard with him and making him feel as welcome as they possibly could. They kept nothing from him, any question he had was answered with nothing but honesty. The man quietly taking in the information and filing it away. 

It was obvious to all of them what he feared...being locked up once again. Locked away like some animal in a zoo for them to torment. Being abused and beaten by them and finding that he’d once again made a mistake in allowing himself to trust any stranger even the tiniest amount. They couldn’t even feel offended that he’d think such a thing of them, how could they? After hearing what he’d experienced, after seeing the evidence of it...none of them could blame him. So they did their best to prove to him that they’d meant everything they said. That he’d made the right choice by choosing to come with them, though Hongjoong suspected there was a similar motivation to Jongho lurking in the man’s thoughts. 

He’d been given the tour of the ship, no nook or cranny closed to him as he’d been allowed to inspect every inch of the ship. Even the brig, as uneasy as it had clearly made him, and he’d chosen a cabin to call his own, the others providing an interesting assortment of clothing for him to use until they could get him his own things from a port. The surprise and wonder had been evident on his face when they’d told him to pick any cabin he’d like...that it was all his and his alone. Hongjoong supposed that it had been a long time since Seonghwa had any privacy, any safe space of his own to retreat to and be alone when needed. Hongjoong also hadn’t failed to notice that Seonghwa had picked the cabin at the very end on the right...the one next to Yeosang. So that he had Yeosang’s comforting presence to one side and the ship’s hull on the other. 

Yeosang had taken it upon himself to take care of Seonghwa, checking on his wounds often, dabbing on salves and wrapping bandages as needed although he’d healed oddly fast. Or perhaps he’d just been lucky. Either way, the pair spent rather a lot of time together aboard the ship, Yeosang usually to be found at the other’s side. Considering Yeosang had been the one to take care of him, the one there with him when he’d woken up and perhaps the least threatening initially with his quiet, soft spoken voice...it didn’t come as much of a surprise to anyone that Seonghwa seemingly felt the most comfortable with him. 

Hongjoong was surprised, however, that Yeosang seemed to be so at ease with the man. Perhaps it was because he’d helped to pull him from the waves. Had seen the devastation written all over Seonghwa’s skin from what had been done to him. Perhaps it was because Seonghwa had been similarly treated to Yeosang, or perhaps it was a sign that Yeosang was finally beginning to truly heal from what had happened to him. It was true that he’d been getting better, Hongjoong had seen that for himself. But Seonghwa’s arrival was his first big test to see how far that extended...and if it would all come undone. But Yeosang didn’t seem to be wary of this new stranger, or he at least managed to push that wariness down in order to help his patient. Hongjoong hadn’t seen him tense up once whenever Seonghwa was near, despite that initial outburst from him that had previously startled him and he seemed unbothered when the other man would follow him about like a shadow. 

Seonghwa, on the other hand, had taken some time to adjust. Often startled at loud noises, raised voices or someone raising a hand too quickly. He would flinch and brace himself, though that initial reaction was quite often chased by frustration at himself and his reactions. It would seem that Seonghwa was quite determined to put his past behind him and move on, to become better and return to his old self...whoever that may be. The crew of the Aurora were still learning that themselves. 

Seonghwa seemed to be quite, well...soft, from what they’d seen of him once he’d started to settle in and relax. As the days had passed and he’d been given full freedom of the ship and shown nothing but care and compassion. A constant stream of friendly faces wanting to talk to him and get to know him, even Wooyoung had pushed aside any hesitation he may have. No doubt Seonghwa’s comforting presence had a hand in that. While he could be quite cold and intimidating when he wanted to be...he was also kind and comforting to the crew members when needed. He even endured Wooyoung’s tendency to cling with nothing more than a small smile, reciprocating gingerly at first but becoming more confident as the days passed. As he learned that none of them had the capacity for any of the violence and depravity that he’d experienced thus far. 

It was thanks to Wooyoung that they’d heard Seonghwa laugh for the first time not long after he’d joined them. Jongho had dared the First Mate to try one of his many ridiculous lines on poor Seonghwa. Hongjoong had started to cringe while Yeosang had opened his mouth, torn between scolding him and rolling his eyes while San shot him a disapproving look. They’d been worried that it might upset Seonghwa, might trigger a negative feeling in him because while he’d been quite honest about what he’d experienced...they’d often wondered if perhaps there was something he’d left out. Something he didn’t want to revisit. But Seonghwa had immediately burst into laughter right in Wooyoung’s quickly reddening face, while San comfortingly patted him on the shoulder. 

_“It’s okay Woo, we all have to fail at some point in life” San said, quietly._

_“Well_ I _don’t. I_ never _fail! Not at this!” Wooyoung had mumbled indignantly in response._

_“That’s not strictly true Wooyoungie” Hongjoong drawled. “Remember? Back in Kingsto-”_

_“WE DON’T SPEAK ABOUT THAT JOONGIE! WE AGREED!” Wooyoung cut him off with a yell._

_“Yeah Hongjoong, preserve his dignity” Yeosang said with a soft laugh._

Seonghwa had soon stepped out from Yeosang’s shadow bit by bit, though he could usually be found near to the younger man. As he’d become more comfortable with the crew and gotten to know them and the truth of who they were. The tension leaking from his shoulders day by day as he’d adapted to the ship, something that hadn’t taken as long as Hongjoong had thought. Seonghwa clearly had knowledge of ships. How they worked, the various different parts that made one and so on. While he’d had to be shown a thing or two, he’d fit right in and had seemed to be utterly fascinated by everything he was learning, often letting out a quiet ‘so _that’s_ what that does’ or ‘I had no idea that’s how it worked!’ and throwing himself eagerly into any task laid before him. He’d been responsible for cleaning up the deck, neatly coiling ropes and tucking things away so that it wasn’t such a hazardous experience to venture across it. 

Seonghwa had even taught them all the rather useful skill of fishing so that they could have something fresh to eat whenever they managed to catch something, or at least some variety in their diet thanks to the leftovers that they salted to be consumed later. He’d earned their neverending devotion when he’d turned out to be quite a master at grilling fish, and the only one capable of operating the only way they had to cook aboard with any kind of patience. Their ‘stove’ was a source of vexation and irritation to most of them and they usually drew straws to see who’s turn it was to cook...if they were desperate enough to even try. They usually ate as much as they could whenever they hit a port, and tried to make their fresh supplies last as long as possible before having to resort to the more basic rations usually found on a ship. 

In Hongjoong’s defence, the Navy didn’t believe in such luxuries aboard a ship, leaving its sailors and Officers to eat nothing but rations while they journeyed here and there on whatever mission they’d been given. Endless days of the same dry, tasteless food until they could get their hands on something fresh at port. It was generally only the larger ships that had any means by which to cook anything anyway, but Hongjoong had discovered the ingenious device in one of the pirate ports and bought it without thinking twice. Without thinking of whether or not any of them were any good at cooking, or whether or not they had the patience to operate it. It consisted of a metal box that was filled with sand in which a fire could be lit to then cook the food. It was fiddly, frustrating and usually ended up with a flurry of curse words and either burnt or undercooked food. When they had the time to cook, that is, and when they had fresh supplies. They usually made do with heating up their rations, various meats preserved in salt, just to have something hot to eat now and then. It didn’t particularly make them taste any better but they didn’t have a lot of options. 

Seonghwa, however, had changed all that and immediately become their saviour. Thanks to him, there was always an abundance of grilled fish to eat, though they lacked anything that was too perishable to go with it. But it was a significant improvement on what they’d had before and he’d seemed more than happy to feed them all. In return, the crew members made it impossible for him to remain at a distance from them. Wooyoung initiating his usual method of hanging off a person at any given opportunity, a sight that had Hongjoong smiling because it would seem Yeosang wasn’t the only person improving, though the progress was slow. Jongho had even been spotted attaching himself to the older man a time or two and Seonghwa had eventually felt comfortable enough to fuss over the two right back. While San and Yunho were friendly and welcoming...well, as friendly and welcoming as Yunho could be when he was constantly buried under books. He made an effort to lift his gaze up, or actually exit his cabin now and then, at least. 

Yeosang however... _that’s a potential problem I’m going to have to deal with. I don’t need four of them on my damn ship. Two were bad enough, it’s like the universe wants me to throw myself to the waves._

Hongjoong had spotted Yeosang _giggling_ at something Seonghwa had said to Wooyoung once before, _giggling._ He could count on his hand the amount of times he’d heard that sound come out of that man’s mouth. While Seonghwa had become comfortable with each of them, he was still the closest to Yeosang, often gravitating towards the quiet man when he felt unsure, troubled or had unpleasant memories plaguing him. Taking comfort in Yeosang’s steady, quiet presence. Hongjoong could see an attachment forming between the two, though what kind remained to be seen. 

_Don’t get me wrong, I’m pleased that Yeosang is doing better. I want this ship to be a safe place for him and I don’t want him to ever be uncomfortable...in fact if any member of this crew ever made him feel that way they’d find themselves taking a long walk off a short plank. I couldn’t be happier that he feels comfortable with Seonghwa and feels safe with him. But I also have eyes...and a brain. A brain that has an unusual amount of foresight, particularly when I see the way they follow each other around. The way Yeosang giggles and Seonghwa smiles at him. And the way Yeosang froze when Seonghwa strolled out on deck the other day clad in leather pants and that loose white shirt with the lacing at the front. Even I stopped and took a moment to take in the view, who wouldn’t?! There wasn't a single one of us that didn't take a peek,_ _it was quite the sight. But Yeosang? I wasn’t sure whether I needed to find a handkerchief to offer him when he inevitably started to drool, or whether to poke him to see if he was still alive and breathing...or both. Seonghwa’s an attractive man, we can all see that. We all have working eyes. But I, and even shockingly Wooyoung, managed to gaze upon his outfit change and retain all of our faculties. Well, mostly. Wooyoung did manage to keep his mouth shut after all and didn’t say anything inappropriate though he was definitely_ thinking _something while he was looking._ _I just didn’t expect such a reaction from Yeosangie. He’s supposed to be the one that isn’t going to make me rip my hair out or mutiny myself on a desert island to get some peace. But there he is, giggling and flushing and losing his sense over a little bit of chest and some tight pants. I’m going to have to keep an eye on...whatever that is. This is a pirate ship for fucks’s sake, not a damn matchmaking service! Poseidon, why are you tormenting me like this?!_

Although Yeosang was much more reserved than Wooyoung, and perhaps it had just been a while since he’d had someone devastatingly pretty to look at, which Hongjoong could wholeheartedly relate to. Though Wooyoung would probably argue against that fact, heatedly. Either way, Hongjoong was fervently hoping that Yeosang just hadn’t seen such a good looking man before and that he wasn’t about to have more…. _feelings,_ flying around his ship. Making trouble and causing stomping feet, slammed doors, barbed comments and glares shooting all over the place. _Not that I begrudge him a little romance, but this isn’t the biggest ship that was ever built and there’s only so much I can take before I ask Jongho to have mercy on me and end my suffering. But perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself._

In any case, Seonghwa had slotted in amongst them with relatively little trouble. He had a hard outer shell, a cold expression that could steal across his features to warn a person away from him and Hongjoong was in no doubt that the man was likely terrifying when he was angry. Terrifying and perfectly capable of causing damage to a person. He’d seen it in the way Seonghwa would react sometimes when other pirate crews were mentioned, the way his fists clenched and the look that would enter his eyes. Not to mention the tankard he’d destroyed on his first day aboard. But once they’d gotten to know the real Seonghwa, they’d found that he was empathetic, caring and could be prone to surprising bouts of silliness when playing around with the others. It was hard to believe that he was the eldest amongst them when he could act like such a child. It made what had happened to him all the sadder to Hongjoong, though he was pleased that some remnant of that side of him had remained. That he and the rest of the crew were coaxing it all back out of him and helping him return to the Seonghwa that didn’t need to be hurting and afraid. That could have fun and laugh and joke and tease...that could be carefree. If he struggled with nightmares or flashbacks similar to Yeosang's, Hongjoong at least wasn't aware of it. 

Days had passed in a comfortable blur while Seonghwa settled in and while they waited for Yunho to decipher the clue. Hongjoong had kept them sailing in a steady eastwards direction, hoping that they might perhaps come across something that could help. He wasn’t expecting the next clue to miraculously appear with a little sign saying ‘Looking for me? Well here I am!’, but he was hoping for _something._ Anything that might help point them in the right direction. But nothing on the map stood out, and they came across nothing unusual. In the end, all they could do was wait. 

Yunho was working as fast as he possibly could and often aided by San, cross referencing with the texts that were available to him. Checking and double checking and using Hongjoong’s maps when needed as he tried to translate it and piece it together. As expected of the scholar, he was being extremely thorough. Not wanting to lead them in the wrong direction and waste precious time, because Hongjoong had no doubt that The Strays would be after them as soon as they figured out what had happened...and who’d taken their precious map piece. Hongjoong wasn’t stupid enough to think that they hadn’t been seen at some point on their journey since leaving Libertalia and The Strays had many inventive ways of getting information out of people. 

_Come on...where are you?_

Hongjoong was startled out of his reverie by a loud, jarring noise. The peaceful rhythm that had taken over their days since Seonghwa had joined them broken by a loud yell that echoed throughout the ship, swiftly followed by the sound of feet thundering up the wooden steps to the main deck from below. 

“I’VE GOT IT!” Yunho yelled, waving a piece of parchment in the air like a flag, heads whipping in his direction from all across the main deck. “I’VE FINALLY GOT IT!” he cackled, maniacally. 

“Got what? You’re going to have to be more specific Yunho, so I know how much excitement I need to summon” Wooyoung drawled. 

“Did you find another one of those rare, old books that you misplaced in the giant stack of those musty, equally as old books again?” Yeosang asked, curiously. Yunho had bought so many books throughout the last few months that he often misplaced them among stacks of their brethren and Hongjoong had a very real fear that one day they'd all awaken to find the scholar had been buried alive by one of the precarious stacks. This wouldn’t be the first time Yunho had yelled something similar, only for it to turn out he’d just found a book he thought he’d lost, or didn’t even realise he’d owned but had been lusting after. 

“...or scroll, as the case may be” he added, eyeing the paper in Yunho’s hand. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to get all excited...only for it to be about some mouldy old long lost but recently found book again” Wooyoung added. “It’s too early for that shit” 

“He’s probably just found some old text that may or may not be useful but he’s excited anyway because yaaaay old things with too many words written in too cramped a script that’s pretty much illegible, so he’ll have to spend the next few days asking us ‘is that an R? Or is it a really strange P?” Wooyoung groaned at Yeosang's snark. 

“I hope not, looking at text like that makes my head hurt and last time it was all fancy and old-timey and it was impossible to tell what the hell it said because the letters got all jumbled up and didn’t even look like the letters they were” he complained. 

“Either that or or he’s figured out how Quentin died, poor bastard.” Yunho paused at Jongho’s muttered comment. 

“Quentin? I already know that. It was quite simple, based on my findings it appears he was beheaded. You see-” 

“What is it Yunho?” San asked, calmly. Steering the man back on track before someone decided to throttle him. 

“Hmm? Oh! I know-” 

“HUH?” Hongjoong yelled from his place behind the helm, struggling to hear Yunho over the sounds of the ship and the waves as they picked up. 

“Speak up Yunho, Joongie’s getting old and his hearing isn’t what it used to be” Wooyoung snickered. Before Hongjoong could retort, Yunho opened his mouth once again to yell. 

“I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS AND I KNOW WHERE WE HAVE TO GO!” Hongjoong felt his heart stutter at the words. 

_He figured it out? Where the next map piece is?! I knew he would, of course I did but...it’s really happening now. This is it...we have our first destination. Our journey is really starting, right here. Right now. But..where is it taking us?_

Hongjoong felt a ripple of anticipation at the possibilities, though alongside the excitement he was also strangely nervous. Who knew where this journey would take them, where they’d go and what they would face. But as he looked around at the curious faces of his crew...he knew he was ready. That _they_ were ready. That they’d be able to handle whatever this quest would throw their way, together. 

Hongjoong made his way over to where the rest of his crew were gathering around Yunho, who was busy attempting to get his breath back from all the commotion he’d caused. _He might be able to hold his own now, but he’s still just a scholar at heart. Physical exertion isn’t his forte._

“Tell me” Hongjoong commanded. Eager eyes immediately turning to the scholar expectantly. 

“This-” Yunho held up the map piece that Hongjoong hadn’t previously noticed clutched in his other hand. “Says ‘Sicut mel dulce voces sunt per circulum fluctus, aquatiles eorum sepulcris vocant homines. Hinc invenire deest, sequitur simpliciter observata aestus reciprocatione.’-” 

“We know, you muttered it so much to yourself that it’s practically your own, personal sea shanty” Wooyoung muttered. 

“Right, but I’ve finally finished translating it. I know what it means now!” 

“Please get on with it” Jongho grumbled. 

“Yes Yunho, don’t keep us in suspense” Hongjoong prompted. 

“It says, ‘Sweet voices ring through the waves, calling men to their watery graves.’-” Hongjoong felt a chill of foreboding. “‘To find my missing side, simply follow the tide.’” He finished, triumphantly. 

“That’s...not quite what I was expecting,” San commented. “It’s unexpectedly poetic.” 

"What were you expecting?" Jongho asked. "Death and blood and aaarrr shiver me timbers thar she blows?" San eyed Jongho disdainfully. 

“Well, the literal translation isn’t quite so flowery as that and I may have embellished a little to suit the occasion, but...that’s the general gist.” Yunho replied. 

“That still doesn’t give us a location Yunho” Jongho pointed out. _Sweet voices ring through the waves..._ Hongjoong shivered. _It sounds like...but it can’t be._ Hongjoong glanced up, catching Wooyoung’s eye. The other man was wearing a similar expression of foreboding. 

“Sirena.” Yuno answered, promptly. “Or Isla Sirena. I came across multiple different names for the place. I had a small hunch as to what it was referring to after I finished translating it and read back the first line, so I spent some time researching to see if such a thing actually existed. It turned out that it did, much to my surprise. I don’t particularly believe in fairy tales and such silly myths but after reading everything I could find about them, every tale, myth and legend..it seems that they do. Of course, there’s no in depth scientific study on them, the only information that I could find was purely hearsay, word of mouth and one brief account-” 

“Who the fuck are ‘they’?” Jongho snapped, impatiently. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know” Wooyoung muttered. 

“Once I was sure I was on the right track, I started pulling out maps. From the oldest one I could find at any of the ports we visited and as close to Maddox’s time as I could get, to the more recent ones that we’re familiar with. I wanted to make sure such a place existed and if it did...if it was still there.” 

“And?” San nudged. 

“And it does. The place was called Sirena, but as I checked the other maps that we have I noticed that the name changed a few times. It was commonly referred to as Sirena, or Isla Sirena but then at some point it changed to Isla de Ruina which translates to Island of Ruin but now it seems that it’s commonly referred to as-” 

“Siren Cove” Wooyoung and Hongjoong intoned in unison and Hongjoong saw Yeosang go pale at the words. 

“Yes, that’s right! It’s Siren Cove, that’s where we have to go” 

“You’re sure? It’s really Siren Cove?” 

“It talks of sweet voices calling men to their graves, Hongjoong. Where else could it possibly be referring to? It practically screams siren right at us” Yeosang pointed out. 

“Sirens are the only thing the map piece could be referring to, and the only place that they are known to be found in is Siren Cove. You can’t have a cove without an island attached to it. I’ve checked the maps over and over again, that island? The one that seems to have an identity crisis and keeps changing its name? That’s the one that houses what’s now known as Siren Cove. _That’s_ where the next map piece is. I’m sure of it.” 

“That seems like too general of an area to search though? The whole island?” San pointed out. 

“Indeed. I would assume that the tide would be flowing towards the island, therefore the map piece should be located somewhere on it but other than that...I haven’t been able to narrow down a specific location.” 

“I doubt whoever placed the map piece there had much time to do it” Hongjoong said, thoughtfully. _I assume that Maddox or whichever of his men placed it there, would want to get in and get out quickly. That’s if they were even capable of sneaking into the place at all. If they weren’t...how the hell did they manage to hide it there in the first place? No-one can resist their effects...unless he found a way around it?_ Hongjoong tilted his head in thought. 

“Maybe we’ll be lucky and he just tossed it somewhere for us to find? Or hid it under the nearest rock?” Wooyoung hypothesised. "Preferably with a nice little sign..."

“You _are_ hoping, aren’t you Wooyoungie?” Yeosang sighed. “If he did that, it would have been found by now...by the sirens at least.” 

“So it’s either going to have been hidden so well that we’ll never find it before the sirens get us, or it won’t even be there to find in the first place. _Wonderful._ ” 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else near to Siren Cove? Close enough that their voices could in theory ‘ring through the waves’ but that isn’t _actually_ Siren Cove? Like another island?” San asked, hopefully. "The term 'watery graves' isn't exactly filling me with excitement." 

“No. There’s nothing around it for miles. Just open sea, I checked every single map and it’s always been that way.” 

“Of course it has” San muttered, followed by what sounded suspiciously like a curse word. 

“Perhaps it’ll become obvious once we reach there?” Yunho asked, sensing the dour mood. “I’ve never been there before, and I could find no accounts of what the place looks like, or how big or small it is, let alone a map of it.” 

“You wouldn’t” Wooyoung commented with a snort. “No-one’s ever made it out of that place alive, if they even managed to get close enough to take a good look in the first place.” 

“Oh? Then where do the stories come from?” Yunho frowned. 

“The ones smart enough to sail right past and not indulge their curiosity to try and get a closer look” Wooyoung replied. 

“But if they didn’t get too close, then how could they tell it was Siren Cove?” 

“The screams, mostly” Yunho made a soft ‘ah’ noise in response to Wooyoung’s answer. 

“We can worry about all of that once we’ve made it past the sirens” Hongjoong interrupted. 

_As soon as we’ve made it past the sirens, they won’t follow us on to land. They can’t. If we can just find a way to plug our ears then we’ll be able to search the island safely for as long as we need and if we can do such a thing, it’s not out of the realm of possibility that Maddox could too, though there's no guarantee it would work. But where else is he going to hide a map piece than on that God-forsaken spit of land? It has to be on the island itself somewhere, there’s no other possibility. If Maddox or whoever buried it was in a hurry, it might be hidden near to the shore, if they had longer...then they would have had all the time that they needed to find a lasting hiding place. Perhaps somewhere in the centre of the island?_

_Yunho’s right though, ‘follow the tide’ would imply the island and that’s a very general area to search. It could take us days, depending on how big the island is. Days stuck on that island with the sirens lurking just offshore waiting to do very unpleasant things to us and even then we still might not find it. There must be something to indicate where it is, who has time to dig up a whole island on a treasure hunt!? Are we missing something? Is there a clue missing? A more specific one along the lines of ‘follow so and so to X place and the treasure’s right there under the third palm tree from the left’ or something. Maddox wanted the map piece found after all, they didn’t need to make it easy but they didn’t need to make it impossible either._

“If” Wooyoung muttered. 

“What was that?” Hongjoong asked, brow raised. 

“You mean _if_ we make it past the sirens.” Hongjoong looked at him long and hard. 

“You know, being pessimistic is Yeosang’s job and he usually does so well at it. It’d be a shame for you to usurp his role, wouldn’t it Wooyoungie?” he said with faux sweetness. 

“I’m just _saying,_ no-one’s ever made it past the sirens before. You know it and I know it.” 

“Well then, we’ll be the first won’t we! Another achievement for our collection” he winked, but Wooyoung still didn’t look convinced. 

“You just want to check it off your list,” he mumbled. “We added that as a joke Hongjoong, not a challenge.” 

“Um...what’s a siren, exactly?” San asked, hesitantly. 

_I suppose the sailors making port in Kingstown weren’t the type to go near the sirens, or be targeted by them. Of course he wouldn’t know of them, he wouldn’t have heard the stories._

“They’re sea creatures, of a sort-” Yunho started eagerly. 

“They’re really big murder fish” Wooyoung said at the same time. 

“That’s completely inaccurate Wooyoung” Yunho argued. “They’re said to be beautiful but cold like their hearts, with human features and the tail of a fish.” 

“So, really big murder fish. What was inaccurate?” Wooyoung asked. Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa arch a brow at both men’s descriptions but the man stayed quiet. 

_He has a point, Wooyoung’s isn’t the...most fair description and I thought Yunho valued academic texts and lectures. I expected something more clinical from him, who knew he had a penchant for storytelling._

“They use their song to lure in sailors who stray too close to the Cove and then they drown them. The song wears off just as they hit the water allegedly, so they’re fully aware of what’s happening to them but it’s too late at that point. The sirens are too strong for them to get away, no matter how much they struggle.” 

“...why would they do that?” San gaped. 

“The world’s full of evil, they don’t need a reason. They probably find it entertaining to watch their victims fall under their spell, fall in love with them and fall at their feet. Then overcome by their beauty and the love they’re made to feel, follow them into the water because they’re overcome with desire and want nothing more than to be in their arms. They probably get quite a kick out of watching that same love and longing switch to horror and fear as they realise that they’re going to die and they can’t do anything about it. As they see the ugly side of that beauty up close and personal before they’re held under water until they drown in the loving embrace they so craved. Completely helpless no matter how much they struggle.” Seonghwa choked at Jongho’s words, said in a calm and matter of fact tone of voice. Hongjoong, along with the rest of the crew, stared at him. 

“That was quite dark, are you okay Jongho?” Hongjoong asked, seriously. 

Jongho had started to overcome what had happened to him, to his friend. He’d never forget it of course, and Hongjoong doubted that he’d ever forgive but he’d stopped letting it rule him. Of course, sometimes he had the odd bad day that resulted in a melancholy mood and he already had a dim world view. However, Hongjoong hadn’t heard him speak quite like this before and he wondered if the kid was struggling more than he’d realised. 

“The world’s a shit hole and then you die.” Jongho grumbled and Hongjoong eyed him for a moment. 

“Okay then” Hongjoong pressed his lips together while Wooyoung made a noise of agreemnet at the youngest’s words. 

“And that’s the truth” Wooyoung declared, slinging an arm around Jongho’s shoulder. The younger man subtly leaning into the embrace. 

“But what Yunho told you is only one version of the tale Sannie. The one that makes it into the storybooks...that’s not what it’s actually like. The sailors tell a different story, the pirates too.” Yunho glanced at Wooyoung curiously, and the other man obliged him. Tightening his grip on Jongho who showed no sign of moving any time soon, before elaborating. 

“They do it for fun. Naturally, they don’t like people coming too close to their territory but people always do, so they think it’s fun to play their little tricks on them. They lure them in with their song and then they kill them, as Yunho said. But they don’t drown them. They get them into the water, get them close to them and then they plunge their clawed hands into the men’s chests. The spell cast by the song breaks and they come back to awareness in time to start screaming as their hearts are ripped straight out of their chests...or so they say.” 

“They? Who’s they?” Seonghwa snorted. 

“Do they eat the rest of their victims? Or...the hearts?” San asked, curiously. 

“They drag them to the depths and gorge themselves on the flesh but they don’t eat the hearts. They collect them. Preserve them or something, like trophies. The more hearts a siren has...the higher their status, or so they say.” 

_How the fuck would anyone possibly know that? Did they have a nice cup of tea with one of them to get all the juicy details to set the record straight? Do a spot of exploring and then send a bird with a letter to enlighten the rest of the world before they get their own heart ripped out?_ Hongjoong scoffed. He had, however, heard the exact same story when it came to the sirens, most Navy cadets and Officers had. Collecting human hearts to keep as a sign of status, though he’d always thought the explicit detail a little strange. 

“Again, who is this mysterious ‘they’?” Seonghwa asked again. 

“No, actually sirens have an entirely fish based diet” Yunho argued. “One was caught many, many years ago and when it died the scientists cut it open and thus the discovery was made.” _Ah, that’s more like the Yunho we know and...tolerate._ "The account was incomplete, barely a page so there wasn't much to learn but-"

“Well the last time the _pirates_ caught one, they got all kinds of information out of it. Thought spilling all of it’s dirty little secrets would keep it alive, it should have known better than to trust a pirate. That’s how it became known about the hearts, plus it fits with all the screaming that’s constantly heard coming from the place. See, I’ve got a strong source too.” Wooyoung shot back. “I suppose we’ll see who’s right when we get there” he threw down the gauntlet. 

“Oh fuck no. We are _not_ , and I repeat _not,_ going to ask the sirens if they prefer drowning their victims or ripping their hearts out. There will be no questioning the sirens about their dietary needs and siren society.” Hongjoong objected. 

“But Hongjoong-” 

“Don’t ‘but Hongjoong’ me Wooyoung, we can live without knowing. In fact we’ll probably live longer if we don’t try and find out.” 

“I’m confused, why do they need to kill people then? If it’s not for food?” San cut in. 

“See! The people want to know Joongie!” 

“To cause pain and suffering and boost their reputation, weren’t you listening?” Yeosang answered. 

“I told you already, the world’s a shitty place, filled with shitty things and equally as shitty people” Jongho spoke at the same time. 

“Except for us, right Jongho?” Wooyoung asked, eyes round and innocent. 

“I suppose” he mumbled, as if he wasn’t still nestled in Wooyoung’s embrace. 

“We’re going to work on your world view at some point Jongho, mark my words.” At Hongjoong’s words, Wooyoung adopted a look of extreme offense and pulled Jongho closer to him protectively. 

“He’s only telling the truth Hongjoong, you can’t punish him for that!” Hongjoong shut his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. 

“I’m going to set a course for Siren Cove. I assume there’s no arguments?” He looked at each crew member in turn, noting the curiosity in Yunho’s eyes...and the trepidation and dread in the others. In fact San’s hand had been half raised, but seeing that no-one else had a problem he promptly lowered it. When no-one voiced an objection, Hongjoong slapped his hands together. 

“Sirens it is” Hongjoong murmured, heading back to the helm. 

“Sannie, I think you can say it now” Wooyoung whispered. 

“Say what?” he whispered back. 

“We’re all going to die.” 

_Wonderful, their faith in me is astounding._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos and angst ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!  
> I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this or interested in it but I'm back!   
> I'm going to be honest, there was a bit of drama on twitter about fic writers and a lot of hatred directed towards us. There was even some threats of reporting fics to KQ to get people blacklisted which is why I locked down all of my fics. I tried to carry on writing and stuff but I'm not going to lie, my motivation took a huge dip. I did finish editing every single chapter for this part but I couldn't quite bring myself to check over and post them and I've not been writing much for the last couple months in general which is frustrating because I've had a lot of time to! I have kind of made an attempt to start writing the next part and I wanted to get at least the first chapter down before I posted this one but I figured you guys have waited long enough! 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe everyone! <3

Three days later, the crew of The Aurora all stood on deck lined up against the railing of the starboard side of the ship. Staring out across the waves at an unassuming, mid-sized island perched in the middle of the gently moving waves. Sunlight glittering off of the water. Hongjoong couldn’t see any sirens but he supposed he and his crew were still at a safe distance...for now. Perhaps they were there, lurking beneath the surface and watching them, waiting for them to approach at which point Hongjoong was sure they’d get an up close and personal look at them when they all came out from wherever they were hiding to try and rip them to pieces. 

From what he could see of the island from his place at the ship's railing; palm trees made up most of the foliage of Siren’s Cove. Vibrant green leaves swaying in the breeze and interspersed with a few other smaller trees. The palm tree forest looked to be ringed by a stretch of bright, flawless white sand that merged into patches of green vegetation the further inland you went. The beach curved round in a thick, white band and thinned out to either side until it was nothing but sheer rock decorated with splashes of jewel green, scrubby grass. 

The cove resembled the shape of a teardrop, which was oddly fitting considering the mere thought of the place had been known to drive hardened sailors to tears before. The tip of said teardrop provided the opening into Siren Cove which they now faced. It was a beautiful and idyllic place, marred only by the rather large pirate ship wrecked not too far into the embrace of the Cove’s arms. Or what he could see of it anyway as it was mostly submerged, only the upper deck mostly remaining above the waves, the mast and sails long collapsed though the prow was still jutting proudly into the air. It was listing to one side and trees had punched holes in the main deck, growing up into the sky and creating a canopy mid-deck, with a few scattered towards the prow. To the side of the ship sat a large, jagged white rock outcrop, not too high above sea level and dusted with green algae, which Hongjoong took to be the main cause of the ship’s downfall. If he had to guess, he’d say its crew got lured in by the sirens but once they’d realised their doom was approaching it had been too late to turn completely. They’d missed the large rock, though the ship had probably scraped it as it was so close, but they’d most likely come undone by one of the other rocks lurking beneath the waves. That was presumably the culprit of the ship’s list because the rock he could see wouldn’t have caused enough damage with a couple of scrapes to cause this and it certainly wouldn’t have supported it. Something had to be there holding it at that angle, otherwise it would have rolled over and sunk beneath the waves instead of remaining as it was. 

The sight set Hongjoong on edge, the dark, rotting wood of the ship standing out not only in direct contrast against the white rock but also the vibrant trees and beatific white sands. The crystal clear blue waters of the Cove interrupted by the shadow of the rest of the ship that could be seen even at this distance, nestled under the water. 

_ The sirens did this. They used their song and lured the ship in towards the rocks until it ran aground on one of them, judging from the way it’s tilted up and to the side. I’ve never heard of a ship getting that close to the sirens, they usually attack in the surrounding area that’s why we’re still so far back. We should just be out of the danger zone.  _

Hongjoong couldn’t see any, but the thought that there could be murderous, heart ripping sirens lurking in the ship’s wreck or the hollows and shadows of the rocks, watching them, didn’t help his nerves as he took it all in. He noted that the water was being pushed into a U shape thanks to the rock and the wreck, and he spotted some rocky outcroppings that were made of white rock and dotted with holes scattered here and there amidst the thick U of turquoise water, some of which were big enough to be cave entrances. 

“The tiding is heading towards the island” Yeosang pointed out, and Hongjoong nodded. Watching the waves rolling in towards it. 

“Yes I can see that...unfortunately.” he muttered. 

“It looks like...like paradise” San breathed. 

“Yeah, if paradise involves evil sea creatures itching to rip your heart out although I suppose there are worse places to die.” Wooyoung quipped. 

“It literally has a giant pirate ship probably impaled on some rock under the water. It’s the longer lasting equivalent of cutting off a load of pirate’s heads and sticking them on spikes in warning.” Jongho stated, drily. “To pirates at least.” 

“He’s not wrong, the ship’s a pirate's home. It’s practically one of the crew...and it creates a certain image.” Hongjoong sighed, staring sadly at the ruined ship. 

“Yeah, fuck off pirates or it’s time to die” Wooyoung snarked. 

“The map piece could be anywhere on that island. There’s no structures on it, it’s just palm trees and foliage. What if it’s buried on there somewhere? We’d never find it.” Yeosang murmured. 

“Or we’d spend years digging up every inch of the place, if the sirens didn’t get to us first. We’d probably die trying to get something to eat...unless we resorted to cannibalism. How dedicated are we to this treasure business? Dedicated enough to have a friendly munch on each other’s limbs? Who would we sacrifice first so that the others could live on?” Wooyoung mused. 

“You and Jongho look the tastiest, but your strength would probably be most needed with the digging. We’d have to save you for last. We’d probably have to eat Hongjoong first-” Yeosang answered. 

“You can’t eat me, I'm the Captain!” Hongjoong squawked. 

“Cannibalism knows no captain’s, this is about survival Hongjoong!” Wooyoung shot back. 

“New rule: there will be no cannibalism aboard this ship” 

“But what about-” Yeosang started. 

“NO CANNIBALISM” Hongjoong yelled.  _ Add that to the list of shit I never thought I’d have to say out loud.  _

“Of course, it’s also possible that the sirens might adapt and grow legs to try to get to their new food supply. In which case we won’t need to eat each other to live, but I really think we should come up with some sort of plan just in case. A menu if you will, just so that we don’t waste valuable energy arguing when the time comes.” 

“What do you mean ‘when’?!” Jongho yelped. 

“I  _ told  _ you they eat fish Wooyoung, please pay attention” Yunho cut in. 

“And I told  _ you  _ that they love nothing more than a tasty, tasty pirate leg.” Wooyoung shot back. 

“God I hate it here” Hongjoong groaned into his hands while Seonghwa shot Wooyoung an amused look before adding his own opinion. 

“I doubt the sirens let whoever it was get close enough to make it onto the island, considering everything you’ve said. And even if they did, burying it and not leaving a clear indication of where it’s located is foolish regardless of who would be looking for it; the original burier or someone else. Land shifts over time, they’d need a rough idea of where to look if they ever wanted to find it again.” 

“Then where the hell do we start looking?” Wooyoung asked, impatiently. 

“I don’t suppose it could be conveniently tied to a tree?” Yeosang muttered. 

“Perhaps it’s hidden in one of those caves?” San pondered. 

“Some of those caves involve getting into the water San, and if you’re in the water...the sirens probably have you. Good luck getting to the caves and out of their oh so loving embrace.” Wooyoung snorted. “Maybe if  _ Winston  _ was here-” 

“He’d help them eat you faster.” Yeosang said, snidely. 

“He would NEVER-” 

“He already tried to Woo, I hate to break it to you” Yeosang rolled his eyes. 

“All I’m saying is if we gave him a little time to bond with us, to learn that we’re friends and not food, he could really be an asset” Wooyoung argued. 

“Who else is willing to bet the shark’s probably terrified of the sirens?” Jongho muttered. 

“Yeah, well, at least Winston would eat us quickly if it all goes to shit” Wooyoung grumbled. 

Hongjoong turned his attention to Yunho who’d yet to make any comment on the map piece’s location. The scholar was watching the tide as they sailed closer to the Cove. His eyes never leaving the way the tide flowed and moved into the Cove, and around the ship and it’s rocky companion. Deciding it would be best to let him puzzle out whatever was going on inside his brain, he turned his attention back to the island. 

_ Looking at it, there’s no good places to hide anything. It’s just sand and trees and water. Seonghwa’s right, burying it wouldn’t be a smart move especially without leaving a marker but I don’t think it’s really worth burying something that small anyway. It’s too easy to lose track of, even if there was some sort of big X marks the spot. Which really doesn’t leave a lot of options for us. There’s the caves I suppose but most of them are really hard to get to and the ones that aren’t are too submerged. Wouldn’t the map piece get damaged with the exposure to the sea spray or the sea itself?  _

Hongjoong swallowed, attempting to push down the tension he felt at all the countless possibilities. He would have liked to have a clear idea of where it was they needed to be aiming for so that they could get in and get out. They didn’t have time to dawdle around looking for it in every single nook and cranny, it was far too dangerous and he didn’t want to spend more time here than he had to if he could help it but with no ideas...at this rate they’d have to try and somehow get to the island. Which would be a little bit hard with the giant rocky outcrop and ship blocking the way, it would be a tight squeeze to try and get the ship in close to the island and there were clearly hidden dangers beneath the waves...and he wasn’t talking about the sirens. If anything they’d have to take the smaller, wooden boat out to try and reach the island which would offer no protection whatsoever from the sirens.  _ Unless we moored close to the entrance or side of the Cove and tried to climb up the rocks from the ship and then along towards the island proper so that we can search the whole damn place inch by inch. Of course, that would run the risk of someone slipping and falling to their death before we get there but we might be out of the reach of the sirens. The sirens that we’ll have to fight off if we try and get too close to their island.  _

_ The sirens that should quite probably have come out to try and make us lunch by now. Seriously, their unofficial territory is pretty much on the border of pirate territory. They usually catch people that accidentally stray across, get lost, try to take a shortcut hoping the sirens won’t notice the really big piece of wood floating past their home or the idiots that decide to go sightseeing to see if the stories are true. Spoiler alert, they are. I’m surprised we made it this far without coming across them. Their territory’s quite small, just a substantial ring around their island and I know they usually stick close to their Cove but they must know we’re here? Maybe we’re in luck and they’re feeling shy today.  _

Brushing off his unease, Hongjoong focused back on the map piece as he stared out at the island. 

_ Let’s try and be positive Hongjoong. What if it’s buried but there is a marker? Perhaps the tide points to that? Maybe we’ll get close enough to notice that it flows towards this part of the island or that part of the island? Or maybe there’s something on the map that we missed? But there’s no telling if a marker could have been moved by now-no, we’re supposed to be thinking positively.  _

Hongjoong groaned in frustration. The problem was that the map piece was just so  _ old-wait.  _

“The map piece is old” Hongjoong stated, slowly. 

“It’s well worn Hongjoong, much like you. There’s no need to be rude.” Wooyoung chided. 

“No, it’s  _ old. _ Which means that the piece we’re looking for could have been brought here before the sirens became so antagonistic towards others.” 

“What do you mean?” Wooyoung frowned, and curious eyes turned towards Hongjoong. 

“I heard a story once, a long time ago. That basically once upon a time the sirens welcomed visitors to their island. They traded its natural resources with sailors and merchants from the mainland. Even some pirates. They only used their voices when they had to, to protect themselves and warn off those with the worst reputations who tried to find them. I even heard that they used their voices to help guide lost ships. They formed friendships with some of the crews and helped any who were struggling-” 

“That sounds fake, but carry on” Wooyoung interrupted with a scoff while Hongjoong frowned at him. 

“What I’m saying is...what if all of that wasn’t just a story? What if it was true?” 

“Well if it  _ was  _ true I’m willing to bet the pirates fucked it up..it’s always the pirates” Wooyoung groaned. 

“We’re pirates now Woo” Yeosang pointed out. 

“That doesn’t make it any less true” Wooyoung pointed out. “You know what I mean Sangie, if they got on so well with everyone and were actually nice and not prone to murdering people in cold blood...the only thing that could make them turn on humans would be if the humans did something  _ really _ bad to them. Something unforgivable Who’s more likely to do something terrible to another person? A merchant making money with their help and their trade, sailors that they’ve rescued from the sea or a pirate crew out for some coin that’s used to threatening and backstabbing people to get what they want. Not every pirate crew is like that, and not every pirate crew would go against someone that’s been known to help them out of sticky situations but there’s always one...and that’s a pirate ship wrecked right in the middle of their peaceful little Cove.” Wooyoung pointed out. 

And he  _ did  _ have a point, a good one. It was a sentiment clearly echoed by the rest of his crew as there was no further arguing on the matter. 

“If it’s true...the sirens could have helped Maddox hide the map piece or at the very least he could have hidden it on his own without any time constraint or any threat from them.” Hongjoong pointed out. 

“Well thanks for making the situation more dire than it already was Joongie” Wooyoung muttered. 

“All that means is that it could be anywhere, buried on the island, hidden in the water or one of those caves. If he could hide it without their interference that just opens the search up to a wider area and we don’t have the same luxury that he does.” San added. 

All eyes turned back to the Cove which was creeping closer every minute. There had been no sirens spotted so far. Nothing to hear but the lulling sound of the waves and the calls of the dolphins. The lack of sirens did nothing to ease the tension aboard the ship. It was practically a physical thing that was felt by every single one of them aboard as they drew closer and closer. They had been expecting  _ something  _ by now, they’d been expecting something since they’d sailed into siren territory actually but still the sirens were nowhere to be found and it made them uneasy.  _ Surely they would have attacked by now? They wouldn’t let anyone, let alone pirates, get this close to their precious Cove. Not without their song luring them in. Something feels wrong.  _

Wooyoung and Yeosang were trying to make a show of looking unbothered about the whole situation, casual even, yet both were clutching the ship’s railing in a white knuckled grip. San was picking at his nails anxiously and inching closer to Wooyoung. Yunho hadn’t torn his gaze away from the movement of the waves although he was holding himself as stiffly as Jongho who was next to him. Seonghwa meanwhile, had his arms folded and was chewing on his bottom lip as he gazed at the island. 

Hongjoong rolled his shoulders, trying to relax his own grip on the railing. Minutes ticked by in silence, the opening of the Cove becoming clearer to the eye, until Seonghwa finally broke it to speak. 

“How, exactly, are you planning to get past the sirens?” he asked quietly. 

“Well uh...I didn’t really think that far ahead?” Hongjoong admitted. “I suppose we sail as close as we can and as soon as we hear anything that sounds remotely like singing...we stick our fingers in our ears? Or the rest of you will, I’ll have to stuff cloth or something into mine seeing as I’ll need to steer the ship. But we need to get as close as we can so that we can make a break for land. They can’t touch us there.” Hongjoong mused. 

“So you’re telling me that you just sailed into siren territory with no preparation whatsoever and  _ that  _ is your grand plan?” Seonghwa said, incredulously. 

“Well when you put it like that it sounds bad.” Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck. He’d been wracking his brain since they’d set out for the Cove for some kind of solid plan, but with no idea what the island looked like and what they were dealing with, it had been hard to come up with something solid other than a vague idea of how to possibly combat the siren’s song. Besides, they couldn’t exactly figure out how to ‘follow the tide’ until they actually saw it for themselves and figured out where it was telling them to go. 

“You haven’t even prepared for the shoddy plan that you  _ do  _ have!” Seonghwa gaped in disbelief. His entire expression and tone of voice told Hongjoong quite clearly that he was a complete idiot and he couldn’t exactly argue that right now. Hongjoong opened his mouth. 

“Do  _ not  _ say that you forgot!” Seonghwa snapped. 

“Well, I might have...been slightly preoccupied with charting a way here and how to figure out the whole ‘tide’ thing...and it may have slightly slipped my mind but in my defence, sailors are a gossipy bunch-” 

“You say that about  _ everyone _ ” Wooyoung whined. 

“That’s because they  _ are _ ” Hongjoong insisted. “Pirates too, I’m sure” 

“True,” Wooyoung conceded. “Minho was  _ always  _ talking about other pirate’s clothing choices and rating them out of ten, while Hyunjin seemed to know everything there is to know about everyone’s romantic entanglements...it was quite a talent really. Strange as it was because they’d go from talking about slitting someone open and ripping out their intestines because they’d looked at them funny, to who was the better dressed amongst the pirates of the port or who was secretly in love with who” Wooyoung shook his head almost... _ fondly,  _ oblivious to the looks of disbelief on everyone else’s faces. 

“I worry about you” Hongjoong said, bluntly before clearing his throat. “As I was saying, sailors are a gossipy bunch. You can’t blame them really, there’s nothing else to do at sea you know? They have a tendency to take one little thing and run with it, elaborating more and more and blowing it all out of proportion until truth becomes fiction.” 

“What  _ is  _ your point?” Yeosang asked, snidely. 

“Well we already heard three very different stories about them, for all we know they could actually be a friendly bunch that just values their privacy and are a little bit misunderstood.” 

“Oh yeah, that sounds likely” Yeosang snorted. 

“Misunderstood? That’s what you’re going with? Will you still be saying that when you’ve been relieved of your heart? Or when you’re choking on sea water?” Wooyoung shot back. 

“That would be  _ quite  _ the misunderstanding and I’m telling you now...I’m not diving in to save you” Yeosang sniped. Hongjoong pouted at him. 

“I bet you’d dive in to save Wooyoung though” 

“Of course I’d save my Wooyoungie” Yeosang cooed at his friend, stroking his hair while Wooyoung preened under the attention. San’s eyes following Yeosang’s every gesture. 

“I feel discriminated against.” Hongjoong declared. “And I hate it when you two gang up on me.” 

“Don’t feel bad Joongie, it’s not your fault you can’t be me” Wooyoung smirked. 

“Or Seonghwa” Jongho added. 

“Yeah, you’re not as pretty as Seonghwa either, definitely not worth all the effort” Wooyoung snickered. 

“I am  _ this  _ close to using you as siren bait.” 

“What happened to ‘oh, they’re just misunderstood murder fish!’?” Wooyoung raised a brow. 

“I said they  _ might  _ just be misunderstood.” Hongjoong reiterated. 

“Why do you keep calling them fish? Sirens aren’t fish they’re….they’re half...fish...sort of…” Seonghwa trailed off. 

“Either way, you shouldn’t believe every little story from a sailor’s mouth. How bad can the sirens  _ really  _ be?” Hongjoong asked. 

“You know, that’s almost  _ exactly  _ what you said about Tortuga and look how that turned out.” Yeosang grumbled, but Hongjoong ignored him. 

“Yeah, turns out all the stories  _ are  _ true about that place.” Wooyoung added. 

“That doesn’t mean that the stories really will be true  _ every  _ time-” 

“So you want us to give the murderous fish people the benefit of the doubt?” Wooyoung’s tone was skeptical. 

“ _ Please  _ stop calling them fish people, it’s rude” Seonghwa cut in, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m just  _ saying  _ that while I might have made a slight error with Tortuga, no offence Jongho...rescuing you was a delight, but the sirens have more possibility of being in a similar situation to us. Accused of things they didn’t do-” 

“But they  _ said  _ that they did it-” Hongjoong poked his tongue into his cheek in irritation. 

“Wooyoung?” 

“Yes Joongie?” 

“Shut the fuck up” Wooyoung mimed zipping his lips. “Can someone please go and collect some cloth for our ears?” he sighed. “I should have prepared it earlier, I’m sorry. I was too focused on the location of the next map piece and how to find it. I got distracted and failed in my duty as Captain.” 

“It’s alright Joongie, we forgive you!” Wooyoung chirped, while taking an intense interest in the island that lay in front of them, turning to point out who knew what to Yeosang. San rolled his eyes fondly at Wooyoung’s behaviour, before stepping forward. 

“I’ll go. Being up on deck is putting me on edge and I would quite like a break from staring at our impending doom. Shout if the sirens get you” San waved with a slight smile as he started to head towards the steps to the lower level. 

“I’ll go with him.” Seonghwa spoke up. “Perhaps we’ll be able to find something better to use than cloth...I’m not sure how effective it would be.” Seonghwa pondered, drifting across the deck after San. “Perhaps wax might work better…” 

_ Perhaps I should have prepared this before and then we could have come up with a better solution together instead of taking a chance on what might or might not work. There’s just been a lot going on with Seonghwa settling in and making sure he feels at home and unthreatened by all of us, and charting the way here and avoiding the Navy ships on the way because we really don’t have time to waste playing with them, and then trying to figure out where on an island the map piece is most likely to be hidden and where is the best place to start to look and I...I forgot. I really forgot. I do truly believe that there’s a chance they could just be misunderstood and maybe they won’t be that bad, after all look how far into their territory we are and we haven’t seen or heard them which is the opposite of what you would expect from the stories. They didn’t need to expose my failings as a Captain so relentlessly though! But...if anything happens to any of them because of this it will be my fault for leading them in unprepared. No, don’t think like that. Everything’s in hand now and everything will be perfectly fine. I might have had a little bit of a slip up but it’s all under control now.  _

Though Hongjoong winced as he thought the words, he could practically hear Wooyoung and Yeosang chorusing; ‘you said that last time Joongie and look what happened!’ at him. With a sigh, Hongjoong started for the helm so that he could start to steer them onwards. 

* * *

They were almost to the Cove’s entrance when he heard it, a soft almost delicate song drifting across the waves and through the air. It wasn’t immediately obvious at first, it was just something that you almost thought you’d heard but couldn’t be quite sure about so you strained every nerve to try to hear it. To see if you  _ had  _ actually heard something or if it was just the sea playing tricks on you. The song was insidious like that. As soon as Hongjoong realised what it was, his ears finally picking up the sweet notes, the enticing melody became clearer. Hongjoong immediately attempted to both cover his ears and keep steering the ship simultaneously. He’d been distracted enough by the hint of the sound that his hands had stilled on the ship’s wheel, causing the ship to start to gently drift slightly off course. He needed to regain control but he also  _ really  _ needed to stop himself from hearing anymore of that damned song. It was getting louder and louder and he wanted nothing more than to listen, the song sounding like a familiar, long forgotten tune that he’d been longing to hear again. 

Gripping the wheel tightly, Hongjoong pulled one shoulder up to try and block his ear, and slammed his free hand over the other. He couldn’t let go, using one hand was dangerous enough but they were getting nearer and nearer to the Cove’s entrance and he needed to make sure that they didn’t crash head on into the rocks framing it. Calculating the distance, their current speed and the danger that had finally decided to rear its head, Hongjoong made a split second decision.  _ I might have made a slight tactical error but there’s still time to fix it.  _

“DROP ANCHOR” he yelled to his crew. 

_ It’s finally starting, I don’t know why they held off for so long unless they were just toying with us. Lulling us into a false sense of security until it was too late. Well, almost too late. If I’ve calculated correctly I should be able to halt the ship before we get any closer. Right now, I can’t navigate the Cove’s entrance or the Cove itself while trying to fight off the sirens and their song. I can’t go back, we’d get too close to the rocks if we attempt to turn and I can’t risk that, not in dangerous waters. But I can’t keep going forward either. If I try to navigate the rocks and block out their song at the same time, most likely while having to fight them off because for all I know the things can jump high enough to get on deck, things are going to get very precarious very fast and this is the one place I do  _ not  _ want to wreck this ship. The stretch of water around that shipwreck and the rock is wide...but it’s not that wide. It seems I might have made a slight miscalculation because of the distance and the gnawing fear of a sudden siren attack..well done Hongjoong. You really fucked this up.  _

_ We’ll have to sit tight here, wait for San and Seonghwa to bring us whatever it is that they managed to find, and then once we’re all siren proof we’ll proceed...and at some point during all of this we’ll also figure out where the hell we’re supposed to start looking...I hope. Fuck this really was a terrible idea. I should have been more prepared, I shouldn’t have gotten distracted by the next map piece. Everyone up on deck right now is vulnerable to their song, we’re too close to the damn Cove because I pushed on even though I knew something was off and we have no plan for where to start looking or how to deal with the sirens. Seonghwa was right, he might not have said it out loud but I really am a fucking idiot. I could say that I’m not used to having a crew of so few. That I’m not used to doing so much myself when normally I’d have more time to plan a mission like this because there are others to take over some of my duties, like steering the damn ship, but that’s bullshit. I knew better but I let everything get away from me all because of that damn map piece. Whatever happens..it’s going to be my fault and my fault alone.  _

Hongjoong watched Jongho nod to him, plugging his ears with his fingers and running to do as instructed.  _ Hurry Jongho.  _ Yunho, who’d remained at the side of the ship staring fixedly at the water, and Yeosang who’d retreated to the centre of the deck, and dragged Wooyoung with him, to play cards to try and attempt to shake off some of the tension, immediately both brought their fingers to their ears. Either catching the hint of a deceptively sweet melody on the waves or noting the panic Hongjoong knew was present in his voice. Hongjoong was just surprised that Yunho had that much awareness during his stare off with the water. He’d been fixated on the waves around the island ever since they’d laid eyes on the Cove and he’d barely uttered a word since, though Hongjoong could see the gears turning in his head. 

Wooyoung, however, wasn’t quite fast enough. Hongjoong watched helplessly as Wooyoung brought his fingers up seconds slower than the rest of the crew. The song was louder now and Wooyoung looked half intrigued. The movement of his arms slowing until his hands stopped so very, very close to his ears. Wooyoung froze, fingers hovering just in front of his unprotected ears. His head tilting to one side and his eyes slowly closing as he listened to the dainty tune.  _ Fuck, no.  _

“WOOYOUNG” Hongjoong yelled with as much command as he could muster through his panic. But the younger man didn’t even flinch. There was no indication that he’d even heard him. Yeoasang turned sharply from scanning the waves, no doubt looking for sirens and having faintly heard Hongjoong’s shout, to check on Wooyoung. It took seconds for his eyes to fill with a fear that Hongjoong had never seen before. The fear of potentially losing someone that you care about very deeply, that means the world to you. 

“WOOYOUNGIE!” Yeosang yelled. “STOP LISTENING!” Wooyoung, however, was oblivious to Yeosang’s shouts as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and turned towards the starboard side of the ship.

“WOOYOUNG LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED TO COVER YOUR EARS RIGHT NOW! PLEASE WOOYOUNG YOU KNOW I NEVER ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING!” Yeosang tried again, his voice getting higher and his face redder as he yelled. But the only response Yeosang received was Wooyoung taking one tentative step towards the ship’s side...and then another. 

“WOOYOUNG! WOOYOUNG STOP!” Hongjoong had never seen Yeosang this rattled over anything. His eyes were wide with fear, a growing panic making his voice higher pitched than normal and his breaths coming fast. Yeosang was entirely focused on Wooyoung, growing more and more visibly upset the more steps Wooyoung took towards the side of the ship and away from him. The more he ignored Yeosang entirely like he no longer existed. Wooyoung always listened to Yeosang,  _ always _ , and he would never do anything to hurt or upset him.  _ Ever.  _ Not if he could help it so there was no way that Wooyoung was playing around. He truly had been caught in the snare of the siren's song and he was completely lost to anything or anyone else. Nothing seemed to get through to him, no matter how much they yelled or what they yelled he was deaf to their cries. 

Yeosang watched his best friend, the only family he had left, being lured by the still unseen sirens towards the side of the ship. Being lured to have his heart ripped out of his chest or to be drowned and devoured...or all three. Being lured away from Yeosang to a place that he wouldn’t be able to follow. Yeosang was panicking, Hongjoong could see it from all the way up at the helm. He couldn’t reach out to stop Wooyoung because then he’d be making himself vulnerable to the sirens attack, but his shouts were doing nothing. Wooyoung was getting further and further away from him. Tears started to fall down Yeosang’s face, his breaths coming in short, stuttering gasps. 

Jongho turned back, the clamour no doubt managing to creep its way across the deck to him and through the flimsy barrier his fingers made. The youngest looked torn between grabbing Wooyoung or continuing with his task to bring their ship to a halt. He’d stopped, stuck halfway between Wooyoung and the anchor, indecision warring across his features before he glanced at the approaching Cove and let out a vicious curse. Tearing his eyes away, but not before Hongjoong could see the haunted look in his eyes, Jongho turned away and continued on towards the anchor, moving as fast as he could. 

_ He probably thinks that he’ll be able to drop the anchor and then make it back across the deck to block Wooyoung from going over the side, but he won’t be in time. He’s fast but he’s not that fast. The anchor isn’t that fast, not when you need to get it moving.  _

Hongjoong watched as Wooyoung’s steps towards the side of the ship became more and more sure, less slow and tentative. Yeosang keeping pace beside him, shouting at him the entire way as tears streaked his face. 

_ Wooyoung would never ignore Yeosang, not when he’s in such a state. When he’s this upset and panicking so much he can barely take a breath between shouts. He’d never knowingly upset Yeosang. Not like this. He’d never do this to him, not if he could help it.  _

“WOOYOUNGIE PLEASE!” Yeosang’s voice was becoming hoarse from all of the shouting. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN’T! YOU PROMISED ME WOOYOUNG!” Yeosang’s shout rose to a scream and Hongjoong’s heart broke at the anguish in his voice. The man’s voice clear to him thanks to the ear that was precariously blocked by his shoulder, which in all honesty wasn’t doing such a great job but it would have to do for now.  _ Seonghwa, San, please hurry it up with your little quest. Please. This is my fault. This is my fault and I’m so sorry Yeosang.  _

The sirens song kept caressing his vulnerable ear, but with one blocked he managed to keep shaking it off as if he was shaking away a persistent yet irritating thought...but he wasn’t sure how long that would last. Yeosang’s screams echoed in his ear, his thoughts echoing back that this was  _ his  _ fault. He hadn’t been prepared enough. It was  _ his  _ fault that this was happening, that Yeosang was so distressed. Hongjoong had never seen the quieter man like this before and it both simultaneously scared him and broke his heart. 

“WOOYOUNG I WON’T FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LEAVE ME” Yeosang screamed, his voice cracking. 

“Fuck it.” Hongjoong locked the ship’s wheel and abandoned his post at the helm. 

_ Jongho’s dropping the anchor right now, the ship will stop. It’ll stop any moment now and I won’t need to steer anymore anyway. We’re not too close to the rocks yet and we shouldn’t go too far off course before the anchor drags us to a halt...I can do this. I can help them. Wooyoungie needs me, Yeosang needs me, he needs my help. I can’t keep standing here watching this. Not when it’s my fault this is happening.  _

Hongjoong could feel the vibration of the anchor’s chain through the deck as it rattled out of the ship and he spotted Jongho turning back towards Wooyoung and Yeosang, breaking out into a sprint. The ship jolted as the anchor caught on something, the ship straining as the anchor held it in place and brought its forward momentum to a sharp halt. Hongjoong’s feet hit the middle of the short flight of steps that led from the helm down to the main deck. He glanced up just in time to see Yeosang’s tear stained, panicked face and his eyes blown out wide with fear glance from Wooyoung to his intended direction and then back again. The decision was clear on his face. There was only one thing that Yeosang could do and Hongjoong knew it. He knew that Yeosang wouldn’t let Wooyong go, not ever. 

“YEOSANG NO, YOU CAN’T!” Hongjoong screamed, but the younger man ignored him. Yeosang ripped his fingers out of his ears and threw his arms around Wooyoung’s waist in a tight grip, though he had the sense to push one of his ears against Wooyoung’s shoulder in an attempt to block the beautifully insidious melody of the sirens. Hongjoong suspected it was more for Wooyoung’s benefit than for Yeosang’s own, whose only thought was to prevent Wooyoung from leaving him behind. 

Yeosang’s mouth was moving but Hongjoong couldn’t hear what it was that he was singing as he attempted to cover the siren’s song with one of his own. Wooyoung’s steps faltered, an arm coming up part way as if he was going to return Yeosang’s embrace...but all hope was snatched away moments later when his attention was once again back on the siren luring him to the side of the ship. Yeosang planted his feet, pushing back against Wooyoung but the younger of the two struggled forwards, determined to get to the voice in the waves below. Hongjoong wasn’t even sure that Wooyoung was aware of Yeosang’s presence, not really. 

_ It’s no use...the sirens have him now.  _

* * *

San hurried through the lower deck of the ship with Seonghwa close behind him, the pair of them clutching a collection of little wax balls carefully in their hands. They’d searched the entirety of the lower two decks for anything that could be used to plug up their ears and hopefully keep out the siren song, although Seonghwa had dismissed all of the various scraps of cloth that San had found and held up for approval, be it a rag, a shirt or even bedsheets. Something about it ‘not being enough most likely’ and after testing it for himself...San had been forced to agree. Cloth might muffle the sound some, but it wouldn’t keep it out entirely. They needed something better, something sturdier. So they’d hunted around some more and Seonghwa had taken to rooting through their supply stores until he’d found the stash of spare candles, something they had in abundance. 

As soon as he’d found them, Seonghwa had let out a triumphant ‘ha’, before enlisting San to help him cut and warm the wax in order to shape it into the little balls they now carried to the upper deck. Seonghwa had assured him that it would be more effective than the flimsy cloth that San had initially searched for. The older man seemed to know what he was talking about and appeared so confident in his plan...so San had gone along with him, it wasn’t like he had been able to come up with a better solution anyway and they didn’t have time to dawdle. 

San’s feet finally hit the bottom step of the short flight of stairs that led up to the main deck, and as they did so he was greeted by the sound of shouting floating down to him. Frantic shouting. San paused, straining to hear what was going on.  _ Something’s wrong...something-Wooyoung?!  _ San hadn’t been able to miss Yeosang’s heart-wrenching scream followed by Hongjoong’s panicked shouting. He and Seonghwa glanced at each other briefly, then San was racing up the steps with Seonghwa not far behind him. Thundering out on to the main deck, San whipped his head around as he searched for the source of the commotion and it wasn’t long before he found it. San almost dropped the precious cargo he was carrying when he saw what was going on. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang were over towards the side of the ship, Yeosang pressing back against Wooyoung’s chest and trying to keep him back but the younger didn’t even seem to know he was there. He just kept pressing forward, eager to get to the side of the ship and Yeosang was failing miserably at trying to stop him as he was effectively pushed across the deck. They crept closer and closer to the ship’s side, and Yeosang had no choice but to get out of the way before he ended up being pushed right over the ship’s side and into the water below. Yeosang darted to the side, immediately latching back on to Wooyoung’s middle and trying to pull him back, his mouth moving as if he was singing, not that it seemed to be affecting Wooyoung. San could see Yeosang choking on his sobs as he tried to keep Wooyoung back, but Wooyoung was oblivious. Currently in the process of leaning over the ship’s railing and reaching out towards the water. No, reaching out to  _ something  _ in the water and San had a good idea of what that something was. Meanwhile, a frantic Hongjoong and Jongho had reached the pair of them and were attempting to help pull Wooyoung back and cover their ears at the same time, or at least one ear from what San could see. 

All while Yunho remained standing exactly where they’d left him, giving no indication whatsoever that he was aware two of his crewmates were about to be siren-napped because he was focused so intently on the island and watching the flowing and ebbing tide. In fact, he didn’t seem to be affected by the song at all,  _ but then he does have a habit of tuning everything out when he’s so focused. The ship could be on fire and he wouldn’t know it even if we screamed it at him from inside the same room.  _

At a shout, San’s eyes shot back to the others. Hongjoong was, for the first time San had ever seen, visibly distressed as he frantically tugged at Wooyoung. One arm wrapped around the younger man’s while his other hand was pressed over one of his ears as he attempted to both pull Wooyoung away from the side of the ship and block out the siren song. When that failed, Hongjoong then attempted to wrap his free arm around Wooyoung’s waist alongside Yeosang, planting his feet and heaving with all of his might. Which might have worked, especially as Jongho joined in, gripping the back of Wooyoung’s shirt and throwing all his weight into pulling him back too. In fact, Wooyoung started to slide back a few inches...until Yeosang stopped pulling. 

It was chilling to watch, the way Yeosang’s tear streaked, panic stricken face suddenly went slack and his lips stopped moving. The way his head slowly turned towards the side of the ship as another distinct voice joined the first. Yeosang let go of Wooyoung completely and turned towards the ship’s railing. Jongho glanced towards Yeosang, probably looking to see why he’d stopped pulling on Wooyoung and as he saw the older man start to lean over the railing Jongho made a split second decision. Releasing his hold on Wooyoung, Jongho lunged for Yeosang and grabbed hold of him. 

Hongjoong, suddenly left to handle Wooyoung alone, let out a frustrated yell that was tinged with despair as Wooyoung lunged back towards the ship’s side. Hongjoong adjusted his grip on Wooyoung’s waist and pulled with everything he had, San could see the strain on his face from where he was standing but Wooyoung didn’t move an inch. Even if Hongjoong had both of his arms at his disposal, San didn’t think it would have been enough to move him. Hongjoong gripped Wooyoung tighter, bringing a boot up and placing it on the ship’s side to try and get more leverage, but Wooyoung remained leaning over the side of the ship. One hand clutching the ship’s railing in a white knuckled grip to keep him in place against Hongjoong’s efforts to pull him back, the other outstretched to the waves below. A beautiful, dreamy smile lighting up his face and it was clear to San that Wooyoung wasn’t  _ there,  _ not anymore. 

Hongjoong shouted his name over and over, pleading with him not to listen, to focus on him and reminding him that Yeosang needed him. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE SIDE WOOYOUNGIE, PLEASE!” Hongjoong pleaded. 

Jongho wasn’t having much luck with Yeosang either. He kept attempting to tug the older man away from the ship’s side but every time Jongho managed to pull him back an inch or two, Yeosang would shoot forward again with a surprising burst of strength for his slighter frame. San could see Jongho weighing his options in his mind before he evidently decided to throw all caution to the wind and ceased attempting to plug his ears in favour of being able to wrap both arms around Yeosang’s waist instead of just the one, trying once again to pull him away from the side. Yeosang kicking and flailing as Jongho pulled him back inch by inch, screaming about wanting to be with  _ them. _

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO TO THEM!” Yeosang screamed at Jongho, who remained unmoved. Stoically hauling him back from the side. 

It was then that San fully registered what was happening. He’d been standing in a kind of dazed shock as he blinked at the chaos happening on deck, not fully realising the full extent of what was happening but it slammed into him at Yeosang’s scream. As two other voices joined the melody twining through the air and San finally, fully noticed it. He’d picked up on it before, but he’d been more focused on Wooyoung and what was happening. It wasn’t until the other voices had joined it, lending the song more power that something clicked in San’s brain. 

_ The sirens...they’re here. They finally came for us. The song...that’s their song that I can hear. It must have happened when Seonghwa and I went below and the others were unprepared, unprotected. At least the two of us had the ship’s hull to protect us but they...they had nothing. The song must have gotten to Wooyoung and of course Yeosang wouldn’t allow that but it got him too and now they’re completely insensible. They’re trying to get to those horrible creatures and the sirens are trying to get them into the water and then they’ll...they’ll…. _

San swallowed hard and he was about to start forward when he felt something small being pressed gently into each ear. Glancing to the side, he could see Seonghwa pressing a wax ball into each of his own ears. San shot him a grateful look, feeling stupid for freezing up like that and Seonghwa nodded back at him. The two turned their focus back to their crewmates. 

_ What do I do? Wooyoung needs help...he needs me….but what do I do? What can I do? If he wouldn’t listen to Yeosang, he won’t listen to me. But I can’t just stand here and do nothing and watch them take him.  _

San pushed himself into action, heading straight for Hongjoong while Seonghwa made a beeline for Jongho. As San got closer to the side of the ship he could see heads floating above the waves. Long hair, short hair, all in a wide variety of colours and skin tones of all shades too. But what struck San was how... _ normal _ they looked. There were no gills or seaweed for hair or barnacles encrusting their skin as he’d been envisioning upon hearing the stories, they just looked like a regular human from what he could see. More heads were popping up from the water further out and two were  _ very  _ close to the ship with one just a little beyond them, the one who’d recently joined in with the singing if San had to guess. 

The two closest to the ship were evidently the ones who’d been responsible for the singing up until now, and they were also the two currently trying to entice Wooyoung and Yeosang into the water so that they could drown them or rip their hearts out or whatever it is they actually do to their victims. San  _ really  _ didn’t want to find out. Either way, they were trying to kill Wooyoung and Yeosang and San couldn’t allow that to happen. San gently pressed a wax ball into each of Hongjoong’s ears and their Captain immediately wrapped his other arm around Wooyoung’s waist, pulling him back as hard as he could. He succeeded in moving the younger man back an inch at most, while the man in question whined and protested. 

“Stop it! Stop pulling me away, he’s right there! I want to go with him!” 

“Sorry Wooyoungie, but I can’t let you do that. You have to stay here, with us. We promised that we wouldn’t abandon each other, remember? So get back to your senses and stop trying to leave us!” Hongjoong pleaded, and... _ is it just me or do his eyes look a little...moist?  _

San quickly glanced to the side to check on the others, watching as Seonghwa finished pressing another set of wax balls into Jongho’s ears which allowed the youngest to once again grab hold of Yeosang and heave. Seonghwa joining him to lend his own strength and finally make some progress in hauling him away from the side. Not that Yeosang made it particularly easy for them as he kicked and struggled the entire time, wailing in distress as he was pulled further and further from the siren waiting for him in the water below. San peered over the side, hoping that with one target out of the way they might give up and just...go away. He hoped in vain. The siren that had been focused on Yeosang let out a hiss, his beautiful face twisting with the motion and- _ oh. Not uh..not quite as normal as I thought.  _

The siren had light blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips and very pale blue iridescent scales dusted his cheekbones and forehead. Though San noted a lack of long, pointy fangs as you’d might expect from something that allegedly devoured human flesh.  _ Then again, us humans are meat eaters too and we don’t have fangs either.  _ The siren glared at him balefully, before continuing to sing. His eyes sliding towards the space that Yeosang had occupied.  _ They just don’t give up, do they?  _

San glanced at the other siren, the one that Wooyoung was so desperate to get to. He  _ was  _ beautiful, San had to admit. He had sharper features than the other one, his eyes more cat-like and this one had silver hair. Scales of the palest grey decorating his features and his entire attention was fixed on Wooyoung.  _ I don’t think so.  _

Wooyoung lurched forward, nearly knocking Hongjoong off his feet as he leaned even further over his arm reaching and reaching-San grabbed hold of Wooyoung, wrapping both of his arms around Wooyoung’s closest one and pulling as hard as he could though he was scared of hurting him. He saw the siren narrow its eyes at him in annoyance, before turning a heavy-lidded, seducing look to Wooyoung. 

“YUNHO A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!” Hongjoong yelled over his shoulder. “IN CASE YOU DIDN’T NOTICE-” 

“He didn’t,” Jongho grunted. “Believe me” 

“SIRENS ARE TRYING TO LURE TWO OF YOUR BELOVED CREWMATES TO A WATERY GRAVE, FOCUS!” Yunho, however, didn’t appear to have heard the shout. 

“Follow the tide….follow the tide…” San could hear him muttering as he tilted his head. Gritting his teeth, San held on tight to Wooyoung’s arm. Refusing to let him go. 

“YUNHO FORGET THE FUCKING CLUE AND HELP US!” San yelled to the scholar. 

“It’s not the island…” San could hear Yuho’s voice getting louder as he came to some sort of realisation. 

“It’s  _ not  _ the island!” he crowed in triumph. “Look! Right there! The tide is flowing towards the island, of course it is, but that’s just the general direction. If you watch it, if you look closely, there’s a particular place that it’s flowing to. I’m sure if we hadn’t dropped anchor we’d have been pulled into its path as well-” 

“THAT’S WONDERFUL YUNHO! BRILLIANT! I’M SO FUCKING PLEASED!” Hongjoong yelled through gritted teeth. “TRULY, I’M ABSOLUTELY FUCKING EUPHORIC, OR I WOULD BE IF I WASN’T A LITTLE BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW!” Hongjoong screeched at him. 

San gave up his grip on Wooyoung’s arm, too afraid of hurting him to really use much force and carry on with that approach. Instead, he joined Hongjoong in wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s waist as they both put all the strength they had into pulling him back and away from the siren waiting below. Wooyoung slid back an inch or two, fighting them the entire way. San caught a glimpse of Seonghwa, the same struggle evident on his face. The need to keep Yeosang back at all costs, but not wanting to hurt him in the process. 

“We need to get the wax balls….into their ears...but we can’t...if they don’t stop struggling so much…” San gasped to Hongjoong. Their Captain let out a growl of frustration, then seemed to come to a decision. 

“YUNHO WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE STUPID ISLAND FOR A MINUTE AND HELP SEONGHWA STOP YEOSANG FROM THROWING HIMSELF TO THAT THING THAT WANTS TO LITERALLY EAT HIM!?” he yelled at their scholar before turning to Jongho. 

“Jongho let go of Yeosang, I need you to man one of the canons or use your pistol or  _ anything  _ to start firing on those things as soon as you have a clear shot. I don’t entirely trust Wooyoung and Yeosang to not throw themselves in front of the things to try and protect them so be careful, alright?” 

Jongho nodded, reluctantly letting go of Yeosang to head towards one of the nearer cannons lining their side of the deck and immediately starting to ready it to be fired on the sirens, adjusting it this way and that. The problem was, the two currently trying to lure Wooyoung and Yeosang were far too close to the ship for the cannon to reach. 

“Swivel guns, I know I laughed at them before but we’re getting them. A pair of them _. _ ” San heard Hongjoong mutter as he watched Jongho readying a cannon and his pistol at the same time.  __

The ex-blacksmith had evidently decided to use both sets of firepower at his disposal and San couldn’t blame him. The sirens would most likely dive below as soon as he used his pistol and San wasn’t sure the bullet would do much damage in the water, but the cannon shot would. If he got lucky he might hit one of them with his pistol before they could duck beneath the waves. The pistol was Jongho’s best bet against the sirens closest to the ship, while the cannon would at the very least help to disperse some of the ones gathering further out. If he fired with both, it might cut the singing off momentarily as they vanished beneath the waves to avoid being hit. 

With Jongho now occupied elsewhere, Seonghwa was left to grab Yeosang around the waist by himself, pulling him back against his chest as Yeosang’s hands finally came away from the handrail. But Seonghwa’s small victory did nothing but make Yeosang struggle all the more, his legs coming up off the deck as he kicked and flailed. Desperately trying to free himself and get back to the enticing creature waiting for him in the waves below. 

Yunho meanwhile, had rather helpfully frozen in place almost to Yeosang and Seonghwa, a dreamy look stealing over his face. 

“Shit, oh shit. NOW he decides to pay attention to what’s going on?!” Hongjoong groaned beside San. 

“Oh...oh my. What’s that...delightful….song…” Yunho turned to the side of the ship, making his way between two of the cannons to peer down into the water. “I don’t think...I’ve heard anything...quite like it…” 

“Oh for fucks sake-” Hongjoong abruptly let go of Wooyoung, grabbed a couple of the wax balls from the hand San opened as he passed and lurched over to Yunho. Grabbing hold of him by the back of his shirt. Jongho would have possibly commented on the hilarity of the smallest crew member trying to restrain the tallest before attempting to climb up to get to his ears, and Wooyoung and Yeosang  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t have passed that opportunity up, but everyone was a little bit too busy at the moment to do anything other than grab hold of whoever was trying to take a dive off of the ship and into death’s loving embrace. 

Free of Hongjoong’s added restraint, Wooyoung lurched forward a couple of inches once again, causing San to throw all of his weight into trying to pull him back. 

“Come on Wooyoung, you really,  _ really  _ don’t want to go down there.” he muttered. 

“Of course I do” Wooyoung answered him, his voice...strange, almost dreamy. “Why wouldn’t I?!” 

“Because as soon as you get in the water, that siren’s going to drown you and eat you for lunch” San grumbled. 

“He would  _ never!  _ He’s the love of my  _ life _ ” Wooyoung became momentarily starry eyed and a blush crept across his cheekbones. San tried to ignore the stab he felt at the words. 

“The love of your life...is a fish?” San sniped, unable to help himself. Wooyoung let out a scandalised gasp. 

“Fish?! That’s so rude! He’s...he’s...a half fish to you!” Wooyoung sniffed disdainfully. 

“Right. Okay. My apologies.” San muttered, eyeing the side of the ship. He caught a glimpse of a naked, toned male chest, more iridescent grey scales dusting his shoulders and... _ holy shit were those fangs?! I’m sure they were fangs. They really, really looked like fangs but they definitely didn’t have those a moment ago...maybe I’m seeing things? Or maybe they’re like vampires and their fangs just pop out of nowhere when they get really, really hungry?  _

“Let me go! Now! I have to get to him, don’t you understand? I  _ love  _ him!” San felt another stab and sucked in his cheeks in irritation, tightening his hold on Wooyoung. 

“You don’t even  _ know  _ him! Or his  _ name _ !” San shot back. 

“What does that matter in the face of true love?” Wooyoung sighed dreamily.  _ Oh for the love of- _

“True love? You only just  _ saw  _ him!” 

“So? That’s the power of true love! It hits you when you least expect it!”  _ More like his pretty face and ridiculously toned chest hit you...no. No, that’s not fair. He’s been enchanted by the thing’s voice. It’s not his fault.  _

“You are...really creepy right now, do you know that? I don’t like it, so can you come to your senses and start grouching about how true love is bullshit or something?” San pleaded. 

“I would never say something so callous!” 

“Oh but you would. Multiple times...repeatedly.” San sighed. “Please, come back” 

“Come back from where? I didn’t go anywhere! I’m just  _ trying  _ to get to the one and only love of my life!” Wooyoung insisted. “Let me go!” he wriggled in San’s grip. 

“I’m sorry Wooyoungie, I can’t let you do that. It’s for your own good” San said through gritted teeth. 

“How can you do this to me? How can you keep me from my one true love? It’s...it’s cruel and mean and…” Wooyoung trailed off in favour of struggling in earnest against San’s hold. He kicked his legs, scratched and scrabbled at San’s arms around his waist as he tried to pull San’s grip off of him. Continuously straining to get to the side of the ship, all while repeating the same words over and over. That the siren was his ‘one true love’ that he’d never love anyone as much as he loved that siren and he needed to get to them in order to be truly happy. Each word stabbing San a little deeper and right where it hurt most, though he tried to remind himself that this wasn’t Wooyoung. Not really. The real Wooyoung would never speak like this, would never say these things out loud and it was just some strange, alternate version of Wooyoung saying it all. But it was his voice saying those words. His face twisted with anguish as San stopped him from getting to the water. 

“You don’t understand, you don’t  _ understand _ ! I will never,  _ ever  _ be happy unless I’m with him! He’s the only person I will ever love, I’ll never love anyone the way that I love him, you can’t keep us apart!” Wooyoung wailed and San’s heart cracked a little. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you.” San practically whispered. 

“I hate you. I  _ hate  _ you! How could you do this to me?  _ Why  _ are you doing this to me?! I  _ love  _ him! He is the one and only love of my  _ life,  _ I’ll  _ die  _ if we’re apart!” Wooyoung cried. 

_ It’s not his fault, it’s not his fault, he has no idea what he’s saying. He doesn’t mean it. This isn’t Wooyoung, this isn’t Wooyoungie at all.  _ San repeated to himself like a mantra. Swallowing hard at Wooyoung’s increasingly frantic words, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“You wouldn’t understand, how could you possibly understand?! We’re  _ meant _ to be together! We  _ belong _ together, why can’t you understand that? Why can’t you let me be happy for once?!” Wooyoung practically screamed. 

San slid around in front of Wooyoung so that he was facing him. Wooyoung’s eyes were glued to the water, or rather what was in the water and free of San’s hold he immediately tried to shove his way past San. As if he wasn’t even there. As if he wasn’t important at all, as if he was nothing.  _ He doesn’t know it’s me...he doesn’t know anyone or anything except that siren. He probably doesn’t even know where he is or what his own name is.  _

San put both hands on Wooyoung’s chest, summoning all of his strength to shove him back with everything he had. He  _ needed  _ to protect Wooyoung. He needed to keep him safe. Wooyoung stumbled back a few steps but almost immediately regained his footing and surged forward. He didn’t look at San once. Not even to glare at him or curse at him. San met him as he surged forward, grabbing Wooyoung’s face between his hands and pulling it towards his own, forcing Wooyoung to look at him. 

“Please Wooyoungie,  _ please _ . It’s me, it’s San” he pleaded with him desperately, trying to hold back his tears as Wooyoung refused to acknowledge him. His eyes sliding past San to latch on to where he wanted to go. Treating San as if he was nothing more than an obstacle, an annoying piece of furniture hindering his way. To Wooyoung, San wasn’t a person at all, not a crew mate and certainly not a friend. He was nothing. An inconvenience and an annoyance and there was no recognition in his eyes at all. 

No matter what San said to him, no matter how he pleaded with him, Wooyoung wouldn’t look at him. Not properly. His eyes sliding away from San’s and back to that  _ thing  _ in the water. Constantly struggling to get out of San’s grip, to get past him so that he could launch himself over the side and into the waves. 

“Please Wooyoung, please come back to me.” San couldn’t hold back a sob. 

“You’re nothing to me, you’ll never be anything to me! He is my everything, he is all that matters to me!” Wooyoung yelled. Jongho fired a shot off at the sirens closest to them and Wooyoung wailed. 

“Don’t! Don’t hurt him!” Wooyoung sobbed. “ _ Please  _ don’t hurt him!” 

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM JONGO! HURT THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DAMN LIKE! FIRE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Hongjoong yelled as Wooyoung continued to wail. 

"NO! Stop it, please stop it! You _can't_ hurt him!" 

"Oh yes, I fucking can" Hongjoong growled. 

"He's all I have, he's my entire _world._ Don't hurt him, _please!_ " Wooyoung screamed. "I'm _nothing_ without him!" he sobbed. 

San held on to Wooyoung as tightly as he could, burying his face in the younger man’s chest to hide his tears as he held on. Refusing to let go.  _ I’m sorry Wooyoung, I’m sorry but I can’t let you go. I won’t. Hate me all you want but I won’t let you leave us, leave me.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all yell at me, I was originally supposed to end this before it got to San's part but I added too much in to the other chapters and had to move the scenes around so it's not AS bad a cliffhanger...you're welcome :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa's going T H R O U G H it. 
> 
> "I lost my family and I lost my friends...and I no longer had a place to belong. Until now. But I survived losing that once before, and I’ll do it again as long as it means keeping them safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!  
> How is everyone? Did y'all have a nice Christmas despite everything? I hope you're all happy and healthy <3 
> 
> Do we like the quote in the chapter summary or is a bit 'eeeeek spoilers'?! 
> 
> I'm trying to be quicker with my updates, but December has been a nightmare month :') I came out of lockdown to full time hours at work when I'm usually part-time as well as like 3 assignments and weekly uni work and I was way too tired and stressed to do any writing or editing, I'm sorry! But thank y'all for the warm welcome back <3
> 
> It has occurred to me that maybe if I make the chapters shorter I'll post faster, so let me know if you prefer shorter or longer chapters! 
> 
> I'm back (again!) thanks to Tier 4 and lockdown 3 or whatever we're up to. I finally got a chance to get some writing done and I kinda feel like this AU is getting boring or will be boring in the next part but I was also excited to post a new chapter! 
> 
> This is kind of a late Christmas/early New Year/sorry I suck at updating present! 
> 
> TW: Things get a bit intense with past mentions of abuse, torture, a very small hint at rape/sexual assault and some other things of a similar nature towards the end. There's also mentions of near death, just so everyone's warned.

Seonghwa held a struggling Yeosang to his chest as tightly as he could without hurting him. Hurting him was the  _ last  _ thing that he wanted to do, but he also couldn’t allow him to go over the side of the ship. To go to what waited for him in the waves below. 

_ What do I do? What do I do? Yeosang and Wooyoung...now Yunho, all of them have been snared by the song. They’re struggling too much and the others won’t be able to hold them forever, at this rate they  _ will  _ end up in the water. I need to do something, I  _ have  _ to do something, but what? They saved me, they gave me a place to heal and overcome everything that happened...a place to belong. I can’t let them get hurt. But I don’t know...I don’t know if I can…  _

The ship suddenly tilted dangerously to one side while Seonghwa was in the midst of his personal crisis, the crew still in control of their senses scrambling to brace themselves and keep ahold of the crew members that they were trying to prevent from going overboard. Arms were thrown around cannons, hands latched onto the rigging. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that?!” Hongjoong yelled as he tried to shove a wax ball into Yunho’s ear, almost taking out his eye as the taller main flailed in his grip. 

“I think...I think they’re…” Jongho swallowed, his face going pale. “I think they’re pulling on the anchor” Jongho managed to get out. 

“Why would they-shit.  _ Shit.  _ They think they’ll be able to pull the ship over and capsize us...and there’s probably enough of the bastards to achieve it. Especially if those things have some sort of...of...super mutant strength” Hongjoong hissed, looking between the side of the ship as it lurched to the side again, then looking back at Jongho. 

“Fuck it. Fuck the cannon, fuck the pistol, pull the anchor up  _ now.  _ Cut it if you have to, it’s not like we don’t have a spare. Whatever we do, we can’t let them capsize us, once we’re in the water it’s all over” Hongjoong ordered. 

Jongho managed to fire another shot or two at the sirens closest, an answering wail rising from Wooyoung and Yeosang though from what Seonghwa could see the sirens had dodged. As soon as the ship righted itself, Jongho fired the cannon, the sirens gathering further out scattering in response, and then he made a run for the anchor. Skidding to a stop next to where it was housed and pulling on the wheel mechanism that they used to drop and weigh the anchor as fast as he could, but there was clearly some added resistance as he struggled and strained against the device as he never had before. Hongjoong pulled his own pistol from his belt, firing blindly over the side and into the water despite knowing he couldn’t possibly hit any of his targets. The Captain clearly hoped it would distract them enough while Jongho engaged in a battle of wills against the sirens attacking the anchor. 

Seonghwa could feel it the moment the anchor left the sea bed, the ship immediately starting to drift as the tide caught it. Pulling them towards the island and the rocks. Hongjoong fired another shot before stowing his pistol back on his belt, returning to using both hands to try and drag Yunho back. He’d managed to get one wax ball into the man’s ear, but was struggling to place the second and the taller man wasn’t making it easy for him. 

“Shit, I need to get to the helm...we’ll end up crashing into the rocks if nobody steers but if I let go of Yunho he’ll be siren food…although he'd probably enjoy that if he had control of his senses” Hongjoong glanced to a still struggling Jongho, who may have managed to get the anchor up off the seabed, but he hadn’t managed to fully weigh it yet. Seonghwa could see the indecision on Hongjoong’s face. Sacrifice one to save them all, or let the ship hit the rocks and then they’d all be screwed. A glance to the side showed him San wrapped around Wooyoung, trying desperately to keep him back from the edge while he kicked and flailed, whining about getting to his true love while San was verging on hysterical as he pleaded with Wooyoung over and over. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

_ They would do, Kihyun is our best. That’s why they sent him out first, Jimin only followed when he failed to ensnare the entire crew which hasn’t happened in years. They even sent out Daehyun as backup. San doesn’t stand a chance at getting through to Wooyoung when Kihyun is the one snaring him.  _

Yeosang was struggling in Seonghwa’s own grip, wriggling to get away from him and get to the side of the ship, to the siren in the water waiting for him. Albeit not quite as enthusiastically as Wooyoung and Yunho. Seonghwa caught a glimpse of Jimin, head tilted to the side curiously as he sang. 

“JONGHO” Hongjoong yelled, eyes on the approaching rocks. 

“I’ve...almost...got it! If I don’t...pull it up...properly...they’ll only grab it...again” he grunted, throwing his weight into the endeavour once again. 

“CUT IT JONGHO! JUST FUCKING CUT IT!” Hongjoong yelled back. “I need you to take Yunho so that I can take the helm and stop us from wrecking on those damn rocks, otherwise we’ll...we’ll lose him” 

“I  _ can’t,  _ it’s nearly...there...just a little...more” 

“JONGHO WE DON’T HAVE TIME” Hongjoong yelled, panic rising in his voice and Seonghwa closed his eyes. 

He thought that he’d found a home aboard this strange ship with its strange pirates. Whenever he had a nightmare about his time aboard _that_ ship and he’d wander out onto the deck to breathe in the cool night air and try to relax, Yeosang would inevitably find him. He supposed that his thrashing and whatever noise he made most likely woke the other man up, but he never begrudged it. He just followed Seonghwa up onto the deck with a blanket and kept him company. The two standing at the ship’s railing and looking out across the inky black water. If Seonghwa wanted to talk...Yeosang listened, sharing his own stories and the nightmares that had plagued him. Soothing Seonghwa with the assurance that it would get better, that they would go away, because he’d already started to reach that point himself. But if Seonghwa didn’t feel like talking that was fine too, Yeosang just stuck to his side, an easy silence descending upon them until Seonghwa was ready to go back to sleep. When the flashes came to him during the day, though that was a rare occurrence, he’d taken to focusing on one of the others to shake them off. Wooyoung’s high pitched laugh or his clinging presence, Jongho’s barbs, San’s dimpled smile or Yeosang’s calming, quiet presence. 

He’d even joined in on his first pirate raid not too long ago, finding that he strangely enjoyed it. Of course it helped that the ship they’d attacked had been a particularly nasty breed of pirate and Hongjoong had decreed that they could give no quarter, completely destroy them down to the last deckhand.  Seonghwa’s wish already coming to fruition, that he could be a plague upon those pirates that had no humanity left within them. His brute strength more than enough to slaughter them, though he’d quite enjoyed getting to grips with swinging a sword around. 

_ I don’t...I don’t want to leave them. They’ve been true to their word, they’ve not laid a hand on me. Instead they’ve given me space and time and...companionship. I haven’t had that in such a long time and I missed it. I don’t want to leave that behind but...but I have to. I can’t let this go on, I have to do something. I have to save them like they saved me. I’d stopped being scared of revealing myself, of showing them what I really am because I never thought that I’d have to and maybe it’s wrong to lie but...but I didn’t want them to hate me. To look at me with fear and disgust and kindly ask me to leave their ship, or...or worse. Maybe they would become like the others, maybe they’d keep me as their pet, as a weapon. I’d stop being Seonghwa, or Hwa. I’d be it. Thing. Creature.  _

_ But that doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter if I don’t want to and it doesn’t matter if I’m scared. Wooyoung and Yeosang threw themselves into the water to save me without a second thought, with no fear despite the danger. They could have died and I...I owe them. They’ve asked nothing of me in return since I joined the ship, they’ve taught me how it works, and answered any question I have no matter how silly or ridiculous. All the things that I’ve always wanted to know, they told me. They showed me how to use a sword and how to keep the deck from drying out and cracking. How to climb the rigging and how to trim the sails. How to navigate a ship with their strange land maps and I...I taught them how to navigate with the stars. How to catch fish but it seems paltry in return for saving my life and giving me a new one and Yeosang...he’s been my support this whole time. He’s always there when I need him and...and maybe I’ve become too attached to him and I don’t want him to see me in a different light, I don’t want him to be afraid of me...but I can’t let that matter, not when it comes to saving his life.  _

_ I need to protect them, I’m the only one who can. I need to protect Yeosang. This...this is the only way. Even if they’ll never look at me the same way again, even if they’re afraid of me and they don’t want me on the ship any longer. Even if they want nothing more to do with me and never want to see me again...I have to do this. I have to protect them the only way that I can. I can’t let the others have them.  _

Hongjoong’s shouts and San’s cries rang in his ears, the man practically shouting himself hoarse in his desperation to keep Wooyoung by his side. Seonghwa took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. 

_ It was nice...while it lasted. I’m going to miss them. I haven’t had a family since the others made me an outcast, sneering at me and mocking me because I dreamed of more than this stupid Cove. More than this patch of sea and it’s caves and its coral reefs. I stopped being satisfied exploring the wrecks, and I wanted to see what a real ship was like. One that was untouched and whole. I wanted to read books that weren’t water damaged and smudged. I wanted...I wanted more than this. And they didn’t like that, so I lost my family and I lost my friends...and I no longer had a place to belong. Until now. But I survived losing that once before, and I’ll do it again as long as it means keeping them safe.  _

Yeosang renewed his efforts to get free and Seonghwa instantly tightened his hold infinitesimally more. Not quite hard enough to bruise but it was getting close. 

“Please...don’t” he breathed in defeat. 

At Seonghwa’s quiet words, meant more for himself than for Yeosang, the other man stilled. Head tilting to one side slightly as if he was listening, which he certainly shouldn’t be capable of with the siren’s song upon him. In fact, Yeosang had seemingly been trying to shake off the effects of the song. Alternating between struggling to break free and dash to the siren waiting in the water, though to a lesser degree than the others that had been affected, and shaking his head viciously almost as if he was trying to shake water out of his ear. 

It seemed that Yeosang wasn’t quite as deeply affected by the siren’s song as the others, and Seonghwa had a feeling he knew why. An inkling had been building within him over the course of the days following his rescue from the water, as he and Yeosang had grown closer and closer. As he’d allowed himself to grow attached to and find comfort in the other man, when he’d never allowed himself any such attachment before. When it had never been truly possible before...when he’d never  _ wanted  _ such an attachment before. Perhaps it was because Yeosang was the one who’d rescued him, along with Wooyoung, and then had taken care of him. But Seonghwa could  _ feel  _ it. Yeosang had crept into his thoughts with his deep, soft voice, his gentle hands and his kind, comforting words. He’d played a large part in instantly making Seonghwa feel at home aboard the ship as he’d helped him to settle in during those initial few days. 

He couldn’t be sure that Yeosang felt the same attachment that he did, or if Yeosang merely thought of him as a friend...but Seonghwa knew the feelings that were growing within him and he knew what it meant. 

_ Not that any of that will matter once I do this. Once I reveal myself and he finds out what I am...and what I’ve done. What I’m capable of. Who could love a monster, after all? But then, what choice do I have? I can’t let them take him...take any of them.  _

Seonghwa decided to take the opportunity presented to him, possibly the only one he’d ever have to do such a thing and he cupped Yeosang’s cheek with one hand. Turning the other man’s head gently to the side so that he could place a soft kiss on Yeosang’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know how everyone on this ship feels about being abandoned, about people leaving them and I know what Hongjoong said. What I promised when I agreed to join this crew. I never meant to break that promise, I never meant to be one of the people in the long list that have abandoned you all and I know Wooyoung will never forgive me for this...or you. But I have to do this. I’m sorry for hiding this from you, and I’m sorry that this is goodbye. Just know that...that if there was any other way around this, I would take it in an instant. But I have to-no. I keep saying that but I don’t have to do this...I  _ want  _ to. I want to keep all of you safe, I want to protect you from any more hurt even though I’ll have to cause some to do so. I want to bring you back to yourselves no matter the consequences.” he murmured to Yeosang. 

Seonghwa would give anything in the world to stay with this new, strange family that he’d found when he’d least expected it. That accepted him wholeheartedly for who he was...or at least the person he’d shown himself to be. The curious Seonghwa that had no place in his real home. On board The Aurora he’d been allowed to relax, to show himself for who he really was even though he’d been hiding away an integral part of himself. But once he revealed his true nature, he knew they would all turn against him. How could they not? How could  _ he  _ not? Yeosang would no doubt hate Seonghwa for what he was. A monster, who’d used violence his entire life though it was a more insidious, finessed type. He’d still hurt people...still made them suffer. Still killed them. There would no longer be a place for him on the ship he’d started to call home. There would be no second chance, no new beginning. Monsters didn’t get happy endings. 

Despite that, Seonghwa would do this. He would save them because he’d come to care for all of them, though one more than the others. But in exchange he would no longer be welcome aboard The Aurora. 

_ As long as all of them are safe, as long as they’re all together and happy once again...that’s all that matters.  _

Yeosang’s face scrunched into a frown at Seonghwa’s words. His momentarily clear eyes, no longer clouded by the song, clenching shut as he started to shake his head slightly. He opened his mouth, seemingly to try to respond but before he could get a word out the siren song renewed with more vigour than before. The sirens no doubt growing impatient with how long it was taking for their prey to come to them, and Yeosang’s eyes fogged over once again as he started to struggle. 

_ Thank you Jimin, I’m sure it irks you and Kihyun to no end that they’ve resisted you this long. None ever do.  _

Seonghwa pressed one last kiss to Yeosang’s forehead, revelling in the gesture while he could. 

“Now is  _ really  _ not the time for the...smooching and whatever sweet nothings you’re whispering in his ear” Hongjoong said, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“I’m aware,” Seonghwa replied, “But I won’t have another chance after this.” Hongjoong’s brow wrinkled in confusion. 

“What do you me-” Seonghwa ignored him and shut his eyes. 

He didn’t want to see the looks on their faces when they realised what he was. The dawning realisation that would quickly turn to horror and disgust before morphing into hatred, suspicion, anger and  _ fear _ . Twisting the previously friendly, caring and kind faces that he’d come to see as...friends. 

With his eyes squeezed shut, Seonghwa opened his mouth...and he sang. He sang for the first time in a long time, the pirates who’d taken him had been too afraid of his voice to try and make him use it to their advantage, a small mercy he supposed. Though they’d taken pains to protect themselves from it, should he think to use it to escape. They’d been interested in a far different song from him, one of pain and despair. 

Seonghwa’s voice started to override the song from the other sirens, and served to communicate a clear message to them at the same time. That _he_ was aboard this ship that had dared to sail into their territory, that he was unharmed and free, that these pirates were  _ his  _ and were not to be harmed. The message was clearly heard loud and clear by his brethren as the siren’s song faded out into an eery silence. The only sound permeating the air now was the creaking of the ship and Seonghwa’s voice as it worked to bring the others out of their daze and back to their senses. 

“Seonghwa?” he heard Yeosang ask quietly and he flinched in response. 

Deciding it was time to bring his own song to an end, Seonghwa allowed his voice to fade out. He stood there for a moment, gathering the courage to open his eyes and once he had, he noticed that Hongjoong and Jongho were staring right at him with narrowed eyes. While Yeosang had stopped struggling and had turned in his arms to peer up into his face. Seonghwa immediately dropped his arms from around Yeosang and took a step back, noticing that Yunho had also regained his senses and was peering at him curiously. He was relieved to note the look lacked any element of calculation or study, the look of a scientist discovering a specimen and a look Seonghwa hoped never to see from Yunho given his penchant for knowledge. 

_Oh Poseidon, what if they give me to Yunho and let him dissect me? I don't want my final resting place to be stripped to the bones and strung up in his cabin alongside that_ thing _he keeps in there._

Wooyoung, meanwhile, was looking at a tearful San, pushing the man away gently to get a proper look at his face. 

“Why are you crying? Wait...why am _I_ crying?!” Wooyoung asked, noticing the dampness of his own cheeks. “What the fuck is going on? San? What’s wrong?” Wooyoung pressed. 

San just shook his head at him before throwing himself at Wooyoung and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, burying his face in the younger man’s neck. Wooyoung blinked in surprise, carefully bringing a hand up to pat San’s back as he looked at the others in bewilderment. 

“Seriously, someone tell me what the  _ hell  _ is going on. Oh...oh fuck, who died? Wait...did I die!?" Wooyoung yelped. 

"No, you live to be the bane of my existence another day" Hongjoong sighed. 

"Then, did I...did I faint or something?” Wooyoung gaped. “If...if I did, it was clearly because of the heat of the sun. I certainly didn’t faint because I was scared of those sirens, I’m Jung Wooyoung! I’m not scared of a stupid little siren! Wait...where are they anyway?” Wooyoung rambled, head whipping around for any errant sirens before clearly noting the direction of everyone’s gaze, save for San, and turning to look at Seonghwa as well. 

“Why are we staring at Seonghwa? I know he’s ridiculously pretty but it seems like a really bad time to appreciate that fact” San thumped Wooyoung on the back, though he didn’t remove his face from his neck. 

Seonghwa swallowed and glanced up at Yeosang. He could feel the younger man’s stare boring a hole in his face. 

“What are you?” he asked, his voice soft but still carrying clearly in the still silence of The Aurora’s deck. 

“I would think that was obvious at this point.” Seonghwa muttered. 

“He’s a siren” Hongjoong stated. 

“What!?” Wooyoung yelped, the hand that had been rubbing San’s back stilling, his fingers clutching the other man’s shirt. Seonghwa sighed, closing his eyes as he nodded slightly. 

“I...I am. I’m sorry that I kept it from you, I truly am” 

“Then why did you?” Hongjoong asked, bluntly. 

“I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to scare you, especially after hearing you discuss my people. I was afraid that you would treat me differently, that you’d throw me off the ship and want nothing more to do with me...and I was terrified that you wouldn’t. That you’d lock me away in the brig as the other crew did and-” 

“We would never do to you what they did” Hongjoong cut in. “Torturing people and making their life a living hell isn’t our style”

“Unless it’s The Strays, then I could quite happily make it mine” Jongho glowered. 

“Not now Jongho” Yunho hissed. 

“I...I know that. I do, but it didn’t take the fear away, not after everything that happened to me. I’d been tricked by pirates once and I thought that once you knew what I was everything would change. You might be kind to me now because you thought I was human, but once you found out that I was a...a monster, I’d stop being that to you. I...I was afraid.” Seonghwa whispered. 

“And I...I didn’t want you to be scared of me. I never wanted you to be scared of me and I was hoping you’d never find out. I didn’t want to leave this ship. I like it here, I feel..at home with all of you. I... _like_ being with all of you, you’ve become my...my friends.” 

“Why reveal yourself now then?” Hongjoong remained stoic. 

“I couldn’t let the sirens hurt you. Things were getting so out of control, you couldn’t steer the ship and protect Yunho, Yeosang was trying to get to the side and San was...San was distraught because Wooyoung was so  _ close  _ to going over.” Seonghwa spotted Wooyoung out of the corner of his eye as he glanced down at San in surprise, the other’s face still hidden though his grip tightened. Wooyoung tentatively snaked his other arm around San. 

“You were all suffering...I had to do something, even if it meant revealing myself and losing my place here. Even if you all came to hate me and fear me. I wanted to save you just as you saved me.” Seonghwa’s voice was quiet. “Jongho, you can drop the anchor now. They won’t touch it, I swear it.” he added, eyeing the rocks creeping closer and closer. 

Jongho looked to Hongjoong first, who simply nodded. The youngest hurried to undo all of his laborious work of moments before and sent the anchor to the sea bed once more. The ship jolted slightly as it came to a halt again, and none too soon. The rocks looming up close to their right as the ship’s prow had been moments from breaching the entrance to the Cove...and without Hongjoong manning the helm they no doubt would have collided catastrophically. 

“I can’t say I blame you for hiding it from us,” Hongjoong started slowly, “but I wish you’d told us. I understand why you didn’t and I’m not entirely sure how I would have reacted given what I know of your people...but I would have been willing to listen to your side of the story.” Hongjoong finished, then fixed Seonghwa with an inscrutable look. “I still am. This...this is where you’re from?” he asked. 

Seonghwa hated the guarded look in the other man’s eyes, though he understood Hongjoong’s priority was protecting his crew...his family. The family that Seonghwa had become a part of and now might have to leave behind. 

_ At least he’s willing to listen, and so far there haven’t been any chains or drawn swords. That’s something at least.  _

“Yes,” he answered honestly, “I’ve lived in this Cove my entire life...until curiosity got the better of me.” 

“Go on,” Hongjoong prompted, “We told you our stories, I think it’s time you finally told us yours...without leaving anything out this time.” Seonghwa nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Sirens aren’t supposed to leave the Cove, it’s for our own protection. We isolate ourselves from the rest of the world for a reason but I thought I knew better. I spent my childhood roaming in and out of wrecks, studying all the strange things I could find in them and reading all the books that weren't too damaged, that could be salvaged. I wanted to see the world outside the Cove, I wanted to see how a ship really worked. I thought that humans had changed, it had been so long and they couldn’t possibly be as bad as the Elders said. Not anymore anyway. The stories of humans and how they treated sirens have been passed down for generations, they were bedtime tales full of warning and designed to keep us all safe within the Cove and our territory. I might be a monster to you, to all humans, but humans are ours. The bogeyman that we warned against repeatedly and that haunted our nightmares. Pirates, in particular, though I see now that those warnings were valid. We were always told about the kidnappings, the beatings and the torture...sirens being kept locked up like animals. Or forced to fight other creatures for entertainment. Experimented on and used until they were too broken to be of any use anymore. I believed that those stories had become exaggerated over the years, no-one had left the Cove in such a long time how could they really know what humans were like anymore? I thought that humans couldn’t possibly be as bad as we’d been taught, or as I’d seen so far from the few who’d come across us or sought us out. I believed that even if they had been that terrible, that inhumane, that they must have changed by now. Bettered themselves as time had passed, evolved. Or at the very least that not all humans were that depraved, that terrible. I thought it was unfair to judge an entire race based on the actions of a few, no matter how terrible those actions were. I didn’t understand why humans were so bad, I thought that they deserved a second chance, but then I hadn’t seen many. I discovered how wrong I was firsthand, but I also discovered that it seems like I was right...that not all humans are monsters.” Seonghwa looked straight at Hongjoong as he spoke. 

“Out of curiosity-” Wooyoung started. 

“Wooyoung! What did I say?” Hongjoong growled. 

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Wooyoung complained. 

“I don’t need to, I know exactly what you’re going to ask. There will be  _ no  _ asking the sirens about their dietary needs and we will  _ not  _ ask them how they prefer killing people!” he hissed at Wooyoung. “We already went over this.” 

“But Hongjoong,” Wooyoung whined, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It’s for...for…” 

“Science, Wooyoung. It’s for science” Yunho supplied, eagerly. 

“Right, that.” Wooyoung nodded. “It’s for science!” 

Hongjoong looked like he was seriously contemplating throwing Wooyoung overboard, though he’d have to pry San off of him first. 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know, it’s the least I can do after deceiving you.” Seonghwa tried to smile, though he had a feeling it came off more pained than anything else. He just wanted to set them at ease, to get rid of the strange tension surrounding them. 

“About what you eat…” Yunho started. 

“You were correct, we have a fish based diet. We don’t eat humans but we do kill them.” Seonghwa told them honestly. The crew all stiffened at his admission, even if they weren’t aware of it or hadn’t particularly wanted to react to his words. Seonghwa also noted the wariness entering Hongjoong’s eyes, as well as Jongho, Wooyoung and San who’d turned his face from Wooyoung’s neck to look at him. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Yeosang, and Yunho was nothing but curious, hungry for the knowledge he valued so much. 

“But we kill to protect ourselves. We have to. Once upon a time we  _ did  _ welcome people to the Cove, just as Hongjoong said. We were a peaceful people, we saved sailors from the water, stopped them from wrecking on the rocks and reefs, and we helped guide their way when we could if they’d become lost. We even let them stay in the Cove if they needed to recover from a particularly bad storm or a battle and helped provide them the materials for repairs. We helped sailors and pirates alike and we traded with them. It was a beautiful, peaceful time and the Cove was known as Isla Sirena or simply Sirena. If a sailor needed refuge, we provided it. We  _ helped  _ humans and never asked for anything in return. The only time we used our voices negatively was to warn away any that would cause trouble.” 

“So what happened?” Yeosang asked, quietly. 

“Pirates, I’m telling you it was the pirates!” Wooyoung insisted, while San ‘shh’d’ him. "It's _always_ the pirates!" 

“Partially.” Seonghwa agreed. “The pirates became greedy, they started to wonder what they could achieve if they used us and our powers. Other ships would fall at their feet, they’d be able to overwhelm any ship, no matter how outgunned they were and they’d be able to get a bigger bounty. It wasn’t until those scientists that Yunho mentioned took an interest that things changed for the worse though.” 

“The _scientists_? Like Yunho? With all the books and the reading and the general lack of social skills? I did _not_ see that coming” Wooyoung muttered to himself. 

"Would you like some popcorn, Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked mildly. 

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." he replied, his avid gaze fixed on Seonghwa as he hung on every word. 

“They wanted to know if they could use our blood, our skin, our organs...any piece of us to cure sicknesses in the human world, or even to make people live longer. We heal faster than humans, you see, and we live for longer too.” 

“That explains your injuries...or lack of.” Yeosang murmured. “You looked like you were half dead when Woo and I rescued you, but you had no broken bones and you weren’t hurt nearly as badly as you should have been considering the state we found you in. There was only a lot of bruising and some cuts and gashes, but they faded fast and I had to take the stitches out a lot sooner than I should have…” Seonghwa nodded. 

“I was in a lot worse condition before you found me, but being in the water helped speed my healing along though it did nothing for the exhaustion, starvation and dehydration.” Seonghwa admitted. “The pirates had been coveting from afar but hadn’t made a move as yet, there would have been an uproar considering all those we helped regularly. We were harmless. But once the scientists started to think of the possibilities, they turned to the pirates for help. They were the only people unscrupulous enough to kidnap sirens for them, in exchange for gold of course, and turn them over to be experimented on and cut open.” 

“Pirates, fucking knew it.” Wooyoung sighed, though there was a triumphant glint in his eye. "I _told_ you." 

“That opened the floodgates, as it were. Once they started doing it for the scientists, they started to kidnap us to use for themselves. Keeping sirens chained up and vulnerable on their ships, forcing them to use their powers on other crews, and not just pirate ones, or trying to force us to control the water and any number of other powers they’d decided that we also had. When the sirens refused because no such power existed or they didn’t want to harm others, they’d be beaten and tortured until they had no will of their own left. Sometimes they’d even keep a pet siren just to toy with, to practice new techniques on or just to use to vent their anger and...other needs on when things got rough. They’d sever their vocal cords so they posed no danger. Pirates were the main culprit, encouraged by those nasty scientists who soon decided to mount expeditions to the Cove. The merchants never touched any of us, but some sailors couldn’t help themselves and they gladly took the gold offered to help the scientists reach the Cove or to bring them a siren or two. Soon humans were constantly raiding the Cove and our territory. Capturing sirens to make into slaves or punching bags or specimens or just to keep for their own entertainment. Sirens were forced into fighting rings to fight other creatures, or humans or even other sirens for a crowd of spectators. They were kept in menageries to be ogled at all day in a tiny glass case of water. They were taken to be used as an ‘exotic’ choice in brothels. The list goes on and none of it’s pleasant.” 

“What happened then?” Hongjoong’s voice was quiet. 

“It became too much and enough was enough. Our ancestors decided to fight back and a war raged on until eventually the humans learned to leave my people alone. Our voices were used to lure and trap instead of guide and save. We did what we had to do to defend ourselves. We sunk ships, lured them to the rocks to be wrecked and listened to their cries for help as they drowned. Eventually the message sunk in, though it helps that we have a reminder.” Seonghwa gestured to the wrecked ship in the centre of the Cove. 

“The Viper’s Revenge. That ship belonged to the first pirate crew that turned against us, that betrayed us and now it serves as a warning...and a reminder. When they dared to venture to this Cove once again, we lured them in deep and allowed their ship to wreck itself on the rocks...and then we played with them like they played with us. They were trapped on that ship for days, and we tortured them with our song day and night. We drove them mad and we lured them off one by one until there were none left. After that, the humans named our island Isla de Ruina and stayed away. At least for a time, until they started to forget and our island was renamed Siren Cove. Some still seek us out to try and capture one of us to sell to the highest bidder, use for their own purposes or who knows what. The pirates and ragged bands of mercenary sailors responsible for that? We kill them all to remind them. Luring them into the water with our song and then ripping out their hearts and destroying their ships. Some enjoy it more than others...some prefer to drown their victims first, while others prefer to just rip the heart straight out. It’s brutal, yet it’s an effective deterrent in most cases. We do it to protect ourselves, and because it sends a message. Just as you want to build a fearsome reputation to protect yourselves, so did my people and that’s how they chose to achieve it. The humans didn’t give us a choice.” 

“You really collect hearts?” Yunho asked, brows raised. 

“Yes. In the beginning I believe our ancestors found it the most efficient way to get rid of them. But over time it ended up becoming a tradition, and now it’s just the way things are done. We take the hearts and those with a higher number are of higher status. That’s how it’s been for as long as anyone can remember. We’re taught to fear and hate the humans, and to do what we must to protect ourselves. I was...different, as I said.” 

“So...you  _ haven’t  _ partaken in any heart ripping?” Hongjoong asked, curiously. 

“Well…not exactly.” Seonghwa hedged. 

“How many?” Hongjoong sighed. 

“I have one hundred and seventeen in my collection, but I’m the youngest among all the sirens so my collection is considered to be quite small-” 

“SMALL?! You call _one hundred and seventeen_ human hearts small!?” Hongjoong spluttered. 

“Others have hundreds or thousands” Seonghwa added, nonchalantly. “I never made them suffer though, I prefer simply just…” Seonghwa flexed his hand. 

“Ripping the heart straight out with no fuss?” Wooyoung supplied. Seonghwa shrugged and nodded in response. 

“It’s faster...and less messy.” 

"....fair enough" Wooyoung said with a slight shrug. 

“You’re seriously trying to tell me that sticking your entire hand into a human chest and ripping out an organ is less  _ messy!?”  _ Hongjoong gaped. 

“You don’t want to know what some of the others do. As with your kind, there are those of mine that prefer to play with their victims.” Seonghwa said, quietly. 

“What about the people that find you by accident?” Yesang interrupted. “There must be some that didn’t mean to find you, that didn’t want to. They wouldn’t mean you any harm, so what about them?” 

“If they truly mean us no harm, we scare them away. Usually just appearing is enough to send them running and most of the time they won’t come close enough to be a threat. They usually sail away and tell a tale of narrowly escaping from us and we put on a show to back that up. If we’re feeling kind sometimes we simply use a song to guide them away. My people won’t harm innocents and they never have. We only target those that are a threat to us, that want to do us harm. If they happen to stumble upon us and persist in trying to reach the Cove, we target those aboard with the darkest hearts. There’s always plenty. We simply kill them as a warning and allow the rest to sail away. According to the Elder’s there’s no harm in allowing a few to spread a harrowing tale. It might not be the kindest method, but it works. Humans avoid this Cove, and we rarely find them stumbling into our territory. It’s only the pirates and the nefarious with no scruples that intentionally seek us out and they’re punished accordingly.” 

“Is it...normal for them to let pirates get this close to the Cove?” Hongjoong pondered. 

“No.” Seongwa answered, bluntly. “They can sense my presence on board and it probably confused them. Did I lead you all here willingly or unwillingly? Why? Were you returning me to them in exchange for something? Would I be harmed if they attacked instantly? Was I chained up below and in need of rescue? They might even have been debating if I was worth rescuing.” Seonghwa muttered the last part. “They probably sent out Kihyun to stop you in your tracks so they could find out, but when you proved harder to enrapture they decided you were definitely a threat. I do believe they were trying to rescue me, until I called them off. They might have made me an outcast for my beliefs and my tendency to dream, but I’m still one of them.” 

“Is that why you left?” Yeosang’s question was quiet. 

“Partially. The taunting and the nasty words never really bothered me, I will admit to going along with them when they tried to show me the error of my ways. There’s only so much lecturing and threatening I could take and my victims were just as monstrous as I am. But I got tired of seeing the worst humanity had to offer, of being stuck in this same safe little Cove and safe patch of water. Exploring the same shipwrecks and the same coral reefs. I couldn’t shake the dreams I had, the questions I wanted answered no matter how hard I tried to push it all away and to fit in. To do as I was told and to do what was expected of me. I wanted to explore, I wanted to see more of the world and what was beyond this island. I wanted to know how all these things I’d found sunk to the bottom of the ocean worked. Like I said, I thought humans had learned from the past, had learned to be better. That even if they hadn’t, it was only a minority that were so cruel. Apparently thinking the best of humanity was one of my worst traits, according to the Elders.” Seonghwa muttered. 

“As you said, stories can be exaggerated and blown out of proportion over time. The Elder’s always let the innocent humans go, so surely humanity couldn’t be as bad as the tales we’d been told. It was clearly a lie that all humans were terrible monsters and it had been such a long time since The Viper’s Revenge and the war. Things are different now,  _ we  _ are different now. The humans know not to toy with us, so I thought it wouldn’t be all that bad if I ventured beyond the Cove. I thought the Elders had been telling purposely exaggerated tales to keep all of us scared, and to keep us all within the safety of the Cove. Compliant and unwilling to leave it. I just thought they were scared of change.” 

“So you just...left?” Yeosang asked and Seonghwa sent him a nod. 

“I left. They were probably glad to be rid of me in case I infected the others with my problematic thoughts.” Seonghwa snorted. “At first, it was just as I’d hoped and dreamed. I had the time of my life eating foods I’d never come across before, never even  _ dreamed  _ of. I saw all kinds of things that I’d only ever read about in books. Houses, shops, horses and carriages. There were clothes and books...so many books. I loved it all, I soaked in as much knowledge as I could and I talked to the humans. The people that I encountered didn’t seem evil, they seemed...normal. Kind. Some were stingy, some had a mean glint in their eye or a bad temper...but I also saw plenty of kindness. To each other and to myself. They seemed...they seemed just like us, and I truly thought the stories had been exaggerated. That they weren’t true, at least not anymore. I couldn’t see how the people that I’d encountered, that made such wonders, who’d shown me so much kindness when I was just a stranger to them, who’d helped me find my way and taught me so much of this world...could be so bad. But I let my guard down and-” 

“Hang on, sorry to interrupt but...question” Wooyoung butted in, one hand raised while his other was busy absent-mindedly stroking San’s back. “How do you...look like that?” Wooyoung asked, gesturing up and down Seonghwa’s body. 

“Ah, I can explain that,” Yunho started. “You see Wooyoung, it’s all in the genes-” 

“Not that,” Wooyoung groaned. “Sirens are part fish right? With tails? So how is he standing there with those stupidly long legs?” 

“I’m fairly sure there was a less offensive way to word that Wooyoung.” Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What? It was a compliment! Have you  _ seen  _ his legs?!” Wooyoung protested. 

“This” Seonghwa interrupted, tugging at the chain around his neck and gently pulling the necklace out of his shirt to reveal it to the rest of the crew. 

He was sure that Yeosang had seen it when he’d been caring for his wounds, but he’d never once asked him about it and he’d never shown any recognition towards it. The crew of The Aurora leaned in towards him, well...Wooyoung tried to lean in towards him but San tugged him back. The older man keeping an iron grip on the younger and Seonghwa couldn’t entirely blame him for wanting to keep him away from the siren in their midst. Not after what had happened moments before. 

Seonghwa held up the necklace for all to see, displaying a gem the colour of the ocean dangling from the end of the long, dainty silver chain around his neck. Delicate vines of silver wrapped around it and encased it. 

“It’s a sea sapphire.” Seonghwa explained. “They’re only found here, in this Cove. As long as a siren is wearing one, we can take on a human appearance even when we’re in contact with water. We retain our healing abilities and our strength, but we lose our more...water based skills.” 

“That’s a really strange name for a tail” Wooyoung mutters to himself. 

“What do you mean, even when you’re in contact with water?” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“Sirens can walk on land once they’re out of the water, but if we come into contact with too much of it we transform back. The sea sapphire prevents that from happening and makes us look more human in the process.”

“What were you saying about the sirens adapting to get to their food supply?” Jongho muttered to Wooyoung, who promptly ‘shh’d him. 

“Sea sapphires are the perfect way for us to disguise ourselves. Our ancestors used to use them to walk among humans and explore without drawing too much attention, but that was before things became bad. At that point they used them to try and hide themselves away as those trapped in the human lands tried to flee back to the Cove, while others thought it would be safer to hide amongst the humans as one of them. Some even used them to infiltrate amongst the pirates to attack but it wasn’t long before some started to recognise the sea sapphires and used them to identify us.” 

“I rather thought that level of intelligence was beyond a pirate-” Yunho started. 

“HEY” the crew members chorused. 

“Now, we don’t have a use for them. We stick to the Cove and there’s no need for them there but each siren family still has one handed down generation to generation. I...liberated mine.” Wooyoung smirked at him as he said it. 

“You can say you stole it, trust me...we’re the last people to judge. We stole more than one necklace” he pointed out and Seonghwa allowed a small smile. 

“And the pirates let you keep it?” Hongjoong gaped. 

“They might have recognised it from whatever shreds of knowledge they’d had passed down or come across, but they didn’t really understand what it was. All they knew was that it allowed me to be out of the water. They allowed me to keep it because it meant they didn’t have to figure out how to keep me locked up and within water at the same time. They assumed that without the necklace I’d be like a fish out of water and I did nothing to dispel that notion. The few times they did momentarily take it from me to rip out my scales and ‘get a real look at me’, I waited a few minutes before acting like I couldn’t breathe.” 

“Ah, there’s the idiocy we’ve come to know and love among our brethren” Wooyoung cheered. 

“Sirens can breathe both in and out of water perfectly fine, no matter what form we take or if we have a sapphire. It might become a little uncomfortable after a while without it, but it’s not life threatening. It never occurred to them to leave me without it to watch me suffer, they valued their prize too much.” Seonghwa spat. 

“So it really was pirates that caught you?” Hongjoong asked quietly.

“Yes, I didn’t lie about that. I let my guard down, I was naive. I assume they’d been watching me for their own nefarious reasons and then they must have spotted my sapphire and recognised it. They might even have seen me change, I admit I went to the sea once or twice it’s...comforting to me. It doesn’t matter, what matters is that I was careless. They approached me and I didn’t realise what they were, not until it was too late. They said they’d seen me looking at the ships and they asked me if I wanted to see one up close. They offered to give me a tour and I said yes. I’d...I’d always wanted to see one properly, to see how it worked. I’ve only seen them from afar or seen them ruined. I went with them and they started to show me around but as soon as they went to show me the second level they changed. Twisted. I couldn’t do anything before they knocked me out. They kept me in a cell on the lowest level of the ship with a thin layer of water. It was enough to aid my healing and keep me from dying but not enough to help me regain my strength. They starved me, only feeding me when they had to...or when they remembered to keep me alive but weak. The wax balls...I thought to use them today because that’s what they used to block my song. I tried to use it once, but it had no effect and after they threatened to sever my vocal chords I didn’t try again. I couldn’t if I’d wanted to I was so weak and drained and  _ thirsty.  _ I think they might have planned to use me to attack others, but they were scared to lose their new pet...and then they broke me before they could use me. I was too weak and I had no heart left. No emotion. They stopped chaining me when they realised I was no longer a threat to them. They’d just drag me out for their entertainment. They’d make their crew members or their prisoners fight me, or other things. That was one of the few times they allowed me food and water, so that I could put on a ‘real show’ for them. They’d beat me when they were angry about something and torture me when they were bored...and when the beatings no longer got the reaction they wanted from me. Testing new ways to make people suffer because I always healed. Every time. No matter what they did to me. Like a canvas that kept erasing itself. All I knew was pain and I was trapped in it for a moment...they broke me. It was impossible for me to overpower them, I was chained when they made me fight. Whenever they allowed me out of that cell I was chained like a dog until the end.” 

“What happened?” Yeosang’s quiet voice asked. 

“The Captain flew into one of his rages when the loot he’d been coveting, that he’d been informed was aboard a certain ship, turned out to be silk instead of the piles of gold and jewels he’d been told. They’d been planning to ransack everything on board and then they’d be rich men. It was all the real deal apparently, on its way to a jewellery maker who supplies some royalty, I don’t know where. Would have been quite the payout if the Captain hadn’t been lied to. As always, he chose to vent his frustrations on me until he could get his hands on the traitor. I was dragged up onto the deck and I thought that would be the end of me but the bastard stopped short of killing me. I’d been despairing because I thought they’d toss me back into my cell to continue the hellish existence I’d come to know but the Captain had grown bored of me. I wasn’t entertaining enough anymore. They hadn’t been able to use my voice to their advantage; they'd just sought to make me suffer for an old grudge between our people. Considering the last person they’d grown bored of ended up pinned to the masthead, I suppose I should count myself lucky. They just tossed me overboard like I was nothing. They called me  _ broken.  _ Perhaps I am. It doesn’t matter. I ended up in the water and away from them at last. Perhaps Poseidon heard my wish for a second chance. That Captain probably thought the sharks would finish me off, but even injured as I am they still feared me. We’re not food to them and they can sense the predator that we are. The monster.” 

Seonghwa looked down to the deck, unable to make eye contact with any of his crew members. Afraid of what it was he’d find in their gazes. Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his cheek, his head being gently tilted up to see Yeosang. To look him in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Seonghwa. You wanted to believe the best of humanity, of the world, but you were shown the worst far too much and you certainly didn’t deserve it.” Seonghwa blinked at him. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll add that Captain to our list, right under Captain Chan for Jongho.” Wooyoung added. 

“Did you see what the ship was called?” Jongho asked casually. 

“The….The Hangman’s Bounty” Seonghwa stuttered in surprise. 

“Fucking Cortez” Hongjoong spat. 

“We can actually go after him now.” Wooyoung said, gleefully. Yeosang must have noticed the confusion in Seonghwa’s eyes because he explained. 

“Cortez is the Captain of that ship, he’s one of the Navy’s most wanted. But for all the terrible, horrific things he does...he runs away like a beaten dog as soon as he sees a Navy sail and he’s considered too dangerous for a lone ship to handle.” 

“And the Navy just conveniently never gets around to sending a fleet out after him, they’re more concerned with helping the East India Trading Company” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was paying them off.” 

“You...you’re not...but...I’m a  _ monster _ .” Seonghwa stressed. 

“You’re not a monster. Not to us. You’re just Seonghwa.” Yeosang told him. 

“You’ve still been fucked by the world, you still need a place to call home...and you still have it.” Hongjoong assured him. Seonghwa blinked at him in surprise. 

“You didn’t think we’d throw you off the ship, did you?” Hongjoong asked, eyebrow raised. 

“But...I lied to you..and I’m a siren-” 

“I’m not fond of the lying, but I understand why you did it. You meant us no harm and you haven’t posed a threat to us. You were just scared, and that’s understandable after what happened to you.” Hongjoong answered. 

“But I’ve  _ killed  _ people-” 

“You saved us Seonghwa. You saved  _ all  _ of us. Protected us and you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to go against your people like that, not for us...but you did. You’re one of us now. One of the family.” Hongjoong smiled. 

“But...but the hearts-” 

“Seonghwa, we’ve all done morally questionable things.” Wooyoung cut him off. “Not quite 'keeping a collection of human hearts as a trophy' questionable, but still questionable. San’s killed someone himself,” Wooyoung gestured as best as he could to the man still hanging off of him, “Jongho  _ tried  _ to kill someone, and honestly? I’m all in favour of letting him try again if another opportunity presents itself, and whoever gets in his way is fair game too.” 

“We’ll help.” Hongjoong promised with a growl. 

“Yunho...well he’s a big softy. He’s kind of the exception to all of us.” Wooyoung continued and Jongho snorted. 

“I’m at least seventy-five percent sure that if the opportunity arose, he’d kill one of us to make some new, grand scientific discovery...or a new friend for his skeletal pet.” 

“I would  _ never. _ ” Yunho gasped. “I’ll have you know I’ve done some maiming of my own since I joined up with all of you.” He sniffed. 

“My apologies.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. 

"And _if_ one of you were dying or suffering...I would do my duty as your friend and end that suffering. _Quentin_ may get a new companion out of it because it would be such a waste just to toss you into the sea-" 

"There it is" Jongho nodded to himself. 

"Yunho...there will be no experimenting on crew members of a Siren-y persuasion. No dissecting or anything else...invasive. Physically or otherwise. There will also be no skinning of your crew mates to make into creepy skeletal companions, or pickling and storing of a crew mates organs, fingers, toes or limbs. Do I make myself clear?" Hongjoong stated, the direction of the conversation no doubt making him feel it necessary to lay down the rules in case they hadn't been clear before. 

"It's scary how deep into his devious little mind you just went Joongie" Wooyoung shuddered. 

"I could see the excitement...and the possibility blossoming in his eyes" Hongjoong answered. 

"And like a good Captain, you crushed it immediately." Jongho snickered. 

"I'm not devious, I-" Yunho started to argue. 

" _Yunho,_ am I clear?" Hongjoong pressed, staring him down. Yunho looked like he wanted to argue, no doubt about how much of a waste of a good specimen it would be or some such but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He nodded reluctantly to Hongjoong. Seonghwa almost felt sorry for him, after all...he understood the need Yunho felt for knowledge. He'd felt it himself, after all. That was how he'd ended up in his current circumstances. 

Wooyoung snorted a laugh before focusing back on Seonghwa. “As for us three? We probably killed people or at least ruined a few lives when we decided to blow up that Fort and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. No-one aboard this ship is crime free, not anymore anyway. We’re not going to judge you for a bit of light heart ripping-” 

“ _ Light _ heart ripping? You call ripping out one hundred and seventeen hearts  _ light _ ?! Human hearts Wooyoung! One hundred and seventeen  _ human  _ hearts!” San gaped. 

“We can all count San, and we can all retain information shared not less than-” Hongjoong pulled out his pocket watch. “-five minutes ago.” 

“But he just reached his hand in and-” 

“I know San, it’s so amazing.” Wooyoung sighed, dreamily while San blinked at him. 

"You should have let the sirens have him" Jongho cackled. 

“Do you just...plunge your hand right into the chest cavity? Does your siren strength allow for such a thing, or do you have to make an incision first before reaching in and  _ then  _ pulling the heart out-” 

“A siren with a dagger...really Yunho? Where would he keep it? I don’t think he has a shell brassiere handy, and I doubt his tail comes with pockets.” Jongho sighed. 

“Perhaps you have claws then? Sharp enough to pierce the flesh but if you didn’t use such a method before did you evolve that way?” 

“Not now Yunho, for fuck’s sake.” Hongjoong rubbed his temples before turning to Seonghwa. 

“The point is Seonghwa...you’re still welcome here. You always will be. You’ve done nothing to harm us, instead you’ve only protected us which is all that I can ask for in a member of my crew and you were honest when we asked it of you. So what if you might have been a little...serial killer-ish back in the day? It seems like it was for a good cause and those you killed deserved it, much like us. I’m not judging. No-one here is judging. If you want to stay….if you want to stay with  _ us,  _ then you can.” 

Seonghwa looked to Hongjoong as he spoke, noting the sincerity in his tone and gaze. Yeosang nodding in agreement with him, his eyes asking him to stay. Yunho merely regarded him thoughtfully, no doubt a thousand questions running through his mind that Seonghwa would have to field. He didn’t seem the type to try and cut him open, and the others wouldn’t allow it anyway. Hongjoong had even thrown out orders on the matter. No, he’d be more likely to question him to death. Jongho was busy fiddling with his fingers and peeking at him, the only sign that he was remotely worried about Seonghwa’s decision. San offered him a tentative smile, more at ease at the reminder that Seonghwa had saved Wooyoung. That it was all thanks to him that Wooyoung was still there instead of lifeless in the sea. He couldn’t help but note that San still hadn’t relinquished his grasp on the First Mate. Seonghwa finally rested his gaze on Wooyoung, who was trying very hard to act unbothered. But Seonghwa could see the anxiety that was creeping into his eyes. Could see the way he was clutching on to San, hugging him tightly as he watched Seonghwa with a wary gaze. 

_ They...they know what I am, what I’ve done, but they still….they still want me? They still call me family? One of them? They don’t want me to leave...none of them do. They all...they all really want me to stay here, with them. They don’t think I’m a monster, they’re not...they’re not scared of me and they don’t want to hurt me. They just...they want me to stay as their family.  _

Seonghwa blinked tears away as Wooyoung looked to Yeosang, silently communicating with his friend in that way they sometimes did with a quick slant of an eyebrow or tilt of a head and their eyes alone. Wooyoung took one last glance at Yeosang, then turned back to watch Seonghwa. 

“Will you...will you stay?” Yeosang asked quietly, while Seonghwa blinked back tears. 

“Of course he will. He won’t leave us, he can’t. No-one’s allowed to leave this ship, that’s what Hongjoong said and...and Seonghwa said he’d stay...right?” Wooyoung gazed at Seonghwa as Jongho edged closer towards him. Seonghwa looked to Hongjoong once again and was met with an encouraging smile. 

“This is still your home...if you want it.” the Captain mouthed to him. Seonghwa swallowed down the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, sniffing as quietly as possible before allowing himself to smile. 

“Of course….of course I’ll stay.” He addressed everyone, though his eyes slid back to Yeosang. “I didn’t want to leave, not really. I just thought that-” 

Seonghwa’s words were cut off as something collided with his back. No, not something….some _ one.  _ Jongho’s familiar scent wrapping around him as the youngest latched on to his waist. Seonghwa glanced at Wooyoung, smiling at him as he relaxed in San’s grip. He suspected that if San wasn’t holding on to him, then Wooyoung would have joined Jongho in latching on to him but it seemed he didn’t have the heart to push San away to do so. 

“You might have superior strength to the rest of us, and even some fancy healing abilities...but you don’t have superior intelligence do you? Not if you  _ really  _ thought we’d make you leave.” Hongjoong crowed teasingly. 

“Well, after the way you spoke of sirens...murder fish was it, Wooyoung?” 

Seonghwa slid his gaze over to the First Mate, partially to tease and partially to check on him. He didn’t miss the relief that briefly flashed across the younger man’s face, or the fact that though San had finally let go of him he was still standing as close to Wooyoung as humanly possible. 

“Oh...that,” Wooyoung chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “I was just uh...messing around Hwa! Just trying to relieve the tension with a little, tiny joke. Nothing serious!” He tried to defend. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him but before he could respond with more teasing, Yunho’s voice interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, so sorry to interrupt when Wooyoung’s digging himself quite an impressive hole and this is supposed to be some sort of incredibly touching moment amongst all of us, which it  _ is  _ of course-” 

“Please spit it out Yunho.” Hongjoong groaned. 

“If we want to find that map piece, and if I’m correct...then we need to get to that ship over there.” Yunho pointed into the Cove. 

“You mean the large, hard to miss wrecked ship right over there in the middle of the Cove with that rather fetching rock next to it?” Wooyoung asked. “That’s probably surrounded by lurking sirens?” 

“Well of course, there isn’t another ship.” Yunho replied. 

“Wonderful” Wooyoung muttered. 

“Look at the water, the tide appears to be pulling the waves in towards the ship...there must be an opening in it somewhere.” 

“Well yeah, it  _ sank _ ...partially. That doesn’t mean anything.” Wooyoung retorted. 

“I think Yunho’s right.” Seonghwa added. “I found a book in that wreck, it told a version of the same story you told me about Maddox. One specific to my people, with the finders of the treasure leading the pirates to greater things and freeing my people.” 

“A story about Maddox found on the ship that Yunho’s telling us the map piece is hidden on...that’s more than a little coincidental.” San chipped in. 

“Follow the tide,” Yunho intoned, “I’ve been watching it and that’s the only unusual place that I’ve seen the tide being pulled other than the shore, unless you want to explore the island for days...or maybe weeks.” Yunho asked, drily. 

“So you’re telling me that we need to swim through siren infested waters to get to  _ that  _ wrecked, mouldering ship that’s quite probably a death trap, in order to find our missing map piece?” Hongjoong clarified. 

“Exactly.” Yunho nodded, causing Hongjoong to let out a sigh. 

“I shouldn’t have expected anything saner” 

“That’s rich coming from you.” Yeosang snarked. 

“Don’t worry, Seonghwa seems to have warned the sirens away” Yunho comforted. 

“For now” Wooyoung intoned. 

“What did I tell you about pessimism?” Hongjoong snapped, playfully. 

“There’s a difference between being pessimistic and being realistic” San defended. 

“They _are_ going to come back, we just need to get in, search the ship close to where the tide is being pulled in and then get out.” Hongjoong said. 

“Just?!” His crew squawked at him. 

“What could possibly go wrong?” Jongho drawled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna need y'all to ignore anything that you know about the tide and how it works and pretend it all makes sense pretty please? 
> 
> Happy New Year guys, I hope it's a good one for you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come screech at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writingaria) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/writingaria)!!


End file.
